The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by wombat2820
Summary: My own interpretation of a classic story. Ocarina of Time told on the scale of an epic fantasy story.
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Woods

Chapter 1

The Lost Woods

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, many things lie hidden from the outside world. It is a place of thick enchantment, and across the ages the forest has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders in order to protect those that live amongst the trees. Many things wander those woods, the Deku Scrubs and the Lost Ones, and many darker creatures besides, but most famous in all legend are the kokiri.

These are the children of the forest, the fairy-friends, the Little People. They do not age as do those in the world outside, but remain for centuries in the form of young children. They are forever separate and set apart, for they are the spirit of innocence in the world. As long as they endure, as long as their forest home remains unsullied, then no victory by evil can be complete. In this small place, within the forest, the world remains incorruptible.

These children live their lives in the woods, protected and warded by the greatest guardian spirit of those woods, the Great Deku Tree. Watched by their guardian, the kokiri live as independent spirits, so long as they stay within the confines of the trees. Their life is intimately bound with the eldritch life of their woods, and each kokiri has a fairy friend, who is tied to them and is part of their very being.

Fairies are the purest form of life, the corporeal form of the magicks of the world, and do not live in the way many other peoples live. They are entirely magic beings, bound to the Great Fairies, and to their homes, and to their guardian spirits. The fairies of the forest seem dark to those who do not know them, but to the kokiri they are the closest friend and companion.

Many tales have been told about those who live under the eaves of the forest. They have fascinated many people, from explorers to storytellers in the common rooms of inns. Of the tales that echo out of those woods, there is one that is unlike all the others. There is a tale that tells of a child amongst the kokiri and yet set apart from them. This tale tells of the boy without a fairy.

* * *

Link stepped through the door of his tree house and surveyed the little village of the kokiri. He descended the ladder from the balcony of his small home, dropping lightly on to the soft grass that carpeted the forest clearing. The mossy sward was crisp with dew, fresh with the new life of spring. It could be felt in all the forest, new life breaking through, running rampant.

The young boy ran over to Saria's house, expecting her to be waiting. She had promised to show him her secret place today. All last summer, they had played in the Lost Woods, but she had entirely refused to let him see it. She had promised, though. She had promised that as soon as winter was over, she would take him there. Today was the day, spring was bursting all over the Lost Woods, and she had finally agreed to show him.

She was not in her house, though. Link frowned, but he knew she would not let him down. Saria always kept her word. She must have already left the village. He turned and began to jog across the clearing, heading up the little incline. So great was his anticipation at going with Saria to her secret place, that he didn't even mind passing Mido's house.

Mido's was the last of the little kokiri homes on that side of the small village. As he approached it, Link slowed down, cautious not to attract interest. He was hoping fervently that Mido was not there, or that if he was, Link would be able to slip past unnoticed and make it into the thicker trees.

Mido was always on hand when Link least wanted to see him, though, and sure enough he came marching out of the door when Link was still ten paces from it.

"You," he demanded. "Where do you think you're going?" Link gave no reply. Mido's malevolent, bullying grin widened. "So, Mr No Fairy. Off into the woods by yourself are we?" Link broke his gaze away from Mido's hazel eyes and tried to walk past him. The older boy moved forwards quickly and shoved Link backwards.

"Well, you can't. No one's allowed to leave the village today, the Great Deku Tree said so."

Link knew it was pointless to argue with Mido, even though he was obviously lying. "Where's Saria?" he asked. Mido opened his mouth to give a smart retort then shut it again. Link smiled. So Saria had passed this way. Mido certainly wouldn't try to stop her, and even if he did she never listened to him.

It did not take Mido long to recover his bravado, though. "Well, fine, but I'll report you to the Deku Tree, and then you'll be sorry." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked back into his house. Link smiled properly this time. It really was going to be a good day, if he could get past Mido so easily.

He ran on and quickly left the village behind. He was out of the clearing, heading steadily north. The noise of the kokiri disappeared, to be replaced by the sounds of the rest of the forest. The trees came closer together. The rich forest tapestry was beautiful in the glories of another spring and Link followed a familiar route deeper into the woods. It was an eldritch place, and the enchantment was almost tangible. It was thickest here, a final barrier to outsiders, a last warning to turn back. If anyone passed this point who was not granted the Deku Tree's protection, they would be forever lost.

Such things did not scare Link, though. The Deku Tree's power was rife in every branch and limb of the wood, and the dark creatures that inhabited the forest could not approach a kokiri, even without a fairy.

Not a lot of kokiri came this way. They were content to play in the village, or go to see the Deku Tree, and when they went for long walks they usually went south. The protection of the Forest stretched much further south and east, away from where people might be, away from the borders of the woods.

It was exactly the reason why Link and Saria loved that part of the woods, though. The sense of the magic that was so close lent the place an ethereal and otherworldly feel. While most kokiri found it discomforting, for Link and Saria it spoke of greater portents and a wider world than the one knew.

They never talked about it, but Saria was a lot older than Link. Age does not matter to the kokiri, because they are always children and so how long they have been children is of no importance. She had been exploring these woods for a long time, and being wise in the way of the Little People, she knew that one day great events would take place in which she would have to play her part.

Link did not sense the same things but listened to her talk with great eagerness. She told him stories of the outer world, that she said she had heard long ago when travellers still entered the wood. It had not been uncommon, once, but the Deku Tree had had to prevent more and more from entering to ensure the safety of his charges. It was now millennia since anyone from Hyrule had seen a kokiri.

As it was, Link knew many paths through the Lost Woods, as the whole of the forest under the Deku Tree's protection was known. If Saria had gone on ahead of him, though, she would be waiting where they always met. There was a small pool they often visited. Its water was not normal water, not like the little stream that ran through the village. It was a tarn of clear water that was always cool but never cold, and when they bathed in it the noises of the forest seemed to fade, and they could almost hear strange voices far away.

Sure enough, when he got there, Saria was sat with her feet in the water. Hearing his approach, she turned and smiled. Her emerald green eyes shone in the sun that was visible high above through the foliage.

"Hi Link," she said, grinning. "Are you ready to go?" Link nodded his assent, and Saria got to her feet, sliding on her green slippers. They set off, padding through the woods.

They walked for about half an hour, deeper into the woods. Link felt his anticipation building as he felt the bewitchment of the Lost Woods wrapping more closely around them, until suddenly they came to the edge of the trees. It was a clearing, much longer than it was wide. The trees were not far away on either side, but ahead they were in the far distance.

"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow," said Saria, in hushed tones. "It's probably the place of strongest magic in the whole of the Forest."

"Why?" replied Link in the same voice. "What's here?"

Saria turned to look at him and her mouth turned up in a wide smile. "Come on, I'll show you!" Then she broke cover, running across the clearing. Link wanted to hold back or stick to the tree cover, but he could not stay behind while she dashed on.

As he started to run after her, though, he saw a shape, moving towards his friend. He could not see what it was but it seemed to lunge from the tree line, straight at her. Link hurled himself forwards and fell to the floor beside Saria, trying to block the thing. Saria looked down at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

Link scrambled to his feet, turning round and round to see the mysterious assailant. There was nothing anywhere near them.

"What is it?" asked Saria. He stopped gazing around and met her eyes, frowning.

"There was something trying to attack you," he muttered, feeling stupid now. Saria frowned, too, but then her eyes widened in realisation.

"That must be the enchantment of this Meadow. I often think I see things that aren't there, but never so badly. It's meant to be for Outsiders, not for the kokiri. I wonder why you saw something. Maybe it's because you don't have a fairy."

Link felt himself colouring. The mark that distinguished him from all the other kokiri was a sore point, and now it meant he was seeing things, too. It made sense, though. The fairies were more connected to the magic of the Forest than any of its other denizens, so it was not surprising that they warded them from the thickest enchantments.

Saria smiled at him. "Don't worry. Hold my hand, and Tehl will look after both of us." Saria's fairy, Tehl, fairy fluttered above her head. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed his hand and started forwards again. As he followed, half a pace behind her, Link found himself staring at the trees, usually so comforting, wondering now what they might hide. Was it just the magic of this place? He was sure he saw things moving just beyond his line of sight, where he could not make them out.

They came quickly to the far side of the clearing, and the trees closed in more thickly than in most places. They were at the bottom of a hill, and steps had been formed from the earth to help people going up. Clearly, you could not reach this point if the forest and its inhabitants did not want you to. Nonetheless, it seemed strange to Link. They did not look like steps a kokiri would have made.

Saria started ascending, pulling him with her. They wound up the slope, then came to something that made Link's breath catch in his chest.

Walls loomed ahead of them. Not walls like Link was used to, the natural tunnel before the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, or the wooden walls of the tree houses the Kokiri lived in, but huge stone walls that had clearly been built long ago. Moss and vines had grown all over them, and the Forest had established a firm hold on the structure, but it was still unlike anything Link had ever seen before.

Seeing the awestruck look on his face, Saria led him to a gateway, which brought them into an enclosed courtyard. Before them, there was a broken flight of stone stairs leading to a doorway. Trees dotted the courtyard. The stairs were so broken, they were impossible to climb, but Link stared with insurmountable curiosity at the black aperture they led to.

"This is the Forest Temple," said Saria, still close to a whisper. Her voice expressed reverence for the Temple. "It was built by the ancient sages, many many years ago. This is my secret place. No other kokiri ever comes here, you have to know the way, and even then you saw how thick the magic is. But Tehl showed me, ages ago, and ever since I've come here often. I've never shown it to anyone, but I've always known I would bring someone here." She turned to look at him, fixing him with her brilliant emerald eyes.

"I feel… I feel this place will be very important to us, one day." She sat down and lent against a tree near the broken stairs, closing her eyes. "If you're quiet enough, you can hear the spirits of the forest singing," she murmured, her voice barely audible.

Link sat down near her and listened. This place certainly did have some sort of mystical effect, he could feel it creeping over him. He closed his eyes and listened. He could not hear anything but he could certainly sense something unusual. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he suddenly understood what Saria meant about feeling that something was coming. He could almost feel a premonition of great events.

Quiet music suddenly sprang up near him. His eyes flickered open and he saw that Saria had drawn her ocarina from a pouch and was playing softly. It was a song he had heard her play many times, a song of the forest. It spoke of the fresh life springing up all through the woods: the flowers breaking through after winter, the trees putting out new leaves, the animals coming out of hibernation and revelling in the new warmth.

Closing his eyes again, he lent back against the rough stone of the staircase and slowly felt the magic of the forest creep over him. Drowsiness shrouded his mind, he could feel himself drifting away from the courtyard. In his mind's eye, he could see the deku scrubs and forest imps, the monkeys and Hyrulian wombats creeping from their winter homes to enjoy Saria's music; he could see the Sacred Forest Meadow with its thick enchantment; he could see the dance of the fairies, celebrating the new year.

Then suddenly the images in his mind changed.

He saw a huge building, bigger than the Forest Temple, some sort of castle. Rain was coming down in sheets, he was drenched. He was in some sort of courtyard, different to the one where he lay sleeping. Turning away from the castle, he could just make out a white horse disappearing into the storm. He thought he could hear a girl's voice, he could not hear what she was saying. He felt he knew her voice but he could not place it.

Link's eyes flicked open and he gazed around the courtyard. Saria was still playing. He got to his feet and looked around, confused. He was looking for that girl, she needed his help. He knew that she needed her help, he had heard her call. Saria's song faltered. She was looking at him, asking him what he was looking for.

He did not know. He felt foolish now, he had obviously dozed off, it had been a dream. It had not felt real, it felt like any other dream, except for that girl. He could not shake her call; though he had not heard her words he knew she had been asking him to do something. There was something he had to do.

He still had not answered Saria. His attention seemed to drift, following the girl's call, to the entrance to the Forest Temple. The stairs were useless, but looking around he could see that one of the trees reached up above the balcony. Its branches spread out and it would not be too difficult to climb to a point where he could drop from the branches to the threshold. Link could see that there were a couple of limbs that, if he could reach them, he could quite easily jump to the dais. It was not a hard tree to climb, not for someone who had spent all his life living in the woods.

"Have you ever been inside the Temple?" asked Link.

Saria shook her head.

Link looked solemnly to the tree, then to the open doorway. "I think we should go in," he said, simply. Saria grinned and nodded. Link went first, scrabbling up the bark of the tree and grabbing hold of the lowest branch. He hung for a second, then dragged himself up high enough to swing a leg over. Clutching to the branch like a sloth, he made sure he was secure, then lowered his hand to Saria. Gripping it  
tightly, she walked herself up the trunk until she could pull herself onto the same branch.

They quickly ascended the lower branches, thick and close together, and it did not take long to reach the limb Link was aiming for. Shimmying along it, he got close to the platform, took a second to prepare himself, then leapt off the branch. He landed squarely on the dais, at the top of the broken stairs. It was strewn with moss and leaves and the stone was heavily worn away. He considered the old doorway. Vines hung down across the entrance. The frame, once ornate, was now worn to almost nothing.

Saria landed lightly behind him and together they surveyed the black hole of the entrance. They looked at each other and as their eyes met they grinned with anticipation, and walked through the door into the Forest Temple.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sword and the Dream

Chapter 2

The Sword and the Dream

The first room beyond the threshold was a small antechamber with a wooden door on the far side. The door was old and rickety, but still stood firmly in its frame. The room itself had been left open to the ravages of time and the forest: a thick carpet of grass had sprung up under foot, and tree branches had pushed through the walls, above their heads. There was no glass in the high windows, and light came in through many cracks and holes in the walls, where the vines and moss had forced the stones to crumble.

They crossed the room in silence, moving as quietly as possible. Though it seemed as if they were the first people to see this place in centuries, they had an odd sensation that they ought to keep quiet lest they disturb anything that had made the temple its home.  
The door creaked in its frame as Link opened it cautiously. It opened on to a short, narrow corridor. They walked quickly and silently to the end of the passage, which ended in a large aperture before a much bigger room than the first one they had entered.

The two children clutched the walls, concealing themselves in the shadows, as they surveyed the room. It was wide, octagonal in shape, and in the centre of the walls on the east and west sides stood a flight of stairs. Each led to an ornate wooden door in perfect condition, entirely unlike the door on the southern side of the room that they had entered through. Directly opposite them, a couple of steps led to a set of large double doors. These gave the impression of austerity unlike the smaller doors, and the kokiri felt immediately certain that what was beyond these was of particular importance.

The chamber itself was large, with a very high ceiling, and it was severely decorated, with little adornment to be seen. The carvings and images that could be made out high up on the walls were grim and seemed threatening to the child-like kokiri.

To this point, since entering the Sacred Forest Meadow, their senses had been beset by the magic that surrounded them, even more implicit in the thick air of the temple, but now they were instead overwhelmed by the awareness of time. The room spoke of something ancient and intransient, untouched by the passage of the centuries. The intervening years had taken their toll on the outside of the Forest Temple, the  
antechamber and the courtyard, but this room was unaffected.

It was not the oppressing timelessness that held Link and Saria against the walls, though. In the centre of the room was a raised dais, with what looked like a square altar at its middle. On the altar, was what looked like an empty pedestal. At each of the four corners, though, was a torch, and each was burning brightly. There were no windows in the chamber, and no other illumination.

Hardly daring to breathe, Link and Saria stared into the chamber, their eyes scanning the room for any sign of people. Clearly someone had been here recently, for the torches to be alight.

Slowly, Link's fear of discovery gave way to curiosity at the light from the dancing flames, and looking properly at the torches, he realised that they were each burning with a different colour: red, purple, blue and green.

It seemed Tehl had noticed the same thing. He suddenly flew up, looking like nothing more than a ball of purple light hovering over Saria's head. "Those aren't normal torches," he said, and his small, high voice was surprisingly loud in the dark stillness. The noise broke the spell that had been casting itself over the two kokiri. They looked up at him inquiringly. "The flames are magic. They've been burning like that, inextinguishable, for thousands of years."

The fey fluttered forwards, and the two small figures stole after him, until they came to the edge of the dais. Nothing had happened, so far, and with growing confidence they climbed onto it. They examined the altar and the pedestal, but could not find anything else. There were carvings all around the base of the altar, though they could not make out what the writing said.

Any thought of danger had receded to the back of their minds, and their enthusiasm for exploring the temple was growing stronger again. They quickly agreed to see where the side doors led, put off by the severity of the double doors. Link led the way now, Saria creeping behind him, and they passed through the door that led to the west side of the Temple. They emerged in a dimly lit room with high windows.

The room was entirely unlike the room with the altar. That had been large and dark, filled with a sense of solemnity and sobriety. This, though, was brightly lit by large windows on their left, facing south, and the walls were worked with ornate designs and elegant carvings. On the far side of the room there were two doors.

The small explorers conferred in whispers and decided to proceed through the left hand door first. Upon opening it, they found themselves at the foot of a spiral staircase. Little windows were spaced regularly in the walls, giving plenty of light, and from these they could see courtyards far below them, similar to the one containing the entrance and the broken stairs. They noticed fountains and a well, and vine covered walls which enclosed the little areas and arboretums. As they ascended the stairs, they quickly realised they were in a turret at a corner of the building. They could see that the second door in the room they had just been in led to a little balcony and walkway, leading to other rooms and looking down on the courtyards.

They spent a long time exploring the temple. The spiral staircase led to an upper floor, and they found that the building was shaped with some level of symmetry, as they came down a similar staircase on the opposite side, coming back into the large chamber through the door in the east wall. They followed the balconies by the spiral stair case and found lots of old and empty rooms, some worn by the centuries and some seemingly immune to the passage of time. Then, they found their way into the courtyards, and spent the rest of the day playing amongst the moss covered features of the ancient gardens.

Eventually, the sky began turning orange as Din's Fire fell slowly into the west. The two had been sat in the unkempt grass of the courtyard with the well, on the west side of the Temple, looking up at the tall, three tiered building. Saria stood up and looked towards where the sun hovered just above the high wall of the garden.

"This is the Twilight Hour. The Deku Tree told me once that in this hour, just for a moment, our world intersects with another. This place, this temple, in the heart of the forest, it's closer to that other world than most places. I can almost feel it now.

"As the sun rises and sets, the world is changed, as it is bathed in light or the light is taken away. It teaches us of what may come to pass. The world will either be enriched or destroyed, flooded with light or with darkness.

"Link, my heart tells me that something is coming. This world will be tested, and soon."

Link stared at her. Her words filled him with some sort of anticipation. He knew what she was saying ought to scare him, and yet he instead felt enthralled, excited to find out what was going to happen. The more time he had spent in the vicinity of the Forest Temple and its spells, the more a feeling he had never known before overcame him. No longer did he feel scared of Mido's taunting or ashamed that he was not like the other kokiri. He understood Saria's premonitions; if something was coming, he wanted to be part of it.

He nodded, looking towards the sunset with her. "I've always loved tales of darkness and of light," he replied. "Now we'll actually be part of one." Saria turned and looked at him, and her smile was dazzling.

"You know, you're going to do great things, Link."

There was a final blaze of light, and turning together they saw the last ray of Din's Fire reach out to them, and then it was gone, below the wall, beyond the horizon.

***

It was a warm spring night, and they slept in the courtyard. The forest had forced itself through the walls at several points, and there was a clump of heather underneath the west wall which they curled up on. It was a more comfortable bed than they had had in many other parts of the forest when they had not returned to their village before night fall.

When they woke, the sun had risen above them in the east and was shining down on them. They splashed themselves with water from the well and drank from it; the water was clear and pure. Once they had taken a last look around the little courtyard they walked back up to the balcony where they had first seen the little patio and well, and re-entered the temple.

The time had now come to look in the room they had avoided yesterday. They had seen most of the temple, but had put off going back into the main chamber with the altar and going through the north doors. Their confidence was now high with the rising morning sun, and so they found themselves stood before the portal, looking at the heavy oak doors.

Link stepped forwards, still with a slight tingle of apprehension, and pulled the door towards him. They expected the room to be shrouded in darkness, but it was not. It was a room the size of a cathedral, and they immediately realised that everything they had explored yesterday was built to fit around this one, running alongside it. The ceiling was high above them, and there were many beautifully worked windows that revealed the bright blue sky above.

Pillars supported the roof of the temple, which had been formed in the shape of trees reaching upwards from the ground. Great stone trunks put forth carefully crafted limbs and branches, placed regularly along each side of the room. The lower branches intertwined above the kokiri's heads, and the higher branches held the roof in place.

The two walked reverently through the enormous room, feeling the majestic beauty that the creators had tried to capture. This temple had been built deep within the Lost Woods, and here in its centre had been built a homage to the trees and the spirits of the forest. They reached the far side of the nave and ascended a low dais.

A fresco was painted across the back wall. It was not a detailed picture but clearly showed small children dressed in green, followed by fairies, all moving towards a tree of great size and girth. Underneath, in elegant red runes, there was writing, though neither Saria nor Link could read it.

"The spirit of the forest is innocence, and in this place innocence endures," read Tehl. In the centre of the dais there was a plain chest, backed by the picture of the kokiri and the Deku Tree and surrounded by the depictions of the forest. Link and Saria looked at it. Suddenly hesitant, Link felt unsure whether or not they should open it, but Saria had already made up her mind, it seemed. She clicked open the lock and threw back the lid. The two kokiri and the fairy looked down into the open chest.

It contained a single item: it was a sword. Link's eyes widened as he took in the weapon, from the hilt and the pommel stone on the guard to the tip of its blue sheath.

"Take it," breathed Saria. Link glanced at her.

"Can I? It looks like it's meant to be here."

"It's the Kokiri Sword," Tehl interjected. "It's was hidden long ago to protect and defend the kokiri from danger. I think you ought to take it. If the kokiri need protecting, you are the one who must do it."

Link stepped back, unsure how to respond to this sudden responsibility. "But, I can't! I mean, I don't even have a fairy! I can't do anything!"

Saria fixed a stare on him, and he found he could not look away from her deep green eyes. It seemed like she was suddenly looking directly into him rather than at him.

"Link, last night we both agreed that a time of darkness and of light is coming. You said you wanted to be part of that. Well, now's your chance. You can turn away, but if you do, who will stand in your place?"

There was certainly nothing that could be said to answer such a charge and accusation. Carefully, he reached into the chest and picked up the sword, gently lifting it out. As his hand wrapped around the hilt, he felt a sudden rush, as if the spirits that were watching them suddenly gasped in unison. Feeling that he was setting his feet to a path he could not truly see, he pulled the sword from its scabbard.

It was only a short blade, no more than a dagger or long knife to a hylian knight, but it was quite long enough for a kokiri. He looked at it and could not help feeling that he agreed with Tehl and Saria: it was right for him to have this.

Pushing these thoughts to one side, though, he drew his stare from the sword and returned it to its sheath, looking back at Saria.

She smiled. "Come on," she said. "Lets get back to the village."

They walked steadily back to the Altar Room, and left the Temple the way they had entered it the previous day, climbing back down the tree and leaving the Sacred Forest Meadow. They talked little as they walked back through the Lost Woods; both felt something had just happened that would have far reaching consequences, taking them both to very different places.

They had just reached the tree line at the edge of the kokiri's village when Saria put out her hand and stopped her friend. "Link, I don't think we ought to let anyone else see the sword. Not yet, at least. The inscription where we found it said it was to protect the innocence of the forest. If that's true, then they shouldn't know it's needed."

Link nodded. "Okay. I'll take it to my house and keep it there." Saria looked relieved, though Link could not truly say why, or understand her misgivings. She led the way to his house, avoiding the other kokiri and talking lightly. When they got there, Link climbed the ladder up to his single roomed house. Sitting on the edge of the bed he drew the sword and looked at its blade again. The more he gripped the hilt, the more he felt ready to use it and knew it would be needed soon.

He put it away, then, and it was not until he returned to his house late in the evening that he thought of it again. As he curled into his blanket and began drifting to sleep, he thought again of the omens and portents that had been reaching out to him in the Forest Temple.

Images began to swirl in his mind of the courtyards, the fresco and the altar in the Forest Temple. Suddenly, they were replaced though.

Thunder rumbled over head, and rain poured down from the sky in torrents. Through the driving rain, Link could see an enormous building, a castle. Above his head fluttered a fairy. But that was impossible. Link did not have a fairy companion.

Turning, he could just make out a horse disappearing into the mist, away from the castle. A voice echoed back to him, a voice he was sure he knew but could not place, as if the knowledge was just out of reach, visible but unattainable.

"Do what I have asked of you!" The voice was fading; Link strained his ears to hear what it was saying. "I believe in you!" The horse was gone. Its rider was beyond reach, their words lost in the storm. Feeling somehow hollow, Link turned around.

His heart stopped. A man stood before him. He was tall, seemingly a giant to the small boy. He was dressed in black armour, an ornate cloak hung down his back, billowing in the torrid weather. He had a sickly green face and a long pointed nose. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a mocking sneer. Hatred, unaccountable hatred, rose up in Link with unmitigated force.

The figure's golden eyes were staring through the deluge after the horse, but suddenly flicked down to Link. The sneer grew, and the man raised a single hand. Energy seemed to pulse in it, growing stronger. Malevolent magicks swirled around the man, then suddenly exploded straight at Link.


	3. Chapter 3 The Boy Without A Fairy

Chapter 3

The Boy without a Fairy

Link sat up in bed, hot and sweating. He shook himself slightly, trying to rid himself of the vivid images of his nightmare, but he could not. The man remained, those burning eyes etched into Link's mind. The girl remained, as well, her words echoing back to him. It was the same images he had seen in the Sacred Forest Meadow before entering the Forest Temple with Saria. Then, too, her voice had haunted him. He wished he knew who she was.

He also knew with immitigable certainty that something of the dreams were real. They were not just dreams, they were visions, portents. He did not know what it meant, but he knew that the man with red eyes was an evil man, who wanted to hurt the girl. He knew the girl was important, and he had to protect her. He wanted to get up immediately, to go and find her and save her. Her voice was so achingly familiar, he felt sure if he could remember who she was he could help her.

Glancing through the window, Link saw it was the middle of the night. Knowing he would not now be able to sleep, he quickly dressed himself and crossed the room.

Stopping at the threshold, he looked back, then turned and sat back down on the edge of his bed. Carefully, he drew the sword out from under his bed where he had hidden it hours earlier. He picked it up and ran his hand over the sheath, then took a firm hold of the hilt and drew the sword in his left hand.

For a moment, everything seemed forgotten; his whole way of life dropped away from him. Being a kokiri meant nothing, and he no longer minded that he did not have a fairy, because he had a sword. He had always felt he lacked something, and it made him feel he was not a real kokiri. Now, though, having this sword meant that he was different from the other kokiri because of something he had that they did not, rather than any deficiency. It was an electrifying sensation.

He slid the blade back into its sheath and returned it to its hiding place, before going out into the night air for a walk. He hoped the forest air might clear his mind.

He passed Mido's house without apprehension. All the kokiri would be asleep at the moment. Even if they were not, the bully held less fear for Link than he had done previously.

His mind was still full of his dream as he passed under the eaves of the trees; he was still thinking of the girl who had called to him. Perhaps it was because his mind was so occupied that he did not notice the deeper shade, moving where the shadows should have been still.

Hugging the tree line, staying out of sight, a figure was stalking silently. For the first time in two millennia, the enchantments of the forest had been broken, someone had eluded the magic that protected the inhabitants of the Lost Woods.

The intruder was in good spirits. He had been able to resist the barriers and his own puissance had enabled him to overcome the defences of the guardian spirit. He knew the spirit would be found just beyond this village of the kokiri. It should not be necessary to be seen by them, the Little People held no place in his plans.

On the east side of the village, he crossed a stream and saw a large rock formation thrust up amongst the trees. It looked like a small hill formed of rock, a mountain in miniature. The forest had asserted itself with small hardy trees in many places. Close up, it seemed very out of place. According to the legends of the forest, it had been left by the goddesses themselves. A passage ran directly through it, a hollow through the rock, leading to the dwelling place of the guardian.

Smiling, the intruder passed into the little passage. He had to crouch. It was low enough not to trouble the kokiri, but he was much taller than any of them. His prize was almost within his grasp.

***

_The horse disappeared into the mist. A voice echoed back to him, a voice he was sure he knew. "Do what I have asked of you! I believe in you!"_

_Link turned. A man in black armour stood before him. His face was a sickly green and his red hair was plastered against his head. He raised a hand towards Link._

Again, Link jerked awake. He glanced around the familiar settings of his tiny house. Everything was in order. He knew where he was. He closed his eyes but when he did all he could see in his mind was the man in black armour.

The images of his dream had plagued him intermittently for three weeks now. Some nights he could sleep deeply without being disturbed, but others he awoke three or four times, trying to shake the innate threat the dream always ended with. Each evening, he found himself praying to the goddesses for deep and dreamless rest, and yet he could not help hoping that he would again find himself outside that castle. Perhaps if he could hear those words just once more, he might recognise the girl, but still her identity eluded him.

At Saria's behest, he had gone to see the Great Deku Tree and had shown him the sword. The guardian had seemed troubled by it, but had not told them to return it. He had agreed with Tehl that it should stay in Link's possession. He had also agreed that it should remain hidden from the other Kokiri.

As they had left his meadow, following the little passage through the rock, Link was a step behind Saria and was sure he was the only one who heard their guardian's words: "Darkness is creeping over our fair land, Navi. Soon, it will be time. Our peril is growing. It is clouding my vision. It threatens to swallow all of Hyrule."

Link lay awake for some time, looking out of his little window at the stars and the treetops, before drifting back to sleep. His sleep had been so broken that he was exhausted. Deep sleep held him for many long hours, and the sun was high above the same treetops outside his house when in his mind he found himself once more stood in that courtyard. The horse disappeared into the mist and Link strained his ears to hear the words that echoed back to him. The girl was gone, though.

Link turned, and a man in black armour stood before him. He raised a hand towards Link.

"Hey!"

Darkness swirled in Link's mind. That voice did not fit the man with the red eyes. It was a piercing, high pitched voice. "Come on," squealed the voice. Link's eyes flickered open and he saw a bright ball of white blue light hovering above him.

"Can the fate of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?" asked the light.

Link rubbed at his sleep filled eyes, and looked at the light again. Now, as he looked properly, he saw beyond its bright illumination and made out the form of a tiny person with wings. Her miniscule features wore a look of consternation but she smiled broadly as he blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You finally woke up!" said the fairy. Link yawned broadly and stretched his arms, looking in puzzlement at her. "Hi!" she said, brightly. "I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. I'm sure we're going to get on."

Link blinked several times to try and clear his eyes and his mind. "But I don't have a fairy companion," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

Navi giggled. "You do now! We have to go. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you."

That woke Link up with a jolt. He leapt to his feet, scrabbling on the floor for his boots and his hood. A single glance through the window immediately told him how late it was. He had obviously slept for a long time before the dream had come back to him. As he pulled his left boot on, he looked up and saw Navi standing on the window sill. He paused.

"Are you really going to be my fairy, now?" From this distance, he could not make out her features at all; she was just a ball of light with wings again. He could not help thinking she was smiling, though.

"That's right. When we go to the Deku Tree, he'll bind me to you. Only he can do it, though." Link finished getting his boot on and got up.

"Link," Navi began hesitantly. He looked at her again. "Bring your sword." Link paused for a moment before nodding and bringing it out from under his bed. Link was too small to wear the sword on his belt, but the scabbard was attached to a leather strap that easily hung over his shoulder, so the blade rested on his back.

Thus equipped, he followed Navi through the door into the bright sunshine. There was no one around. He quickly descended the ladder and broke into a jog towards the Deku Tree's Hollow. The clear landmark of the Goddesses Hill, as it was known by all the kokiri, was ahead of him and he splashed through the little stream towards it.

At the edge of the village, a tall figure in green leant against a tree and watched the small boy walk out of his house and climb down the ladder. He was careful to keep himself out of sight, unnoticed by anyone. He smiled to himself as he watched the boy, and then stepping backwards into the foliage, he disappeared.

Just before Link reached the opening of the passage that led to the Deku Tree's Hollow, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw it in just enough time to throw himself to the side, thudding onto the soft grass. Looking up, he saw Mido stood over him. He had climbed up the wall into one of the trees and then tried to jump on Link as he passed. Link scrabbled to his feet.

"Why are you going to see the Deku Tree?" demanded Mido.

"That's none of your business, Mido." It was not Link who responded, it was Navi. Mido's focus had been entirely on Link, it was only now that he noticed the fey with him. His double take was almost comical.

"What? But- Who are you?" he said, trying to regain his composure. Mido's fairy, Tari, landed on his shoulder.

"Mido, perhaps we ought to leave them alone." For Link, it seemed the day could get no stranger. Tari had never shown any desire to restrain Mido's bullying in the past.

"Listen to your fairy, Mido." Navi's voice, which had been girlish and giggly when she came into Link's house, now sounded authoritative and commanding. "No one has appointed you to protect the Deku Tree or to tell other kokiri what to do. The Deku Tree has summoned Link. I would not want to stand in the way." The more Navi spoke, the more Tari's light seemed to dim, as if the fairy wanted not to be noticed. Suddenly Link realised that was the reason Tari wanted to restrain Mido: she was scared of Navi. Link looked at his new companion with admiration.

Mido's face filled with doubt for a moment. His confusion was obvious. Making Link's life miserable had been Mido's favourite pass time for years, and his favourite way of doing that was taunting him because he did not have a fairy. Now he did and that favourite weapon had been taken away. As if that was not bad enough, two fairies were telling him he could not do what he wanted.

Perhaps it was that that made up his mind. Mido had always done what he  
wanted, and was not about to change that now. He swatted at Navi, knocking her out of the way, then lunged at Link. Not long ago, he would easily have been able to jump Link and wind him badly, but the Forest Temple had changed the younger kokiri. He ducked to the side smartly and Mido's own momentum carried him on. Link stuck out his foot and tripped his bully, then grabbed his arm to pull it behind his back, incapacitating Mido. He held him for a second, unsure what to do next, until Navi came to his aid again.

She fluttered down to the level of Mido's face, pressed against the turf. "Listen to me, Mido. You are to stop trying to tell anyone what to do. This will be your final warning. If you wish to remain amongst your friends in the forest, I would be very careful from now on." She flew up into the air again. "Come on, Link. We've wasted enough time here."

Link let go of Mido's arm and got to his feet. He turned away and walked through the aperture in the Hill to answer his summons. A forlorn voice echoed after him: "How did you get to be the favourite of the Deku Tree and Saria? It's not fair!" Suddenly the tone changed. "Hey, what have you got on your back? Is that a real sword?" Link ignored him. He had more important things to think about now.

The passage turned slightly at the end, and as he rounded this bend the Deku Tree's Hollow lay before him. It was a low bowl where the ground dipped down. Trees stood all around the edge of the bowl, but none fell down its sloping sides. The trees were so thick all around the edge that there was a strong sense of being enclosed in the space, with no way in or out except the passage through the rock.

In the centre of the hollow, was the Great Deku Tree himself. At first, he might be mistaken for just a tree, for anyone unprepared for an encounter with him would be overwhelmed by his enormous size. The broad trunk was twenty feet thick, and enormous roots thrust out from it, disappearing under the ground. The Tree stretched upwards, his true height indiscernible because of the many close branches that reached outwards and turned the hollow into a leafy glade.

But anyone properly looking at the woodland guardian, even the most obtuse to magic, could not help seeing that there was a sentience to the Tree. The enchantment that radiated from him felt both benevolent and menacing; he was obviously kind-hearted, but was certainly not a spirit to try and intimidate or deceive.

As soon as they entered the Hollow, Navi left Link's side and flew forwards, calling to the guardian. "I'm back, Great Deku Tree!"

The voice that answered her did not seem to actually come from anywhere. It filled the enclosed space, but did not sound loud.

"Welcome back Navi. Thank you for returning so promptly. Well met, Link." Link half bowed, feeling awkward. He had been to see the Deku Tree before, but always with Saria, and he had never been summoned before. He felt sure there must be some kind of protocol, but had no idea what it might be. His awkwardness was slightly eased though, as he felt the Deku Tree's good will. If it was possible, he felt sure the Tree was smiling. He smiled himself, tentatively.

"Do not be afraid," the voice continued. "But I am afraid the festivities of receiving your fairy must be held back. I have to speak with you about important matters."

This seemed to make Link feel oddly better, though he felt sure it ought to have made him feel worse. "Great Deku Tree," he said, summoning boldness and courage, "Can't Saria be here with us?"

"I am afraid not Link. These matters must be between you and me, and Navi.

"A sense of evil pervades this land. It has spread throughout Hyrule and reached even into this hidden and guarded realm. Verily, it has pierced the barriers and shrouds around the Lost Woods. Against this dark power, even my own strength is as nothing." Now fear really did start to grip Link. He could not imagine what kind of dark power could be stronger than the Deku Tree.

"I am afraid my strength is waning. I have been cursed, Link, and I need you, your bravery and your courage, to break this curse. Are you willing to undertake this task?"

This question took Link by surprise, and he hesitated. If the Deku Tree was cursed, it seemed impossible that there was anything that Link could do. Again, though, he felt the benevolence of the woodland spirit.

"You may question your own power, but I do not. I ask again, if you are willing."

"Yes, I mean, if I am able. Of course I will try."

"Your answer is perchance wiser than you know, as will be seen ere all things have come to pass. I thank you. First, we must attend to your new companion, though. Are you willing to be bound to Navi as your companion and guide?"

This was a question Link was certainly ready to answer. "I am."

"Navi, are you willing to guide Link, protect him and go with him wherever he must go?"

"I am," she responded. "I will do my utmost to enable him."

"Very well, then. Navi, go with Link. You will be his advisor and his counsellor. And Link, listen well to Navi's words of wisdom. Now, may you be bound, your lives entwined, your beings merged as one, as is all life in our forest."

The sensation of the Deku Tree's presence seemed to tighten on Link, and he felt the magic in the Hollow turn into something pressing on him. The pressure was not physical but was certainly overwhelming, and he suddenly become aware of Navi's presence in the same way he was aware of the Deku Tree's. It was as if they began to join together, flowing into one consciousness instead of two, their emotions becoming enmeshed and entangled. With a gasp, he found that his dearest wish had finally come true: he was bound to a fairy.

"Now Link, I must ask you to look between the roots beneath me. When you find the source of this evil curse that has been placed upon me, you must find it within yourself to overcome it. I beseech you, Link, to do this."

Link was not quite sure what his guardian was expecting of him at this point. How could he go beneath the mighty Tree's roots? He felt a certainty of understanding from Navi, though. It was a strange sensation, to know exactly what she was feeling as if he was feeling it himself. She moved forwards towards the base of the Tree, and he followed her. When he reached the point where the roots directly in front of him emerged from the earth, he realised there was a hole in the ground. Looking more closely, it looked as if something, some creature, had burrowed its way through the ground, dug down past the roots.

Navi hovered in front of his face. Looking past the brightness of her own light, he could see a reassurance in her face. He frowned, as it occurred to him that if he could feel her emotions, she could probably feel his. She inclined her tiny head, silently acquiescing to what she knew he was thinking, and then she dropped into the hole.

Firmly holding the sides of the opening, he lowered his legs down, and started to descend. It was not hard going; whatever had made this pit had churned the earth up, but it was still fairly firm, and there were thick vines that were part of the roots, which Link could hold on to easily. He quickly disappeared into the earth.

The Deku Tree waited until Link was deep into the cavity before speaking again.

"You can come out now, Mido."

Sheepishly, caught doing what he knew was wrong, Mido emerged from where he had been hiding just beyond sight in the passage to the Hollow.

"You must accept Link, now," said the Tree. "Your quarrel with him must end. That is my command." Sullen faced, Mido nodded.

"Why did you say all those things to him?" he asked.

"Do not think your actions towards Link have gone unnoticed, Mido. I watch all my children closely, and Link more than any other. You have thought ever since his first night in the forest that he did not belong here. I understand why you thought that. You were wrong, though. Link's time amongst us was necessary. It will end soon, I fear, but the time may come when you will no longer doubt my decision to harbour him in these woods."

"But I don't understand. What did you pick him to do? Why did you pick him and not me? Why's he got a sword? Where's he gone now?"

"You think I have picked Link because I prefer him to my other children? That is not so. Indeed, if I could spare him from the path laid before him, I would. However, my power only stretches so far. I have now done all I can. I hope when your turn comes, you will do the same."

It was obvious the conversation was at an end. The sentience the Tree gave out became stern; it was not unkind, but it made it clear that further argument would not be permitted. Mido nodded again, and turned back towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4 Under the Great Deku Tree

Chapter 4

Under the Great Deku Tree

Link clung to the sides of the shaft and lowered himself carefully, ensuring firm hand and foot holds every time he shifted his weight. The soil was loose from whatever had made the tunnel, so he was making sure to be especially careful lest part of the wall gave way.

The shaft was a lot deeper than he had initially thought. It might have worried him, but he felt a patient certainty radiating from Navi that alleviated his concerns. As he continued to lower himself cautiously, he began to pick up a rustling sound at the edge of his hearing.

Down he went, and the further down the louder the rustling grew, until he started to imagine horrible things as its source, slimy things creeping and crawling below him, unseen. There was no light, except Navi's illumination, and that did not spread far.

Suddenly he could tell from the close air that the passage had widened considerably. Clinging to the wall, he twisted. He was in a broader space, an earthen cave, narrow but nonetheless larger than the cramped hole. The little grotto was lit by an eerie light, which Link realised immediately was coming from what looked like an enormous, thick, pulsing log. It was a root, its potency and essential magic shining as an eldritch light.

That was not the most shocking thing, though. Something had clearly attacked the root. There were thick gouges on it, and it looked as if chunks had been ripped out. Luminous green sap had oozed from the wounds and congealed, the blood of the Deku Tree seeping out.

Skulltulas were crawling over the root. Link shuddered. They were not uncommon in the Lost Woods, but they were not pleasant creatures, and it was rare to see so many together. There must have been at least thirty crawling over each other to feed on the Tree's lifeblood.

The huge spiders were about the length of Link's fore arm, and had patterned backs looking like stretched skulls, which gave them their name. They were creatures born of the enchantment of the forest, just as much as the scrubs or the kokiri, and so the magic of the damaged root must have called to them like a banquet to a starving man.

The shaft went no further, but Link could see that a tunnel had been formed following the root. Link had the unpleasant sensation that whatever had burrowed into the earth above had gorged itself when it came across the root. The tunnel was much larger and wider, as if the creature had swelled after consuming the magic of the Tree.

"What did this?" gasped Navi, in a hushed and shocked voice. It was clear that the audacity shown by any creature attacking the Deku Tree was beyond her comprehension. "This can only be the curse the Deku Tree talked about. We have to find out what's responsible for this."

Link dropped tentatively to the floor of the tunnel, next to the root. The skulltulas made no response to his movement, they seemed too taken with their feast to worry about one out of place kokiri.

Watching them with a wary eye, Link cautiously drew his sword and began to creep down the tunnel.

His heart was hammering so hard he wondered if it was going to burst out of his rib cage, but he kept going. He could feel Navi's fear as well; it was less than his, but she was certainly unhappy. He could also tell, though, that she was more scared about what had been done to the Deku Tree, and he felt her resolution to find the source of this evil. Her determination strengthened his own resolve.

They progressed down the tunnel, but it was not long. Link had concentrated mainly on climbing during his descent, and had not thought about the direction of the shaft. It seemed only to go down. Had he paid more attention, however, he would have realised it was at a steady angle, moving away from the Deku Tree. Whatever had made it had not simply shot downwards into the earth but had unknowingly moved away from the Tree. Upon finding the root, it had changed direction. The new tunnel led back towards the main trunk of the Tree.

Very quickly, the root veered upwards, reaching for the daylight above. The tunnel did not continue to follow it, but again progressed directly into the earth. Link was even more shocked than he had been before when he looked at the root before it disappeared from sight in the soil. It had been almost severed, huge teeth marks ripping through it. Link gripped his sword yet more tightly, furious at the creature that had done such a terrible thing.

After this point, the tunnel widened out very quickly, and Link found himself in a much wider space. It was filled with the same eerie green light that the root had emitted, and it came from above him. Looking up, he was filled with awe to look at a wide dome. It appeared wooden, but it clearly wasn't normal wood. Slowly it dawned on Link that he was directly under the woodland spirit, this was the bole of the Tree itself.

"This shouldn't be possible!" gasped Navi, horror-struck, and she was right; the Tree could not have stood like this without its enormous weight collapsing into this space. Looking up, though, Link realised that there were gouges on the living wood, just as there had been on the root. The creature had burrowed its way here and then hollowed out this great space by eating, gnawing away at the forest deity. It should not have been possible, and yet it had been done.

There was a noise, and Link was distracted from his shock. It was a wide space, nearly as wide as the whole of the Deku Tree, and the ethereal light was dim, which explained why it took Link a moment to see what was clinging to the roof of the grotto.

It was a gohma, a giant skulltula. It was also clearly the thing that had been devouring the Deku Tree.

Enraged, Link ran towards it with a yell. The creature saw him with its one bulbous eye and almost leisurely dropped to the floor. The ground vibrated under the impact and as he looked at it, fear gripped Link, pulling him to a halt.

It was clearly not a normal gohma. They were rare in the Forest, and the same as their smaller brethren they were attracted by powerful magic, but the magic of the forest ordered itself, so no gohma could have attacked the Deku Tree on its own and thrown that normal order so out of kilter.

It must have been a normal size when it burrowed into the ground above, but it was swollen mightily now, obscenely so. Link had once seen a gohma that he still swore was two feet long, and that had been large enough. This creature had to be at least ten times that, grotesquely engorged. It seemed to have been stretched as if its enormous body could not hold what it had tried to consume.

Disgust overcame Link's fear, and with disgust his anger returned. Skulltulas were creatures of the forest, part of the natural order, but this was a monstrosity, something that should never have been allowed to exist. Its consumption of the Deku Tree's essence had changed it into something more than evil.

The gohma let out a terrible screeching roar and ran at Link, its enormous bulk swaying on its long legs. Link barely had to time to throw himself out of the way, rolling over on the rough floor and quickly getting back to his feet.

The giant spider hissed and Link saw enormous pincers clicking ominously as it lunged at him. He jumped backwards, and the pincers only just missed him. The gohma pushed forwards, trying again to catch him. Ducking, Link escaped the only way he could, by diving under the monster's belly.

His adversary seemed only to want to get rid of the irritation that had interrupted its feast, and tried to flatten Link against the ground. Again, Link escaped only just in time, rolling out from under the main bulk of the creature. He did not entirely escape its mass, though, and found himself pinned by the gohma's flabby stomach. Had he not moved when he did, he would have been immediately crushed. As it was, he felt like he was going to suffocate. Besides the pressure that was threatening to pulverise him, the gohma's hide was rancid. He thought if he ever managed to breathe again he would probably vomit.

Unable to tell through its thick flesh whether or not it had achieved its aim, the gohma was forced to get off Link. The moment he felt the pressure ease, he was moving. He dodged between its legs and ran across their arena, the eerily lit grotto. His only thought for the moment was putting distance between himself and the monster. When he had achieved this, he spun, panting.

"Link, its eye looks like a weak point!" cried Navi. Looking, he could see what she meant. The magic it had gorged itself on had made its hide thick, almost impenetrable, but its eye was unprotected.

For itself, the gohma did not seem bothered about him. It was already turning back to continue gorging itself on the Deku Tree's life force. Link intended to make sure it did not ignore him again. It was his turn to attack, and he dodged round the thing and slashed at its face with his sword. His attack went wide, unable to reach his target, and the gohma paid no attention. Changing his tactic, Link thrust his little blade at its nearest leg, putting all his might into the attack.

The shriek this prompted was unearthly; he certainly had its attention now. It was spluttering with rage as it turned back to him, snapping at him with its pincers. Moving quickly, Link danced backwards. He ran nimbly, keeping out of range of the creature but close enough that it kept following him. Then he jumped to the side and slashed. It was far bigger than him, so to get to its eye he needed it to come down to his level. The only way he could think of to achieve that was to disable its long limbs.

They were tougher than he had anticipated, though: stabbing it had pierced the leg and wounded it, but he could not sever it entirely. His sword rebounded with terrific force and flew from his grasp, and he had barely done any damage to the monster. He dived for his sword, but the gohma was faster. It moved surprisingly quickly for its size, shuffling round to block him from his weapon.

Now, it came at him again. He was easily able to escape its pincers once more, but it was learning quickly and before he knew what was happening, it reared its head and a strand of webbing shot at him. It caught him round the hand. He yanked it back, but the webbing stuck. Hissing with delight, the creature spun more webbing to ensnare him.

Link felt overwhelmed by this sudden change, and stumbled backwards. He could only think of one thing, which was to get to his sword. He began to move sideways, pulling away from his aggressor, hoping he could stave off the webbing long enough to reach his blade. The gohma, enthralled by trying to cocoon him, moved sideways with him.

Staring frantically through the gloom, Link espied his sword. He dived. It felt for a moment as if he was on elastic. The webbing was not properly around him, but sticking to all of his right hand and wrist. Nonetheless, flinging his left arm as he fell and scrabbling frantically he was able to wrap his hand around the hilt of the sword. He twisted, and as he twisted he slashed. The blade, the enchanted steel that had for millennia rested peacefully in the Forest Temple, passed through the thick webbing as if it was only string.

Leaping to his feet, Link again charged, but the gohma was becoming angry now. This little fly was becoming more than an irritation. It seemed to spin, and Link thought it was again abandoning the fight, but then he saw the enormous length of its sting. He did not need Navi's cry of "Look out!" as he hurled himself out of the way, thudding onto the earth once more. Desperately trying to spit soil out of his mouth he rolled as the gohma again lunged with the sting.

On the third time, though, the gohma tried too hard. The sting was driven into the loose earth and stuck, just for a moment. It was enough, though. Link darted forward and swung his sword. The sting flew out of the ground and spun away into the darkness, severed. Green blood spouted from the stump on the gohma's rear. Again it shrieked in anguish and turned towards Link. Any clarity of mind was gone, its only idea was to charge him, charge him and kill him.

Link was obliged to turn and run. In a straight line, he was much faster than the hulking creature, and he cleared the enclosure quickly, again putting space between them. Reaching the wall he twisted, sword at the ready, as the gohma advanced on him.

All this time, he had been almost wholly unaware of Navi. His attention had been given over to what was in front of him. Her emotions, when he noticed them, were similar to his: a mixture of fear, anger, and exhilaration. Now, he became distracted, as a strength of curiosity overcame him from his fey. He turned to see what had she had seen. There were five large, round brown spheres in this corner of the cave, just behind him. It was immediately evident what they were.

"Its laid eggs!" exclaimed Navi. Link was not sure if the certainty that followed was his own or his companion's, but it did not matter; he swung his sword quickly and shattered all five in two strokes. Fragile shell and a thick slime stuck to the blade.

The gohma's third unearthly scream was the worst. Until now, it had been roaring in pain, but now the intruder had destroyed its eggs, and it was overcome with fury. It charged without any kind of thought or idea beyond smashing and obliterating this horrible little beast.

Distracted as he had been by the eggs, Link did not move nearly quickly enough, and found himself hoisted into the air and pinned against the earthen wall, all the wind knocked from him. The gohma had its pincers around his midriff and they were squeezing the life from him, now.

He still had enough of his wits about him, though. He had kept a firm grip on his sword and now, with difficulty, raised it above his head. Putting all his might behind it, he plunged it deep into the monster's eye.

The creature convulsed and Link was thrown over its head, the sword wrenched from his grasp. He flew for what seemed a long time before slamming into the floor, hard. Struggling to his hands and knees he gasped and coughed, trying desperately to suck air into his lungs.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, he looked up and saw the Gohma staggering from side to side, screaming and wailing. Then, its legs seemed to give way, and it fell with an almighty crash to the ground. For a moment, it shuddered, then lay still.

Link got to his feet with difficulty and walked over to the creature, still drawing rasping breaths. He walked around it to the where his sword was protruding from its destroyed eye. The blade may only have been small, but it had plunged right into the creature's brain. It was dead.

Link had won his first battle. He took hold of the hilt and pulled it from his vanquished enemy.

"Well done, Link. That was well fought. The Deku Tree spoke truly when he placed his faith in you." Link looked up, blearily. Now it was over, exhaustion was overtaking him rapidly. He smiled at Navi and felt a rush of gratitude to her. She had been here with him, she had guided him down here. For the first time in what now seemed a terribly long day, he was glad not only that he had a fairy, but that it was her.

Looking at his sword, Link was surprised to see how covered in grime it was. The remnants of the eggs still clung to it, and it was coated in the green blood and pus of the gohma. A moment later, he realised that he himself was in no better state. He was covered in dirt, slime, filth and blood, and his right arm was almost useless because it was still covered in stiff strands of the monster's webbing.

It did not matter, though. He wiped the sword on the dead beast, cleaning it as best he could before putting it back in its sheath, then considered the enormous corpse.

"Can we just leave it here?" he asked.

"I think that's for the best. It will go back into the ground and so will the magic it stole. That's where it should be. Besides, it would be impossible to move it, even if we wanted to."

Link nodded at the wisdom of this and turned to leave the grotto. He could not resist turning at the beginning of the narrow passage, though, to look one last time on the fallen, and relish his victory.


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving Home

I'm steadily working things out with but I can't say we get one especially well. Either way, here is another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Thanks to everyone who's left a review. It's great to know people are reading and, much more importantly, enjoying.

I have had to take down a bunch of chapters and replace them with updated versions, I don't know how much that's going to much things up. Nonetheless, you will find that Ganondorf now has golden eyes up to this point, as he shall hopefully continue to do. I'd written them as red all the way through and then playing through OoT again recently saw my error.

I'll stop talking and get on with the story now.

"Every great journey begins with a choice. Alas! If only it were always the traveller allowed to make that choice!" ~Arthur Hawker

"There's moments in your life that make you, set the course of who you're going to be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes they're not. Even if you see them coming, you're never ready for the big moments. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. Nobody asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. The big moments will come, no one can stop that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are – who you will be."

~Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Leaving Home

Getting out of the gohma's burrow proved more of a struggle than getting in had been. The skulltulas continued to ignore him as he made his way back past them, but climbing back up the narrow shaft was harder than the earlier descent had been. It had been easy to get a firm enough grip to lower himself, but pulling himself back up through the loose soil was difficult, and got harder the higher he went. Moreover, his whole body ached and his muscles were burning with the exertion of heaving himself ever upwards. He began to feel a rising panic that his weight would cause the walls of the shaft to collapse, burying him alive. He could already taste soil in his mouth, clogging his throat and choking him.

Eventually, though, he pushed his head through the little hole nestled at the foot of the Great Deku Tree. It seemed a lot of time had passed; it was evening, and the sky above was shot with red and orange. Clambering from the opening, he turned and looked at the forest deity.

"We did it, Great Deku Tree," said Navi. Link felt an overwhelming surge of pride from the little fey, and he grinned.

"Well done, Navi. And well done Link. I knew you had the strength within you to overcome this dark task." Link beamed at the Tree's words. He became aware of something more somber in the sentience that filled the glade, though. "There is now much that I must tell you. You have succeeded in destroying the curse, but the darkness that steals over this land is far from dissipated. If you will seek to undo it entirely, you must listen to all that I have to say. Will you hear my words?"

As he had done in his previous interview with the Tree, Link hesitated and looked to Navi. Again her sense of constant certainty reassured him. Looking back to the Tree, he nodded solemnly.

"Your courage is indeed commendable," continued the Tree. "Then listen well to my words.

"Long ago, before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses traversed the heavens in search of a demesne where their gifts might be revealed. They came upon our shapeless realm and descended on the land of Hyrule. Our realm was molded and formed reflecting their image. Din, with her flaming arms, cultivated the land and the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore's courageous soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

"Their labours complete, the goddesses departed for the heavens. At the point where they left the world, they left a sacred relic, three golden triangles, containing the essence of the goddesses. Since that time, the Triforce has become the basis of providence in our world, enriching and enhancing all life.

"It is the Triforce that sustains our forest, protecting my children from those who might seek to harm them and maintaining the spirit of innocence in the world. Now, though, that providence is threatened. There is one who would lay hands on the Triforce, who is even now seeking it with all his might. It was he who placed the curse upon me, the curse that this very hour, with your courage and determination, you have defeated.

"Though your valiant efforts were successful, I am afraid it was too late before you began. My time in this world is ended. My spirit will soon leave this place. I am dying."

Link had listened to the legend of the goddesses with reverence and this final revelation caught him off guard. He felt Navi's constancy at his side waver. It was a shock to her, too.

"Because of this, I must impart all that I know to you. In this forest, long have I served as the guardian spirit, but now my power wanes. It is time for you to begin your journey, Link. It is your destiny to shape the future of this land; I have always known this. I have always known that you would one day leave this forest."

Link's bewilderment grew. Everyone knew it was impossible for a kokiri to leave the forest. Anyone passing the borders of the woods would die. He remained silent, though, waiting for the Deku Tree to finish.

"This will come as a shock, but you must do so. You must never allow that man who cast the death curse upon me to gain the Triforce of legend." Suddenly, unbidden in Link's mind, appeared the man from his dream, the man with the black armour.

"I charge you now, Link, to leave the protection of the woods, and go north. You must go to Hyrule Castle Town, where you will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. She must be your guide now my role in this tale is ended. I entreat you, Link. Do not let the Triforce fall into that man's hands. You must go now, this very day.

"Finally, at our parting, I have something to aid you in this task." As the Deku Tree fell silent, Link heard a rustling in the trees, as if a sudden breeze made all the leaves sway together. The sound grew to a high pitched hum, and suddenly the hollow was filled with bright light. Link gasped and threw up his hands to shield his eyes. Through his closed lids, he saw the light fade. When he opened his eyes, a brilliant green haze seemed to have been cast over the glade. A green jewel hung in the air before him. It was an emerald, with a frame of worked gold intricately wrapped around it.

"This jewel is the Kokiri's Emerald. It is the Sacred Stone of the Forest, and it is one of the Keys that protect the Triforce. Our enemy sought this stone, desiring it so greatly that he placed the death curse upon me when I refused him. I give it, instead, to you. Take it respectfully."

His eyes wide and his mind full to bursting with all he had heard, Link stepped forward and took the Emerald.

"Now, Link, and my old friend Navi. I bid you farewell. I have told you all that you need to know and my spirit fades. Thank you for your courage, both of you. It will be your greatest strength. Goodbye."

Again a rustling filled the glade, but where before it had been anticipatory, now it was somber, even forlorn. The old Tree seemed to creak, its boughs withering almost visibly. The sensation of sentience that emanated from its bark faded, and disappeared. Its spirit was gone. The Great Deku Tree was dead.

The strain of the last few hours suddenly overwhelmed Link: the fight, the overload of information and this sudden loss caused him to fall to his knees. The tears came uncontrollably and his small body was wracked with sobs. On his hands and knees, he wept bitterly.

The strength of his own grief was so overpowering that for quite a while he was aware of nothing else. Then a deeper grief crept into his tears. He had cried for his loss, but now he cried for Navi. The fairy had alighted on a low branch of the dead Tree and there she poured her bereavement into the ancient wood. Link could feel the depth of her pain and sorrow through their bond.

Link found himself looking up, deep tracks down his face where the tears were still running. Evening had now crept over the forest in full. As the last of the light faded in the sky above, Link saw little points of light between the close trees. As they grew, he saw that they were all fairies. The fairies of the forest were all bound to the Deku Tree as closely as they were to their charges, and they had felt his passing from wherever they were in all the Lost Woods. From the village of the kokiri and from all the deep places of the forest, they came.

Navi left her perch and flew to the edge of the glade. There, she joined her comrades, and they began to circle the hollow. The little balls of light weaved in and out amongst each other, and Link heard a beautiful, deep music. The dance of the fairies surrounded the Deku Tree's Hollow. They created a great ring, a fence, and their grief was contained within their dance. Link found his own pain dissipating, drawn up in the dance and the melody of their song. It was beautiful, solemn, moving and dreadful.

The music grew with every moment, a crescendo of tears turned into song. Then, a new theme sprang up. Link turned to look at the Goddesses Hill and saw all the kokiri coming out into the hollow. In the lead walked Saria. She was playing the ocarina, its gentle, lilting melody adding to and complementing the fairies' song.

She came and stood beside Link, closing her eyes and channeling her own grief into the melody she played. The other kokiri wordlessly took up positions around the hollow and simply listened. At the edges of the glade, Link could see that all the good folk of the forest had come to pay their respects. They did not come beyond the trees but he could see the skull kids, Deku scrubs and Hyrulian wombats under the eaves.

The song reached towards its climax now. The intricate dance of the fairies wound itself all around the evening bathed glade, and the music reached higher and higher, turning into a single wail of pain and loss, yet still maintaining its beauty and veneration.

A final, piercing note filled the hollow, echoing in the enclosed space, ethereal and lingering, and then fading to nothing. The dance ended and the fairies drifted away, some rejoining their kokiri companions, the rest disappearing through the trees. The crowd of silent spectators also dispersed. The kokiri were left alone.

Saria, her ocarina still in hand, turned and stared at the Deku Tree for a moment, and then she departed as well, walking back into the passage through the Goddesses Hill. There was silence for a long time.

"What do we do now?" Fado's voice broke the silence. The tears glistened on her face as she looked around at the other kokiri, seeking guidance. For a moment no one answered her.

"How could you let this happen?" Mido's angry demand was not a response to Fado. He stood forwards, glaring at Link. "This is all your fault! You were here, what did you do?"

The recriminations stung Link; a hundred empty denials died on his lips. "I didn't-" he croaked, but couldn't seem to find any more words. "I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to what? To kill him? Well, you did! Even with a fairy, you're still not a real kokiri, and this just proves it! If a real kokiri had been here, maybe the Deku Tree wouldn't be dead!"

A murmur ran amongst those watching. Some clearly agreed with Mido. There was certainly no one willing to defend Link, the outsider.

New tears sprang up in his eyes. He couldn't defend himself against these accusations, not now, not when the Deku Tree had died only moments ago.

"Be quiet, Mido." Navi's voice was calm and authoritative, but taut with her pain and loss. "I warned you earlier, and I am telling you again. Leave Link alone. The Deku Tree would not want you to shout at him. It was not his fault." Again, though, just as he had done before, Mido ignored her. Link was tired, he was near complete exhaustion, physically and emotionally, and so he barely realized Mido was moving before the bully had punched him heavily in the face.

Stumbling backwards, Link fell to the ground. Mido came for him again but this time some other instinct took over the little boy. Without even thinking Link moved to intercept his tormentor. They grappled for a moment, but Link was stronger. He hurled Mido away from him. The older kokiri fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and Link did not wait for him to get up. He ran. The crowd of onlookers parted for him and he ran through the Goddesses Hill, heading for his house.

Once he was inside, he sat carefully on the edge of his bed. He tried to organize his thoughts, but it was impossible. Too many things were whirling around his mind. He would never be able to justify himself to the other kokiri. Perhaps he would always be remembered as the Great Deku Tree's killer. He had to leave the forest. Perhaps it was his fault the Deku Tree was dead. The Deku Tree had asked him to do something, something incredible. His thoughts refused to order themselves but followed one after another, fragmented and torturous.

Slowly he felt his weariness descending on him. He wanted sleep. Again, as his mind drifted from his own torment, as it had done before the dance of the fairies, he found himself attuned to Navi's grief. The depth of her loss seemed unbearable. It stunned him for a moment that such a small being could feel so much pain.

He looked at her and noticed for the first time since he had met her how beautiful she was. Her blue white light seemed to speak of loss and bereavement, seemed as if her very being was now defined by the Deku Tree's death. He also felt her deep determination, though.

When he had entered his house, she had alighted on the table and there allowed her grief to overcome her, just for a moment. Now she gathered herself and looked at him. "Link, we have to leave this place," she said. "There is nothing more that can be done here. We have to go to Hyrule Castle, as he asked us to. It was his last request that we leave the forest. He entrusted us with something, we have to make sure we fulfill that purpose."

He knew she was right. The thought scared him, the idea of leaving the protection of the Lost Woods seemed impossible. But then, only a few hours ago, the idea of the Deku Tree dying had seemed impossible, as well.

There was only one thing to be done. He had to leave the forest. The Deku Tree's last words had been compelling him to go, and that seemed the only thing he could do.

If he was going, it had to be immediately. There could be no waiting. He could not bear to see anyone or talk about it. Gripping his resolve tightly, he grabbed a sack he and Saria often used for gathering things in the Lost Woods and threw what he need into it: blankets, a few spare clothes and all the food he could. He had never worried about food before, since it was plentiful in the forest, but there was no telling what he would find once he left the woods.

He also grabbed the few trinkets and keepsakes he kept in the house. None of the kokiri owned anything of what would be considered real worth, having no use for money or goods as the forest provided for all their needs. Instead, he took the bark carving Saria had drawn for him, the rock from the bottom of their bathing pool that she said would protect him, and other similar items. He also took a small piece of cloth and carefully wrapped the Kokiri's Emerald in it, and put it in a pouch that hung at his waist.

He slung his pack over his back where the sword still hung and pulled his hood onto his head. He took a moment to look around the single room, before leaving his little home, intending never to return. He did not look back as, with tears in his eyes, he passed Mido's house and left the village of the kokiri.

He was heading east and north, making for the borders of the Lost Woods. He went first to the pool where he and Saria had swum so many times. Here he washed himself, cleansing himself of the blood, slime and dirt he had accumulated in his earlier adventure. As he dried and dressed himself, he thought for a moment of going to the Sacred Forest Meadow and searching for Saria, but he decided against it. He was not sure he could bear such a parting at the moment.

It was time to go. He filled an empty bottle with water from the pool, knowing how long its puissance could sustain him, and moved on. His feet drew him steadily closer to the edge of the forest, and he felt the enchantments wrapping round him, a silent warning not only telling intruders to stay out, but telling the forest's inhabitants to stay within the confines of the Lost Woods. As he approached the limits of the eldritch wards, they felt like an almost tangible barrier. The final border of the Lost Woods was marked by a little stream, and at this point there was a wooden bridge that crossed it.

"So, you're leaving." Link was half way across the bridge when she spoke. He turned quickly to see Saria, stood not far away. Consumed with his own thoughts about his departure, he had not noticed her, concealed by the foliage and the trees.

"I always knew you would leave, some day, because you are different to me and my friends." She was smiling, but it seemed sad. "We are the children of the forest, content to live here in happiness and innocence. You are marked out for some other destiny, Link." Her green hair seemed to shine dimly in the rays of the moon, Nayru's Love reaching through the tree branches. She moved forwards until she was stood on the bridge, too. "But that's okay, because we'll always be friends, won't we?"

Link choked. "Of course," he stammered. "You're my best friend." She smiled more warmly, and the serenity of her smile cut off all the excuses he had wanted to make. They were quiet for a moment. The water of the stream running over its stony bed and the distant scurryings and callings of the forest animals were the only sounds until she spoke again.

"Remember me, won't you? Don't forget me on your journey. I'll be thinking of you. And I want you to have something." She held out her hand, and Link saw that she was holding her ocarina.

She was still smiling, but her face was filled with sorrow. She looked so beautiful in that moment that Link felt walking away from her would be the hardest thing he could ever do, no matter how many life times he lived in the world.

"I can't. That's your ocarina." He knew how much she loved that instrument.

"Please, take it, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

Reverently, he reached out and took the ocarina. There was a look in her eyes of such incredible serenity. She clasped the ocarina in his hand with both of hers and they stood wordlessly for a moment, looking at each other.

He felt like he was betraying her as he pulled his hand from her grip and stepped backwards, unable to wrench his gaze from her emerald eyes. He took another step, and then another, and then finally turned and ran. The tears were once again flowing freely down his face, and he felt as if they would never end. He could never fully sound the depths of the sorrow of that day. The Deku Tree's death, his exile, and the terrible parting with Saria would make him weep for eternity.

She remained where she was and watched him go. "We'll meet again," she whispered to the night.

He kept running. The trees thinned and the clear night sky was easily visible above him. Nayru's Love reached down through the leaves to comfort him. Then he was beyond the tree line and running on thick grass. He stopped in shock. Plains, dimly lit in the moonlight stretched beyond him. The open land stunned him, he had lived all his life amongst the close trees of the forest, and here there were none. He began to run over the grasslands, eager to put as much distance between himself and his former home as he could while his strength lasted.

He had passed out of the Lost Woods. He had left the forest.


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Stage

So here we are again. I feel I should explain the way I've written this story, which is that I chose to write a substantial amount of the story before publishing it. I've actually written up as far as Chapter 21, so if I don't write anything for a while, I still have plenty to put up. It does mean I should be able to keep up regular updates for quite a while to come.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, I appreciate your comments. For those of you have commented on my poetic licence with this story, trust me when I say that there is a heck of a lot more to come.

Either way, here's chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy it. I found this one really difficult to write when I initially penned it a couple of months ago, and I do find it difficult to read now, as well, so I hope you enjoy it. I am noticing as I reach the Chapter 21 & 22 that Link is constantly running from some sort of trauma and trying to put it behind him. I'm fervently hoping that that's due to the story Nintendo gave us, rather than any autobiographical hints about my own life.

I hope you all have a lovely day

Chapter 6

The Next Stage

Link's desperate desire to keep moving sustained him for quite a while. He kept up a steady, patient run, but after two hours his body could take no more. Since Navi had woken him he had had to climb, fight, weep and run, and he could ignore his exhaustion no longer.

He was running on wide open plains, gentle grass stretching away in every direction. There was a chill in the air, but Link had not seen anywhere to try and shelter from the night. Eventually, he wrapped himself in the blankets from his pack and slept, fitfully and warily. It was not a comfortable night, nor was it restful, but when he fully awoke several hours later he felt ready to go on again. He was stiff from the exertions of the previous day, but knew he would walk that off as a matter of course.

It was now near dawn. The sky in the east showed a hint of pink and orange; Din's Fire was preparing to burst over the horizon and begin another day. Using that as a reference for direction, Link started walking north. The Deku Tree had told him that was the direction of Hyrule Castle Town, the direction he had to go in. He had travelled three leagues in the night, and now set off, with no idea how much further he needed to go.

Not long after he had escaped the trees in the night, he had crossed a road. At the time he had paid no attention to it, but now he wished he had thought more carefully. It had to lead to a town or a village eventually, and it seemed a better chance than just doggedly travelling north.

As he walked, the deep, velvety sky grew lighter and lighter until it was the brilliant blue of day. The grass was wet with due, but the sun's rays reached down to the plains and warmed them. The heaviness in Link's heart began to soften. The tight knot of bitter pain relaxed. It was still there, ever present, but he began to take notice of the landscape more and more. During the night, his mind had been full of the Deku Tree and the gohma, of Mido and of Saria. Now, though visions of the previous day continued to fly unbidden into his mind, he was more conscious of the beauty around him.

The idea of the world outside the forest had always been a strange one; living surrounded by trees, the idea of such a wide open space had seemed terrifying and impossible, but now he was out here in the daylight he could not help being stunned by its grandeur. The plains stretched away in every direction now he had left the edge of the forest far behind him. Grass waved gently in the early spring breeze, and he walked for miles over the empty prairie.

Din's Fire was high above him when he stopped. He sat on the warm turf and for the first time properly examined his supplies. It was a disheartening moment, for he did not have enough food to last a long time, alone and in the wilderness. He had seen nothing all day that he could eat. The idea of trying to catch and cook the rabbits he had seen was entirely foreign to him, and he had not seen anything he was used to calling food. After a meagre lunch, he carried on walking.

By the end of the day he had covered a further eight leagues. The rolling plains stretched behind him but ahead, they were less flat. The land sloped steadily downwards, enabling him to see miles ahead. In the far distance, Link could see hillier country. He imagined he would reach the steeper slopes the next day.

There was little for distraction in the expanse of the prairie. During the day, he had crossed a stream where he had washed himself and filled his bottle, but had seen little else beyond rabbits and occasional birds overhead.

It was an uncomfortable camp that he eventually struck when dusk was once more in the sky. The landscape that had astonished him in the morning had grown wearisome the more he walked through it, and he yearned for some change of his circumstances. His mind was full of the gloaming in the Lost Woods, as the creatures of the day settled into their burrows or homes and the creatures of the night awoke and sniffed the evening air.

Most of all, he remembered the evening of the previous day. It had been at this time that he had dragged himself, soiled but victorious, out of the gohma's burrow in the Deku Tree's Hollow.

Before sleeping, he took off his sword and laid it close to hand, then drew out the ocarina Saria had given him at their parting. For a long time he simply held it in his hand, tracing its shape and running his fingers over the holes. He remembered all the times he had heard her play the instrument, and he heard again her part in the song of the fairies.

Then, he began to play. She had long ago taught him how to play her ocarina, though he had never had his own. He could not bear to play any of the tunes she had taught him, though, so instead made up his own songs of melancholy, fading away in the blanket of the night.

It was a while before he slipped into fitful slumber, and his rest was full of disturbing dreams, of insubstantial grey shapes, wind on the hilltops and icy rain. When he woke, he found that part of his dream was true: a wind had picked up, and it had begun to rain. Shivering, he wrapped himself in his blanket and trudged through the drizzle. It was an unhappy day, though by mid-morning the rain had stopped and the sun came out to warm and dry him.

The afternoon brought a small change in his fortunes, for the prairie gave way to the hills he had seen previously. He quickly became frustrated with the change, though, for the going was not easy. Where he could, he stayed at the foot of the tors, for it kept him out of the fierce wind that blew on the hilltops. This made progress much slower, though, for it was impossible to carry on due north.

As Din's Fire began its descent in the western sky, the hills had become steep, barren and rocky. More often than not, he found himself forced to climb to their peak, which was wearisome, and he found himself disheartened as every time he reached the top of a tor he could see nothing but yet more, even steeper hills ahead.

Things seemed very bad for the young kokiri at that point. He and Navi barely spoke. They had exchanged a couple of words over the last two days, but already knew what the other was feeling. Neither wished to intrude on their companion's pain. Both felt tired, and two days wandering without comfort or solicitude had not left them encouraged in their quest.

For Navi, the death of the Deku Tree was as bad as the loss of a limb, and her grief was still painfully acute. For Link, the loss of the Tree seemed a bad omen; it seemed a serious blow against all hope, for he had viewed the Tree as the embodiment of all that was good. If even the Deku Tree could die, it did not seem possible that this darkness could ever be halted. Further, his heart was full of doubt from Mido's accusations and the painful parting with Saria.

Finally, though, he crested a craggy hill and looked out at the land sloping downwards again, and in the distance, running between the lower rises was a road. Link's tired eyes followed the highway and he could see, far away on the horizon, some sort of dwelling. If it was merely a small farm or homestead or if it was a town, he could not tell, it was too far to make out; but hope suddenly burned again in his heart. It had to be less than a day away.

He descended the hill to get out of the wind, but found himself smiling. The road and what he had seen were hidden once more, but the hope continued to burn in his chest.

In the shelter at the bottom, he found a little nook where someone small could creep in amongst the rocks and make themselves fairly comfortable with a blanket or two. It was far better accommodation than he had had the previous two nights, and he was mostly hidden from the elements. He ate more fully, as well, leaving only enough for one or two helpings the following day. He again drew out the ocarina and played to the night before he found himself drifting to sleep. As his eyelids closed, his spirit was higher than it had been for days.

Over the course of the following morning, Link found that he had been over-zealous with his estimations. His destination, it seemed, was much further than he had thought. By noon, he was free of the steeper hills and his spirits continued to rise as he walked up and down the ambling slopes back onto the lowlands. He sat in the grass and let Din's Fire warm him as he ate the last of his food.

Not long after this lunch, he gained the road, and he found he was able to make much quicker progress on the hard packed earth. The settlement was now clearly visible on the horizon. Throughout the morning, he had seen it, always leagues away, never seeming to grow any larger, but now it began to loom up and he realised it was bigger than he had previously suspected.

Walls, taller than he had ever imagined, sprang up from the ground and protected what was clearly a large habitation. As the afternoon crept on, and Link was growing tired and dustier by the minute, he was able to espy people atop the fortifications; sentries and watchmen, their eyes on the road.

The flow of traffic had now increased. There were other people on the road. He had seen no one since leaving the forest three days ago, and these were not the sort of people he had ever seen before. The evening traffic was not busy; it was mostly farmers and other rural folk who had journeyed to the city on some business and now returned to their homes.

To Link, they seemed like giants. The tallest person he had ever known had been Teefa, who had been almost five feet tall. To be suddenly surrounded by the burly men on the road was at best unnerving.

None of them seemed inclined to pay any attention to the child drawing steadily nearer to the city.

Evening had fallen around Link and there were barely any people to be seen on the road when, foot-sore and weary, he gained the gate into the city. It was overwhelming for a kokiri who had never seen worked stone before. The great walls with their ramparts were very thick, and it was with some apprehension that he passed below the great portcullis that hung in the gateway.

He slipped into the shadows by the road and looked at the cobbled street leading from the walls into the centre of the city. The road outside might be quiet now dark was falling, but it certainly was not inside. The torches along this main thoroughfare were lit, and people were going to and fro as their day came to an end. Work had now ceased, and the revellers were coming out.

"This must be it," said Link in a hushed and awed voice.

"Hyrule Castle Town," agreed Navi.

"How do we find the princess?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find the castle. I suppose it must be quite important. If we follow the road, we might find it."

Link nodded and began to walk again. He was tired now, though, and could not go far. The scale of the city confounded him, and he could not comprehend how big it was or how much bigger it could possibly be. It seemed to him that it must go on for days and days. He slipped down a side street and slept in an alley, wrapped in his blankets. No one bothered him or harassed him, for street children were common enough in the city. Perhaps his garb was outlandish, but none paid him enough attention to think much of it, and certainly none noticed the sword that he again kept close to hand.

When he woke the next morning, Link found himself beset with problems he had never previously encountered. He had never in his short life been as hungry as he was that morning, and he was surrounded by the smells of a city awaking. It was still early, the sun was not up, but the streets were full of the hustle and bustle of urban life. Fresh loaves of bread were just being brought out of the oven; cooked meats were being put on display; cheeses, fruits and vegetables of all colours and sizes were being arrayed on market stalls and in windows.

Eyes wide at the sight of so much that was new to him, Link emerged back on the main road and looked at the stalls setting up all along the side of the road and the people shouting loudly to attract shoppers to buy their wares. As well as the wide range of foods he did not recognise but that smelt enticing, there were people selling jewels and leathers, clothes, boots, dyed cloths, books, quills and inks, fresh flowers, and all manner of other goods. Link walked along the road staring hungrily as he tried to take in all the new sights.

His stomach rumbled loudly and angrily, and his hunger overcame his apprehension. He approached a stall where a baker was selling his bread and rolls. Link had never eaten, had never heard of bread.

The baker looked at the child with disdain. He was not one to turn away a customer, and children running errands for busy parents often bought his wares, but more often than not beggars tried to steal what they could not afford, and this did not look like a child who expected to pay.

"And what may I get for you this morning, young master?" he asked, with all the mock sincerity he could invest into his voice.

"Please, could I have something to eat?" responded Link.

"Of course, the rolls are two rupees, and you can buy a loaf for five or ten. What would you like?"

It was at this point that the baker's expectations were realised and Link's hopes were totally dashed, for of course he did not have a rupee to his name. Indeed, he had no idea what rupees were, having never needed money before. Currency was as foreign to him as mixing, kneading and baking his own loaf would have been.

As soon as he saw that the child certainly would not be parting with any rupees, the baker's manner changed entirely. He sneered at the child and raised the back of his hand to hit him.

"Get away with you,, before I can get a hold of you, you miserable, grimy thing," he yelled. Link did not wait to argue the point but ran, dodging amongst the crowd, easily able to escape any pursuit but looking constantly over his shoulder for a good ten minutes nonetheless. It was an unnerving experience, and it took him a long while to recover himself.

Quite dejected and entirely overwhelmed by these strange surroundings, Link wandered on down the main road. He had not recovered yet from the shock of so many people, so huge and so diverse. The crowd was primarily hylian, for it was mainly the hylians who lived out on the plains of Hyrule, but there were also gorons and zoras in the crowd, and Link even caught sight of a forbidding looking sheikah, though he had no names to put to any of these outlandish figures.

It was in this way that he reached the central square. It was a wide open space, and the cobbles were replaced by neatly laid paving. The square was busier even than the streets had been, and stalls and carts had been set up all around the perimeter, filling every available space. The smells of spices and baking and cooking continued to torment the hungry traveller.

He was distracted, though, by the enormous structure in the centre of the square. All other business of the city seemed to be set up around this huge edifice. It was taller than Link could comprehend, rising above the houses and buildings around the edge of the square. Its roof was triangular, and before its doors was a large porch, held up by gigantic, ornate pillars.

"Link, that must be the castle," said Navi, slightly awed. Link agreed with the fey.

Touched by curiosity, they entered the portico and examined the pillars. There were six, and each was elegantly carved, depicting various figures. Some were familiar as Link's eyes flicked from the icons to the bustling crowd. There was a pillar on which the pointed ears and longer hair clearly indicated the hylians, but the next showed the rock-like gorons, all with broad smiles. Another pillar showed aquatic, graceful figures with scales and fins, and Link took a long time examining the pictures of what seemed to be many sallow skinned women and a single, dark man.

Finally, Link came to the pillar furthest to the left and gasped: many small figures, all accompanied by a hovering ball, surrounded a huge and mighty tree. It was, undeniably, a depiction of the kokiri. Emotions battled each other in Link's small breast, first because of the picture of the Deku Tree, then also because of the thought of all his old friends living life without him in the forest, and of Saria, but these thoughts were complemented by a warmth of pride at this place of apparent importance for his people. The kokiri were still known outside of the Lost Woods, then.

Buoyed by this discovery, Link turned to the doorway at the back of the porch. With anticipation and reverence, he walked through the open doors.

Inside, he found a large room, and was immediately reminded of the cathedral sized chamber within the Forest Temple, where he had first found his sword. High windows looked down into the room and the light that blazed down through them illuminated pillars of dust that swirled up in the dry air of the huge empty space.

There were more pillars in here, supporting the high ceiling, but the rest of the nave was clear and empty. A red carpet with golden fringe ran down the centre of the chamber. As he stepped forwards in the quiet emptiness, Link realised that there were pictures on the floor on either side of this carpet, frescos worked onto the tiles. Small figures, more kokiri, stood arm in arm with large gorons, and austere people with severe, stern eyes stood next to elegant zoras. All the peoples of Hyrule were shown here, all in harmony with each other, though they were currently beyond Link's comprehension.

On the far side of the chamber there was a dais and an altar, and behind this was a picture that stretched from floor to ceiling. It showed three golden women, their arms stretched towards the heavens. Above their outstretched finger tips was an image of three triangles, touching to form one symbol.

There were banners and flags on the plain stone walls around the chamber, as well. On both sides there were seven flags. The first six were each a different colour: green, red, blue, purple, bronze, and a brilliant yellow. Each had a circle in the centre with different symbols, the flags of the races of Hyrule. The final flag was a deep, rich blue, and embossed on it was the golden image once more of the three triangles, above two golden wings: the flag of Hyrule, as Link would later learn.

His eyes took in all of these details as he walked slowly to the front, then ascended the dais.

"Link," murmured Navi in a voice only he could hear, landing gently on his left shoulder. He turned. A man had emerged from a small door, obviously from an ante-chamber, at the side of the dais. He had a big beard, and small glasses, and a very small amount of silver white hair on top of his head. He was wearing a long robe, crimson with golden lines and markings all over it. The golden triangles were emblazoned on his robes. He was smiling. Link looked at the grandeur of the man and thought he ought to bow, or kneel.

"Hello, young one, what can I do for you this fair day?" the man asked. Then a strange look came over his face, as if he realised something was wrong. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"No, I don't-" started Link, trying desperately to think of how he ought to behave in this sort of situation, but the expression on the man's face changed again, from worry to surprise, and Link noticed a fleeting glance at his shoulder. At Navi. Link had not seen anyone in the city with a fairy, but he had heard people outside the Forest did not have them. He had been so shocked by the size of the people that their reaction to a child with a fairy had never occurred to him.

Defensively, he raised his right hand to his shoulder to shield her, his other hand ready to go for his sword if he needed to. The man chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, I mean your little friend no harm. But I see you are not from around here. I thought the clothes were just fancy dress, but I see that is not so. You are a long way from the forest."

"You know about the forest?" asked Link, forgetting his fear and letting his hand drop.

"Priests know many things, small one. I feel I should not call you young one, for you may not be. What are you doing, here in the wide world? Long years have passed since last an ambassador of the Little People was seen."

"I'm on a quest," said Link, not wanting to give away too much. It was the Princess of Destiny he was searching for, not her father. Grandfather, maybe. He had no idea what the man meant by priest.

"Indeed? And why does this quest bring you to Tarseth, if you don't mind my asking?"

That shocked Link, and from the way Navi shifted herself on his shoulder it had caught her by surprise as well. He could feel confusion through their bond.

"Tarseth? You mean this isn't Hyrule Castle Town?" It was Navi who spoke; Link was glad of this as he expected she could handle this sort of situation much better than he could. Meanwhile, his mind was doing somersaults to catch up. So he had not yet reached his destination, after all.

The man laughed, kindly. "No, I'm afraid you're still along way from there, if that's where you're going. Did you think this was the Temple of Time?"

"Then, you're not the king?" asked Link without thinking, and immediately wished he had not said it.

The man laughed heartily this time, before catching Link's expression.

"I'm sorry, Forest child, I do not mean to mock you. No, I'm afraid I am not the king. I am just a priest, in charge of this temple."

"This is a temple? It's not at all like the Forest Temple," said Navi, as Link struggled to overcome his embarrassment.

"No, this is just an ordinary temple, rather than one of Hyrule's ancient temples."

Link did not know there were any others, nor had he heard of the Temple of Time, sheltered as he had been in the forest.

"You look lost, and in need of some help my friend," said the priest. "Let me give it to you. I would not offer my house to most grubby boys walking into my temple, but if you are from the Forest I think I can trust you. One of the jobs of a priest is to give aid and succour to all servants of the goddesses, after all, and I think the first ambassador of the Little People in three millennia counts as such.

"I would suggest the first thing is to get you tidied up."

***

Link and Navi accepted the priest's offer with thanks, and stayed in the temple for almost a week. The priest, Archon, had quarters in the temple and he treated them very well. He was a courteous old man, and spoke much to Link. He was a student of the legends of Hyrule, and the opportunity to speak with a living kokiri was beyond his wildest dreams. For his part, Link felt that he had little to say, but he greatly enjoyed hearing what his new friend had to impart.

In this way, he learnt much about the symbols he had already seen in the temple, about the races of Hyrule, and he learnt also about how to get to Castle Town and what he would find there. Of particular interest to both him and Navi was everything Archon could tell him of the golden triangles, for they were of course the Triforce, the ancient relic the goddesses had left behind when they left the world. It was this very artefact that Link was seeking to protect, the quest the Deku Tree had imparted to him.

Even with Archon's great kindness, though, Link found himself reluctant to fully explain his reasons for leaving the forest. He told the old priest he had been sent by the great forest deity, but could not bear to speak of the Tree's death, and was hesitant to give any details of his hurried departure. He instead spoke of his old life in the forest, how he had lived, and of Saria. Archon did not press him on the subject, but Link often felt that he was under scrutiny and the man was making shrewd calculations about his guest.

Every night as he lay in the little pallet that Archon had provided for him, he found himself drawing out the Kokiri's Emerald. Sometimes he would unwrap it and stare at its brilliance, or trace its delicate golden frame. On other occasions, he would simply run his fingers over it through its covering. It was a constant reminder of what was behind him, and why he had to carry on with his journey.

Link's sixth day in Tarseth dawned as bright and sunny as the one before. Link opened his eyes and gazed sleepily through the window at the blue sky. Light clouds drifted carelessly along and he could see birds chasing each other and singing cheerfully. Outside of the temple, he could hear the bustle of Tarseth starting up in the Temple Square. The noises were still completely alien to the ears of a kokiri.

Link closed his eyes again, not wanting to move. He had been sleeping rough for days since his abrupt departure from the Forest, and had not properly rested since before the Deku Tree summoned him. Even before that his sleep had been troubled by his dream. He had not heard the girl's voice nor seen the man with red eyes since he had faced the gohma.

Navi slept on the pillow just in front of him. She was still, and close enough that instead of just a ball of light he could make out her tiny body. Link had come to love her in a very short time. They had already been through a very great deal together, and their pain and anguish over that last day in the forest had now merged and meshed into one. Watching her now he realised once more how beautiful she was. All fairies were. It was not in the same way as Saria was beautiful, but it was every bit as wonderful to Link.

With those thoughts running through his mind, he jumped out of bed, knowing this was the day he would continue his journey.

"I knew you would not stay long, for I felt certain that you would not allow yourself to be long swayed from your course," said Archon when Link told him he was going. "I feel some power off you, child of the forest. You will do great things, and yet I feel sure it is a very long road that stretches ahead of you. Should you ever pass this way again, I shall be waiting for you, and you will always find aid in this temple, Link. May Farore's Wind carry you onwards."

It was with these words, and a much better pack of food, that Link left Tarseth. He now trod the same road by which he had entered the city, leaving through the north gate and once more feeling hope beating in his chest. The darkness of his departure from the forest was now finally fading; he and Navi both still felt their pain, but again their determination not to disappoint the Deku Tree's final words was uppermost in their minds.

It was with renewed vigour that Link now strode up the road, looking to traverse the many long miles that would carry him finally to Hyrule Castle Town, and the princess who awaited him there.


	7. Chapter 7 Hyrule Castle Town

Thanks as ever for all the reviews. I don't have a lot to say, today, so I won't.

Chapter 7

Hyrule Castle Town

His stay in Tarseth taught Link much of the geography of Hyrule, as well as its history. The borders of the Lost Woods stretched for many leagues in the south east of the land, and Link had emerged close to their most southern point. Tarseth was a little more than twenty leagues from the edge of the forest, but it was more than a hundred leagues again from there to Hyrule's capital.

The going was easier after he had left that first city. He knew what to expect more, was more prepared for the road. He had left the forest in such a state and with such haste that he had had nothing left to confront the difficulties of Hyrule's fields. Now, instead, he was ready for the privations of the journey. He was well rested and had provisions to keep him going for a long time.

Many nights were spent in the open, and Link did not follow roads all the time. The further north he travelled, though, the more he found civilisation and all its trappings. There were more towns, villages and homesteads where he was able to renew his supplies. As well as this, Archon had introduced him to the idea of cooking and preparing meat, so food was much easier than during that first stage of his journey.

The land was also more cultivated as his expedition progressed. He found himself walking through aggregated fields, passing hedgerows and jumping stiles, rather than crossing wide open plains as he had done in the south. The north of Hyrule was much more heavily populated.

He found it quite easy to rely on people's kindness and generosity once he overcame the memory of the baker's threats in Tarseth. Every night he spent in the open, especially in those early days, he played his ocarina as he watched the moon and stars before sleeping. It proved easy to get money when he reached places of habitation by playing for townsfolk. The diligent child on his dogged journey, though he always refused to explain his reasons, caused many to smile and spare him a green or blue rupee. When they heard the melodies of his ocarina, they were even more willing to give him money.

This was even more true of those who noticed Navi, though she always remained discreet and did not show herself often. Nonetheless, those who saw her and knew what a fairy meant thought they were aiding the ambassador of the Little People, and so hoped the goddesses would smile on them for their kindness.

After several weeks on the road, he knew he was finally drawing near to his destination. Smaller hamlets and villages were clustered much more intensely close to the seat of the royal family, and as he came into the environs of Castle Town, he found an abundance of places to stay.

The people he stayed with and who he met told him he was now barely eight leagues from the city walls. Hope burned strongly within him at the expectation of reaching the city as another day drew to a close. It was late afternoon and his shadow was beginning to lengthen. A dirt track turned off the road to his left, leading to a house in the distance. Tired after the day's exertions, he followed the track towards the house.

After a hundred yards, he could also see a barn and outbuildings as well as a paddock and a corral. Before he reached the house, he saw a girl skipping towards him. She had long, red hair that fell far down the back of her yellow, patterned dress, and could not have been older than ten or eleven. She giggled as she came towards him.

"Hello," she said, bright and smiling. Her enthusiasm was infectious. Link smiled, tired but hopeful, happy to meet her.

"Hi," he replied. "I'm Link."

"Link? That's a funny name! My name's Malon."

"Hello Malon. It's very nice to meet you." The little girl was distracted by Navi's words and her eyes went wide at the sight of the fairy. Navi's blue white light glowed more brightly at this vibrant child.

"Wow, is that a fairy?" asked Malon. "Are you from the forest, fairy boy?"

"Yes, she's my fairy," said Link.

"Is she your best friend?"

Link nodded, happily. "One of them."

"Who are the others?"

"The others are a long way from here."

"Are they from the forest, too?" Link nodded again. "Do you want to meet my best friend, fairy boy?" She did not wait for his response, but turned and moved away towards the paddock. Link followed after her.

She led him to the paddock and over to where a small foal was lying on the floor. It was a beautiful chestnut, with white mane, tail and fetlocks.

"This is Epona, fairy boy. She's very young, but she's already my best friend." Epona stood and whinnied, immediately recognising Malon. "My father gave her to me." Link went closer to the young horse and reached out a hand to stroke her. She whinnied again, shaking her head and shying away from him. He looked to Malon uncertainly.

"She's just being silly because she doesn't know you yet," Malon assured him. Determinedly, Link stepped forward and reached out to the horse, running his hand gently but firmly down her neck. The horse seemed to change her attitude immediately and nuzzled Link's shoulder with her nose. Malon giggled.

"I think Epona likes you, fairy boy!"

"Where is your father?" asked Navi.

"Oh, he's making sure the cows are all in their barn. He owns the whole of the ranch." From Malon's tone, it was obvious that the whole of the ranch was a pretty big place to own, in her opinion. "It's nearly evening. Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes please," Link grinned, still stroking Epona's soft neck.

"Hey, Malon. Who've you got there with you?"

Link turned at the new voice and saw a large man coming towards them. He was dressed in a checked red shirt and dungarees which held in an ample stomach. A big black moustache bristled in his red face, beneath wiry hair that was clearly thinning.

Giggling once more, Malon ran to her father and he caught her beneath her arms, swinging her into the air.

"He's a fairy boy from the forest!" she exclaimed when he put her down again. The man looked at Link and Navi appraisingly.

"Is that so?" he said, coming closer. He stretched out a hand. Link shook it, tentatively. "Pleased to meet you. If you're from the forest, you're more than welcome at Lon Lon Ranch." Something in his tone suggested he did not totally believe Link was from the forest, fairy or not, but was happy to indulge him anyway. "The name's Talon."

"My name's Link," replied the kokiri.

"And I'm Navi," chipped in his companion.

"Well, it's very nice to have you here. Where are you folks making for?"

"Hyrule Castle Town," answered Link.

"Is that so? It's a bit late for you to be heading on tonight, but it just so happens I'll be taking a cart to Castle Town first thing in the morning. I've got some business there, and Malon will be going to. Fancy staying here tonight and joining us tomorrow?"

Link agreed readily. That evening was one of the most pleasant of his journey. The food Talon served was superb. Malon chattered incessantly, with her father happy to pitch in comments here and there. Link answered their questions but for the most part he was perfectly content just listening to them talk.

At the end of the evening, Talon took him up to Malon's little room and made up a bed on the floor. A full stomach and high hopes for the morning, after a more than enjoyable evening, meant it did not take him long to fall asleep.

It was still dark when Talon shook him awake. Malon was already pattering around the room, wide awake. Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dressed quickly before following them downstairs. Talon put breakfast in front of him and disappeared outside. Malon ate happily, but Link was still too asleep to properly notice his hunger. He steadily made his way through the meal.

Their food finished, Malon led him outside and to the barn. The cart was almost ready. A man named Ingo was fastening a horse into its harness while Talon loaded things onto the back. The crates of milk bottles and pallets of eggs were still fairly alien to the kokiri, although he had seen similar things on several ranches and in markets, now.

These preparations complete, Talon helped Link and his daughter onto the cart and then clambered up himself. Din's Fire was just pushing above the horizon when they rattled down the track and back onto the road.

The sun steadily rose higher, and after several hours Link's anticipation had grown even more now he knew he was on the verge of finishing his journey. The cart travelled along the Royal Road, passed several towns. They began to ascend a hill, and as they passed over its crest Hyrule Castle Town was revealed, lying before them and in the bright mid morning.

Link had espied Tarseth long before he had reached it, but Castle Town, approached from the south, was hidden from view by hills until any traveller was less than a league from its great drawbridge.

The city walls were as tall if not taller than the fortifications around Tarseth. The fast flowing river that ran from east to west had long ago had its course altered so it ran like a canal along the walls built on its northern bank. The threshold in the gates was heavily defended, and the drawbridge that was currently lowered to allow the daily traffic in and out closed every evening, only opening with the rising of the sun.

More impressive than the city walls, though, was the hill that could be seen beyond them. It stood in the centre of the city, and the entire urban sprawl was laid around. It was entirely bare of houses or other buildings, and seen from a distance appeared odd, a large empty space of green in the centre of the busy metropolis. Atop the hill, though, was the breath-taking sight of Hyrule Castle, shining in the morning sun. Its three great towers reared into the sky, clearly visible even from this distance, and it quite stunned Link. It made him flush now to remember he had thought the little temple in Tarseth could be this great castle.

As the cart rattled over the timbers of the drawbridge and passed under the arch, Link felt a thrill of excitement. The weeks had slowly firmed his resolve to fulfil his quest, and he also felt more able to do so now. Finally, he was close to that fulfilment.

Of course, that was not to say that he had been glad of the journey, but he had come to accept it and eventually even enjoy it. He could never consider leaving the forest to have been a good thing, and every five minutes as he had moved north, he found something reminding him or causing him to think of Saria or the Deku Tree, and each time his heart still leapt with an aching poignancy.

That pain was less, now, though. Both he and Navi had found that the further they had travelled, the harder they sought to do as the Deku Tree had commanded them, the better they were able to endure their grief. It had hardened into steely resolve.

Now, finally, he was inside Hyrule Castle Town itself. Once he was inside the walls, he could see Castle Hill rising up in the centre of the city, and the home of the Hyrulian royal family shone white and blue in the bright sun.

Needing to make their deliveries, Malon and Talon deposited Link on the busy main road that led straight to the castle, and went about their business. Shouldering his pack, with Navi hovering close to his shoulder, he began to walk along the road.

In itself, the city was not unlike Tarseth in its display of the trappings and glamour of any urban centre. What struck Link, as he steadily made his way along the busy street, was how much grander Castle Town seemed, compared to any of the other places he had seen. The buildings, at least on the heavily populated thoroughfare, were beautiful and elegant, and the people who bustled to and fro were dressed in better and more impressive clothes and colours than in other places.

Link also noticed that, if it was possible, Castle Town was even busier than Tarseth had been. The throngs of people came and went and barely noticed anything except finding the quickest way through the crowd to their destination.

He also noticed that if the business and grandeur of the city was proportionately greater than in other places, so was the poverty. There were more beggars on the street, more people asking for spare rupees, more people who looked as it they had nowhere to go when the shoppers went to their warm homes. Link noticed several, sat at the edge of the road calling to passers by with thin baskets or hats before them. Overcome with pity at one point, Link bought a beggar a fish from a nearby stall. He found it did not help, though, as all those who saw him do it wanted him to help them as well. Eventually he had to turn his back on their pleas just to get away.

After following the busy road for some while, Link found the famous Market of the Castle Town. This was a large square, and if Link had thought the road was busy he realised now he had been quite mistaken. It was almost dead compared to the Market. The rupees in his wallet – a gift from Archon – seemed to be burning to be spent on the strange paraphernalia on the various stalls, as people shouted and bellowed that theirs were the best oranges or fish or spices in all Castle Town.

In the centre of the Market was a great fountain, with a wide pool. From the centre, three entwined women rose up with their hands held up to the heavens. They were clearly a depiction of the three goddesses, and before them, facing the Royal Road and seen by all entering this hub of activity, stood the now familiar image of the Triforce.

Link walked to the fountain and stood for a moment to offer a prayer to the goddesses and drop a blue rupee into the basin. There it joined the prayers and offerings of countless other travellers and pilgrims who had found their way to the Market.

Smaller roads than the one Link had followed led away from the Market, but he had eyes only for the northern side of the square. Here, the Royal Road continued to run straight, but it now sloped upwards as it began to ascend Castle Hill. The houses of the lords, ladies and the most elite people of Hyrule were nestled around the foot of the hill, but a third of the way up a wall ran all round the tor. There were no homes, shops or buildings of any kind on the far side of the wall, and the only passage was the road. It was guarded at all times, and led all the way to the front gate of the castle itself.

With a now familiar feeling of being out of place, Link left the Market and continued following his course. The hill was not steep to begin with, but he quickly found it tough work. After toiling up the slope, he found himself stood before the wall that separated the town from the clear space of the hill. In the centre of the wall stood a gateway, and hylian knights in full armour, holding spears, stood on either side. Just beyond the gateway to the right of the road stood a small watch house. Link passed between the guards, unable to prevent himself from averting his eyes to avoid their gaze, and continued his ascent. For their part, the guards watched him with curiosity, but did not see him as any sort of threat.

His trepidation rising with every moment, Link continued to walk, until finally he reached the second wall. The manner in which the city had been built centuries ago had caused the top of the hill to be flattened in order to support the foundations of the great building, and at this point the earth had been raised up in order to create a plateau. As a result, a wall had been formed, and it had been built up to ensure strength and stability, and also served the purpose of deterring intruders. Following the road, a flight of stairs was in place at this point, wide and broad to ensure horses could easily get up and down. Here, there was a further gateway in the wall, where more guards were stationed. Beyond this point there was a walkway and then a moat, the final defences before the castle walls.

Once within its limits, it was not a high wall, no more than two foot tall, and the castle's inhabitants would often walk here to look beyond it at their realm. From where Link stood, though, it was very high, and as he was not himself tall it seemed at least three times his own height. This was as far as people were allowed to go on their own, though, and he found his way barred. The guards would by no means allow him past this point and he was forced to leave before they escorted him back down to the city.

Unable to prevent himself feeling slightly dejected by this dashing of his hopes, Link walked quickly back down the road until his was again amongst the buildings of Castle Town.

He was determined not to give up, though, and Navi's encouragement compelled him to seek another entrance. For several hours, he devoted himself to diligently wandering the little alleys and streets of Castle Hill. These wound up and down, amongst the houses that had been thrown up in a somewhat haphazard fashion long ago. The Royal Road had been built very deliberately and ran straight down Castle Hill and out of the city; the rest of the streets of the capital were not so neatly ordered. Laneways ran between houses, and paths turned off from their original course constantly.

At the end of the day, though, Link found what he was seeking. He had already circled the whole of the hill once and was on the north west side of its slopes, looking up at the castle, when he found a point where he was able to scramble up onto a low roof. From there, he was able to get onto the adjoining building, and this he found backed onto the high wall that he was seeking to get over. It would be easy from this point to jump the last little bit and climb over.

Delighted with his discovery, Link checked that no one was watching him and jumped back down into the street. He made his way quickly back to the Market, and here met Malon. She smiled when she saw him coming towards her through the crowd.

"Hello, fairy boy," she said, happily. Link had tried and failed the previous evening to convince her she should call him Link, and she insisted on continuously referring to him in such a fashion. "Did you go and see the princess?" She giggled, and Link tried to quickly change the subject while hoping she would not notice him colouring at how close to the mark her joke was.

"Where's your father?" he asked.

"Oh, he went to do some more deliveries, but I think he's ended up sitting in a milk bar somewhere. He's very forgetful and he'll be there for a while, I expect!" She giggled again. "What a thing for a grown up to do, don't you think, fairy boy?"

Link smiled. Malon's enthusiasm and light-heartedness was infectious.

"What are you going to do, then? How will you get home?"

"Oh, we won't go home tonight. It's the same every time we come into town. Father expects to get everything done, and we always end up having to take a room at the Stock Pot Inn. I've already booked it for us, actually. I haven't told him yet!"

"Why did you book it if you might not need it?"

"I did it this afternoon. I knew Father would overrun. He always does!" Link smiled again, but it disappeared as his stomach gave a loud, discontented rumble. Malon's expression of childish happiness disappeared and was replaced by one of stern reprimand. "Have you had anything to eat, fairy boy? That's really bad, you should have something. Have you ever eaten anything from the Market before?"

Of course, Link had never even been to Castle Town before, so he had never had the opportunity to buy food from Hyrule's most famous places to eat. Shocked at this news, and with rupees from her father's wallet to aid them, Malon bought them both some food, and they sat on the steps before the fountain and ate their meals.

They continued to talk while they ate, and it became apparent that Malon had also booked a bed for him that evening. Link felt a glow of warmth towards her for her kindness. It was nothing more than the conscientiousness of a child, but he appreciated it very deeply. He had always had Saria to look after him in the forest, and had found facing the wide world on his own to be a daunting task.

As the light faded in the sky, Talon appeared from a side road. The crowd that had pressed into the Market all day was finally thinning and many of the stalls had already closed for the night and were being packed away. Talon was a large man, who seemed even bigger than he really was. His stomach bulged in his dungarees and he gave a sensation of occupying more space than was normal. A bumbling and slightly clumsy manner did nothing to minimise this impression.

Catching sight of the two children sat by the fountain, his thick black moustache quivered. He walked quickly over to them and began spouting apologies to Malon about losing track of time and forgetting himself. She giggled even while he was speaking and Link could not decide if she was being disrespectful or if her humour was justified in her father's self-conscious protestations.

All was quickly explained, and Talon grinned widely. The lamps in the square had been lit and Link could see that he was very red in the face, and indeed all over his mostly bald head. His thinning hair was as black as his moustache, though, making Link suspect that Malon must have inherited her bright red hair from her mother. Malon had talked of her rapturously, but Link knew from their earlier conversations that she had died several years previously.

The two from the ranch, accompanied by their young companion, walked quickly from the Market and in five minutes came to the Stock Pot Inn, in the east of the city. It was not an impressive establishment, looking slightly run down both inside and out, but it was more than enough for Link, and for Malon and Talon as well.

Link got the impression that whatever Talon had had that afternoon in the milk bars - so called in reference to an age of greater abstinence in Hyrule - had put him in quite a jolly mood, but also made him very drowsy. Once they entered their room, he sat down on the closest bed and very nearly went to sleep there and then, but was once again rescued by his daughter. Malon forced him to undress and get into bed, and within five minutes his loud snores filled the little room.

It would have been understandable for any daughter to be frustrated by such behaviour, but Malon continued to giggle constantly. Link, who had never previously had any real experience of families or domestic situations, could see how happy they were and how deeply they cared for each other.

The young girl continued to talk freely to her new friend for some minutes over her father's snores. Link listened with great pleasure to her anecdotes and tales about both the ranch and Castle Town, before she extinguished the lamp and got into her own bed. Link pulled off his tunic, got under the covers and fell quickly to sleep. His journey had taught him the value of good sleep, and he had learnt to sleep deeply but to rouse himself quickly. As a result, his rest in the comfortable bed was easy and contented.

Fairies, though, do not need sleep in the way other people do. Navi rested as deeply as her companion, but without being truly asleep, and it was still several hours before dawn when she woke Link. Their minds, used to each other now, were in total harmony, and so he woke easily at her wordless and motionless signal and sat up. He stayed for several minutes on the edge of the bed before rising, both he and his fey occupied with their own thoughts and feelings.

He then dressed himself quickly, searching in the dark for his tunic and his boots. As he fastened his belt, his hand ran lightly over the pouch where he could feel the outline of the Kokiri's Emerald and Saria's ocarina. Putting on his sword and his hood, he silently left the room and left his sleeping friends. He hoped they would not worry when they awoke and found him gone. Leaving the inn, he stepped out into the fresh night air, and turned once more towards Hyrule Castle.

He walked quickly through the silent and deserted streets of Castle Town. When he came to the Market, he could not help finding it strange that the busy hub was now so empty. Night guards stood on the Royal Road, and a stray dog disappeared down a side street. Moving quickly, Link took the road that led to the castle, following it until he found the turning he was looking for. Five minutes later, he was at the north west corner he had located earlier, and it took only seconds to climb onto the low roof, up a little further, and then to jump over the wall.

He dropped lightly to the grass and stayed hunched over, surveying the empty grounds for any sign that his intrusion had been noted. Nothing moved. So far, he had managed to elude the guards, and he had made it inside the wall. That was the easy part.

Quickly and quietly, he padded up the hill. There were, it seemed, more guards than there had been in the day, and he had a few hair raising moments when he was forced to crouch down, waiting silently and hoping he had not been sighted, or found himself needing to move quickly off course to escape a patrolling sentry. However, he still found himself slipping into the shadow of the second wall atop the hill without anyone seeing him or halting him.

This wall, he now found, was impossible to scale. There were no possible places to get a grip and pull himself up, even with his small hands. Hoping there would be an easier point, he quietly scurried along the perimeter of the fortification, but no good place to climb became apparent.

He was in sight of the road he had used during the day when he finally found something. There were trees dotted intermittently all over the hill, but about twenty feet to the left of the road there was one close to the wall, and Link saw in the moonlight that its branches extended over the walkway on the other side. For someone who had lived all his young life in the Lost Woods, it was the work of mere moments to shimmy up the tree, grab the lower branches, and pull himself into the foliage.

Here, he paused for a moment, and surveyed the hill. He could see the guards he had eluded, and looked over to the gate where they had blocked him earlier. The guards there had not heard him climbing, but he nonetheless stayed still for a minute and more to allow his heartbeat to calm.

When he was ready, he climbed a little higher, and selected a suitable branch that reached over the wall. As quietly as he could, he edged along it until he was over the wall.

Then he really did get a shock, for there was a guard right below him. Stifling a yell, he clung fervently to the branch and felt as if he might never move again. Thankfully, though, the guard had not noticed him, and the branch to which he clung was sturdy; it did not move or sway enough to give him away. Link waited until the watchman carried on his patrol, walking slowly towards the gate. To the sentry, it was merely an amiable pace, but to Link, it seemed he took forever to move away.

The intruder dropped down from the tree, inside the wall, and silently followed the track away from the gate. His hope was to find another way into the castle, other than over the drawbridge at the main gate. He stopped constantly to listen and look around for more guards, but he didn't see any. He hoped that had been the only one patrolling this part of the grounds.

Dawn was in the sky now, and the sky was beginning to lighten. With every step, Link's hope of getting into the castle sank lower, and he did not see how he could possibly get out without being caught, even if he had managed to get in. He passed stables and buildings on the west side of the castle, but they offered no way inside the walls.

As he approached the south east corner of the castle, though, he found what he was looking for: there was a small opening in the wall, an outlet where water was flowing into the moat. It was not a big gap, but Link was not a big person. It took him some moments to work up the courage for the jump across the moat, though. Finally, he took a run and leapt from the edge. If it did not work, he knew he would make a colossal splash when he landed in the water, and that would be the end of everything.

He cleared the water but missed his footing on the little ledge, and began falling backwards. Scrabbling madly with his arms, he just managed to get a hold on the opening. He hung for several long moments, clinging desperately to the gap with the rest of his body hanging down, hoping fervently that his slip had not been heard. No guards came to investigate the noise, though.

Thanking the goddesses profusely but silently, Link gave an almighty heave and pulled his torso through the gap, then forced the rest of himself through as well. Damp and breathing heavily, he pulled himself to his feet, and looked around the gardens of Hyrule Castle.

The sun was not far from rising now, and he felt as if it would shine all the more brightly, for he had successfully made it into the castle, and the princess could not be far away.

Looking around, though, he realised he was not quite right. He was now inside the inner gardens of the castle, and the wall of the castle itself was in front of him. He was now near the south east corner of the outer wall, and from here he could see the drawbridge in the centre of the southern wall.

The drawbridge had been part of the fortifications of the castle when it had been built, designed at the top of this hill with so many walls and defences, but it now remained lowered almost constantly. Castle Town had not been attacked for many, many years, and it was longer still since any invader had successfully reached the top of Castle Hill.

Link knew none of this except what he had heard in rumour and legend on his journey north. He still felt a surge of pride that he had done what no army could do, and broken the leaguer of the castle.

The courtyard was beautiful. Castle Hill was an empty space of grass and peace in the centre of the hubbub thrown up by the city and the Market. This, though, was a place where grace and serenity had been nurtured and encouraged, so that it flourished.

Link stood near a fountain, smaller than the one in the Market and more ornately formed. Water clung to the sides of the sculpture and gathered in a basin. In turn, the basin overflowed and ran through the gap by which Link had entered. Narrow paths ran between budding flowerbeds, filled with blooms Link had never encountered before. The flowers were all blossoming in the spring, and as the first rays of Din's Fire began to peer over the horizon, they seemed to teem with life and vibrancy. The colours and hues astonished Link as he made his way between them.

It was lucky for him that the hour was still early, for few people were up and most of these were only servants about their early chores. Had it been otherwise, he would quickly have been spotted from a window in the castle, for he had quite forgotten his earlier caution amongst the beauty of the courtyards.

He walked slowly, away from the drawbridge, past small trees and more fountains and sculptures. As he meandered amongst the flowerbeds, he was rudely reminded of where he was by the sound of a door opening.

Link's head moved so fast he hurt his neck, and he saw a door he had not noticed in the wall of the castle open. He cursed his foolishness in not being more careful, but had no time to move.

A young girl emerged, no older than himself, dressed in fine clothes. She was alone. She closed the door carefully and took a moment to survey the garden.

She gasped as soon as she saw him and her smile turned to a look of shock and confusion, but not of fear. He realised he must have looked comical to her rather than threatening. His mouth was open and he was once more grubby and also somewhat damp.

They stood for a long moment gazing at each other, before she noticed a movement by his shoulder. Her eyes glanced away from his and she saw the ball of light hovering beside him.

"Are you from the forest?" she asked. Her voice was not afraid, but instead contained some kind of certainty, a familiarity with asking questions and receiving answers. The confusion had entirely vanished from her face, and it was filled instead with curiosity and some kind of understanding that was beyond Link. It seemed as if as she looked from Link to Navi she realised something, though he knew not what.

He did not think hard on it, though, for as soon as she spoke it was for Link as if a veil was lifted. There was no question that this girl was a princess who lived in the castle, and her finding him here could be no coincidence. Doubtless, Link knew that this was the princess of destiny he had been sent by the Deku Tree to meet. More than that, though, he recognised her voice as one recognises a once intimate friend they have not seen in years.

It was a voice he had heard many times, and had wracked his mind trying to place, for it was the girl who had called to him almost nightly, as she disappeared upon a horse in a deluge of rain.

It was the girl from his dream.


	8. Chapter 8 The Princess of Destiny

This is a chapter that I really wasn't happy with when I first wrote it. Reading it again now, though, it's not too bad. I leave it up to your esteemed opinions. Enjoy.

"The world asks big questions of us. Often, we must give big answers in reply."

~Arthur Hawker

Chapter 8

The Princess of Destiny

Link did not know the correct procedure for meeting a princess, but immediately fell to one knee in respect and reverence.

"Princess, my name is Link. I bring greetings as an ambassador of the kokiri to the country of Hyrule." They were words he had considered many times, imagining this meeting often on his northern journey. He had gathered from his time with Archon that this was the appropriate sort of thing for him to say.

The princess smiled again. "When I saw you, I thought you might be. There are not many who travel with a fairy as a companion. You see, I have been waiting for you. I have been expecting someone to come from the forest for some time. Yes, I thought you might be the one. If you come from the Lost Woods, if you are truly an ambassador of the Little People, then do you perhaps have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest?" There was a tone of definite eagerness in her voice now, and also of trepidation.

Link smiled, and instead of replying he reached into the pouch at his side and drew out the piece of cloth he had wrapped the Stone in. Carefully, he unfolded the material and drew it back to reveal the treasure the Great Deku Tree had entrusted to him. The princess' eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the small emerald and the intricate gold wound around it.

"It is true then. You are the one I knew you would come.

"You see, I had a dream. In my dream, dark clouds covered Hyrule and threatened to overwhelm this land, engulfing all in darkness and despair. But then, a ray of light shot out from the forest. It parted the clouds and drove all darkness away. Then, the light turned into a person. In my dream, I could not see them clearly, but I saw the fairy at their shoulder and knew them to be one of the kokiri. I looked upon them, and my eyes tried to pierce the brightness they cast. As I looked, they held out their hand, and I saw that they held this Stone.

"I knew that this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest, and that is why I am not surprised to meet you here. The stone you carry proves it beyond all doubt. Now that I see your face, I feel as if I have known you for a long time. Even your name seems somehow familiar."

These revelations impelled Link to share his own dream with this girl. "I have come a long way to meet you, because I also had a dream. For me, it was beyond my own understanding. In it, a voice called to me. I tried to understand whose voice it was. Now I realise that beyond doubt it is you. I am finally here and able to speak with you. I have been sent with a warning."

The girl nodded. "I think your warning and your talk of dreams matches my interpretation of my own. I believe great darkness is indeed threatening to overcome this land. As Hyrule's princess, it is my duty to ensure that this threat never comes to fruition, to protect my land and my people.

"Oh, but I got so caught up in my story when I realised who you were that I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am indeed the princess of Hyrule. My name is Zelda."

Link felt a sensation, almost a tingling, that began in his stomach and seemed to touch his entire being. It was not unlike the feeling he had had when he first drew his sword. He could not help wondering if the consequences of this meeting would be as far reaching.

"Princess, we are here to help you protect this land." Link was glad of Navi's interjection. "We have been sent by the Great Deku Tree, who has protected and warded the Lost Woods for millennia. He, too, has sensed the threat that hangs as a shadow on the horizon." She made no reference to the fact that that threat had overcome the Deku Tree, and Link saw no need at this point to add to his companion's words. It was not yet necessary to explain that to the princess, and it was a subject Link had no desire to discuss.

Zelda nodded. "I am sure that as this shadow spreads further, it will touch the hearts of many who are sensitive to feel it. The news we hear from many regions of Hyrule support this. The gorons and the zoras, friends and allies of my father, are restless and uneasy, and beset by difficulties.

"Now, come. There is something I wish you to see, and then we must talk further." Link nodded his acquiescence, and Zelda led him deeper into the courtyard. They came to an archway and Link followed her into a smaller garden. This was entirely enclosed, and was kept very neatly. It was not like the walkways, flowerbeds and sculptures in the outer courtyard, but was instead carpeted with closely cropped grass, and the flowers were less abundant, though elegantly placed.

"This is the Inner Courtyard, my private garden. I am allowed to play here contentedly, and my father or the servants of the castle can locate me easily." She led Link across the garden, to a window set in the wall opposite the archway. She indicated the window and Link came closer to look through the glass.

The room he looked into was large and ornately decorated. Red and blue hangings adorned the walls, and threads of gold were woven in all of them. Link could see that the six symbols of the races of Hyrule, those he had first seen in the temple in Tarseth, were also displayed here. Peering to his right, he could see that there was a raised dais, and small steps rose to where a large, ornate chair was placed. Behind the chair, broad upon the back wall, was the flag of Hyrule. The crest of the Royal Family, a Triforce above spread, golden wings was embossed on a deep blue.

A man, dressed in embroidered fine clothes and wearing a coronet sat upon what was clearly the throne. The king of Hyrule was a tall man, with neat, greying hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. He had the look of a once fit man gone slightly to seed. There was still something dangerous about him, though; the way he sat in the throne seemed to suggest that he was at his ease but if called upon could move quickly and wield great strength.

"This is my father's throne room," explained Zelda at Link's side. "From here he can see me in my garden while he is busy with affairs of state." These words were slightly lost on Link, who did not have the first idea what the daily duties of a king involved. "I often look through here to see the many people who come to see my father. There is a man who has come often of late." The princess moved closer to the panes, trying to survey more of the room. She seemed to find what she was looking for. "There. Do you see the man coming towards my father?"

Link's attention had been drawn to the rich decorations of the room , the grandeur of the throne and the banner behind it. He followed Zelda's directions now, though, and his eyes traced the red carpet that ran from the throne to Link's right down to a set of doors opposite the dais. A man was treading on the carpet, approaching the king.

Rage such as he had never felt before seized hold of Link. A moment later, he felt a similar explosion of fury from Navi as she also looked through the window. The man walking towards the king held himself well, with a confidence bordering on arrogance. His posture was proud, yet as he walked the length of the throne room he bowed his head in reference to the king. His skin was a dark green. His mouth seemed to twitch, as if he was fighting down a dismissive sneer. He had a large, long, pointed nose and golden eyes. His strongly defined face was topped by fiery red hair. He was adorned in heavy black armour, regal and yet also simple; it denoted both official authority for bureaucracy and pragmatic necessity for battle. A scarlet cloak hung down his back.

"That is Ganondorf," supplied Zelda.

For Link, it was impossible not to recognise him immediately. It seemed he was meeting all the figures from his dream, for here stood the man who had malevolently threatened him so often, causing him to waken, sweating, in the night. Link and Navi both knew without doubt as they watched him that this was the man responsible for the death of the Great Deku Tree, and they were quite prepared to assert that all of the troubles Zelda had described had been somehow caused by him.

"He is the leader of the gerudo, who hail from the desert to the west of Hyrule. He has come before my father in supplication and to offer the loyalty of his people."

Link could not speak. He heard Zelda's words, but they seemed meaningless. This man was evil, and it was all Link could do to stop himself bursting through the window into the throne room and confronting him. He probably would have attempted it had it not been for the calming influence of Navi's bond.

Her fury as she observed the Deku Tree's killer was of a colder sort. Link wished to assault the gerudo immediately; Navi wished to find the strength they needed to oppose him. Her truest desire now was to fulfil their quest, to remain constant and to follow the Deku Tree's words in order to stop him. Link felt her constancy through their bond and it enabled him to restrain himself.

"Though his words seem fair, I do not trust him," continued the princess. "My father seeks peace with the gerudo, to strengthen Hyrule, but I do not believe that is what Ganondorf is seeking. The dark clouds in my dream, that threatened to overwhelm all hope, I believe they represent that man."

Again, it was Navi who responded. "Princess, this man has already wrought havoc in the forest. I did not speak of it before because it is still painful to both myself and Link, but I must inform you that the sacred wards have been breached. The Great Deku Tree is dead, killed by this gerudo."

It was obvious that the Great Deku Tree was part of the legend the princess knew, for her face betrayed her shock that the ancient guardian of the woods was dead. She quickly regained a calm and composed expression, though.

"He is more dangerous and powerful than I suspected if he was able both to penetrate the depths of the Lost Woods and to destroy a being of such potency. The legends of the forest are little known and do not tell us a great deal, but we know of the kokiri and their guardian as the epitome of health and geniality. This is a terrible loss for all Hyrule." Link bowed his head in recognition of the grace with which the princess spoke. He felt glad that she understood the importance of the Deku Tree, even if she knew comparatively little of him. "I had thought only that he sought to overthrow my father, but there cannot have been anything in the forest that would aid him in that. Do you know what his purpose in your home was?"

"We do," replied Navi. "He was seeking the Kokiri's Emerald that we have now brought to you. The Deku Tree denied him, and that is why Ganondorf killed him. Before his death he was able to pass the Stone to us and charged us to come here. He asked us to seek the princess of destiny; doubtless, you are the one he spoke of."

"Ganondorf sought the Spiritual Stone? Then perhaps that is why he is also troubling the gorons and the zoras. There are three Spiritual Stones, and when the three are brought together they can be used to wield great strength and theurgy. If he is seeking them, it may be that he intends to use their power in his attempt to destroy my father."

"I am afraid that I do not think this is the case. The Deku Tree believed Ganondorf to have a far darker goal. It may be possible to put the Spiritual Stones to many uses, but their primary purpose is to act as the Keys to the Sacred Realm."

Zelda's eyes widen with realisation. "But that would mean he is seeking the Triforce."

Navi bobbed in mid air, showing that she agreed. "He is not seeking simply to rule Hyrule and usurp your father's crown. He wishes to gain the power of the gods, setting himself above all others."

Zelda stepped away from the window and surveyed the garden. She clasped her hands together, clearly trying to come to terms with this particular revelation. "He is already a formidable thaumaturge, from what is known of him amongst his people. If he possessed the Triforce, his strength would be almost infinite." She lapsed into silence for several moments.

"Princess, have you spoken to your father about your fears?" asked Link. He felt slightly embarrassed speaking, feeling that Navi was more than able to speak for him and knew far better what needed to be said.

"Yes," she answered, turning back to face him. "I told my father about my dream, but he did not believe it was a prophecy. He desires peace for his kingdom, and is not willing to challenge the gerudo. Besides, it seems our enemy can be very charming to those he wishes to impress. Ganondorf has ingratiated himself with my father and I fear he will not doubt his new ally." She turned away again and walked away from the window, seemingly wrapped in her own thoughts.

"It seems that our enemy is already several steps ahead of us," said Navi thoughtfully, alighting on Link's shoulder. "Is it possibly that he already has any of the Stones."

Zelda pulled herself from her reverie. "I don't know. But he will need all three. What do you know of the legend of the Triforce?"

"We know it was left by the goddesses when they left this world, and that it is the basis of all life in our world. The Deku Tree told us also of the Sacred Realm where it resides, and that it bestows the power of the goddesses upon the holder."

"There is much more to the legend." As she spoke, she continued to walk around the perimeter of the little courtyard. Link followed, staying close to her. "Yes, it was left by the goddesses, and it is indeed the basis of providence in our world. In this way, it is like air, for we constantly rely on it and yet are rarely aware of it. Its power is bestowed upon any who touch it, but in this way it is like a sword, for it does not differentiate between good and evil. It belongs to any who can lay their hand upon it.

"According to the legend of the Triforce, if the heart of the one who touches it seeks it for the good of all, Hyrule will be led into a golden age. However, should the heart of that one be given over to evil, to desires of power and the subjugation of others, Hyrule will be led into an age of darkness." She stopped and turned to look Link in the eye. "It is obvious which of these categories Ganondorf falls into. He seeks the Triforce for his own gain and to dominate the wills of others. For this reason, he cannot be allowed to enter the Sacred Realm." She turned once more, continuing her walk.

"Long ago, many sought the Triforce. The ancient sages arose in order to defend it. There was a great war, thousands of years ago. It did not end well, for either side. Finally, the sages locked the Sacred Realm away, so none could enter it. Those locks still stand. The Keys to those locks were given by the sages to the people of Hyrule, for it would not fall to the whole land to protect the Sacred Realm and the treasure within it. The mighty gorons and the graceful zoras were each given a Key, and one was sent to the forest, to be hidden from the world. There was a fourth Key, also. That was left in the possession of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It is in our possession still.

"The entrance to the Sacred Realm is near, for Hyrule's capital sprang up around it. The Royal Family, charged above all others with guarding the Triforce, wished to be near that which they guarded. The ancient sages built a barrier between our world and the Sacred Realm. It is known as the Temple of Time, for it is at once both in our world and in that, and so endures without aging or altering.

"It is a strange and mystical place, and if the three Spiritual Stones were brought together there and united with the fourth Key, the door would be opened. This is the legend passed down by the Royal Family, and the Shadow Folk, the Sheikah."

They had now circled the courtyard and were again near the window. Link looked through, and saw that the king now stood in front of his throne and was conversing with Ganondorf. Zelda was watching them, also.

"Ganondorf must know this legend, and he must know of the Keys. He cannot yet enter the Sacred Realm, though. I know that the fourth Key remains safe, and you hold the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Perhaps he does not have the others yet; their guardians would be as unwilling to part with them as the Deku Tree must have been. If we move quickly, we may be able to get to them first.

"Link, you have travelled a long way. Can I ask you to travel further still?"

Link felt on firmer ground here. Legends and prophecies were rather a lot for him to comprehend, but this he could understand. He nodded emphatically.

"You must seek the guardians of the other two Spiritual Stones. Ensure Ganondorf does not have them. If you are able to, collect them also and bring them back here. You have the Kokiri's Emerald to prove your veracity. If we can gather the Keys instead of Ganondorf, we can enter the Sacred Realm before him and prevent him ever laying hands on the Triforce. You and I, we must protect this beautiful land."

Her eyes were shining as she spoke and Link could not help grinning. He wanted more than anything in the world to attack Ganondorf, to hurt him and to make him pay for the Deku Tree's murder. It would not truly accomplish anything, though. For that reason, he had to stop him reaching the Triforce. If the gerudo succeeded, the Deku Tree would have died for nothing.

"I will do it," he affirmed. "Though I do not know who these guardians are or where I may find them."

Zelda smiled. "Do not worry, Link. I will direct you. I cannot come with you for my father would never allow me to leave Castle Town, but I will give you all the aid I am able to provide."

They spent the rest of the morning together, discussing what would be needed and how Link would go about his new quest. The morning was drawing towards the afternoon when Zelda began to talk of food and Link's departure. Link had been solely focussed on infiltrating the castle when he had snuck into the courtyard before dawn. He had been aware that if he failed to find the princess, he would have little hope of managing to get out again, but had assumed that once he'd made contact with her, he would not have to worry.

He learnt now, though, that Zelda would not be able to vouch for him before the guards. Neither they nor her father were likely to believe he was truly from the forest, but would think he was a street urchin who had snuck into the castle grounds. The trouble this would cause, for both children, did not bear thinking about.

Zelda suggested they remove to somewhere more private where they could continue to make plans without fear of discovery. Link found himself moments later sneaking through the outer courtyard to the side door where he had first met the princess.

He had not realised quite how close he had come to being discovered earlier. In fact, the night guards had just been coming off duty as their replacements began their rounds, and so the courtyard had been deserted. That was not the case now. Zelda went ahead to ensure there was no one in sight, and Link had to creep and crawl most of the way as various guards walked around the gardens.

They successfully reached the side door without detection, though, and once inside they were free from the guards. Zelda led him away from the heavily populated areas of the castle and into the servants' quarters. Near the kitchens, there were various corridors and staircases that were used by the servants so they could go about their daily duties without being noticed, and did not have to go where important guests might see them. It was necessary for servants to be able to do their work without being seen.

Link and Navi were given clear directions to go up several floors and meet Zelda near her own room; she explained that no one would question him in the servants' quarters and would just assume he was some sort of errand boy, but it wound not do for anyone to see the princess there.

Soon, they were safely closeted within Zelda's chambers, and were able to talk freely. Link was somewhat shocked by the finery he found in Zelda's rooms. The simplicity he had always known in the forest meant that he was quite unprepared to deal with the things Zelda saw as normal, every day items. Rich cloths and silver trinkets, and similar things of great worth, were scattered haphazardly.

During the afternoon, Zelda said there was someone Link had to meet, and disappeared from the room for above ten minutes. When she returned, Link had a moment of panic, for she was accompanied by a formidable looking woman. She was tall, wearing thick armour, and with steel grey hair tied back in a tight bun. There was a short sword at her side. She did not look like a normal person; her skin seemed somehow tighter, to Link, and there were strange markings below her eyes. There seemed to be a dourness and sternness to her bearing, which Link found very discomforting. He found his hand reaching for his sword to protect himself.

"No, Link!" called Zelda. "This is Impa. She is my attendant, and we can trust her. She believes me about my dream, and I have explained who you are." Link was not entirely placated, although he felt Navi calm.

"Impa," said the fey. "You do not look like the hylians we have become used to."

Impa smiled, although it did not seem to reveal any humour and did not touch her eyes. "You are correct. I am Sheikah."

"Indeed. We have heard little of your people, except strange titles and murmurs."

"The Sheikah are the shadow folk. We have been the protectors and guardians of the royal family for many years. We are not a numerous people, but have been entrusted with much deep knowledge and wisdom. The legends and prophecies which are Hyrule's rich heritage are our province."

"So that is why you were more willing to believe the princess?"

Impa inclined her head, infinitesimally. "We sheikah are more apt than our hylian brethren to recognise truth, and the princess' dream spoke what was not alien to my heart. As such, I am able to offer you greater aid than the princess alone can give. Food will soon be brought to you here, and then at dusk I will escort you from the castle. The princess has been most prudent in ensuring you are not discovered, for if the guards knew of your incursion there would be a great deal of difficulty. I myself will ensure your safe return to the city."

Link and Navi both thanked her and she again gave the slightest of nods before departing. Zelda beamed at Link and they began to talk of other matters. Link noticed a harp in a corner and asked Zelda about it. The princess played to him, telling him of the songs of the royal family. After several minutes, Link drew his ocarina and began to accompany her. He did not have any great finesse, and wished Saria could have played in duet with the princess, but he was still able to play a passable harmony. Zelda smiled at him, delighted.

A servant brought their food, and after they had eaten, they continued to play together. Zelda now played her own ocarina. She explained that this was the Royal Ocarina, which her mother had long ago played. It was an heirloom of the royal family.

It had not occurred to Link to do anything other than memorise the songs Saria had taught to him, for there had been no other option in the forest. Zelda, though, was impressed by his aptitude to quickly pick up and learn new music. She taught him melodies that had been played to her all her life, the songs Impa had sung to her as lullabies and the songs minstrels would play in the king's court. One song in particular stuck with him. Zelda informed him it was a Hyrulian lullaby, and Link found its lilting melody comforting and hopeful.

Light was dimming in the room and Link could see through the window that Din's Fire was sinking into the west when Impa re-entered the room.

"It is late, and you must leave now. I will make sure you are not caught leaving the castle."

Link did not know if he was supposed to be reassured by her words, but her cold manner meant he was not happy as he left the warmth and comfort of Zelda's company to walk quickly behind the Sheikah woman. She set a quick pace as she strode down the corridors of the castle, and Link was forced to almost run in order to keep up.

While it would have been shocking for Zelda to have walked the halls accompanied by an unknown boy, no one questioned Impa. She led him down not to the courtyards he had seen earlier, but to the west side of the castle. On the east side of the grounds were the carefully tended courtyards and gardens, while the west housed the castle's stables. Here the kings horses were carefully groomed, and could be ridden directly across the drawbridge and down into the city.

Impa entered the stables with Link at her heels. She crossed to a horse that stood saddled and waiting, its reins held by a groom. With no more than a terse nod to the groom, Link was lifted into the saddle and Impa climbed smoothly into place behind him.

She did not speak as she rode over the drawbridge and down the hill, before drawing the horse in when they reached the houses and buildings near the Market. Here, she descended from the horse and helped Link down. She stood for a moment, arms crossed, surveying the small child.

"You are a brave lad, I see that without doubt. The princess sees much in you, but she is young and does not realise the size of the task that faces you. I suspect you do not, either, or you would be more daunted by it."

Link opened his mouth to protest, feeling this to be unfair from someone who had no idea of the trials and tribulations he had already faced. She raised a hand to silence him and he found himself shutting his mouth, obeying her unquestioningly.

"Do not misunderstand me. I think there is more to you than most people would see, and it is worth hearing what the eyes of a Sheikah perceive. We must protect this land of Hyrule. Now, go, and go well. May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce."

Without further ado, she climbed back onto her horse, whisked it around and disappeared back up the Royal Road to the castle. Baffled by her words, Link turned back to the darkening streets, and turned his mind to find a place to sleep before he once again set out. The next day he would leave Castle Town. He had another long journey to undertake.


	9. Chapter 9 On the road again

Chapter 9

On the road again

So it was that Link found himself before the gates of Hyrule Castle as dusk fell. The Market was steadily clearing, the lamps would soon be lit, and the last commuters were on their way out of the city.

The small boy sighed. He could not leave the city until morning; even if he had wanted to, he could not reach the drawbridge that was the only way in or out of Castle Town before it closed, and it would not open again before dawn. That made no difference to him, though, as he did not wish to leave yet. He had no inclination to journey long into the night. Besides which, Impa had provided him with a not inconsiderable amount of rupees for buying supplies in the Market.

These thoughts did not help to comfort him in the cold of night, though. Malon and Talon were long gone, surely back safely at their ranch by now, and even if they were not he had no idea how to find them. He knew no one else in the city, and it was too late to ingratiate himself to someone he could stay with. He did not fancy spending his rupees in an inn before he had even started the next stage of his adventure.

Instead, he followed directions Zelda had given him. When he came to the Market, he turned left down one of the small side roads, and after several more turns he came to a courtyard. It was not well kept, like the courtyards of the castle. Flowerbeds lay untended, with a few choked blooms surrounded by multitudes of weeds. The flagstones that paved the courtyard were cracked and worn.

Link passed between ancient iron gates into the square and looked at the building it led to. It was here in the twilight, as the day ended, that he first saw the Temple of Time.

It was an impressive edifice. While it was not as grand or as large as the castle or the temple in Tarseth, it seemed somehow greater. It was less ornate perhaps, but its bluff stone seemed to denote a grandeur that went beyond the ordinary senses.

Link could not explain what he thought as he looked at it, for in itself the Temple was unimpressive, and yet he found himself overcome by its timelessness. He could almost tangibly feel how ancient it was, and how immovable. No mortal strength could hope to undo the magic that bound each stone to another, nor could the rigours of time ever wear that enchantment away.

Reverently, Link walked to the doorway. Oak doors remained open even late in the evening. Slightly awe-struck, the kokiri and his fairy crossed the threshold and entered the Temple.

It felt as if they were leaving normal existence behind, entering some kind of dream land and leaving the ordinary waking world. A strange resonance filled the air. There was an ethereal chanting, but as Link looked around, he could see no one singing, no voices or figures of any sort. He was alone.

He was in a large chamber, and black and white tiles led to and altar on the far side. The walls of the Temple were white and clean, unaffected by the eons that had passed since the walls had been built. High, crystal windows Nayru's Love reach in to the Temple as it rose over Castle Town. The walls were all uniform, except behind the altar. There was a large stone slab, beneath an image of the Triforce.

Link, moving to the altar to examine it more closely, saw that there were three indentations on its surface, beneath an engraving.

" 'Ye who hold the Sacred Keys, may enter the demesne of the gods,' " read Navi. The markings were entirely meaningless to Link. Considering the words, Link drew out the Kokiri's Emerald. Looking again at the altar, he carefully set the emerald in the left hand indentation. It was clearly made to go there.

"The other two spaces must be for the other Spiritual Stones," said Navi, thinking out loud. "If we can find them, we have to bring them here." Link agreed with his companion, and wondered if that was Zelda's eventual plan. He stepped away from the altar, turning his mind from the Stones.

It was late into the night when he emerged from the temple. No one had come to tell him to leave or to lock the doors, and so he had sat by the altar and contemplated his quest. His meeting with Zelda had made the whole thing seem so much bigger than it had been before. It had been arduous enough to travel across the expanse of Hyrule; the task that lay ahead of him was daunting to say the least.

He found himself surprisingly comfortable in the temple. Its quiet magic enabled him to put his thoughts in order. His resolve remained, his determination to stop Ganondorf, both to save Hyrule and to fulfil his promise to the Deku Tree. The immensity of the task was distressing, but he was not going to turn away from it.

He shivered. The night was not especially cold, but he did not relish the thought of sleeping in the street. He left the courtyard of the Temple and walked a little way towards the Market. Coming across a lane, he walked a little way down it and sat on the hard floor. Navi fluttered onto his knee and they sat together, thinking over the busy day, while Link drew his blanket from his pack and wrapped himself in it.

It was not comfortable, but Link was drowsy before he even sat down, so he did not mind especially. It had been a very long day. Leaving the inn and sneaking into the castle seemed such a long time ago, and in his mind's eye he could see the Princess, and also the man from the desert, Ganondorf. The images blurred together and Link did not know when he slipped from consciousness to sleep. It was almost as if his old dream was coming to life, the two key figures haunting him. Zelda was exhorting him to push on, and Ganondorf stood before him, petrifying and forbidding.

When Link jerked awake, it was already light, and the sounds of Hyrule Castle Town surrounded him. He shook the images and faces of his dreams away and stood up. After repacking his blanket and shouldering his pack, he moved to the end of the lane and looked, bleary eyed, at the busy street.

The bustle of the capital was the same as the last time he had been here, and Link allowed himself to be swept along in the crowd. He bought supplies in the Market, getting food he had never heard of before leaving the forest but that he now knew would keep him going for at least a week.

He also bought strange and exotic food he had never had before. He investigated a stall overseen by a goron, but the rocks and solid foods the gorons loved were not for Link. He could not help being slightly intimidated by the enormous vendor, as well. The goron was taller than the hylians and his stocky, boulder like appearance made him seem forbidding to someone as small as Link.

Walking back down the Royal Road towards the city walls, he passed a stall run by gerudo. At first Link was taken aback by these strange women with dark faces and strange clothes, but going closer he saw them smiling at him and could not help being intrigued by the food that they were selling. They had come from their home in the desert, because of the envoy to the Royal Family, and were taking the opportunity to sell their wares in Hyrule's first city. Link tried a plate of boiled leever, but the heavily spiced, rubbery meat was certainly not palatable to a kokiri. The two women on the stall laughed as Link's face fell while he gallantly tried to chew on their cuisine. He found himself forced to run to a stall a little further down the street and buy two bottles of milk to wash down the taste.

Regardless of this, there was a definite spring in his step as he crossed the drawbridge and left the city. He was in high spirits, and looking forward to covering a good distance before the evening. Zelda had given him instructions to search for the two Spiritual Stones, and he knew that first he had to go to Kakariko Village, in the foothills of the mountains that formed Hyrule's north eastern border. The Spiritual Stone of Fire was held by the gorons who lived in the mountains. It was not a long journey to seek out their capital on Death Mountain

Link reached the town of Cathon an hour before sunset. He spent the night in the hay loft of a farm on the outskirts of the town, and set off early in the morning, continuing to follow the road east. After he had been walking for two hours, a cart passed him travelling in the same direction, and the driver allowed him to jump on the back. The journey went much more quickly after that.

His journey progressed in this manner, travelling steadily east. He stayed in several villages and towns, and felt more buoyant than he had done on his previous journey. The vagueness of his destination and his need to seek out the princess had been replaced by a certain goal to reach for.

On the sixth day, he was again able to ride on a cart that was going in the same direction as he was. In the middle of the afternoon, the cart rattled over a large and busy stone bridge that crossed a wide, swift flowing river. The cart driver, a man called Tiron, explained that this was Troutbeck Bridge, and well known in local parts for the small town of the same name that huddled on the far side of the river. The village existed off the trade from the road and the waterways. People using the river would often stay there, and there were several inns. The driver told Link this was as far as he was able to take him, and they went into one of the inns.

It was clear Tiron was well known to people in the common room and he bought Link a pint of milk while he himself had some ale, both enjoying a refreshing drink after their long journey. Link talked with Tiron and other people in the inn and decided to stay the night there. The owner was delighted with the adventurous child and Link earned his keep playing his ocarina in the evening. His music entertained all the people staying at the inn, and Link enjoyed the change in his social scene.

The next day, Link felt well refreshed as he once more shouldered his pack and set out on foot. It was a cloudy, overcast day, and a haze was visible on the horizon. It did not look like normal weather, though. As the day progressed it slowly solidified into a vision of distant peaks. The mountain range began to grow at the furthest extent of Link's sight.

As the day wore on, the mountains grew larger and Link found himself mesmerised by their sheer size. Until now, Link had envisioned nothing taller than the hills he had passed through on his way to Tarseth. These colossuses reached into the sky, their tops lost amongst the clouds of the dreary day. In the early afternoon, the clouds dissipated and cleared away, and Din's Fire seemed to burst upon the crags. Link and Navi were both stunned by their enormity.

One mountain seemed to stand out from the rest. It stood a little separately to the wide spanning range, slightly isolated. It was not as tall as some of the more distant peaks, but it seemed to have a defined prominence. It was closer than the others. As they studied it, it seemed low clouds descended over it, obscuring its peak. The isolation of this mountain would have surprised them had Impa not forewarned them. This, then, was Death Mountain, home to the greatest habitation of gorons in Hyrule.

When night fell, they had no hope of finding real accommodation, and so they were forced to spend the night in the open. Link did not mind this, though, since they were not in farmland and the fields at the side of the road were not arrogated. The ground was soft and the grass was comfortable to sleep on. Wrapped in his blanket, he was able to sleep contentedly until Din's Fire broke over the tops of the mountains and woke him.

They looked closer in the morning light than they had done in the dusk of the previous evening, and Link's spirits were still high as he began walking once more. His temperament was quickly put to the test. The journey quickly became more difficult. Within a couple of hours, Link found himself in the foothills of the mountain.

Nestled at the bottom of the hills was a small village. The north side of the village clustered around a steep slope, which had stairs cut into it to make climbing easier. This was the start of the trail that wound up Death Mountain. It was a picturesque, idyllic sort of a village, clustered at the bottom of the tall crag.

Initially, it had been a camping place for traders, but slowly its population had grown and it had become a prosperous town. It was almost unique in Hyrule, for as many of the mountain dwelling gorons lived in the town as hylians, while most habitations belonged primarily to one race. Even in Castle Town the hylians outnumbered other Hyrulians five to one, and there were more gorons and zoras living there than any other hylian city.

Link entered the village on its western side, and his attention was immediately occupied by the windmill atop the hill on the other side of the town. It was dwarfed beside the mountain that loomed in the north, but was still impressive to Link.

As he walked amongst the neat little houses, he also noticed the three storey inn, in the centre of the village, and the milk bar close to it.

The houses of the towns' folk were not in normal streets, and had had to adapt to the contours of the steep hills that surrounded the village. The main street wound between two of the slopes with houses arrayed all along it. Beyond the milk bar, Link saw a house that looked bigger than the others. Moving towards it, he noticed a plaque on its wall, facing the road.

"'This house was home to the first Sheikah, Rohman,'" read Navi. "'He was bodyguard to Hyrule's king, Brennin. These heroes of ancient days now lie together in Kakariko's graveyard.'" This made some sense to Link; Impa had told him that Kakariko was an important place to the Sheikah, and that as well as a large goron population, it held more of the Shadow Folk than any other place in Hyrule.

Link's consideration of the plaque was distracted by a cry a little way from him. Glancing around, he immediately located the cause of the disturbance. Attached to another house was a pen, and seven or eight cuccos were clucking delightedly as they made a break for freedom through its open gate. A woman was circling them and flapping a tea towel, but the birds were clearly paying her no attention. Link could not help smiling as he watched her desperately try to coax them back towards their coop. The cuccos were beginning to disperse, and as soon as she went after them in one direction, all the others began dashing away behind her.

Running over, Link made a grab at one and caught it. It began to crow loudly and started to struggle but he held on gamely, moving towards the pen and throwing it back in.

It occurred to Link as he observed the scene that cuccos were not the cleverest animals: they were happily ignoring the lady, but seeing Link and the recapture of their comrade, they were clearly intrigued and came over to see what was happening. It was not hard for Link to catch two more and get them back in their pen before any of the birds started trying to get away again.

Turning, Link saw the woman flapping at another of the fowl, which continued to ignore her. A couple of moments later, Link had the last of the cuccos back in as well and had closed the gate.

Their apparent keeper had completely abandoned any attempt to help and was instead sneezing profusely. She was young, probably in her twenties, with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and she was not unattractive. Link waited politely until the fit seemed to be over and she had pulled out a handkerchief to blow her nose.

Eventually, she turned and saw Link. "Oh, thank you," she tried to say, though her voice was thick with her sneezing. "I get allergies, you see." Link smiled, though could not help considering that perhaps she was not the best person to look after cuccos if she was allergic to them.

She seemed to read his thoughts from his expression. "I don't usually look after them, they're my brother's." She sneezed again. "He asked me to look after them and collect their eggs, but as soon as I opened the gate they tried to get out. I did try to stop them but as soon as I touch them I start sneezing terribly, and I come out in goose bumps." She proved this point by relapsing into another fit of ferocious sneezes.

Unable to suppress his amusement at the cucco lady, Link giggled. She looked at him, and at first he thought she was offended, but then he saw her smiling.

"I suppose it is rather comical, really. Thank you for getting them back into their pen for me. Is there anything I can give you in thanks?"

"Actually, is there anywhere you could let me sleep tonight? I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I wouldn't impose upon you long."

She smiled. "Of course, I'd be delighted if you would stay with us. I live here with my brother, though he'll be away until later this evening. My name is Anju, by the way. And what is your name?"

"My name's Link," replied the boy, smiling happily. Anju led him into her house, blowing her nose again. She immediately insisted on giving him some food and set about boiling water and preparing vegetables to make some soup.

The house consisted of a large open plan room, with a kitchen against one wall and a staircase leading to another floor, where Link guessed there were bedrooms for Anju and her brother. In the centre of the room there was a dining table, and several chairs. Link seated himself at the table at his host's behest while she busied herself with the food.

As she worked she chattered to him, talking happily about life in Kakariko. Within a couple of minutes of coming in to the house she had stopped sneezing, and it was obvious that her allergies went almost as quickly as they came.

Link smiled appreciatively as he watched her bustling around. He had immediately warmed to her. She seemed a little odd, and it was clear that she was very scatter brained, as she was constantly forgetting what she was doing and kept distracting herself with different jobs. Every now and then she would give a sudden cry and run to the stove to stir at the soup she had forgotten.

After a couple of minutes, Anju removed the pot from the stove and poured out two bowls of onion and leek soup. As she put one of the bowls in front of Link, she looked at him, and a look of puzzlement came over her face as if she was considering him properly for the first time.

"How old are you, Link?"

This was an awkward question, which he had been asked numerous times on his way to Castle Town, and he did not know how best to answer it. He had no idea how old he really was, as there were no marked dates or calendars in the forest. The kokiri did not age, and while he was only young amongst his own people, he could not remember how many winters he had watched come and go. He could have been eight or twenty for all he knew. His time with Malon and Zelda had meant that he could at least give an age the people beyond the borders of the forest would expect him to be, though.

"I'm ten," he responded, averting his eyes. He knew it was a lie, and did not feel good about not properly answering someone who was being so kind to him.

"Where are your family? Why is one so young on his own in a strange place? I don't recognise you as someone from Kakariko, or any of the villages nearby, either."

Link opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again. Suddenly, "_I'm on a quest from Princess Zelda to save Hyrule,"_ did not seem especially believable. He had a feeling that telling Anju the exact reason for his arrival in Kakariko was not the best idea, especially not if he told her he was planning on climbing Death Mountain on his own. He was glad that Navi was remaining out of sight; she had slipped inside his pack before he began helping Anju with her cuccos.

"Where are your parents?" Anju asked again, and there was a hint in her voice that suggested she was questioning the veracity of her new friend.

Link hesitated again, but this time he had an answer. "They're dead," he said. This, at least, he could justify. It certainly was not the whole truth, but the kokiri were the children of the Deku Tree, and he was dead. The painful memory of the ancient guardian's passing obviously came through in his blunt words, because Anju's face softened as she saw the grimace in his reply.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you not having anyone to look after you?"

A flash of inspiration came to Link, and he invented what he considered a suitable answer. "My father told me that I've got an aunt who lives here. I've travelled here from Castle Town but now I don't know how to find her."

"What's this aunt's name? I know most people who live in this area; if she does live here I can probably take you to her now."

Link coloured, for he had no name to give. He knew Anju was attempting to be kind, but he did not know how much more of his story he could satisfactorily manufacture. He shook his head.

Mistaking his blush for feelings of awkwardness and unease about his family, Anju let the subject drop. Link was glad she did, as he did not think he would have been able to say anything further without giving himself away.

He started his soup with a lead feeling in his gut. The guilt at having to lie so much to someone so kind was more than unpleasant. He felt glad that he was not wearing his sword, which was wrapped in his pack, as that would have led to even more uncomfortable questions.

The soup was excellent, and the warming nourishment was very good after the day's journey. Anju sat at the table with her own bowl, and went back to her former expostulations about Kakariko and her life there. Still feeling guilty, Link was quite happy to allow her to talk.

After they had finished, Anju collected up their bowls and proceeded to tidy around the kitchen. She told Link about her brother, and that he had been to some of the other local villages today to do some trade. It was closer to evening than Link had realised, and after a little while he noticed the sky through the window begin to turn purple. The light in the room faded, and Anju lit lamps around the room. As it darkened, Link noticed that she was often glancing at the door, as if expecting it to open at any moment. She seemed to grow nervous.

It was an hour after dark when the door opened and a tall man appeared in its frame, a pack held in one hand. There was something strangely disproportionate about him; his torso seemed too narrow to support his very broad shoulders, and silhouetted against the dying light outside, his head appeared too small. His eyes surveyed the room as he entered and as they landed upon Link he paused.

Coming fully into the room he turned and shut the door. He dropped his pack against a wall, then folded his arms and regarded Link carefully, his brow furrowed. Anju smiled at him, but her expression was suddenly uneasy.

"Tursun, let me explain. This is Link, he helped me with the cuccos today and so I said-"

"So you invited him to eat our food and share our warmth, I am sure. I do not appreciate returning home to find strange children in my house," he said, cutting across his sister. His eyes never left Link's, and his voice was cold and humourless. "Who are you, child, and what are you doing in my home?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but could not find a suitable response to this sudden aggression.

"Nothing to say for yourself, eh? What are you, then? A street urchin and vagrant, no doubt. Well, you've had your fill of other people's food and now you can just get out, you hear me." His tone was blunt and harsh, and it was obvious he was not used to being argued with.

"I'm sorry, I meant no offence," Link said, haltingly. The man laughed, a harsh bark with no mirth in it.

"I am sure you did not, but you have caused it anyway."

"Tursun," tried Anju, patiently. "He is only a boy and means no harm. Were it not for him, we would probably have no cuccos left in our pen."

For the first time since he had entered, Tursun looked away from Link and directed his gaze to his sister. He raised an eyebrow, and when he spoke the accusatory tone in his voice had not altered a whit. "Is that supposed to reassure me? To know that I leave you a simple task and you cannot carry even that out without the help of some good-for-nothing child?"

This was too much for Link. Insults against himself did not worry him, but this was entirely unfair behaviour towards Anju. He stood, and the scraping sound of his chair sliding back was loud in the tense room.

"There's no need for that. She was trying to get them back in their pen, it's hardly her fault they make her sneeze." The man's head snapped around to look at him so fast it looked painful, and the incredulity on his face was more than evident. He did not shout; his voice was a menacing whisper that held barely restrained violence.

"Boy, you worm your way into my house and eat my food and then have the gall to question the way I speak to my own sister?"

Now he was stood up, Link could not help being aware of how much taller than him Tursun was, and the man seemed to grow in stature as he gazed down at the little boy. Link held his ground though, refusing to back away from this bully.

"I'm sorry if that's the way it seems to you." He was no longer stuttering; anger at this unjust man fired his tongue. "If my presence here is so obviously displeasing to you, I will go. I am sorry to you, though," he said to Anju. "I hope I haven't caused you any inconvenience. Thank you for your hospitality, and I hope you will not remember me unkindly."

Anju smiled, but it was strained, and Link could see she was scared of her brother, and wished greatly to placate him.

Link picked up his pack and swung it to his shoulder, walking directly past Tursun and through the door. He closed it behind him and strode away from the house, seething with anger. He had gone twenty paces before he heard the sound of the door swinging open. It then slammed ferociously, and Link turned to see Tursun striding towards him.

"I shall teach you some manners, boy!" he yelled, breaking into a run towards the kokiri. Link knew about bullies, though, having suffered so long under Mido, and he was not about to come under the thrall of another. Tursun reached him and swung a fist, but Link was ready for it and ducked backwards.

The man may have been expecting only a child, who would be easily over powered by a fully grown man, but he quickly learned his mistake. Taking advantage of Tursun's imbalance from his missed blow, Link darted forwards and launched himself at his aggressor's midriff.

Tursun staggered backwards as Link's tiny fists pummelled his middle, but he quickly recovered himself and tried to swing for Link again. The kokiri was much too quick, though, and he darted out of reach once more.

Anger filled Tursun's vision and he jumped after his would-be victim. Link saw his moment immediately, darting forwards and to the side. As Tursun hurtled towards him, he grabbed the man's left leg around the ankle and pulled, hard. Tursun's momentum carried him on and he flew forwards, falling with a heavy thump to the floor. He rolled onto his back and made to get up, but he was too slow again.

As soon as Link had seen the bully trip, he had darted to his pack, which he had dropped when he heard the door open. Reaching inside, his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. In one smooth movement, he drew it from both sheath and pack. Before Tursun could try and stand, he found the sharp blade was at his throat. It was not a big weapon to the man, but it was more than enough to make him go very still and know not to make any sudden movements.

"You should be careful, Tursun," said Link, threateningly. He leaned close to the man, and now he could smell ale on the man's breath. It explained much; Anju had expected him before the sun went down, and had become increasingly apprehensive as she guessed that he had gone to the milk bar when he got back to Kakariko.

"You are a bully who expects those weaker than himself to simply fall in line. You should learn not to assume who may be weaker than you, though.

"Now go home. And I suggest you do not treat your sister poorly, for she does not deserve it." Link got up, and walked away from Tursun. He heard the man scramble to his feet and spit, but did not hear him move. He stopped, guessing that he was trying to decide whether to follow Link's advice or to have another go at the child. Calmly, he shifted his stance so he would be ready to move quickly, and twisted his wrist so his sword was evident at a distance, a silent warning.

"Go home, Tursun."

The man made a sound of disgust and then Link heard the sound of him turning and walking back towards his house. In the dark, Link started walking again.

Having nowhere to go now, he made for the nearest discernible landmark, the windmill. Navi emerged from his pack and fluttered to his shoulder.

"Well, that didn't go well," she murmured, sadly. Link snorted but did not say anything. The fey did not push the subject. She could feel through their bond that he was still angry, and confused by the unfair behaviour of a man he had never met before. She did not blame him for his feelings. No one would behave that way in the forest. Even Mido, who could be downright vindictive, would never treat a complete stranger with such utter contempt.

Navi sighed. She felt her own sadness. She knew Link thought he had taught Tursun a lesson and that he would just go back into his house, but Navi had a dark premonition that that was not the case. The fairy suspected Anju would receive the beating Tursun had meant for Link, and the young woman would not be able fend off her older brother. It was a discomforting and unpleasant thought.

Nonetheless, she could not help being impressed with her charge. He had dealt unflinchingly with the threat, and his words had belied greater courage and wisdom than his stature might account for. She could not help thinking that it put him in good stead for the dark road that lay before them.


	10. Chapter 10 The Death Mountain Trail

Hi there! First off, I'm sorry for the delay with this update. Sadly, that monotonous dimension we call reality has been affecting me of late, and a few personal issues have really killed my motivation and inspiration. Nonetheless, I have endeavoured to get the latest chapter up together for you. It's a little slow moving, but a fairly necessary link to the next part of the story.

All reviews welcome. It's nice to hear if people are reading the story, and even more so if they're enjoying it.

Chapter 10

The Death Mountain Trail

The night that followed the encounter with Anju and her brother was not a comfortable one, but the following morning was more hopeful. Link slept in a lee beside the windmill that kept him out of the wind. He did not want to sleep at the top of the hill, but he was happier out of the village than going back amongst the houses, and in the darkness he could not espy any better shelter than huddling against the side of the tall building.

The sun woke him, and as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes he took a moment to contemplate the astonishing views that surrounded him. Rays of light stretched down to him as Din's Fire climbed above the peaks of the mountains. They threw the rocky crags into a stark contrast between the sunlit slopes and the hulking shadows where the sun could not reach.

The windmill marked the eastern border of Kakariko Village, and the little town nestled at the bottom of the hills looked idyllic as the sun rose. Link's gaze followed the village to its northern edge, where steeper slopes marked the bottom of Death Mountain. Stairs had been cut into the rock, which disappeared into a ravine between the wall of the mountain and the much lower hills around its base. That was the start of the trail Link knew he would have to follow.

He jumped to his feet, stiff from another night in the open, and began to pull food from his pack for a sparse breakfast before getting started. His pack was not yet empty, but nor was it as full as he would have liked it to have been.

As he ate, he allowed his eyes to roam the landscape, and so it was that he noticed something he had not previously seen. At the bottom of the hill he now stood atop, on the opposite side from the village, there was a graveyard. Link had never seen such a thing before, and he descended the hill to take a closer look.

He walked amongst the graves and read the names on them with interest. In the forest, death was not a worry. He had only once between truly aware of the pain of bereavement, and it would have been impossible to bury the Deku Tree; the dead colossus was his own monument.

Here, though, were many strange names of people who had passed and been interred by those they left behind. At first Link found it strange, for their burial and the upkeep of the graveyard meant nothing to those who had departed. Slowly, it occurred to him that this was for the people of the village, the people who wished to pay their respects to lost loved ones, and who wished to make sure there was some sort of symbol to their memory.

A path led through the graveyard, to a statue in its centre. The statue was of two men, who both stood with drawn swords, back to back. They were grim faced, and looked stern. Even to Link, observing the worn stone, it was obvious that they were of different races. One was a hylian, facing to the south, and the other was evidently a sheikah, facing north. Paths ran from the statue, one in each compass direction.

A sign stood by the monument. Unable to read the markings scratched upon it, Link found himself relying on Navi once more. "This is King's Tomb," she read.

Knowing he had a long way to travel, Link turned again to look at the gargantuan mountain, and followed the northern path away through the graves.

As he walked, he had the uncomfortable impression that the statue of the sheikah was watching him.

He had hoped that the path would lead easily to the beginning of the trail, but it quickly became obvious that this was not the case. Instead, it led to another, smaller cemetery. Link's first thought was to turn away and make his way across the grass back to the village, but something held his attention.

The first graveyard was much larger and was simply a series of neatly laid out plots, and well tended. Link had not been intimidated or unnerved walking amongst the quiet graves in the bright sunlight, and apart from the statue, there were no other structures.

Din's Fire had not yet risen high enough to reach down into this area, though, and it was cast in dark shadows. Looking at the landscape and the walls of the mountain that the graveyard hugged, Link wondered if the suns' rays ever reached in here. It was possible the little space was never brightly lit. The dark shadows caused Link to wrap his arms around himself, feeling a chill in the warm day.

The other distinct thing about this graveyard was the building on its far side, built against the very wall of the mountain. It was not a large building, but it looked austere, and even threatening. There was something unpleasant about it. The edifice itself was a pillared front, but the main part of the structure seemed to have been delved into the rock wall behind it. The entrance was little more than a dark opening, unlit and menacing. Link did not like it.

His eyes were drawn away from the building to the big headstones by the graves. They were different from the ones he had seen previously. Those had been loving monuments, bearing remembrance of friends and families. These looked more ornate, larger and more expertly formed, yet somehow more severe. Link could not resist going closer.

The graves were set in several long lines, and one particular set seemed the most impressive. Moving to them, Link saw that each one had a name carved on it, though he could not read it without Navi's help, and below were two lines of numbers. Stood near one of the first, he asked Navi what they meant.

"They're dates," she answered. "The top line is when they lived and the second is when they ruled. This is the line of the rulers of Hyrule." Sombrely, Link examined the graves and Navi read him the names of those now long dead who had guided Hyrule, some well and some poorly. Some names were familiar from Archon and Zelda, while some were names Link had never heard before.

Suddenly Link heard a noise. On edge in the gloomy graveyard, Link jumped and drew his sword, twisting to see what the disturbance was. His eyes caught the slightest of movements as a figure slid neatly behind one of the pillars of the portico. Link saw them for the briefest moment, but it was enough to take in the armour and the colours they wore; it was a sheikah.

Feeling more than uncomfortable now, Link turned and left the graveyard at a fast walk, before breaking into a steady run towards the village. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he went. He could not shake the feeling that the sheikah had meant him to know he was not alone.

Shaking his head, Link slowed back to a walk as he neared the houses of Kakariko. He had no wish to go into the village proper, for he had no desire to accidentally run into Tursun again. While the man might be more sensible in the morning light and with his head clearer, Link knew that he had hurt the villager's pride, and it would not be brushed aside easily. He had underestimated Link the previous evening, and the kokiri had no wish to see if had learnt from his mistake.

Instead, he stayed close to the base of the mountain, and made straight for the steep steps that began the Death Mountain Trail. It was, he knew, a hard and arduous path. It was little used by hylians now, and instead the gorons who found it easy to move about the mountain face tended to come down for diplomatic visits rather than having guests come to them. There were not many occasions when any other Hyrulians attempted the trail.

Aware of all of this after Zelda's tutelage, Link climbed the steps towards the canyon. He was out of breath before he even reached the top, but he did not mind. Setting a steady pace, he began down the canyon, the walls of the hills and Death Mountain towering beside him on either side.

It was a strange sensation, walking along the floor of the ravine. The only real noise was his own footsteps, which echoed around the rocks a thousand times. Every now and then another sound would reach his ears, strangely magnified, and so it was impossible to gauge where it came from or what it really was. He found himself periodically peering over his shoulder, but there was no one behind him and nowhere for a pursuer to hide from sight.

After carrying on in this way, he came to a dead end. The canyon walls tapered together into a point, and there was no way of carrying on.

Frustrated, Link turned round and looked back down the path he had followed, wondering if he had missed a turn. It was impossible, though; there had been no deviation to the path. He took a moment to catch his breath. The track sloped constantly upwards, and he had been going fairly quickly.

As he stood, allowing his body to rest, his eyes scanned the walls, and he noticed on his left hand side that while the wall was mostly sheer, there was a flat platform jutting out a foot or two above his head. For a fully grown hylian or a goron, it would probably have been below eye level, if not by much.

Frowning, Link's eyes glanced over the wall, and he set his hands to it, his nimble fingers seeking points to get a grip, and then he began to climb. Getting high enough, he flung his arm over the edge of the platform and pulled himself up. Panting slightly, he got to his feet, using the wall to stabilise himself. It was not a wide place to stand, but it was enough to see that the trail continued from here.

He edged his way along and found the raised ground widening out, making it easier to follow. It climbed quickly, and was hard going, but now he was on the right way again, Link moved quickly. Occasionally, he glanced down to his right, and saw the canyon steadily falling further and further away.

He smiled. The sensation of moving forward and climbing higher was a pleasant one, and he found that he was enjoying himself. It was hard work, but he was strong willed and determined, and he was not deterred.

The sun reached its zenith high above him and the small boy worked up a steady sweat as it began its slow descent into the west. The afternoon was wearing on and Link was panting slightly as he pulled himself up another incline.

Climbing up a section of wall where the trail was too thin to walk, his small fingers reached out and felt a large boulder. Steadying himself with his feet, he checked quickly that the rock was firm and would not give way, and then pulled himself up onto the next tier of the mountain. Finding space to stand easily, he took a second to catch his breath and leaned heavily on the boulder.

It groaned. Startled, Link jumped backwards, stumbling slightly before he managed to regain his footing on the uneven surface of the mountain.

The boulder unfolded itself and stood up, then turned round to look at Link.

The kokiri's shock did not decrease as he realised it was a goron. He had seen several of the creatures already, but it had not occurred to him before just how like real rocks they were. Curled up as the goron had been, there had been no sign to indicate it was in fact a living being.

The goron's expression was slightly irritated as it turned, its long arms unfolding to hang at its side. Its wide face peered down at Link from small black eyes. Its face was flat, with two small holes showing its nose, above a very broad mouth. This was slightly open, revealing rows of thick molars, which the gorons needed for their diet of very hard food.

Seeing Link's shock and confusion, the goron's irritation disappeared and its expression brightened.

"Ah, you are only a little hylian, so I will not take offence at you leaning on me. It was inconsiderate of you, though."

"I'm sorry," said Link immediately. "I didn't realise I was leaning on anyone. I had no idea you were there." The goron's wide mouth spread into a wide, benevolent smile.

"Things are not always what you think they are though, eh? Well, you will think twice the next time you climb on a boulder, I dare say. If you knew no better I hold no grudge. But whatever is one so small who does not even recognise we mountain folk want so high up our slopes?"

For a moment, Link hesitated. He had kept his purpose a secret from the people in Kakariko, fearing that they would stop him going. He was up the mountain now, though, and he had a suspicion that the gorons would view his story differently to the hylians of the plains.

"I was sent to come and see your people by the princess Zelda," he answered, bluntly.

The goron chuckled lightly. "You were sent by the princess, were you? Well were you my child, I would scold you for telling lies, but to climb all the way up the mountain on such a wild tale seems unlikely. But perhaps you are only the child of one of the families in Kakariko? If so, I'm sure your parents must be worried. The mountain is not safe for little hylians."

"I am not a hylian, though. I am a kokiri. I've been sent to Hyrule with a warning. The princess heard what I had to say and told me I should warn all the people of this land."

"Oh ho? Well this tale is certainly one worth hearing, then. Perhaps you are a village child with a vivid imagination, but then perhaps you speak truth. We gorons are discerning folk, well able to see through nets and deceptions, and as I look at you I feel that you are too young to tell such great lies with inhibition. Yes, perhaps you do come from the forest, indeed."

"Will our story be more plausible if you hear it also from me," asked Navi, fluttering at Link's shoulder.

The goron's eyes narrowed as he squinted at the hovering ball of light. "Ah, and who would you be? It seems it is my turn to apologise for rudeness; I am afraid in the glare of the day I did not see you. You must forgive me, the eyes of a goron are meant for tunnels and dark places. Din's Fire does more to hinder me than it does for my hylian brethren."

Link felt a warmth through his bond with his fairy. He could tell she was smiling at the goron's polite words.

"It is not an impoliteness at all. Indeed, I would say it is more important for you to apologise for mistaking Link for a hylian, just as he mistook you to be only a part of the mountain side."

The lines of the goron's eyes crinkled as he chuckled again. "Indeed! It seems I should heed my own words that things are not what we think they are. Now, what is this warning that you have come to give?"

"Can we see your leader?" asked Link. "It is him I should speak with. The princess told me to seek out the Big Brother of the gorons."

The goron, named Marduk, led Link further up the trail. It was slightly easier at this point, a single path clinging to the side of the mountain. It was steep, and tiring, but it was a single path that did not deviate, and Link was not forced to climb over obstacles or up portions of the rock face at any point.

After a short while, they came to a fork in the path. The left fork was a wide track, wider than any point Link had seen on the trail so far. It was very steep, and Link could see that after fifty feet the track broke again into rocks and boulders. The right fork swung away from the wide path, and as the slope rose the new path again hugged against the cliff wall.

"The left hand path will lead you further up the mountain," explained Marduk, as he turned to the right. "The mountain trail continues to the summit. This path will not take us higher, though; it leads instead to Goron City."

Link followed Marduk along the track and the wall at his left sloped inwards, until it opened into a cave hollowed out of the rock. It was a wide space, entirely open to the mountain on one side. In the centre was a stone table. Looking around, Link noticed that a tunnel entrance led almost directly in to the mountain on the opposite side of the crevice. He also noticed that there was another opening across on his left.

Marduk followed Link's glance. "There is a view point there, where we can view anyone coming up the trail," he said. "It is unguarded, so your ascent was unmarked. Should any invaders attempt to scale our mountain, though, we would be able to hold them off for a long period of time. From here, we have access to different points all over the mountains, but it is impossible to reach this point from the foothills except by the trail you followed. The mountain provides us with many natural defences, and we have no need to build the fortifications our hylian brethren construct on the plains. It is virtually impossible to lay siege to Goron City."

Though he was unaccustomed to the ways of war and knew little about battles or sieges, Link was impressed. If nothing else, the pride with which Marduk spoke about his home conveyed the mountain's prowess. The goron's patriotism was moving.

Following Marduk to the tunnel entrance, Link felt a moment's apprehension about crossing the dark threshold. He had only once before been underground, when he journeyed below the Deku Tree's roots. It was not a pleasant memory.

His companion took a torch from a wall sconce and held it ahead of them, lighting the way down the tunnel. It led steeply downwards, and Link felt his heart rate increasing the further into the rock they went. He realised soon that he need not have worried, though, as the tunnel opened out into a vast cavern. Link found himself on a wide walkway. Moving to the edge, he looked down and saw that he was on the top tier of three levels. Looking down, he could see other walkways, with gorons bustling backwards and forwards. In the centre of the cavern, the ground floor, there was an open and mostly empty space. It looked like this was some sort of gathering ground. Link could see from his vantage points that there were tunnels and passages leading away from this central cavern at various points on all three levels.

"It is impressive, is it not?" asked Marduk. Again, pride was more than evident in his tone. "The capital of the gorons of the mountains. Big Brother Darunia's rooms are on the lowest level of the city." The rocky figure moved away from the ledge and Link followed him along the causeway until he turned down one of the side passages. Following, Link descended a staircase and came out on the next tier of the city. Marduk led him down several other passages and down more stairs until they came out on the lowest level.

It was a clear space, and there were fewer tunnels leading off it. A stage stood to one side, set with brightly burning torches. It looked as if this was a congregation point, with music or speakers on the dais.

Turning his attention back to his guide, Link entered another passage. This went for only a short distance before it opened out into a small room. It was very different from the cavern, which was spacious and bustling; this was clearly someone's home. There were hangings on the walls and a table in the centre of the room. A large statue stood against the back wall; it was a stone sculpture, looking like the most basic form of a goron had been carved from an enormous boulder. A long, dangerous looking spear stood next to the statue.

Link did not take a great deal of this in, though. His attention was more taken instead with the enormous goron standing in front of the statue. He was taller than any other goron Link had seen, and his large rock-like muscles made him look like a small mountain in himself. Wiry, wild hair sprung from the top of his head and from his chin.

He did not look happy. Most of the gorons Link had met in his travels wore an almost permanent wide grin on their faces, so much so that Link had been beginning to wonder if it was just the form of their faces. This goron did not have that same good humoured appearance. The corners of his mouth were turned sharply down and his brow was furrowed in an evident frown. He looked grumpy and angry.

"Big Brother, goro," greeted Marduk. His smile seemed to widen even further and his tone was very placating, as if he wished to avoid saying anything that might anger the stern goron more. "This young fellow has climbed our mountain to request an audience with you."

The Big Brother peered down at Link from his little black eyes. His expression altered momentarily into what Link could only call a sneer before returning to its angry frown.

"If some little hylian chooses to climb up here, I do not see why I should be bothered with it, Marduk. I would have thought you would realise that there are more pressing issues on my mind at present."

"Yes, Big Brother, but Link claims that he has been sent her by the Princess of the hylians. It seemed important for him to speak to you."

The large goron laughed, a loud single bark; it was not a pleasant sound. "And so you automatically believe the story any child may bring to you? I can see you do not have children yourself."

Marduk's tone took on a slightly defensive note, at these words. "It is from spending time with children that I have learnt to tell when they are inventing stories and when they speak plain truth, goro."

Again, the Big Brother laughed. Link felt anger through his bond with Navi, and knew the fairy was annoyed at the goron talking down to Link simply because of his size. She rose up from where she had been resting on Link's shoulder, her dull glow expanding into a bright light.

"Link has travelled here from the Lost Woods with a warning for all Hyrule. Knowing that, will you deny the veracity of his words? You claim to have more important things on your mind than what Link has to say. Could it be that there is trouble on Death Mountain that you are not able to deal with?"

It was the wrong thing to say. The Forest Ambassador role had always worked in the rest of Hyrule, but it was immediately obvious that it carried less weight to the gorons.

"Do you think Darunia, Big Brother of the gorons, needs advice and aid from a midget and a flying lantern? You say this _child_ (Darunia filled the word with scorn) comes from the forest. So what can he possibly know about goron problems that those who live on this mountain do not!

"Now I suggest you leave here, before I give you a lesson in strength!"

Marduk intervened, quickly. "I shall ensure they are safely escorted from the city, Big Brother. I am sorry to have bothered you." He gestured urgently at Link, and followed behind him as they returned down the passage into the main cavern.

"I must apologise for Darunia's behaviour," said Marduk. "He is not an unkind goron, but we are indeed beset by problems, and he seeks to govern his people well. Do not judge him too harshly."

"He should learn to accept help form any source," said Navi, primly.

Marduk smiled wryly. "Perhaps so, but he is proud. To gorons, physical stature and prowess is important."

"Wise words and courageous hearts often go further than stature and might."

He chuckled. "I can see from both of you that wise words and courageous hearts are by no means in short supply in Hyrule. Nonetheless, it would be unwise to push Darunia at the present time. However, I would ask you to remain here, and we may seek a more opportune moment.

"Tonight is the evening of the goron dances, when we come here to ease our worries. Join us, you will be honoured guests, whatever your stature. And it may be that Big Brother relaxes, and so does his refusal to hear your words."


	11. Chapter 11 The Goron Dances

Chapter 11

The Goron Dances

Happy to stay with Marduk, although disheartened at being rebuffed by Darunia, Link spent the rest of the day seeing more of Goron City. They ascended from what Marduk referred to as the meeting hall, the bottom level of the city, to the first floor. Many of the passages led to the homes of gorons, while others led to different parts of the city and to different openings on the side of the mountain. Marduk showed Link down one such tunnel that opened out on the mountain's north eastern slopes.

Here there was a wide plateau, the greatest expanse of flat ground Link had seen on the mountain. Hardy plants were being grown and nurtured, sustenance to complement the mineral based diet of the gorons. There was evidence of mining equipment on the plateau, as well, and Marduk explained that the path led to the opening of the nearby mines, where the gorons ploughed the rocks for their food.

From this plateau, Link found himself looking out at one of the most impressive views he had seen in Hyrule. Approaching Death Mountain, he had seen the mountains that formed the border of Hyrule, but now he saw them much closer. The range of crags filled all the horizon, and Link found himself feeling cowed, dwarfed. The sheer size of the peaks stretching away suddenly made him consider the vast scope of the world, and he felt very small within it. The immensity of his task coupled with the discouragement of his meeting with Darunia gave him the sensation that it was all too big for his small shoulders to bear.

For her part, he knew that Navi also felt disheartened. He could feel her sadness, distressed that the voice of the forest should be so easily cast aside by the leader of the mountain people.

These were the thoughts that occupied the pair as they sat on the plateau with Marduk. The day steadily faded and the sky was turning towards twilight. Marduk offered Link some food, but the goron cuisine of minerals and rocks was less than palatable to the kokiri. He pulled some food from his pack and considered that he would not be able to stay in Goron City indefinitely, without any way to replenish his supplies.

Moved by these thoughts, he decided to quiz Marduk. Hesitantly, he began, "If I may not speak easily with Darunia, may I speak with you?"

The goron smiled beneficently. "Of course, brother. What do you wish to say? What message have you travelled here to bring?" The goron looked kindly down at Link. The small boy found it difficult to look up at him, his heart heavy with his thoughts. He stared at the horizon and the mountains that filled it.

"Tell me about the troubles facing your people," he said.

Marduk's kind smile faded. He grimaced. "These are grave times for us. Our mountain seems to tremble beneath our feet. We live on the minerals of the mountain, but there is less than there was. It does not grow as do the food of our hylian brethren. The rocks of the caverns near here are a rich source of the minerals we seek, but we cannot enter the cavern."

"Why not?" inquired Link.

"Long ago, it was the home of fierce creatures, whom we thought had been driven from their caves. It seems we were wrong, for suddenly they have flooded the mines. Our people were forced to abandon their labour and our food grows short. Before we could send any great number of gorons in to deal with the monsters, though, the mountain rumbled and many rocks shifted from high above. We are used to this, avalanches are not uncommon. We simply took shelter inside our city. Alas, when the quaking subsided and we emerged, we found a great rock had fallen and blocked the entrance to the caves."

"So you can't use those caves at all now?"

"We seek to return to them, but it seems some greater power than the mountain has turned its hand against us. The rock resists all our mining efforts and progress is slow. It is quite unlike any stone we are used to, not the normal rock of the mountain. Besides this, the longer we are unable to enter the mines, the weaker we become through our hunger, which slows the work further."

Link was silent as he watched the purpling sky over the mountains. These were indeed things he had no knowledge of, as Darunia had predicted. He did not know what he had expected the gorons' problems to be, but he had hoped they would not be so far beyond his power to amend. A thought had formed in his head that if he could win the favour of the gorons he would be able to ask for their Spiritual Stone. He could not see how he would manage that, now.

"Marduk, you have befriended me, so I will take the chance now to be honest with you. I came here not only to warn your people of danger, but to ask for your help in preventing the fall of Hyrule."

"Dark words, brother. How can the gorons help you in Hyrule's salvation?"

"I have come here in search of the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Marduk did not answer for a long time. Link's sense of unease grew the longer his friend remained silent. The atmosphere between them seemed to have grown suddenly cold.

Eventually, Marduk said, "I cannot help wondering at this. Perhaps it is merely coincidence, but your timing in arriving on Death Mountain to ask for that in particular is strange. The Stone was given to us long ago to aid in the protection of Hyrule and now you want to take it away for that same reason."

"The Spiritual Stones have been kept apart for a long time to stop anyone using them for evil," said Link, quickly. "I want to get them to make sure they are used for good." Marduk was again silent so Link went on. "It's what Princess Zelda asked me to do."

"Indeed? The princess of Hyrule has sent you on this quest. I see it will be a hard request to turn down. Understand, though, that there was something I left out when I told you of our hardships. I thought it was something of no consequence to you. The Spiritual Stone of Fire used to be held in the meeting place of Goron City, by Darunia's council chamber. It was there for all gorons and all visitors to see.

"When the troubles in the mines began, though, Darunia removed it. He said it was for the protection of the Stone and for all our people, too. He refuses to explain why, and is easily angered if anyone mentions it or asks where it is now. It is since then that he has become so agitated. I had put it down to worrying about the food shortage, but now I wonder. Can it be coincidence that he removes it without any explanation as we face these strange troubles, and so soon afterwards you arrive asking for our greatest treasure?"

The purple sky was turning to the deep blue of night, now. Link felt it best to drop the subject. "When do the dances start?" he asked.

Marduk was staring at the horizon and did not answer for a moment. He looked as if he had not heard. Suddenly, he shrugged and looked at Link, as if remembering he was there and rousing himself from some inner reverie.

"Come, brother," said Marduk as the light faded. "It is time to return to the city. Tonight, you will experience the goron dances. It is a great event." He smiled benevolently, and the chill that had arisen when they were talking about the Spiritual Stone disappeared. Link followed him back into the tunnels of the gorons. They went down again to the meeting hall, the lowest circle of the city. The high walls meant it formed a bowl, and Link realised that it was not much smaller than the Deku Tree's Meadow.

There were many more gorons here now than there had been when he had seen Darunia. They were all grinning, even for gorons, and there was a sense of anticipation in the crowd. Link was still not feeling entirely happy, and could not help considering that sharing the space with this many excited gorons was not a good place for a little kokiri to be.

On the stage, five gorons were setting up different types of drums. One stood at a pair of timpani, another stood with a set of five bongos, while another sat cross legged before a single snare drum. The other two had a range of other percussion, from cymbals to maracas.

Marduk led Link out of the crowd, ensuring he was in a position where he would not be crushed. He disappeared, and returned a moment later with a bottle of milk for Link. He also had a mug that steamed slightly, and was filled with what the goron referred to as Dodongo Blood. Link had no desire to ask whether or not it was real blood.

A few moments later, he saw Darunia make his way through the crowd and step onto the platform. He faced the gorons, who began to shout and holler. Darunia smiled for a few moments as the sound grew, and then held up his hands. In moments, complete silence had descended.

"Brothers!" cried the big goron. His deep voice was loud and clear, and the sound resonated and echoed around the bowl. "The days have been hard for us." There was a rumble of agreement from those assembled. "Tomorrow, though, we will gain entry once more to our mines, and soon after we shall be well fed and happy."

Link heard a murmur of surprise from Marduk. "So the boulder has finally succumbed to our efforts. I did not know," he said in low tones.

"For tonight," continued Darunia, "Let us wash away our fatigues, our strains and our stresses; let us dance, let us be as bright as the flames that leap into the night.

"My brothers, I give you," he paused and allowed his voice to echo for a moment, "The Goron Dances!" Instantly as he stopped speaking, while this final phrase still reverberated around the hall, the drummers began to play. All five played in harmony, creating rhythms together.

The gorons around the hall were all moving in time together, cheering and laughing. Marduk had left Link's side to join his friends. The adventurer's spirits rose as he watched the happy gorons.

The dancing was a strange thing to behold. There was no melody, only the rhythmic noise of the percussionists. The dance started slowly. It was obvious everyone who had gathered knew it. They swayed slowly, in time with the drummers, and then began to step from side to side, their movements evolving into more complex moves until the dance became fast and wild, each goron intricately moving with his brothers in perfect unison.

The gorons did not seem to tire as the evening drew on. The musicians continued to thump out rhythms, and Link was impressed by the quality of their music. They played only drums, and yet out of the rhythms created tunes and harmonies, and Link felt as if all the rocks of Death Mountain were thumping in time with their music.

Pulling out his ocarina, Link hummed in time with the music, and then put the instrument to his lips and played at random. He did not play any discernable piece, but simply played to fit in with the drummers. It was not loud, and certainly was not loud enough to have been heard over the wild noise the gorons were making.

Quite to his surprise, though, he found the gorons turning to watch him, laughing and cheering to hear him play. The music from the stage stopped and Link realised that the crowd wanted him to play for them. He felt a warm glow from Navi, delighted at the idea.

Link himself was less impressed. He had never played to any large group, and he had little intention to change that in front of all the gorons of Death Mountain. Nonetheless, he was given little choice and found himself thrust onto the stage. Unable to climb down without being crushed in the throng, he again put his ocarina to his lips.

Once more, the cacophony of the gorons died to silence and they waited for him to play.

Nervously, Link began to play a tune he knew. It was an old song, the first he had learnt. It was not a difficult melody, but was upbeat and seemed to fit the mood of the evening. As he started, Link fumbled several notes, his hands and legs shaking, but he quickly felt himself flow into the music. It took him far away.

Once more he stood by the pool where he and Saria had so often bathed. He saw the sun shine through the trees. He saw the flowers nestled round the trunks and bushes. He saw Saria's green eyes as he lay in the grass and she sat beside him, playing the ocarina. It was a song that would always remind him of her, wherever he played it; it would always be Saria's Song.

Slowly, reality reasserted itself and he returned to his present circumstances. His eyes took in the room and he realised the gorons had gone wild. While dancing to their own music, it had been a very rhythmic set of moves, each goron knowing his place amongst the others and each step fitting in with the dance.

Now, though, they had abandoned their elegant steps and simply moved freely. It was incredible to watch the swaying, leaping and bounding of the gorons as they followed the music of the forest.

The drummers and other musicians had picked up on the rhythm and had begun to join in, their drums adding to the melody of the ocarina, but the acoustics of the cavern meant the little instrument was not drowned out. Many gorons had begun singing, transforming the heaving mass to a deep voiced, many throated choir.

On the stage, Link could not quite believe the effect his song seemed to be having, but he did not stop playing. He found himself loosening, enjoying being part of this epic musical event. Marduk had spoken truly when he said that the goron dances were a sight to behold.

The song repeated and echoed, and Link moved seamlessly into another song he had played with Saria, on those many happy days as the sun reached through the leaves of the Lost Woods, so far away.

The music went on for a long time. Link was, thankfully, able to keep playing; many nights of solitary music on the plains of Hyrule put him in good stead for his performance.

Eventually, though, it had to end. Returning to the original, bouncy tune, Link played a crescendo on his ocarina. The drummers went wild and the gorons around the hall threw their arms into the air exuberantly. Link withdrew the instrument from his lips, panting slightly, but grinning. Around the hall, gorons were cheering. Darunia was at the front, he forced his way through the throng and climbed onto the stage.

There was fire in his eyes. For a moment, Link stepped backwards, thinking the big goron was going to attack him. Before he could move or evade the patriarch, though, he found himself swept up in two mighty arms and raised effortlessly in the air.

He tried to twist and free himself, but it was completely hopeless. Darunia was far too strong, Link had no chance of breaking his grip.

Realisation slowly dawned on him that he was not being crushed, though: Darunia was laughing, a deep booming laugh, and was holding Link up for the crowd. Link felt himself being shaken as Darunia held him aloft like a trophy, perhaps not realising quite how fragile a kokiri is in the hands of a strong goron.

As he was dropped back to the floor, Link gasped for breath and felt his ribs. He was sure they were heavily bruised. Darunia looked down at him with his small eyes and laughed again.

"Why, today is indeed a fine day. I see now that you are no little hylian seeking an adventure. It takes much courage to climb this mountain, for one of your stature. Perhaps that song has bewitched us all, but if it is so I do not begrudge it. Why, I cannot help considering now that you must indeed be a messenger from the goddesses. Truly, we need any help we can get, and I will not turn aside willing hands."

He turned to address his assembled people. He had been speaking in a tone for only Link to hear over the raucous noise of the celebrating gorons, but now he raised his voice to a mighty shout. The other gorons quickly fell silent again to hear their leader's words.

"Brothers, we gathered here today to seek to forget our woes for some short while. Instead, mayhap we have been delivered the solution to them.

"This is Link, he is not some mere hylian child as you may think, but an ambassador of light in these dark times. He has been sent here, so say, to aid us in our troubles. You may ask how it can be that one so small can possibly aid the gorons. I asked the same. But you have all heard tonight that little Link holds some power more than brute strength, and his courage already appears boundless. We shall not turn away his offer of help and counsel."

The gorons received Darunia's words with rapturous applause and cheering. They were more than happy to hear Link after his song.

"As you all know, brothers, tomorrow is the long awaited day when we may re-enter the Dodongo's Cavern. We know not what dark wizardry led to the mysterious rock that blocked it and prevented us entering our own mines, nor what caused the sudden anger of the caverns inhabitants. What is evident, though, is that some force sets itself against us.

"But we are gorons, and the setting of a barrier inspires us only to find the strength to break that barrier down. We are not discouraged and are not defeated. Whatever stands against us, we will overcome."

Again, the gorons went wild, cheering and shouting. Link could not help being impressed, and could feel a deep admiration from Navi, too. They were both struck by the power of Darunia's oratory. He could certainly get the people on his side.

Darunia looked down at Link. "Friend, our new brother, I ask if you will be so good as to come with us into the cavern tomorrow. It is dangerous, perhaps, but I think that will not dissuade you. This night, you brought music from afar to us, and as I listened to it I found my heart moved, and now it burns with a quiet certainty that we are far more likely to succeed if you are at our side." A twinkle and a gleam appeared in the Big Brother's eye. "There is far more to you than meets the eye. Wise words and courageous hearts, indeed." He moved away from the kokiri, so out of place amongst the gorons.

Navi alighted on his shoulder and Link could feel from her the same sensation he was experiencing. Had Darunia heard her words to Marduk after they left his chamber that afternoon? Neither were sure, but could not escape the feeling they had underestimated the goron leader.


	12. Chapter 12 Dodongos' Cavern

Another chapter for you all, and we delve deep into Death Mountain. I've taken some liberties with this as well, so let me know what you think of it.

I don't think I've mentioned up until now that Death Mountain is not a volcano in this story. I initially wrote that it was and the idea just never worked. In this version of Hyrule, there is a mountain range on the north east border of Hyrule, and it makes more sense for Death Mountain to be the first of these rather than for it to be an active volcano. This point is true both in terms of narrative and geological terms.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Dodongo's Cavern

Link slept that night in Marduk's home. This was a cave near the top of the main cavern of Goron City. It was a homely place, with hangings and rugs, but still seemed strange to Link. No matter how pleasantly it was decorated, it still felt like being underground. It was so enclosed he felt apprehensive. He wanted a window, some way for the night and the outside air to seep in, and the eventual dawn to reach down to him.

His host did his best to make him comfortable, but could do nothing to make the rock floor any softer. Link led on Marduk's rugs and wrapped himself in his blankets. It was not easy to sleep, though. He felt uncomfortable and uneasy in the cave. He also had not yet recovered from the dances, adrenaline still rushed through him after the events of the night. The elation of playing to the gorons and of Darunia's offer to take him into the mines the next day kept him awake. He did not quite know what to expect, but he knew it was the best way to try and get the Spiritual Stone. He had come too far to not make this effort, now.

Marduk had shown Link to his room and then left them again to see his friends. He came in after a while and Link heard him moving around the cave and humming to himself. He did not speak.

Link lay with his eyes open, facing the wall and with his head full of thoughts. Marduk extinguished the torch and the room was plunged into darkness. Link rolled over but could see nothing. His apprehension at being underground increased.

The goron had no bed, and simply went into a corner and curled into a ball. Link could just make him out as Navi fluttered around the room, her little light illuminating a tiny amount of the space. Curled up, Marduk looked again like simply a big rock, placed there by someone, as he had done when Link first met him and tried to climb on him.

Then, Navi came back to Link's side and landed on the rock floor near to him. Her light dimmed as she, too, turned to rest. Once again, their bond was a great comfort to Link. She was aware that the mines might well be dangerous, but she remained undaunted. She knew it was a necessary task, but Link also felt something else from her, which reassured him far more: she had a simple confidence that whatever was waiting for them, Link would be able to overcome it. Her belief in him enabled him to drift away into sleep.

It was not an easy night, and Link found himself awaking frequently. Every time, he was disorientated by the deep darkness, lit only by the Navi's pinkish purple glow, dimmer than usual as she rested. He found himself reminded of his first nights in the open after leaving the forest. They had been uncomfortable, and the immensity of the open space had been daunting, but he would have been given much to be back there, now. He would take the plains over the enclosed and dark cave without any argument.

Eventually, he heard a noise that roused him to wakefulness. Again the disorientation confused him, but he remembered where he was. Navi's dim light grew into its normal blue white brightness as she also shook off her rest.

They heard a shuffling and then noises Link could not place, before a spark suddenly flared. The sudden light revealed Marduk, striking tinder to light the torch once more. Link rubbed his eyes as the fire lit the cave. Marduk was smiling, as usual.

"Good morning, brother!" he said brightly.

"Morning?" asked Link, stretching and rubbing his eyes again. In the cave it was impossible to say what time of day it was; Link's sense of time had been completely thrown.

"Indeed, it is morning. I have roused you early so you may eat something before you go to meet Big Brother."

"Where are we meeting him?"

"You, not we," said Marduk. "I am not coming with you." He smiled at the downcast expression this inspired. "Big Brother is going into the mines with only a couple of gorons. As well as yourself, of course. We do not know what we are going to find in there, so he is taking no chances."

"I thought you said you were going to drive the creatures out? If there are as many as you say, won't we need more help?"

"Darunia does not intend to destroy them all in a day. First, he wishes to discover their numbers and if they are prevalent in particular parts of the mine. While we know nothing of what is in the mine, we cannot hope to restore it to its normal state."

Nodding sadly, Link pulled on his boots and his hood. Marduk began moving around the cave and busying himself with his housekeeping, so Link pulled some food from his pack and had breakfast. He allowed himself more than he had had for several days in preparation for the adventure ahead.

After a while, Marduk signalled that it was time to go. Link put his sword on but left his pack in the cave. There was no need to take it into the mines.

He was led to the same plateau where he and Marduk had spent the previous afternoon. His companion directed him to where Darunia stood with four other gorons, all with packs on their shoulders.

"Now I must go," said Marduk. "There is much for me to do today. I wish you well, my friend. I will see you later."

Nodding sadly, Link moved away and crossed the plateau to where Darunia was stood. The burly goron looked at him, and his smile was fierce with anticipation.

"Ah, brother! It is a good day, is it not? The time for action is at hand."

Finding nothing to say, Link did not respond. His heart was torn between anticipation at reaching towards the Spiritual Stone, and apprehension at what he would face in the mines.

Led by the goron leader, the little party followed the plateau to a tunnel entrance. Stopping, the other three gorons took torches from their packs and lit them. Darunia led them through and into the goron mines, which led to the dodongo's cavern.

Within minutes of entering the tunnel, Link could see that it was entirely unlike the tunnels and caverns of Goron City. The dark passages were lit only by the light of the torches the gorons carried.

The tunnel followed many forks and turnings, but Darunia led them with certainty. It was evident he had a particular destination. After walking for several minutes, they came into a much larger cavern.

They continued through the open space. Link found himself following carefully in Darunia's footsteps, as the floor was uneven and there were potholes in the floor. It would have been easy to trip in the dim light and incur an injury before they had even found the dodongos.

The sure leadership of the goron Big Brother led them into another tunnel on the right hand side of the large cavern. The light of the goron torches lit a passage that looked more like a mine than anything Link had seen so far. This was no natural path like the passage through the Goddesses Hill, and it was entirely unlike the smooth and well carved tunnels of Goron City. Supports and scaffolds held up the walls and ceiling of the passage and recent tunnelling was evident. Unlit torches stood at intervals, showing where work had been abandoned.

Quickly, though, Link realised why Darunia had chosen this route through the mines. The tunnel widened and Link's sharp ears were quicker than the gorons in picking up the noises of creatures ahead.

"What are the creatures of these mines like?" he asked Darunia tentatively.

Darunia grimaced. "They are like large lizards, and very violent. They would happily eat you if they got the chance."

Link fell silent. Darunia's answer had not filled him with confidence.

They rounded a corner and Link caught his first glimpse of a dodongo. It was in the middle of the passage, and at the sound of their approach fixed a pair of red eyes with enormous pupils on them, distended to unnatural size from peering through the darkness. It looked like a huge lizard with only two legs. It crawled towards them, dragging the back end of its body across the floor. It hissed at them with its blunt, almost flattened head.

When it moved, it came surprisingly quickly, though; the little group were caught off guard when it suddenly dashed towards them.

Reacting to the attack, Darunia and the leading goron dodged around the creature and swung their rocky fists at it. Both missed.

Too fast for the invaders, the dodongo was on the move again. It leapt forward, past Darunia and his companion, Rayner, and jumped at a third goron. Its momentum caused the goron to topple over backwards with the dodongo on his chest and snapping at him with needle-like teeth. The torch he was carrying fell from his grip and rolled across the floor of the tunnel.

It was Link who came to the goron's rescue. He drew his sword and jumped at the big lizard, faster to react than the rest of the group. He jabbed with the blade, forcing the dodongo to switch its attention from the fallen goron. It crawled off him and advanced on Link, snapping at him and forcing him to retreat down the passage, back the way they had come.

Backing nimbly away, Link kept the dodongo at bay with his sword. He was unprepared for the sudden change in tactics, though, when the creature suddenly lunged forward and twisted, swinging its long, thick tail. Using the tail as a bludgeon, the dodongo thumped Link, completely winding him and throwing him against the wall.

His vision was filled for a moment with claws and teeth. At the last second, the dodongo seemed to stop, and then flew backwards, away from Link. Scrabbling to his feet, the kokiri saw that Rayner had taken hold of its tail and wrenched it backwards. Flanking his comrade, Darunia stepped forward and slammed his huge fist downward, crushing the lizard's spine at the base of the skull and instantly killing it.

Straightening up, Darunia grinned at Link, a ferocious grin that showed his teeth.

"Brother! You reveal your courage and your mettle. The goddesses chose well when they sent you to us."

Link bowed his head in acknowledgement of the goron's compliment.

The goron who had fallen stepped forwards. He picked up his still burning torch and turned to Link.

"Courage, indeed. Thank you for your timely intervention. I hope the time comes when I can repay you, and show my thanks. My name is Timbull. I name myself your brother and offer you aid whenever you call on it."

These were courteous words, and well spoken. They left Link at a loss for how to respond, and he wordlessly pleaded through the bond with his fey for her intervention.

Her light glowing with warmth towards Timbull, she fluttered forwards. "Thank you, Timbull of the gorons. Your words are kindly spoken, and will not be forgotten."

The noises up ahead distracted their attention.

"Come, brothers," said Darunia. "We must keep moving."

He led them down the passage, Rayner joining him at the front and the other goron, Hendon, following at the back. The passage came to a fork, and Darunia moved swiftly into the right hand fork and continued.

The noises of movement ahead increased, and then they found the passage widening as they rounded a bend. The tunnel ahead was filled with ten or twenty dodongos.

Quickly and quietly, the group turned to retreat, but found their way blocked by dodongos moving towards them from the left hand of the fork they had just passed.

Horror struck, Link turned to Darunia. The light of battle shone in the goron's eyes, and he charged the dodongos blocking their retreat.

Following their leader, the other gorons charged in. Link saw little alternative but to join the fight. He moved towards the host of dodongos.

One of the them came at him. Again, he fended it off with his sword. The lizard eyed the blade warily, looking for an opening.

It saw its moment as its prey seemingly relaxed for a moment. Link was a quick learner, though; as the dodongo pivoted and lunged with its thick tail, he stepped quickly out of range and stabbed. His sword struck the dodongo at the root of the tail and drew from it a shriek of pain. Turning to face him again, it snapped angrily.

Seeking to block the sharp teeth from his flesh, Link slashed with his sword and struck the dodongo across its wide mouth, leaving a long, bloody gash.

The wound meant the creature could not open its jaw properly without causing itself more pain. It snapped ineffectually at the kokiri, but was defenceless when Link stepped forwards and in one swift move stabbed it through the neck.

Drawing his blood-stained sword from the creature, the small warrior was momentarily shaken by the fact he had killed it. It was the urgency of the situation radiating from Navi that brought him to his senses. The small warrior had no time to consider what he had done. Looking around, he saw that the four gorons were hard pressed.

Closest to him, Rayner was barely keeping three dodongos at bay. They had encircled him, and kept him constantly unable to stand still or to break free of their ring. Keeping him constantly turning to try and keep them in sight, they were steadily wearing him down.

With a sudden rush, two jumped towards him. Rayner's fist flew out and knocked the first from the air, but he could not move quickly enough to stop both. Leaping forwards, Link drove his sword into the creature's red maw, killing it.

Nodding his thanks to Link, Rayner returned to the fighting.

As the dodongos closed on the gorons and the kokiri, the only one who seemed untroubled was Darunia. Red mist had come over his eyes and the battle spirit of the gorons had been awoken in him. He held one of the lizards in each hand, squeezing the life from them and using them as bludgeons against the others.

Leaping up, a dodongo fastened itself to his arm, sinking its teeth into his thick skin. Darunia roared and flailed madly to dislodge the creature. Unable to hold on, it flew threw the air and slammed into the wall of the tunnel. It flopped to the ground, dazed.

Dropping the two he was holding, Darunia charged forwards. He flung a mighty fist at the monster. The dodongo recovered itself in time though, and moved with surprising alacrity. Darunia's fist slammed against the rock wall instead. So forceful was his punch that it reverberated through the walls.

Unused to being underground as he was, Link abandoned the fight and dashed down the tunnel away from the tremors. He could see Timbull seeking to escape down the passage, back the way they had come.

In a moment's clear thinking, Link saw that they had killed most of the creatures that had emerged from the fork, but in doing so had fallen further towards the others. Link could see that he had managed to emerge from the cluster far from safety, with the whole battle between him and the passage they had initially come down.

Not realising the danger of the situation, Darunia saw nothing but the creatures he sought to kill. He dashed at the dodongos again, his fists flailing, and again struck the wall heavily. The tremors increased but still Darunia seemed oblivious to everything. Hendon and Rayner dashed to his side and started wrestling with him, trying to drag him away, but Darunia seemed not even to recognise his companions and fought wildly against them.

He threw them from him. Link saw Hendon fly backwards, but Rayner only stumbled and was not deterred. He grabbed his leader and pivoted. Showing all his strength, he hurled Darunia. The goron flew into the air and rolled down the passage, looking more like a hurtling boulder than a living creature as he bowled and bounced towards Link.

It was only just in time, as the roof of the tunnel gave way. It caved in with an almighty din that deafened Link and filled his ears with ringing and crashing rocks. He was hurled to the floor and his world was thrown into dark chaos.


	13. Chapter 13 A Way Out

Just thought I'd give you a chapter I really enjoyed writing, and also enjoyed reviewing to get it ready to put online. Please R&R, all thoughts, opinions and general comments are welcome. Also, there is a moment in this chapter that shows the great influence on my writing that comes from a lifetime of reading Tolkien. Points for anyone spotting that.

Chapter 13

A Way Out

It was a long time before he could even gather himself enough to get to his feet and try to understand what had happened.

Coughing at the dust that had been thrown up, he staggered towards the place where the tunnel had fallen in. Even lit only by Navi's tiny light, he quickly found the rock fall.

He knew immediately that it was hopeless. There was no returning through the passage. It had completely collapsed and the tunnel was blocked. Link breathed deeply to calm the rising panic he could feel building and tried to think through the problem. He was not certain which direction he ought to be going in and was completely disorientated, but as far as he was aware he had been continuing down the passage. That meant the way back out onto the mountain side was on the other side of the rock fall.

Link sat down and tried not to think about that. His ears were ringing with the aftermath of the cave-in, but he could not hear sounds of anything that indicated there were any dodongos nearby. Either they were under the rocks when the ceiling collapsed or on the other side of the blockage.

That was a reassuring thought, but it also meant that Link had no idea if the gorons were alive or dead. Rayner had certainly been directly under the section of the ceiling that had collapsed. Link tried not to think about that, as well.

A groan distracted him. So he was not alone. Groping in the dark on hands and knees, he crawled towards the noise. His hands fumbled blindly over the uneven floor and then reached something big in his way. Running his hands over it, he confirmed his suspicions. If he had not known what to look for, he might simply have thought it was a chunk of rock that had fallen clear of the fall.

The rock groaned again.

"Darunia?" asked Link. His voice echoed in the darkness, sounding unnaturally high and shaken.

"Link," murmured the goron leader. His voice was weak. It seemed he had not been thrown clear in time; some of the falling rocks had clearly struck him heavily. "What happened? Where are my brothers?"

"The roof collapsed," explained Link, and again his voice sounded strange, as if it were someone else speaking.

Darunia groaned once more, but this time it was realisation rather than pain. "This tunnel was only recently built. I was foolish in my rage. It is not as stable as the rest of the mines."

"Let me help you up," offered Link, trying to find a way of pushing Darunia to his feet.

"No," interrupted Navi. In the darkness she also sounded strange, her voice distorted. It was eerie, and not pleasant to Link's ears. He felt anger radiating from her. "I want some answers," she continued. "You can hear some of my questions while you're stuck here.

"You say this tunnel was only recently built. Do you know what's ahead of us?"

There was a moment of silence before Darunia responded. "What does it matter? Another part of the mines."

"I don't believe you. If this tunnel was only recently built then how could another part of the mines be ahead? Where have you been leading us?"

"It's just another part of the mountain."

"I think you've brought this on yourself. You tried to expand your mines and broke through to something that was already there. The dodongos did not over run the mine, you brought them out. They were in this part of the mountain ahead, and your new tunnels gave them access to the mines."

Again, Darunia took a long time to respond. Link could feel Navi's certainty growing, and as it grew it firmed her resolve.

"You are correct. But that is not the whole story. There used to be many more dodongos on this mountain than there are now. When we discovered them, they were larger and more violent than of old. They behave unnaturally. Only two of our miners escaped them, and they also told us that some seem engorged, distorted. Some theurgy has touched these creatures, just as it bewitched the rock that blocked our entrance. Something sets itself against us."

Navi did not respond. Link could tell she was thinking, digesting what Darunia had told them.

"What power is it that threatens you?" he asked.

"I do not know," said Darunia, gloomily, but he did not sound as if he believed himself.

"Why did you remove the Spiritual Stone of Fire?"

A gasp escaped the goron. "What do you know of the Spiritual Stone?" he asked, clearly unwilling to give anything away.

Link did not answer. Moving around again, he felt for Darunia's pack. He drew out a spare torch and found flint and tinder. As he struck them, sparks lit the passage and fire flared into life from the torch. Link stood and raised it up, looking down at the patriarch.

Torch in one hand, he reached a hand into the pouch at his waist and withdrew the gift bequeathed to him by the dying Deku Tree. Unwrapping it, he held out the Spiritual Stone to Darunia. The emerald shone in the torch light.

"Can it be?" asked Darunia, staring. His eyes moved from the stone to the boy holding it. "I said last night there was more to you than I first thought. I see that was more true than I realised."

"I have come here to collect the second Stone," said Link, and his voice no longer shook.

"It is the prize of the gorons," replied Darunia, and there was the hint of a threat in his voice. "It is not to be taken by outsiders."

"Why did you remove it?" When Darunia did not answer, Link tried a different approach. "Who else came here to ask for it?" Again Darunia did not answer. Link felt realisation from Navi, as she reached the same conclusions Link had come to in the darkness.

"Someone came here and asked for the Stone," she said. "You refused to let them take it and removed it from public display. It was after that that the dodongos appeared and the entrance to the mine was blocked."

Darunia looked at Link, but could not hold his gaze and dropped his eyes. "He was an ambassador on a visit to the races of Hyrule," he said, resignedly. "Ganondorf, the Gerudo king. He said he wishes the gerudo to be a stronger part of Hyrule than they have since the civil war.

"We ate privately in my rooms, and he asked about the Stone. He said we should make a gesture of good will to strengthen the ties between our races, and that the Stone would be a suitable gift. I thought it was simply seeking better relations between our peoples, but I told him I could not allow him to take it.

"He became angry. He said we should live in harmony, but if I refused to grant him this boon, the gerudo would become our enemies. I still refused, saying I wished for harmony, but that was something I could never allow an outsider to take away, no matter how diplomatic the request. The next day he viewed the mines, before leaving us."

Link nodded. "So Ganondorf came here, and when you refused him the Stone he looked for another way to take it from you."

"He is due to return here for a second visit, soon. I have little doubt that he will then tell me to give him the Stone in return for relieving our difficulties. I will be honest that before your arrival I had considered giving in to him."

"He must not have it. He is seeking to enter the Sacred Realm," said Link, bluntly.

Darunia digested this new information. "You are right. He must not." Grunting with pain, he clambered to his feet. He swayed slightly, but stayed standing. The torch light flickered off his craggy figure, and it was obvious the rock fall had caused him considerable pain.

"To stop him, we must get out of this place though." He staggered forwards, moving to where the tunnel was blocked. Link came behind him, holding the torch aloft for him to see.

"I am ashamed," whispered Darunia, and Link could not tell which of them he was addressing any more. "I did this myself, blinded and thoughtless. It is a poor way for a leader to behave." He turned to Link. "What of our companions?"

"I don't know," the kokiri lied. He hoped fervently that Timbull and Hendon were okay on the other side of the rock fall, but he did not think it possible that Rayner had survived.

"We must move on," said Darunia. He began moving down the tunnel, leaning heavily against the wall as he moved. He was staggering slightly, but stayed on his feet. Link followed after him, the torch raised above his head to light their way.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"This was not the tunnel that broke into the dodongos' lair. We were digging deeper into the mountain at several points before we were overrun, and the passages cross each other further up."

"So there's a way out?"

"Yes, we will be able to leave. I do not wish to spend much more time in these mines. It seems they are cursed at the moment, as if any goron entering brings bad omens upon himself."

Unable to think of a response, Link trotted along behind the patriarch. Darunia's breathing was laboured, sounding like a great exertion every time he drew air into his lungs. The sound filled the tunnel and echoed around them, sounding distorted, unnatural and unpleasant.

Eventually, Link spoke to break the silence. "You always speak of gorons as male. Aren't there any goron women?"

Through his rasping breaths, Link heard a low chuckle, normal goron light-heartedness breaking through even here. "That is a question I have heard many times, brother. Our people seem strange to the hylians, and I suppose now we must extend that to the kokiri.

"Our world is one of balance. Amongst the hylians, there are men and women, two sides creating one whole. Did you know that there are no men amongst the gerudo? Only one male is born amongst their race every hundred years." Link's surprise at this news elicited another low chuckle. "Perhaps the goddesses created balance in Hyrule between the gerudo and the gorons, the peoples of the east and west. The sun rises over our mountains and sets beyond the western desert.

"No, there are no goron women. But then, one might argue that there are no goron men. We simply are what we are. We are gorons, and brothers all." Link fell silent again to consider these words.

Soon after, they came to an intersection of the tunnels. Darunia indicated the left turning. "This passage will lead us back out of the mines." He was walking more easily, and his breathing was not as difficult. Goron resilience was obviously formidable.

He had walked fifteen paces down the corridor before he realised he was alone, the flickering light fading as he walked out of the illumination of the torch. Turning, he saw that Link was still holding the burning brand, but his attention was drawn down the dark tunnel that led deeper into the mountain.

"Brother," he called. "What delays you? I do not wish to spend any longer than necessary down here." Link turned, looking at Darunia in surprise, as if he had forgotten he was there.

"What's down this way?"

Darunia grimaced. "I would have thought it obvious. It is the passage we were digging when we broke through to the dodongos' cavern."

"How many dodongos are there down here?"

"I do not know. Too many for you and I. Our intention in entering the mines today was to learn just that."

"We still can," said Link, still looking into the darkness of the tunnel. "Otherwise we've wasted our journey. I think we should try and find out."

"What are you thinking, brother?" asked Darunia, moving back towards the intersection. "I can hear in your voice that an idea is forming."

Link did not turn or meet his friend's eye. "I just think we shouldn't turn back yet. You still need to know what's happening in here, and I want to make sure we stop whatever Ganondorf has set in motion."

"Very well. I am learning to put my trust in you more and more. It is a difficult lesson for a big goron to learn, but it is so far proving worthwhile."

Still holding the torch, Link now took the lead, with Navi perched on his shoulder.

"You may not wish to tell him, but I know you have something else in mind," she whispered in his ear. "What are you planning?"

"Just what I said. I intend to do whatever I can to hinder Ganondorf's plans."

Again, silence descended amongst the little group, as they moved deeper into tunnels of Death Mountain. They did not speak now, and all were straining to hear any sounds ahead of them that might suggest they were walking into danger.

They had been walking for some time when Link heard just that. A rustling, slithering sound, just at the edge of his hearing, warning him that all was not well. It grew steadily louder, and soon Darunia could hear it too. Both now moved as silently as possible, a task that was far easier for the small boy than for the cumbersome goron.

Ahead, the passage widened out. Even Link, unskilled in such things though he was, could see the marks where the miners had broken through and the forged passage gave way to natural cavity.

The rustling noise was very loud now. Link edged forwards, straining to allow the flickering light of the torch to spread further and reveal a little more ground.

The light slid over brown rock and then, suddenly, green skin. A body was revealed, two legs, a stubby head with virulent red eyes, and a long thick tail. Then another dodongo could be seen, and another, and another. They turned towards the light and there was a long, low hiss. It spread, and soon it became a loud seething noise.

Backing away, Link could feel his heart pounding harder and harder. The dodongos were slow to react, but it was obvious that there were more than they had seen previously. They had answered the gorons' question: there were many, many dodongos down here in the tunnels of the mountain. The hissing continued to grow, and it became a truly terrifying sound. The front dogongos were steadily dragging themselves over the ground now, pulling themselves towards the intruders on their two stumpy legs.

Abandoning his caution, Link turned and waved frantically at Darunia for a retreat. The goron did not need telling twice, and responded immediately. He moved quickly down the passage, still trying not to make too much noise. He knew more about the creatures than Link did, and knew he did not want to send too many vibrations rumbling through the rock for the dodongos to pick up. Link had no idea this might cause problems, and was too small for it to be a problem anyway. He simply ran, making sure not to get too far ahead of Darunia, but nonetheless keen to get away.

The hissing of the lizards chased them down the tunnel, and the sound of their pursuers closing in on them was loud in their ears. When he estimated they were half way back towards the intersection, Link decided it was time to throw caution to the wind. He stopped and faced his companion.

"Darunia, is there any other tunnel that intersects with this one? Any other way out except this tunnel?"

The goron looked down at the kokiri, confusion evident on his speckled face. "Why do you ask?"

"We don't have much time," rasped Link, exasperated. "Is there any other way back from here?"

"No. We were driven from this place before we had any opportunity to continue our mining."

"Good. Then bring down the passage."

"What?" Darunia's tone was sharp.

The hissing and slithering was growing louder and louder. Time was running short.

"I said bring down the passage! You made this tunnel and it brought the dodongos out. There are far too many to fight without a huge amount of bloodshed. But this tunnel is as new and as fragile as the one where the roof collapsed. Block this tunnel and the dodongos are sealed back where they came from."

Light dawned in Darunia's eyes, but they had dawdled too long. Hissing vehemently, the vanguard of the dodongos was upon them. There was no option. Link held the torch in his right hand and drew his sword in his left, and Darunia bunched his mighty fists. This tunnel was far narrower than the previous one, and the two of them formed a wall together.

Three dodongos leapt at them. The first fell from the air, killed instantly by Darunia's fist. A second fell back, its throat cut wide open by Link's blade. The third hit Darunia and made him stagger, but he quickly shook it off, trampling it beneath his feet.

Lunging forward, Link stabbed and slashed in the little space. Two dodongos received great gashes across the front of their blunt heads, another died instantly as the blade was driven through the roof of its mouth into its brain.

Yanking the blade free, Link attacked again and drove the sword through the neck of another. The time it took to once more draw his blade free allowed a lizard to lash at him with its teeth, lacerating his left arm just below the elbow. He gasped in pain but running on adrenaline drew back and swung out with the sword. The dodongo hissed angrily as the blade was drawn full across its face.

Retreating a step or two, Link found the space to lunge again and kill it, then turned on another, instantly dispatching that one as well.

For his part, Darunia was doing his best but even goron resilience could not change the fact that he had barely escaped the cave in. Nonetheless, he held his own and struck out at any lizard within range.

No injury could hold Link now, though. He stabbed, and hacked, his blade darting too and fro in the confined space. The dodongos were not as eager to come forwards now. There may have been more of them, but they were growing mortally afraid of the little sword. They were crawling over their dead to reach the kokiri, and many that had not already been dispatched had received painful wounds from the sharp steel.

Seeing their reticence, Link drew back from them. He was panting, and nearing exhaustion and did not know how long he could carry on fighting. Taking his cue perfectly, Darunia advanced. He drove at the dodongos with a great roar and forced them backwards, just for a moment. It was enough to buy a second's breathing space, though.

"Darunia!" shouted Link. "Bring down the tunnel! It's the only way to get out of this!"

"Those are wise words, brother. I will see what I can do about a courageous heart. Now, get back!"

The dodongos had decided to charge again, too stupid to give up when they had clearly superior numbers. Link retreated, backing away with the torch held up to light Darunia's work. Before they could reach the warriors, though, Darunia slammed a great fist into the wall that made the whole passage shake. Undeterred, the dodongos continued to advance. Darunia struck the wall, and then a third time. The rumbling grew and Link continued to retreat, wondering if the whole mountain was going to fall down around them.

The goron's fist slammed into the wall, and now chips and shards of rock flew away. He punched again, and the tremors continued to spread. Even the dodongos were uncertain now, hesitating at the trembling of the passage.

At the last second, Darunia abandoned his work. He moved towards Link, taking two great strides before throwing himself forwards. He bunched himself up, pulling in all his limbs, so that he became a huge rock that flew under the momentum of his run, bouncing down the tunnel and ricocheting off the walls.

Link threw himself to the floor to avoid being crushed by his friend, and then for the second time that day, he found himself in a world that was falling apart. He could not tell which way was up or down, the torch and his sword dropped from his hand. Everything went dark but the noise seemed to go on and on, the rumbling and roaring of rocks crashing and falling incessantly, until Link was convinced that the mountain really must have collapsed and that at any moment he would be crushed. He could do nothing but wrap himself into a tight ball, and hope this final act of defiance against Ganondorf had been enough.

Eventually, the noise subsided. He did not dare to move, and barely knew if he was dead or alive. He could only lie in the dark, trembling and shaking.


	14. Chapter 14 A Friend a Brother and a Hero

Chapter 14

A Friend, a Brother, and a Hero

How long that darkness endured, Link could not have said. The air was thick with dust and it was hard to breathe. At some point, as he drifted in and out of consciousness, he was aware of Navi's light flickering nearby. Their bond sustained him, and through it he could feel her worry and concern as she hovered over him.

Time had no real meaning. Link did not know if hours or mere seconds had passed when light suddenly blazed along the passage. He screwed up his eyes to shield them from the bright light; it was as if Din's Fire had suddenly exploded into being in the tunnel.

He felt himself being lifted, and opened his eyes just wide enough to see Darunia's smiling visage looking down at him. The goron was supporting Link's back, raising him from the floor with one hand, and holding the re-lit torch in the other.

Blinking against the glare as his eyes continued to adjust after the long darkness, Link pulled himself into a sitting position.

"This day you showed your courage, brother," said Darunia. "Indeed, you showed courage enough to match a hundred gorons. Even when I, Big Brother and trained warrior, wished for nothing more than to escape these accursed tunnels, you pressed on, and secured a great victory. You have saved our people, and we owe a debt of gratitude we can never repay."

Link shook his head. "It wasn't me," he muttered. "You brought down the tunnel." Darunia chuckled.

"You can choose to play down your bravery, but I fear my people will not hear your denials."

The goron clambered to his feet and began to pace up and down.

"What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story. I can't believe that the dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers. Plus that big rock blocking the caves, and your sudden arrival in our midst." He stopped pacing and looked shrewdly at Link. "The stranger Ganondorf came and demanded the Spiritual Stone, reacting with anger and vengeance when I refused him. You, on the other hand, risked your life for us. As I said, we owe you a debt of gratitude."

He reached into his pack and withdrew a small item wrapped in a cloth. "I have come to trust you with my life, brother, and now I shall trust you with something far more important."

He held out the package. Link stood and took it, hoping desperately that it was what he expected it to be. Folding back the cloth, he revealed a diamond shaped red stone, a ruby, sitting in an intricate, V-shaped frame of delicate gold.

"This is the Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire," explained Darunia. "Take it reverently."

Nodding but not properly hearing his words, Link stared at the Stone. He was consumed with the thoughts running through his head. Somehow, he had succeeded. He had the second Spiritual Stone. He had taken a giant step forward in his quest, in doing what the Deku Tree and Zelda had asked him to do. He only needed one more, and he would be able to return to Zelda, they really would be able to stop Ganondorf.

He rewrapped the Stone in its cloth and delicately placed it in his pouch with his ocarina and the Kokiri's Emerald.

"So you have had it with you, all this time?" he asked.

"Indeed. I have rarely been without it since I removed it from its normal display. Since the moment Ganondorf mentioned it, a foreboding overtook me, and I have not felt able to even put it down. I feel that the best protection I can possibly give it is to leave it in your possession, though." His words warmed Link, and he felt honoured at his friend's trust.

"I think it's time we all got out of here," said Navi. Link agreed wholeheartedly. They followed as Darunia set off down the tunnel, holding the burning brand aloft.

"Darunia," called Link, feeling awkward. Their guide stopped and turned around. "Thank you. For your trust."

His friend smiled, kindly. "Brother, you have more than earned it."

They set off once more and soon came to the intersection they had passed earlier. Two of the passages now led to dead ends, so they wordlessly passed into the third.

They did not speak as they walked, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Both had their own thoughts. The darkness continued to press in on Link, even with the light of the torch. It seemed now as if they were in a little bubble and the rest of the world was wrapped in darkness. Time and distance meant nothing. There was only darkness and the endless, blank stone walls of the tunnels.

He was acutely aware of his exhaustion, now. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed since they had entered this endless darkness. His whole body ached. His muscles were stiff, fatigued from fighting and from the two cave-ins. He was covered in grime, two layers of dust, sweat and blood, both from the dodongos and himself. His left arms was agonising where the lizard's teeth had shredded his skin.

It took a great deal of effort for him to stoically follow Darunia, but he drew on some deep reserve within himself and the constant unwavering pride that radiated from Navi.

After what felt like days upon days, his tired mind became aware of a change. The darkness began to soften and was not so deep and impenetrable as it had for so long been. It took some time for the meaning of this to penetrate his fatigue and for him to realise that the exit was now not far away.

The realisation was enough for him to rouse himself, and soon he could feel the cool, fresh air of the outside world. It was like water to a dying man after the hours of musty, dead air in the mines.

It was night. They stepped from the tunnels onto the mountain plateau and Darunia was compelled to keep the torch raised to light their way as they crossed the open space towards Goron City.

Peering around himself, Link took in the starry sky and the velvety darkness that obscured the mountain range in the distance. It was beautiful after the oppressive closeness he had had to endure in the mines. He could tell dawn was not far away.

As they approached the entrance to the city, something in Link's mind gave way. He was a kokiri, and had found Marduk's home unpleasant enough, so the mines had been more than discomforting. It was impossible for him to go underground again.

Unbidden, his legs drew him to the wall and he half sat and half fell down, leaning against the rock and cradling his wounded arm. Darunia loomed concernedly over him. His lips were moving and Link could hear sounds but could not make sense of them. It was like trying to understand someone underwater.

As it had after the tunnel collapsed, consciousness became a fleeting thing. Images and sensations ran together and blurred but without any meaning or significance. He felt himself being lifted and wrapped in warmth, the pain in his arm subsided. He saw faces and shapes and colours, but comprehended nothing, until eventually he slipped away into a deep, deep and dreamless sleep.

When he came to himself, it was light. He lay in the open under a wide blue sky, and breathed deeply, savouring the sensation of filling his lungs with the clean, clear air.

Steadily, he became more aware of his surroundings. He was wrapped in blankets which he recognised as his own, those he had carried all the way from the forest. His left arm was bandaged, and while it still hurt, it was now little more than a dull ache. Sitting up, he found he was still on the plateau and was surrounded by gorons. Most were indistinguishable from their rocky brothers, but some were instantly recognisable. Closest to him was Darunia, with Marduk and Timbull also stood nearby.

"Good afternoon, brother," said Darunia in his deep, rich voice. It was obvious from his tone and demeanour that he had mostly recovered from their ordeals in the mines. "It warms my heart to see you awaken. I must apologise. It was remiss of me not to attend more closely to you as we returned from are travails."

Smiling beneficently, Marduk moved closer. "We wrapped your in your blankets for warmth but did not like to move you. You were incoherent before you fell asleep, but your little companion advised us you did not wish to be taken inside." Link felt a now-familiar glow of gratitude to Navi for ensuring his needs were met. "We also attended to your wound and bandaged your arm," finished Marduk.

"Thank you for your kindness," Link managed in response; he did not feel fully awake and his mouth was dry. His tongue seemed swollen beyond its normal size. He also had the distinct impression that the crowd of gorons on the plateau had all gathered in his honour, and he felt shy and self-conscious.

Darunia helped him to his feet, and when he addressed him, it was clear his words were meant to be heard by everyone assembled.

"Brother Link, you came to us in our need and lent us your aid. Indeed, considering what might have come to pass without your intervention is not to be borne. I have told some small part of what has happened, but the tale shall be told in full tonight. All work has been cancelled, and we shall have a feast to celebrate our changing fortunes. You are to be our guest of honour."

The crowd of gorons were more than happy with this news, and promptly dispersed in order to prepare for the evening. Still not feeling quite himself, Link sat down again, happy to lean against the cool rock, with the blue sky above and looking towards the mountains on the horizon.

Marduk and Timbull stayed with him, and with their help he was able to fill in the gaps in what had happened.

His first question was to ask what had happened when the roof of the tunnel collapsed. At this, Timbull looked away, shame faced.

"I protected myself. In my fear I retreated," he said. "The tunnel began to shake and I thought of my own safety. I saw Big Brother fighting with Hendon and Rayner, but everything happened too quickly. The roof of the tunnel gave way and for a moment I thought everyone had been killed. Thankfully, the torch I was carrying did not go out, and so I was quickly able to make sense of what happened. I found Hendon, who had managed to escape the worst of the disaster. He was badly injured, though. He would have been here now, but he is still recuperating."

"And Rayner?" asked Link. He already knew the answer but was refusing to admit it to himself. Timbull gave no reply. Link looked at the floor. "As soon as I came to in the tunnel, I knew he couldn't have survived. He was directly under the part that collapsed." Timbull nodded, sadly.

Gradually, the rest of the story came out. With no idea if the others were alive or dead, Timbull had first ensured Hendon's safety. He had had to mostly carry him back to Goron City, where medics had taken over. They were sure he would recover, though.

It seemed at this point the gorons fell into disarray, hearing Timbull's news. Many had been all for entering the mines immediately, but those more level-headed had counselled patience. They had decided to wait until morning, and had put together two groups: one to go the long way round the tunnels and see if they could find survivors in need of help, and another largely comprised of the best miners on Death Mountain to try and clear the blocked tunnel.

As it was, neither group was needed. Darunia had appeared an hour before dawn, making enough noise to rouse all Goron City. He had refused to say anything until he had found help attending to Link. Even then he had not said much of what occurred on the other side of the rock fall, except repeating adamantly that Link had saved them all.

Once they had finished their explanation, it was obvious they were hoping that Link would now expand on that story and shed some light on what had taken place. For himself, he wanted to satisfy their curiosity in thankfulness for their friendship and hospitality, but could not bring himself to. He still felt exhausted, and it seemed too much of an exertion to think about the dodongos' cavern just yet.

They remained on the plateau. Link had no desire to move. His companions continued to converse with each other but he did not take an active role in the conversation. Absent-mindedly, his hand drifted to the pouch at his side, and his finger made out the shapes of the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby. His mind took him away from the mountain and he began to consider the next stage of his journey.

He knew that the third Spiritual Stone, that of Water, was held by the zoras. During his travels, he had seen fewer zoras than he had of other races. Tuning back into his companions' conversation, he decided to try and ask them about the river folk.

The mere mention of them elicited the familiar, beaming goron grin from both.

"There has been great friendship between our two peoples for time out of mind," said Marduk, happily. "We are entirely opposite to each other, and so complement each other perfectly. They dive into the depths while we climb to great heights. They could never survive on the mountain, and we would sink instantly in their rivers, but we find common ground and learn greatly from each other's perspective on life."

"Where do they live?" asked Link. "I've never seen many."

"No, you would not, for they eschew most great habitations. Many towns that sit on the banks of the Zoran River are populated by the river folk, but they have two main dwellings. Many live at Lake Hylia, a long way to the south, and their capital is at the source of the river. That is where their king has his throne."

This was the part of their information that interested Link. It was surely the zoran king who held the Spiritual Stone of Water.

"Why do you ask, brother?" inquired Timbull. "Is that your next destination?"

"It is. The task I have undertaken means I must now speak to the zoras, and I have come too far to turn back now."

"Then we shall go with you," Timbull replied good-naturedly. "We shall tell the zoras of the surpassing courage you revealed to us, and they will have little choice but to acknowledge your task."

Link smiled, thankful for his friend's brevity. He hoped the task really would prove so straightforward.

The plateau had now fallen into shadow as the sun fell into the west, behind the mountain. The three entered Goron City and descended to the Meeting Hall. It was the same as it had been two days ago, except there were far more gorons present.

It seemed not all had come to the Goron Dances, but the entire city had gathered, now. The Meeting Hall was filled with milling, rocky bodies, but not all could fit into the enclosure. There were gorons on the higher tiers, seated and stood around the rims and looking down at the Hall. The only clear space was the stage, where the drummers had again set up their instruments.

Feeling very small and vulnerable, Link had no wish to spend the evening in the middle of such a throng. He quickly learned that he was expected to fulfil Darunia's threatened role as guest of honour, though; Marduk and Timbull would not allow him to stay out of the way.

They forced a safe passage for him through the mass of bodies, guiding him not to the dais but towards Darunia's chamber. Entering the room, Link could not help remembering his previous visit.

The Big Brother was clearly in better spirits now than he had been on that occasion, though. His reaction to Link's entrance was rapturous.

It was quickly explained that both Darunia and Link were to wait in here while the musicians played, and then they would go out. It was courteously requested that Link play his ocarina again, after which Darunia would take a moment to explain that the threat of the dodongos had been removed. After that, the Dances would continue long into the night.

Unable to deny that he had enjoyed playing his ocarina for the gorons, Link agreed to overcome his reservations and agreed. Either way, Darunia did not seem at all prepared to allow him to refuse.

"And brother," continued the patriarch. "We will say nothing of the Stone. I think my people would be happy for you to take it in thanks for your exploits, but too much has been made of it already, of late. I do not wish to set people talking, for we do not know how far their words may spread."

Soon after, Link heard the raucous din of the crowd quieten and die out, and he could hear instead the drummers, playing an upbeat and fast paced rhythm. Voices rose with the song, and Link could hear the gorons were singing. There were no discernable words, but the deep, full goron vocals backed by the loud drums made an impressive and moving sound.

The music went on for some time, but it was clear Darunia knew it was drawing to an end as he motioned to Link and led him down the short passageway back to the Meeting Hall. As the music hit a final crescendo, the crowd noticed their leader and parted for him. A path to the stage emerged and Darunia led a nervous and self-conscious Link to the front.

Facing his people, Darunia raised his arms and began to speak. "Brothers, the days have been difficult and we have been beset by troubles and hardships. But we are gorons: we have endured, and we have overcome!" There was cheering and applause. Darunia waited for the noise to subside before he continued.

"We are not so foolish as to forget when help was given, and we are thankful to those who have enabled our victories. We might well have been overwhelmed were it not for one who stands before us now. He may be small in stature, but his indomitable spirit marks him out as greater than many who live in this world. Soon, you shall hear of his exploits and how victory was won by his hand, how the day was turned from disaster to celebration. Two nights ago, he revealed worlds to us and began to show in part the spirit I have now seen in full." He turned to the kokiri. "Link, I ask you to come before us now and play for us."

Feeling quite unable to follow such an introduction, Link stepped forwards. He held his ocarina with suddenly sweaty hands and could feel his legs shaking terribly.

Within moments of putting the ocarina to his lips, though, he could feel his apprehension slipping away. He was able to lose himself in the music. He played what he now thought of as Saria's Song, and again the gorons seemed to be caught up in a wild frenzy. The percussionists picked up the beat and the whole piece began to fly. There were cheers and hollers from the crowd as the music reached fever pitch.

When the song finished, Link found that he was grinning. He felt elated. He wanted to carry on playing, and it was more than evident that the gorons wanted him to, as well. Deciding to change the tone of the occasion, he waited for the crowd to quieten, before playing softly and slowly.

It was a song he had played to himself on many empty nights crossing Hyrule. He had first played it nestled at the bottom of a hill a day's walk from Tarseth. At that stage it had not been a coherent piece but an expression of how was feeling. During the journey he had shaped and formed it into a real melody, and as he played it now he could envision the plains he had crossed; the dusty roads, the little streams, the steep hills and the wide open prairie, and Din's Fire casting a golden-red blaze over all Hyrule as it fell beyond the western horizon.

Clearly, the crowd were as happy with this music as they had been with the faster songs. They were swaying with the lilting melody, and absolute silence had fallen to allow the ocarina to permeate the whole of the enormous cavern.

The song finished, and Link lowered the ocarina. The silence held, there were no cheers or applause. It was as if instead a spell had been cast on the gorons and they had seen and comprehended the beauty of all Hyrule as Link had witnessed it. Now there were steadily returning to their mountain home, coming back to themselves, but no one wanted to be the one to break the silence and drive the vision away.

It was Darunia who eventually ended the reverie. He stood forwards again and drew all attention to him.

"My brother, you enchant us once more. And now I must tell of how the goron people were saved from the threat of the dodongos.

"As you all know, myself and a small group, including our friend Link, entered the mines yesterday morning. Knowing where our people had first encountered the dodongos, we did not take long to seek them out. The group we first came across was not large, but enough to cause some tribulation. We opposed them in tunnels only recently built and it quickly became obvious that they were not safe. A great trembling surrounded us. In my rage against our enemies, I was reckless and took no heed of our danger. It was the great bravery of my brothers Hendon and Rayner that saved me, for they showed their peerless strength to hurl me from danger.

"Moments later, less, and the roof of the tunnel gave way. A great noise surrounded us as if the world fell in upon itself. Alas, my life was dearly bought, for Rayner was not able to get clear of this threat in time. He was brave and courageous and sold his life dearly to save the life of another, for in helping and saving me he sacrificed himself, and was buried, killed instantly. He will not be forgotten. For myself, I shall never forget that I stand here now because of his mighty efforts."

There was a long moment of silence as the gorons were subdued in memory of their fallen brother.

"Long I lay in the darkness," continued Darunia. "I awoke with Link by my side. He brought me to myself. Lost and alone, I sought only escape from that place. Not so Link, for he would not hear of retreat, but insisted instead on directly assaulting the dodongos' lair.

"I count myself brave and strong, but I learnt lessons in courage as I watched him hurl himself at the monsters that threatened to overwhelm us. He seemed to grow before my eyes, and none could withstand him. The dodongos fled in rout before his ferocious sword, and there was fear in their eyes as they climbed over their dead to escape him."

This certainly was not how Link remembered the events in the mines. He averted his eyes as the patriarch continued to warm to his tale.

"As they fled, Link showed his wisdom as well as his limitless courage. Only one passage leads to the cavern that is now home to innumerable dodongos. At my brother's behest, I took my turn and drew on the strength of our people. We had seen one tunnel collapse that day. Now we were to see another, as I plied the walls. We were again in the midst of a mighty rumbling and trembling as the rock and stone of the mountain cried out against my blows. We retreated with all alacrity, as the roof came down and the dodongos were sealed deep inside the mountain. We need no longer fear them and are free to enter our mines. Any that are left in the tunnels are now far too few to pose any real threat.

"Brothers, we have Link to thank for this. It is because of his bravery, courage and quick-thinking that this danger has once again been sealed away. I name him our friend, our brother, and the hero of the gorons!"

There was a mighty roar in response to this. Link thought he could again feel the rocks of the mountain trembling and rumbling, as gorons stamped on the floor and cheered ecstatically. The crowd had gone wild and could not again be quelled. The drummers began to play again, and Link found himself lifted into the air and sat upon Darunia's shoulders. He grinned, elated. He did not feel Darunia's tale had been wholly accurate, and could not help feeling a little foolish, but it was impossible not to feel his heart warmed as he looked at the people of the mountain cheering him so exuberantly.

The Dances did indeed go on late into the night, just as Darunia had predicted. For his part, Link soon tired, and wished for his blankets. It seemed he was not to be allowed to leave, though: every goron in the city wanted to approach him with some compliment and all wanted to give him a bone crushing hug. Link was certain his ribs were bruised and began to run from anyone clearly making a bee-line for him.

Eventually, he found himself at the tunnel that led away from the Meeting Hall, and he slipped quietly away. Moving quickly and at great pains to avoid meeting anyone, he made his way back up to the plateau. Once there, he wrapped himself in his blankets and lay down to rest. Sleep took a long time, as his mind seemed to have shifted into over drive. His thoughts were not of the cheering gorons, though, but of the Spiritual Stone of Water, and the nearing completion of his task.


	15. Chapter 15 The River Folk

Right, so, this has taken a bit longer than I intended. I was actually turning on my laptop way back in November to prepare two chapters, when my computer stopped working. There followed the wonderful, happy time of discovering that it was completely broken and would not be working again, trying to get a new laptop, and the fun fun process of rescuing everything from the old one.

Thankfully, all this was done. It's then taken me a little bit longer to work through the writer's block produced by this inactivity, but here at the end of it all are two brand new chapters. The first is a bit slow, but they're both pretty significant. As you'll see by the end, we're getting towards the important times. I hope you enjoy them, anyway.

Chapter 15

The River Folk

Din's Fire rose above the mountains on the eastern border of Hyrule the next day. The first rays of the golden light reached down to the open space high up on Death Mountain and woke Link.

He roused himself and got to his feet, his mind set on what he had to do. He had spent a long time on Death Mountain, and he was eager to be on the road again. After discussing the home of the zoras with his goron friends the previous day, he knew where he needed to go.

Stretching and folding his blankets, he began to look around for his pack before remembering it was still in Marduk's rooms. He left the blankets where they were and went towards the entrance to the cavernous city. His first thought was to find Darunia and explain he was going to leave. Momentarily, he considered simply going and finding his pack and making his way back down the mountain, but he could not bring himself to leave without saying goodbye to his friends. Marduk and Timbull had been more than kind to him, and he and Darunia had been through a traumatic event together. A bond had been created between them in the mines.

Descending through the city, he noticed that there were very few gorons moving around. The other times he had moved through these tunnels, people had been coming and going at every hour of the day. It seemed the long night had had its effect, though, and most gorons had taken to their rooms to sleep during the day. Link smiled to himself as he considered that it did not matter what time of day they slept as the light never reached into their caverns anyway.

Coming to the deserted Meeting Hall, he passed quickly into Darunia's room. The Big Brother was obviously not letting the night's antics prevent him from his duty, and he was already moving around. Either that or he had not slept at all. There was a definite sleepy quality to his expression.

As soon as he noticed Link, he brightened.

"Good morning, brother!" he beamed. "We missed you as the night wore on."

Link smiled. "I couldn't keep up with you," he replied.

"Well, we celebrated on your behalf. You are firmly established in the hearts of my people, and will always find help from us."

"Thank you for your kindness. It's time I carried on with my journey, though."

At this news, Darunia's face fell. "No, brother! Surely not? You must stay with us for some time yet. How could we allow you to leave after all that has passed?" Link shook his head.

"I must go. I promised Princess Zelda that I would go back to her with the Spiritual Stones."

"Have you recovered, though? Your arm is still bandaged, are you sure you would not prefer to wait another day or two and recuperate?"

"No. My arm is still sore, but it doesn't stop me travelling."

"I can see there is no convincing you. Very well. Your courage will not allow you to wait any longer, but we cannot allow you simply to leave. I insist that some of my people go with you on your journey."

Link shrugged. "I don't mind going alone. Me and Navi have come a long way on our own, I'll be happy to continue."

"No no, I may not be able to convince you to stay, but I will certainly send a contingent of gorons with you. You came to us for the Spiritual Stone we hold, so you will be going to see the zoras next, I fancy? You don't have to do this on your own, and our good friendship with the River Folk may well be a help to you."

Link's first thought was to continue to refuse, not wishing to cause any gorons to have to put themselves out on his behalf, but he hesitated. Navi was remaining silent, not wishing to impose herself upon his decision, but she agreed with Darunia. Having gorons with them might make it easier to convince the zoras to relinquish their Key.

It was sorted out without much further ado, and Link found things taken very much out of his hands. He had barely agreed to have companions on his trip before Darunia was moving around and suggesting numbers and names. Link held onto a streak of stubbornness to insist it would not be a big group, and flatly refused to allow any more than two gorons with him.

Once that had been agreed, there was little question over who the two would be, and Marduk and Timbull were soon preparing for their journey.

Things still went more slowly than Link would have liked. He had hoped to announce his departure and leave early in the morning in order to get down the mountain quickly. His memory of the single night he had spent in Kakariko had not faded; his experience with Tursun and the unnerving moment in the graveyard meant he wanted to pass the village and get a lot further on the first day of the journey.

It was necessary to take enough time for the gorons to get all they would need, though. It was uncertain how long they would be away for. The journey was estimated to take five or six days, plus however long they would be staying with the zoras, and the return journey as well.

The most awkward part of the preparations was having to explain the reason for Link's quest to Marduk and Timbull. Darunia impressed upon them the importance of not allowing it to become public knowledge that the Spiritual Stone of Fire was being removed from Death Mountain. Link also had to explain his need to get the third Stone from the zoras. Timbull reacted with shock, but Marduk looked at Link shrewdly as if the news merely confirmed his own suspicions. Link blushed and looked at the floor, remembering that it was Marduk he had first approached about the Goron's Ruby.

The sun was high above Death Mountain when they eventually emerged, not onto the plateau but back onto the Mountain Trail. The little party were able to get down the Trail in good time: Marduk and Timbull were more than familiar with the descent, and were also able to give a good deal of help to Link. It was much easier than his solo efforts had been when he had first climbed up.

Unwilling to discuss his experiences in Kakariko, Link simply expressed a desire to get a long distance behind them, and so they were quickly on the road and heading towards the Zoran River.

It had quickly become obvious as they planned their journey that it would indeed be helpful to have gorons for company, as they knew the easiest way to get to the Avehn Gorge, where the zoras' domain was located. They struck out south east, and Link was reliably informed that keeping good pace they should reach the town of Latchford on the second or third day out from the mountain. The town straddled the river and had a healthy population of zoras, and a road ran from it, following the course of the river. They would follow this road as far as the town of Cumberlann.

The source of the Zoran River was said to be a magical place, at the end of the Avehn Gorge. It was guarded by the zoras, and it was for this reason that their home had long ago sprung up in the gorge.

The first day went as well as Link could have hoped. They followed the road south east and managed to walk for several hours before the light faded. The sun had set when they stopped in a little village. Link felt exhausted, and his wounded arm was acutely painful. He could not help admitting the wisdom of Darunia's advice to have waited, but he refused to admit it to anyone but Navi. She stayed thankfully silent.

Another advantage of his travelling companions was that they were now able to live on the purse of Goron City, as Darunia had given them a more than generous amount of rupees for the journey. They took a room at an inn, and Link's delight at a soft bed surprised him. The two gorons simply wrapped themselves into balls in a corner and were quickly asleep.

Tired though he was, Link did not sleep immediately. He lay for a while, relishing the soft mattress and blankets. He felt peaceful and contented, glad to be moving again. The longer he had stayed on the mountain the more difficult he had found it. There was too much rock, he disliked having to go underground, and it felt more than alien to a child of the forest.

He mused on what new marvel he would see in the home of the zoras. The cities of the hylians and the caverns of the gorons were far beyond what he could possibly have conceived amongst the trees at home.

When sleep finally claimed him, his mind had drifted back to Hyrule Castle Town, though. A sense of foreboding was steadily growing at the back of his mind, and an urgency to return to Zelda was beginning to grip him. He dreamt that he was walking up the Royal Road, but as he began to climb the hill towards the castle, his limbs became heavy and he could not move properly. When he awoke, the same feeling of unease remained with him.

They began early the next day. Link made further use of the money they had been given to fill his pack properly. They ate a full breakfast at their inn before setting out, but even so Din's Fire had not long been in the sky when they left the village.

It was a pleasant day, and a very different experience for Link. Until now, it had been only him and Navi on their long journey that had brought them so far north. Now, the two gorons made the whole day go much more genially. They talked and laughed between themselves, and also took great delight in telling Link stories about their people. Link found himself enjoying the day more than he had done for a long time.

Even with his companions helping the day to pass, though, Link insisted on a punishing pace. By the time evening was again drawing in, the conversation had dropped to a minimum. Link's legs ached and his arm was again very uncomfortable, but still he insisted on continuing.

The sun had set and the streetlamps were burning brightly when they arrived in Latchford. They quickly found an inn on the river front and took a room. Tired though he was, Link was still awake and alert, and was delighted to see that the inn was run by zoras. Behind the counter stood two of the strange, aquatic people. They were tall, and their skin was white blue. They had no hair, but their bodies appeared somehow streamlined. Link could immediately imagine them scything through the water, making use of the wide, folded fins on their lower arms, looking like featherless wings.

It was an unpleasant night for the kokiri. He dreamt of nothing he could remember but constantly awoke, feeling unnerved and uncomfortable. He could not lie comfortably, and any position he settled in soon made his arm worse. It was not painful but it was discomforting. While the wound had now closed, he still needed to continue to wear the bandage, and Timbull had had to re-wrap it both evenings of their journey.

Unable to sleep, he abandoned his bed an hour before dawn and left the gorons curled and asleep in their room.

He walked to the river bank and sat down to watch the fast flowing water. It was something completely new to him; in the Lost Woods there had been only the little streams and calm pools. The deep, swift waterway was another miracle Hyrule had revealed to him.

Fluttering gently to land on his knee, Navi looked at him with concern. Her small face peered up at him.

"What's wrong, Link? I can feel your unease, but I can't see what's worrying you."

Link sighed "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

There was a pause. "And it worries you?"

He stared into the water, distracted for a moment by the ripples and the ebb of the current as he sought for the words to explain. "It's the same as what I felt before you came to me. That led to the Deku Tree dying. I just feel like we need to move as quickly as possible. We can't afford to lose a minute. I'm scared for the princess."

Navi did not respond. She knew Link did not want to be pressed.

They stayed on the bank until the lightening sky indicated the coming dawn. Link walked quickly back across to the inn to meet the gorons. They were up and shouldering their packs, affected by Link's sense of urgency. He was thankful that they did not press him on why he was so belligerent about their progress.

That day and the next progressed in the same fashion. The more time passed, the more difficult Link found it to engage in conversation with his companions. He was sinking into his own despondency. Every stop was a nuisance and each evening and morning he was filled with such unrest he could barely lie still. He was up and preparing to move by dawn and refused to stop before night had fallen. His small body was constantly exhausted but somehow he could not allow himself to rest.

The road followed the river along its eastern bank, cutting south east through Hyrule's fields. Starting in the Avehn Gorge, the river flowed west before forking. One fork became the Tehnin river and flowed almost directly south before it flowed into Lake Hylia. The other fork continued as the Zoran river and flowed towards Castle Town.

The town of Cumberlann had always been a busy point of trade, thrown up where the river forked. It had also long been a sensible resting place for travellers following the river in any direction. The small party took the road east and carried on past Cumberlann. Before the day had ended, though, the road diverged from the course of the river and turned north. Most travel from this point was made on the river, so there was no road into the gorge.

The kokiri and his two companions left the road and took to the tow path used by the various barges and boats that made their passage on the busy waterway. The cultured hylian lands dropped away and the river ran through woods and copses for a long while, the land unfarmed and untended.

It was a part of the journey that finally eased Link's mind, enjoying the constant gushing of the water and the familiarity of being surrounded by the trees. They camped in a small glade in the woods. After a brief but pleasant meal, Link wandered amongst the trees for a moment of privacy.

Returning, he almost tripped over his companions, seeming to be nothing more than large boulders amongst the trees. The ground was strewn with rocks and stones so it took him some time in the dim light to be certain which were his friends and which really were nothing more than they seemed.

The moment lightened his heart. As he curled himself into his blankets, he felt the ache of homesickness that he had almost forgotten; just for a second, he could almost have believed he was back in the Lost Woods, with Saria lying nearby.

He had hoped that the morning would bring another moment of familiarity with the first rays of the sun reaching between the leaves and boughs of the trees, but it was not to be. He awoke shivering. A mist had arisen, and the air was damp with condensation.

It did not properly rain, but a light drizzle filled the air all morning. The gorons were mostly unaffected, but Link wrapped himself in his cloak and pulled his hood and the cowl of his cloak far over to shield his face.

As the day went on they continued to follow the tow path. The river wound constantly but bore consistently west. During the afternoon, Link became aware that the trees were now higher and higher above him. Pulling back his cloak, he looked up in amazement to see that the wood was clinging to the sides of the gorge.

He had not even noticed as they passed into it. The stone walls now rose up high on either side of them. Trees and plants had taken root to the lower slopes, but the rock face reared high above, with expansive downs invisible above.

As they continued down the gorge, it became narrower and narrower. They passed beyond the woods and Link was aware that his breathing was becoming heavier as the tow path became more difficult. At the edge of his hearing, he could hear a roaring sound, which became louder the further they went.

He was trying to understand what the noise was when they came to a mooring that was evidently the furthest point many boats came to.

The flow of the river was faster and louder than it had previously been. It was roaring down through the gorge at this point as it fell from its source down into the valley, now not far ahead. A small settlement had been placed here to load and unload boats, as it was impossible to go further against the torrent.

Zoras manned the jetties, and they reacted joyfully when they saw two gorons.

"Here are some friends indeed," they called to each other. "What brings two big fellows such as yourselves to the Zoras' Domain?"

"Brothers!" cried Marduk, responding with the same happiness. "We come as an envoy from the Big Brother of the gorons to the Zoran king, and as escort to our sworn brother Link of the kokiri." He indicated their small companion.

The zoras looked at Link. They were such strange creatures, elegant yet intimidating, that he could not help feeling somewhat overawed.

"Of the kokiri?" said one. "He comes to us from the forest? Well, this is fortuitous indeed. The king will most certainly want to know of your arrival, if you bring such a companion." He turned to those near him. "Quick, Eleni. Alert the king that we have honoured guests." The zora he addressed nodded, then turned and dived from the jetty into the fast flowing water. Link's breath caught for a moment, and his sharp eyes could just make out the swimming zora amongst the froth and foam of the river. The ease with which they cut through the water against the current was astounding.

The first zora was addressing the little party again. "We must take a slower path, but Eleni will ensure that you are well received. She will make certain the king is prepared for your arrival."

"Thank you, brother. You are most generous," Marduk grinned.

"Not at all. We could do no less for friends who have travelled so far." He looked at Link. "Especially you, Link of the kokiri. Your presence here is a portent I cannot read, for good or ill." His words were noble and high spoken. Link would have felt even more intimidated had it not been for Navi. The little fey detected a warmth and distinct respect in the zora's speech, and it reassured her. Trusting her judgement, Link followed the zora, who introduced himself as Iokin.

The path continued, but it was now hard to follow. It became slippery with spray from the river, and was rocky and difficult. The roaring was now so loud Link could hear nothing else, when they rounded a bend in the gorge and he saw something that made him halt completely.

The high walls of the gorge had hidden it previously, but a mighty waterfall cascaded down the wall of the ravine, smashing into a deep pool at the bottom of the cliffs. It was an impressive sight on its own, but the years it had fallen onto the rock had worn away the gorge, and left huge natural bridges that spanned the bottom of the canyon.

These pathways were treacherous as they were constantly soaked by the waterfall. Seeming entirely unaware of the danger, Iokin walked out onto the walkway. Link was reassured to see his friends were less confident. Indeed, they looked far unhappier than Link at the prospect of using the walkway.

Catching Link's glance, Marduk grimaced. "We love the zoras dearly, but we do not like the entrance to their home," he muttered uncomfortably.

Moving carefully, Link followed Iokin across the bottom of the ravine towards the waterfall, and reaching the far side of the gorge he clung to the rocks and looked at the way the path continued. He realised that while the waterfall fell from above, the canyon did not actually end. The river also flowed down through a narrow defile into the same pool, coming from two points.

Iokin indicated the flow of the river, disguised by the noise and size of the waterfall. "The river flows down two different paths from its source further up," he shouted over the roar. "Our homes are set in the valley leading up to the source, the Jabun Fountain." Link's eyes followed the rocky path and saw that while it was difficult and treacherous near the waterfall, it led behind it and into a wide cave mouth. The way ahead was clearly much easier going.

He turned back and saw Marduk and Timbull on hands and knees slowly shimmying their way over the stone bridge. Their expressions showed great distaste at their passage. On the other side, the rest of Iokin's zoras were gesturing at them and chuckling. It was clear there was no malice in their honest laughter, though.

Following Iokin, Link entered the cave mouth, which soon opened out again into a wide defile that led steeply upwards. The homes of the zoras were formed out of natural caves along the way. The river was swift and deep still, and they had clearly made a good home for themselves, living off the water.

It stunned Link with its beauty. These were not caves like the Goron City, carved into the brown bedrock of the mountain. The stone of the gorge had been eroded by the water, and the zoras had simply exaggerated that work. It was beautiful, a blue grey complex of shimmering walls and floors. They passed more and more of the aquatic inhabitants of the Domain, and Link could see them swimming in the water, as well. In this setting, he could no longer see them as strange and intimidating, but their grace and elegance was undeniable.

They ascended the sides of the gorge. As it continued, Link noticed that the stone ceiling had given way and the sky was again visible above them. It was purple, streaked with long white streaks of cloud. Link smiled. Another evening was fallen, but he could not help thinking that he was close to his goal, and soon he would be returning to Hyrule Castle.

He was pulled from his thoughts as they turned from the path and entered a cave. Passing through the large opening, he found himself in a large space. A walk way ran to his right, steps cut into it to ease the way. Water flowed from the back of the cave, running through an entrance then swirling into a little pool in the centre of the room, before passing through the cave on Link's left to find its course and run through the whole of the Domain.

Link did not notice any of this in great detail, though. Opposite him, sitting in the water's flow, was a large throne. It was not ornate and grand as the King of Hyrule's had been, but spoke volumes about the people who lived here. It was carved from the same blue grey rock of the Domain and had been made to look like long, curving fish bones formed it.

This was not what caught Link's attention, though. It was the zoran king who sat upon the throne.


	16. Chapter 16 The Zoran Princess

And Wombat said thusly, "There shall be no giant fish, it's just a big pain," and it was so.

Chapter 16

The Zoran Princess

He was not what Link had expected. Darunia had seemed to be the epitome of his people: he was large, strong, and immovable, but barring their first meeting he was also good humoured. The zoras were tall, thin, elegant beings, the way they cut through the water was stunning and impressive. They were also noble, and stern.

Their king, though, was enormous. He was as wide as at least three other zoras, but a good head shorter than them. He seemed not so much to be sitting on the throne as steadily over flowing from it, as folds of silvery fat spilled over the edges of the ornate chair. Link had seen zoras swimming in the river, impressed by the ease with which they moved, but he could not imagine their king swimming so efficiently against the current.

Several zoras stood near the throne, including two guards with long wooden spears. They looked particularly formidable. Amongst the king's entourage, Link also recognised Eleni, whom Iokin had sent to tell the king they were coming. Looking at those standing near her, Link started to recognise which were male and female. The males looked stern and powerful, while the females were slighter and their faces were more graceful. Also, while they all had blue and white skin, the females had more green, as well.

Eleni moved towards the throne. "These are the guests who have come so far to join us," she said to the king.

Iokin stepped forward. "They have indeed come far. May I introduce Marduk and Timbull of the gorons, who have travelled from Death Mountain at the behest of their Big Brother, Darunia, well loved by all the zoras. They have brought with them a visitor who will be shown no small honour amongst our people: Link of the kokiri, who comes to us from under the eaves of the Lost Woods, and has endured many long miles to be with us."

It did not take long for Link to realise this was the way the zoras spoke most of the time. They were very long winded and verbose. The king questioned Link about his travels and his reasons for visiting. Link felt foolish with his mainly monosyllabic answers, but he was entirely unable to match the verbal dexterity of the zoras.

"If you have come from the forest, how is that you first traversed the Death Mountain Trail before visiting our Domain?" asked the king.

"I travelled first to Hyrule Castle Town," replied Link.

"Oh, and did you seek audience with our ally the king of Hyrule?"

"No." Link decided his encounter with Zelda was best left unmentioned.

"So from thence you visited our rocky brethren in their caverns?"

"Yes. Well, I mean, I went to Death Mountain." He was not totally certain if that answered the king's question or not. The fat zora smiled genially.

"Well, I am glad you have now visited us also. You have been to the capital of the hylians, the gorons and the zoras, and I imagine you have also seen Kakariko Village, home of the sheikah?"

"Yes, I have been to Kakariko, though I did not meet any sheikah." Link fell silent as he remembered the graveyard, and a figure disappearing behind a pillar.

"No, they are not natural hosts, the Shadow Folk. Will you continue your journey, and go to the home of the gerudo, also?"

This was not a question Link was prepared for. He had not even considered visiting the desert, and as Ganondorf filled his mind he found an adamant determination not to go there now.

"I had not planned to," he stuttered, not wishing to seem to ungracious.

The river folk were as good as their word and treated their guests most hospitably. After they had conversed with the king, they were led to a long room, the rock ceiling supported by expertly formed pillars, shaped with fins and scales. In the centre of the room was a large table set for many people to eat a good sized meal.

The food was excellent, a feast of many varieties of fish prepared by their hosts. There were cold meats, raw sushi, various sauces and a host of appetisers and sides as well as the main fish courses. It immediately lodged itself in Link's memory as one of the most impressive meals he had ever eaten.

During the feast, Link found himself sat next to a young zora. Her blue-green skin marked her as female, and she spoke with a confidence and assurance that Link quickly realised meant she was used to being listened to.

She seemed enthralled with Link, and took great pleasure in ordering him around. She spent much of the evening commanding him to pass her things she had no interest in eating and taking things straight from his own plate. He could feel Navi's bristling indignation, but for himself he did not mind her behaviour as there was clearly no malice behind it. It amused him.

"You will spend tomorrow with me," she commanded, towards the end of the evening. "You don't need to stay while my father talks with the gorons. I will show you more of our home."

Link smiled. It was a kindle offer, if poorly articulated. It was obvious she wanted him to spend time with her but could think of no way of doing so other than ordering him. He was not certain it was a wonderful idea, since while he did not begrudge her behaviour at dinner, he was not sure he wanted to put up with it for a whole day.

His suspicions about the girl were confirmed after the banquet when he, Marduk and Timbull had been shown to the room where they would be sleeping. He asked about her, seating himself on the edge of the little pallet that had been made up for him.

The gorons exchanged a knowing look. "That is the zoran princess, the daughter of the king," answered Marduk. "Her name is Ruto. She is the apple of her father's eye, a complete tomboy, and very fond of telling others what to do."

"Yes, I certainly noticed that," said Navi. Link smiled.

"She is also quite clearly taken with you," said Timbull. He moved over to the pallet and began re-wrapping the bandage on Link's arm. "I think she enjoyed bossing around someone from the forest. Since she was a child, she has loved stories of the Lost Woods."

"Really?" asked Link.

"That's hardly unusual," replied Marduk. "Children of all the races of Hyrule are intrigued by the mysteries of the forest, and all have played at being kokiri at some time."

This was news to Link, but as he thought about it he considered that Malon's and Zelda's reactions to meeting him bore out Marduk's words.

His work finished, Timbull stood and moved away from the kokiri. Link thanked him and turned back to Marduk. "Either way," he said, "I can't spend tomorrow with her. I want to talk to the king about the Spiritual Stone of Water."

Marduk's brow furrowed. "Convincing the zoras to relinquish their treasure will not happen quickly, Link. You see how long it takes them simply to greet friends. We may have to be quite patient."

This was not what Link wanted to hear, and he felt the urgent desire to return to Castle Town rising again.

"In fact," Marduk continued thoughtfully, "It might not be a bad idea for you to spend some time with Ruto. We can begin pleasantries with the king, and you can mention the Spiritual Stone to his daughter. Everyone knows how he dotes on her, so having her on our side might go a long way to convincing him to give it to us."

Unconvinced by the idea, Link wrapped himself in his blankets and lay down to sleep. He was tired after the journey from Death Mountain, and it did not take long for him to fall asleep, concerned though he was about the Spiritual Stone and further delays.

He awoke in the morning to find Ruto stood over him, shaking him. He blinked at her.

"You finally woke up!" she huffed, clearly exasperated. Link felt a shiver of amusement from Navi.

Sitting up, he saw that Marduk and Timbull were still curled and sleeping on the floor. Ruto turned her head to follow his gaze.

"Oh, don't worry about them," she said. "All gorons are heavy sleepers. They won't wake for a while yet. Come with me."

She turned on her heel and moved towards the entrance of the cave. By the time Link had stood up, she had already passed over the threshold. Casting around quickly, he pulled on his tunic and boots, grabbed his hood, and followed her out.

It was very quickly obvious that Ruto was entirely different without the adult zoras nearby. She was still commanding, but she was no long behaving rudely or unpleasantly as she had at the meal the previous evening. As Link cast his mind back, he considered that the zoras had been eager to please their princess, and she had clearly been showing off in order to receive more attention from her elders.

While he could not honestly say he disliked her, Link found himself becoming more irritated with this behaviour in hindsight, and with the zoras for encouraging it. She was much more sensible in the daylight, but he still found it difficult not to think of her as just a silly little girl.

Ruto led Link higher up the side of the valley, passed the place where they had dined and passed the throne room. As they walked and climbed up the difficult track, she talked incessantly. Link enjoyed listening to her as she told him about life in Zora's Domain. She also told him her favourite myths about the forest. He was amused to hear her ideas about his home, though they were often a long way from the truth.

After a short while, they came to a path that led along a swift stream on one side and the drop into the gorge on the other. Looking around at his surroundings, Link could see that the stream clearly ran its course at the top of the gorge before eventually running out of space and cascading down the waterfall. He could see it widening and quickening in its course, almost visibly bunching up in preparation to burst over the top of the gorge. Ahead, he could see a high, wide cave entrance. Water flowed from the cave mouth, splitting into two courses as one formed the stream and the other trickled down into the gorge to form the main river.

They entered the cave, and Link had to pause for a moment to look at the unique sight it held. Water poured from a spring at the back of the cave and formed a wide, deep pool in the centre of the cave. It was a powerful jet of water from the fissure. The incessant flow of water meant this pool overflowed out of the cave mouth to take its course into the rest of Hyrule.

Link had been told about the Jabun Fountain by his companions, but seeing it was more impressive than having it described. The cave echoed with the trickle and splash of the spring, and the cave was filled with a constantly shifting blue light, the reflection off the surface of the water. The zoras had clearly shaped the space as well, and there was evidence that stone had been worked. Some areas of the walls were tiled, leading to the back of the cave.

"This is my favourite place to come," said Ruto. "Sometimes it is annoying to be a princess, and no one looks for me here. Behind the fountain, there is a tunnel, leading into the rock. The tunnels lead into a network that runs all the way along the gorge and the river."

Impressed by what he had already seen, Link followed her as she led past the fountain. She dropped into the water, waded across a rivulet near the spring, and slipped through a narrow space, suddenly disappearing into an almost hidden tunnel.

It was slightly more awkward for Link, who was reluctant to soak himself in the water. Holding firmly to the rocks, he hoisted himself over the rivulet, and dropped through the opening. He landed in shallow water and splashed to a walkway next to Ruto.

The space was not large, and an adult would probably have had to bend down, but there was enough space for the two children. This had also been worked by the zoras, and there was plenty of evidence of their handiwork. They had widened the tunnel and made it easier to move. Link could not believe this tunnel was here.

"Where does the water go?" he asked.

Ruto looked at the small stream he was indicating. "It follows the same course as the Tehnan river and eventually reaches Lake Hylia. It never comes above ground before that point, though. Our people sometimes travel this way, since they can keep to the water. It would be very difficult for someone who is not a zora to do that, though, since it isn't possible to stay out of the water."

They followed the tunnel a little way until it opened out into a wider space. The water filled another smaller pool, swirling and eddying before it made its way through an opening on the far side. Now Link stopped and stared openly, though, because above the opening, something had been set into the rock.

Looking at it, Link knew beyond doubt what it was. It was three sapphires, set in a three pronged frame of gold. It could only be the Spiritual Stone of Water.

Seeing his astonishment, Ruto giggled. "That's the Zora's Sapphire. It was my mother who first showed it to me."

"I didn't come to Zora's Domain to visit the zoran king," said Link. Seeing the thing he was looking for brought back all his trepidation, and his urgency to return to Castle Town made him throw caution to the wind. "I was sent here by the Princess Zelda with the express intention of finding that stone and taking it back to Castle Town."

A flicker of anger passed over Ruto's face. "What do you mean, Princess Zelda? When have you spoken with Princess Zelda?"

"I met her when I travelled to Castle Town. I was sent from the forest to stop a great threat to Hyrule. Zelda agreed about that threat and told me to collect the Spiritual Stones in order to prevent any tragedy befalling this land. I already have the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby, and I must take the Zora's Sapphire as well."

"You came here because of another girl? Even if it's the princess of Hyrule, why should I help you with this?"

This confused Link greatly. What did it matter that it was a girl who had sent him? The important thing was the Spiritual Stone, not Zelda.

Ruto gave him a speculative look. "Very well, I might consider letting you take it. But you would have to do something for me."

Link frowned. There was something in her tone that he did not trust.

"You must promise that you will return here and spend longer with me. In fact, you must promise you will spend a very long time here."

This made Link hesitate. It seemed as if this had been prompted by his mention of Zelda, and he did not like what Ruto seemed to be suggesting. His desire to carry on with his journey was too strong, though. He had enjoyed seeing Avehn Gorge and Zora's Domain, and would certainly like to come back when he had more time to do so and was not so eager to leave. Ruto had not specified how long he had to stay, and she had not asked any more of him, no matter how heavy the implication was.

"Okay. I will come back and see you again," he said. Ruto smiled, and it was somewhere between relieved and threatening. She did not say any more, though, but jumped into the pool, swam easily across the difficult current, and reached up to where the Stone was set. It took her a moment to work with it and prise it out, but it soon came loose and she quickly swam back to where Link was waiting.

Feeling the enormity of the moment, Link reverently took the Stone from her hands. He took a moment to hold it and watch the way the light played over the surface of the blue stones. It was quite beautiful, and Link noticed how it really did match the spirits of its guardians.

Carefully, he slid it into the pouch at his side, so it sat with the other two Stones. Finally, he had gathered all three.

It did not take them long to climb back out to the Jabun Fountain, and then they steadily descended back along the wall of the gorge the way they had earlier come. Link was mostly silent, once more consumed with his thoughts about Zelda and his quest. Ruto, he noticed, kept looking at him appraisingly. He did not take a great deal of time worrying over this, though.

They joined the zoras and their goron guests as they were going to lunch. While they ate, Marduk and Timbull talked about their morning, explaining that they had exchanged news of significance between their two peoples.

When they had eaten, Link quietly asked for a private moment between the three of them.

"What is it, brother?" asked Marduk, seeing the urgency in Link's expression. Link shook his head.

"I'll explain when there's no one around."

Excusing themselves, the three moved into an antechamber. Quickly, Link explained that he had the Spiritual Stone. The gorons shock at this was impressive; they had not expected to even be able to mention the Spiritual Stone until the following day.

"I want to go back to Castle Town as soon as possible," said Link. He could see that this came as quite a blow to his companions.

"I cannot say that is not unsurprising, though I will be sad to see you leave," said Marduk, evenly. "We were aware you were eager to get back, especially once you had the Zora's Sapphire. I would still counsel some patience, though. You will not be able to get far today, and it would be rude to simply walk out on the zoras. If you stay and speak with the king and his people this afternoon, then they will be more than happy to help you on your way quickly."

"Then I will have to leave tomorrow." Link knew he was being blunt, but simply could not bring himself to cope with any further delays.

"We must speak with the king, then. Come we must go to the throne room, now."

It was with some trepidation that Link followed them when they came to speak to the king, as he could see that after the reception the zoras had given him, they would not expect him to leave so quickly. Nonetheless, he was determined, and knew in his heart that he simply could not leave his departure any later.

It quickly became obvious that most of the work had been done for him, though. Ruto stood beside her father's throne, and had clearly spoken with him already. While he was not happy that Link was going, he was looking forward to Link's return, and understood his need to carry on with his journey. As Link listened to the king's words, he formed a shrewd idea that the king did not run as much of his Domain as he probably thought. Ruto stood beside him on one side and Iokin on another, and it was clear that their influence on the king's decisions was extensive. Link smiled inwardly, for he was convinced that no one could have swayed Darunia in the same way.

"Your arrival here can be no coincidence," said Iokin towards the end of the afternoon. "I feel certain that you are on some great journey, which we know very little about. Perhaps a time will come when more will be revealed. For the moment, we must simply accept that you know what you are doing."

"I agree with your words," said Marduk. "We saw from his deeds on our mountain that Link is not short of courage, and I am also certain that he has much to give this land, though what that will entail I could not guess."

Link thanked them for their kind words and their hospitality. He also gratefully accepted their offer to help him on his journey first thing in the morning. Marduk and Timbull had already volunteered to remain with the zoras for a longer period before returning directly to Death Mountain. Initially, Iokin offered to come with Link, but he declined the offer. He felt it was better for he and Navi to carry on as their journey had started, with just the two of them.

The rest of the afternoon was given over to finalising the arrangements for his journey and teaching him to use one of the little kayaks the zoras used for travelling up and down the river.

It was agreed that Link would take one of these and travel north west towards Castle Town for several days, before he reached a town with a large zoran population. He was given a letter from Iokin explaining his journey, so he could leave the boat there in order for it to be returned.

These details sorted, Link went to bed more than ready to finish his journey. His thoughts constantly ran over his return to Castle Town, what would happen with Zelda, and what he would do once they had prevented Ganondorf from seizing the Triforce. He tried to consider whether or not he could return to the forest, and if not where he would go. Navi said nothing, but he could feel her homesickness and knew she, too, was considering the end of their journey and what they would then do. She was hoping with all her tiny being that they would be able to return to the Lost Woods.

All the time, though, thoughts of Zelda crept in, and he knew before he could consider what would happen after they had returned to Castle Town, he would first have to see her and ensure that Ganondorf was stopped. Eventually, Link drifted to sleep, and was freed from all his worries.


	17. Chapter 17 A Dream Come True

Hi there

This is the longest chapter so far, but it's a pretty important one. We're getting to the end of the prologue now, things are about to start getting interesting.

Chapter 17

A Dream Come True

Early the next morning, Link was on his way. Iokin had escorted him back to the place where he had first met the zoras, and a boat was already moored for him. He put his full pack into the little craft, then climbed in himself. Soon, he was paddling away.

With the current of the river to help him, he found himself making very quick progress. Within a couple of hours, Zora's Domain was far behind him, and the walls of the gorge had fallen away. He was once more travelling through the woods he had previously walked through, and was able to really take in their quiet beauty. He started to relax again, knowing all he now had to do was get back to Castle Town, and that at his present speed that would not take a long time.

The river flowed with a gentle rhythm, carrying him far further and faster than he would have been able to go if he had been walking. When he came again to Cumberlann, he took the northern fork of the river towards Castle Town, waving a salute at the various townsfolk who saw him pass.

He quickly became accustomed to the little boat, contentedly paddling downstream. Navi sat for a while on his shoulder, then on the boat's prow. As evening fell and the light slowly dimmed, she rose up and flitted around Link, playing in the water.

Enjoying the journey and the pleasant new experience of kayaking, Link did not stop immediately when the sun sank below the western horizon. He soon felt the current of the river increasing, though, and paddled to the bank for fear of not seeing any obstructions in the dark. The zoras had warned him about driftwood or rocks below the surface, and it would be dangerous to try and navigate the river in the bad light.

It was a clear night and the myriad stars shone brightly in the sky. A half moon beamed down on the little adventurer as he heaved the boat up the bank, ensured it could not be pulled away by the river, and dragged his blankets from his pack. He looked up at Nayru's Love for a while, and wondered if Zelda was looking at the same stars and moon even then, and as the thought ran through his tired mind, he closed his eyes to sleep.

He took to the water again not long after dawn, keen to get as far as he could while daylight lasted. He enjoyed a small breakfast before stowing his pack once more in the bottom of the kayak, pushing away from the shore, and jumping in.

As he had thought the previous evening, the water's current was faster at this point in its course, and he made good progress all day, stopping only for some lunch. It was another day watching the Hyrulian countryside pass by, seeing the rich pasture of the Hyrule Fields.

Din's Fire had emblazoned the sky all day and was hanging heavy, beginning to consider its descent into the west, when Link espied a pink shadow north west of himself. Before the light began to fade, he could clearly make out the mountains, far away, and Death Mountain standing foremost. Sparing a thought for Darunia and the gorons, he drew himself once more to shore to make camp for the night, knowing that he was not now a long way from his destination.

The third day of his journey, though, was not as leisurely as the first two. While he could not discern anything amiss, he awoke feeling uncomfortable. He wasted no time getting started, and as the sun clambered lugubriously above the mountains, Link was already paddling downstream.

Seeing the mountains the previous evening meant Link was keeping a keen eye for the Riko Bridge, remembering it from his earlier journey. He passed it early on, while the dew still glistened on the banks and there were few travellers on the trade road.

As the river curved deliberately to the west, he could not escape the feeling there was somewhere else he was supposed to be. As the day wore on, his sense of foreboding grew stronger, far more acute than it had been before his visit to Zora's Domain. He had no eye now for the brilliant views the river revealed to them.

It seemed Navi felt the same thing. For the first two days, they had conversed lazily and she had flitted constantly to flowers and trees along the bank. As the journey continued, a nervous, apprehensive silence had fallen between them, and she sat at the front of the boat, staring ahead unwaveringly.

The tension grew stronger throughout that day and the next. In the mid afternoon on their fifth day on the river, Link saw a village ahead, and pulled the boat out of the main current towards a little jetty. Two zoras quickly appeared as Link pulled himself and his pack from the kayak. They received him gratefully, and when he explained Iokin's instructions they insisted he stopped and ate with them before he continued his journey. Unhappy though he was to stop, he could not deny the need to eat something, so while one zora made the kayak safe, he joined the others for a brief meal.

After they had eaten, he thanked them for their kindness, and set off on foot. He knew from the zoras of the Domain that he had covered a great deal of distance by the river. At a good pace, he ought to get to the capital the following day. With this thought in mind, he set off briskly, hoping to make the journey in as little time as possible.

The river curled away to the north, and he knew the road ran steadily west before turning in the same direction, but his unease and restlessness still persisted, and impelled him to cut across the fields. Provided he did not end up going too far out of his way, it should prove the shortest possible route.

It was a warm day and the grass was pleasantly springy beneath his feet, but he was aware of this only because it made it easy to walk. His mind was entirely focussed on covering the distance with the greatest possible alacrity.

A small hope of seeing the city walls on the far horizon burned within him as he walked, but as dusk fell it was clear he had underestimated how far he had to go. As the light faded, he still could not see any sign of the city. He was glaring into the gathering gloom, now, hoping to see a silhouette in the dusk, but it did not appear.

He had been heading steadily north west all afternoon, and now began to feel despondent. The purple sky was turning to a deep blue, and he knew that the drawbridge would now be drawn up over the river and he would not be able to enter the city even if he could reach it.

The warmth of the day ebbed and the clear sky meant would be a cold night. Link carried on walking until he came to a hedgerow at the edge of a field before he stopped for the night. He ate a small meal of bread and cold meat, but could summon little appetite. Food finished, he curled up, trying to make himself as warm as possible in his blankets. In hushed murmurs, he and Navi expressed their wariness. Both agreed they needed to get to Zelda as soon as possible the next day.

He awoke long before morning came. As he had expected, it was a cold night, and it was the chill that had woken him. He pulled at his blankets, but could find no warmth. A mist was rising, and he could see his breath above him every time he exhaled.

Nayru's Love shone down from the cold blue sky. Memories drifted to him, unbidden: sleeping in a courtyard of the Forest Temple; emerging, exhausted, from the goron mines; leaving the inn while Malon and Talon slept. They chased themselves through his mind for several minutes, but eventually were all swallowed by the sense of fear that gripped his heart, colder than the night.

Unable to lie still, he arose and began to walk, seeking to escape the foreboding that had dogged him from Death Mountain. He had no idea what hour of the night it was, but he did not care. Navi floated beside him, a ball of white light in the darkness.

"It's time to go, isn't it?" was all she said. He nodded, glad she understood.

He set off briskly, jogging through the dewy grass as much as for warmth as the need to move quickly. He moved more deliberately towards the west now, aiming for the road as the best way to move quickly.

After an hour, he jumped a ditch at the edge of a field and landed on the hard packed earth. He could run faster now, a steady pace he know he could keep for hours, if he needed to. As time passed, he began to feel he could not have slept for more than three or four hours; there was no sign of the night lifting, and there were no early morning traders on the road yet. Above, the previously clear sky had been obscured with thick, dark clouds, although the night's chill remained. Nayru's Love was no longer visible.

Finally, after he had been travelling for some three hours, he climbed the final low hill and came over the crest to see Hyrule Castle Town below him, just as he had with Malon and Talon in the bright daylight. The city was the image of serenity in the night, lit by tiny pinpricks of light from streetlights and houses. The castle itself was silhouetted against the night sky, its three spires reaching upwards.

Something was wrong, though. It had to be at least another hour to dawn, yet he could already see that the drawbridge was lowered. There was too much light on Castle Hill for the middle of the night. Slowly it sank in: the city was burning, smoke was curling into the night sky, illuminated by the flames.

Link's heart was beating painfully hard as he began to sprint along the road. He had only one thought: where was Zelda? Was she safe?

At long last, he gained the drawbridge, his paces thumping loudly on the wood. The Royal Road was empty, something Link had never seen before. He could see quite clearly, the street lamps still burning brightly, and the fire seeming to illuminate the entire city. Screams filled the night, and as Link ran, he began to discern more and more clearly the clash of weapons: somewhere ahead, people were fighting.

As he got closer to the castle, people began to appear, lining the road. Some looked scared, some curious, none understanding what was happening. By far the greatest number, though, were those who were running. Soon, the road out of the city would be congested, packed with people fleeing the city.

Link felt relief for a moment; if he had been any later, it would have been impossible to get past the maddened crowd, and it also meant whatever was happening could not have been going on for long.

Finally, he reached the Market. The scene before him was one of utter chaos. A pitched battle was taking place. Gerudo and hylians fought around the fountain, ignoring the already large number of fallen.

The hylians were mainly guards in their full armour, although Link could see civilians who had clearly realised what was happening and taken up arms to defend their homes. There were more defenders around the square, but the outnumbered gerudo women fought vociferously; for every gerudo body that fell to the floor, there were two hylians.

Those who were not actively involved in the fight were grabbing what nearby debris they could and hurling their missiles from behind overturned market stalls and fallen awnings, creating makeshift barricades. Part of what had been the sign over a potions shop flew through the air and collided with a gerudo's head. Link saw the woman stumble, and in the that split second, the guard she was fighting drove his spear through her middle.

Link had seen a lot since leaving the forest, but never such sheer bloodiness on such an extreme scale. He barely noticed what at another time would have sickened him, though. All he understood, watching the battle, was that the gerudo must have attacked the city, and that Ganondorf had made his move. That meant the only important thing left in all Hyrule was to get to Zelda: she would be the Gerudo King's main target.

Praying it was not already too late, he turned and ran fifty feet back down the Royal Road. His day searching for a way into the castle had not been wasted. He darted quickly down an alley and ran its length, emerging on a smaller street. The sounds of battle were quieter here, and the sound of screaming, shrieking people had replaced it. The air was thick with fear and the acrid smoke from the fire.

Running along the street, Link climbed onto a stall and jumped, grabbing the low roof of a building. This backed onto a taller building, and Link quickly scaled the wall to gain height. From here could see the Market, and the fighting seemed more intense than ever. The entire scene flickered horribly in the light of the fire, which seemed to be spreading unchecked from the west side of the city.

Looking up at the huge castle atop its hill, Link could not help thinking it appeared oddly peaceful from down here. It was as if it continued to enjoy the night, oblivious to the hell breaking out in the city below.

The small boy ran the length of the roof, jumped a gap, and ran a little further. He dropped to a lower ledge and climbed a ladder that put him on a roof at the edge of the Market. Thankfully, the ladder was not secured, and Link hoisted it up and put it across the last narrow street. He was nearly back on the Royal Road, at the foot of Castle Hill and with most of the fighting behind him.

Frozen for a moment by the horror of the battle, Link stood and watched. No one noticed him, silhouetted by the fire, a kokiri stood on a roof top of Castle Town so far from home.

There was a mighty roar and a sound like a rock fall. Link's head jerked as he wrenched his gaze from the bloodshed to the other side of the Market. What he saw made some semblance of hope burn again in his chest: the gorons of Castle Town had come to join the fray.

Twenty or thirty of them ran down the Royal Road in ranks. They had obviously gathered themselves together and then come to the aid of their hylian brethren. Many gerudo gasped, dismayed, as the gorons began belabouring their enemies with their mighty fists. Still, though, the gerudo fought on, and Link could see now that they were being joined by their own reinforcements. The battle was far from over, and Link had no idea which side would emerge the victor.

Below him, two soldiers had their backs against the wall and were fighting with the desperation of cornered men against three gerudo. Link hesitated. He itched to carry on, desperate to reach Zelda, but he knew he couldn't leave them to their deaths.

Taking a deep breath, Link summoned all his courage and jumped from the wall. He landed on two of the gerudo, breaking his fall and dragging them with him to the floor. The first did not have time to recover before Link had leapt to his feet and grabbed her, laying her out cold with his fist. He looked round to see what had happened to the second and found her. Her head stopped rolling a small distance away.

Looking up in horror, Link say the hylian soldier raise his bloodied sword and swing at him, no longer able to discern between friend and foe. Link threw himself out of the way and scrambled into the shadows. Turning to see where his aggressor was, he saw the man turning back to the fray, not interested in the boy who had saved his life and whom he had tried to kill. Looking around for the other hylian and gerudo, he found that they had disappeared in the melee. Drawing his sword, he hesitated again. He had never killed an actual person before. He had fought and killed monsters, the gohma and dodongos, but never yet a hyrulian.

Glancing around, Link realised he was as far as ever from the road to the castle and began to run. He had to stop several times and dodge round smaller brawls. He ducked behind a gerudo as she raised her curved scimitar to dispatch a man and Link stared with horror at a face he knew. It was one of the stall owners from the Market; Link and Malon had bought food from him. The man had a huge gash above his right eye and blood covered his face. His mouth was open in shock as he looked up at his own death.

Reacting quickly, Link slashed at the back of the gerudo's legs with his sword. She screamed and collapsed. Reprieved, the man struggled to his feet, a look of confusion on his bloody visage. Knowing there was nothing more he could do for him, Link ran on towards his destination.

After he had passed the Market, it became a lot easier. There were less people, although he did pass several small scraps and fights. Finally, he passed through the gate at the bottom of Castle Hill and was in the open space at the very centre of the city. He jogged up the hill and came to the second gate in the wall that surrounded the castle grounds. Here, he found the fighting in all its ferocity once more. The gerudo had presumably left their main force fighting in the Market, but some had penetrated this far and were now battling the hylian knights before the drawbridge.

The scene was chaotic. A small force of hylian knights fought against the ferocity of their gerudo aggressors, but the gerudo clearly had the advantage. A few corpses in the purple garb of the desert lay amongst an overwhelming number of men in armour. Any retreat for the remnant of the guards was impossible, though, since the drawbridge was drawn up. Even though Link knew this probably doomed the guards, he breathed a sigh of relief: the gerudo were not yet inside the castle.

Remembering the last time he had passed this way, Link turned off the road and ran swiftly to the tree he had climbed once before. Then, he had been petrified of being caught; now, his heart hammered with the same intensity for fear of what might happen if he was too late.

He scrambled quickly up into the lower branches, and with deftness he had learnt with Saria in the Lost Woods, he gained height and reached the high branch that leant out over the wall. He shimmied along it until he was over the moat.

A loud noise distracted him and he looked up to see the drawbridge fall open. The gerudo cheered and surged forward, but they were halted by the band of sheikah that dashed across to meet them, led by Impa. The sheikah were at least as fierce and as skilled as the gerudo, and as they entered the battle they seemed to seize the upper hand immediately.

Pulling his attention away, Link dropped his weight from the branch until he was hanging by just his hands. He paused for a moment, suspended in mid air, then dropped.

His splash went entirely unnoticed in the battle. Remembering where the little water gate was that he had used before, Link began to move swiftly through the water.

Suddenly the water exploded. Link tried to yell and swallowed a mouthful of moat water. Something landed on him and tried to drag him down. Panicking he fought against it, struggling to extricate himself from whatever it was, his lungs filling with foul water.

A glazed face passed before his eyes. He realised that the thing was a corpse that had fallen into the water from the melee and had landed on him. The enormous wound in its chest pumped blood into the moat. As Link took in the corpse, he realised that he was surrounded by blood, bile, severed limbs and sinking corpses.

He managed to break the surface of the water and clung to the bank, nearest to the fight where he could not be seen. He gasped air for a second, then vomited into the already fetid water, trying to empty his airways and also vent his disgust at what lay just beneath him.

After a few seconds he came back to himself and remembered why he was where he was. His arms were tingling with the cold night air and the after effects of throwing up as he propelled himself through the water until he came to the small waterway he was looking for. Calling on energy he was not sure he still had, he pulled himself up, out of the water, and dragged himself through the opening.

Once on the other side, safely inside the castle walls, he collapsed on his knees and vomited again. It felt as if all his internal organs were clamouring to force themselves out through his mouth, but eventually he subsided into violent coughing. When he was able to stop, he hauled himself to his feet, still drawing ragged and rattling breaths.

He slipped quietly through the gardens of the castle until he came to the door where he remembered first seeing Zelda, on that day as the sun just rose into the sky and their eyes met. It was a different scene now, drenched and covered in such detritus was he.

Entering through the door, he moved quickly along deserted corridors to the servants passages, just as Zelda had shown him. As he hurried up several flights of stairs, the silence began to press on him. Caught up in trying to get through the fighting, he had been going on adrenaline and quick reactions; now his real fears began once more to press in on him.

"What if we're too late?" he said, finally, when he could stand the silence no long.

"We won't be," replied Navi, fluttering behind him. "The gerudo can't have entered the castle before we did, so they can't get up here before us." It was exactly what Link had been telling himself over and over, trying desperately to believe it. He heard the same desperation in Navi's tone. He could tell from their bond, though, that she believed herself no more than he did.

He pushed open a door into a long corridor. Suits of armour were stationed at intervals along the hall, and beautiful paintings were hung, depicting regal looking hylians and grim faced sheikah.

Link began to sprint now, his saturated boots slopping loudly, the only sound as he raced the length of the passage way and tore round the corner into a similar looking corridor. Zelda's room, he knew, was one of the ones on the left. It seemed they had miscalculated, though, for there were three gerudo in the hall. Bodies of hylian knights lay on the floor and Link knew without hesitation they must have been left to guard their princess and had given their lives defending her. One remained alive and two of the gerudo were bearing down on him while the third began hacking at the locked door with her sword.

With an unarticulated roar or anger and fear at what they might do, Link charged. All three gerudo turned, weapons ready to defend themselves against this new threat, and all three paused in confusion when all they saw was a ten year old child.

Link did not have time to think about what he was doing or to draw his own sword. He hurled himself bodily at the first gerudo he reached, the one who had been breaking down the door. He was only half her height, but it probably saved his life. His head slammed into her midriff and they went over together, a tangle of limbs and bodies, as her sword swung over his head and flew from her hand.

Meanwhile, the hylian knight had seized the advantage afforded by Link's intervention. He drove his sword into one of the women and launched himself at the second. She put her confusion aside and the fell to a bitter and furious duel.

Considering she was a highly trained gerudo, the woman Link attacked should have been able to hold him at bay with ease, but the fury that had seized him was so intense that he could not be stayed. He pummelled her with his tiny fists, oblivious to anything else until Navi's screams broke in on him.

"Link, Link, it's okay! You can stop! Please, Din, stop before you kill her!" Link halted. His arms were trembling. His entire body was trembling. He sat astride the gerudo, and she was unconscious. The other lay near him, decapitated. The knight had won their duel, but at great cost. He lay a little further away, unmoving, a gerudo scimitar protruding from his side.

Link got to his feet, still shaking. He wanted to throw up again, but forced himself not to. Slowly reality forced itself in on him once more. They were near the front of the castle, and the clash of swords and shouts of combatants could be heard in the distance.

Stepping over the unconscious woman and still feeling sick, Link banged on the splintered door. The wood in the top half of the door had been ripped apart where it had been attacked. Link could see a little of the room inside, but he could not see the princess.

"Zelda?" he called through the gap, and his voice sound thick, as though he could not speak properly. He swallowed, tasting bile, then tried again. "Zelda, it's me, it's Link."

"Link?" Zelda's face appeared at the gap in the door. She was terribly pale, as if there no blood in her face at all, and the tracks down her cheeks showed that she had been crying, but her eyes gleamed when she saw him. "Link, what are you doing? How did you get here? Impa said we were under attack, and she disappeared."

"She's okay. I saw her and some other sheikah on my way up here. They were fighting on the drawbridge, but it must have gone badly for the gerudo to be here already."

The princess shook her head. "No, there were gerudo in the castle already as Ganondorf's entourage." Then her eyes widened with horror as she realised what Link meant. She opened the door and stepped into the passageway. "You mean it's the gerudo attacking the castle?"

"Yes, and not just the castle. They're all over the city."

"But that's terrible! That means Ganondorf's already moving against us, and that must mean-"

"No, he can't have the Triforce," Link said bluntly, cutting her off. "He still can't get through the Door of Time without the Spiritual Stones."

"Oh, Link, does that mean you were successful? Have you got them?" Her blue eyes shone with anticipation, just as they had done in the Inner Courtyard the first time they met.

Smiling for what felt like the first time in years, Link nodded. "All three," he said.

"Oh, but that's wonderful1 How did you get here tonight, though?"

"I was already on my way back, this was all going on when I got here. I think the battle started not long before I arrived."

"What about the battle? You said they're fighting all over the city!"

"Everyone was too busy to notice me," Link explained. "I was able to get into the castle the way I did last time."

"Princess," interrupted Navi. "If this really is Ganondorf's plan, and I don't see what else it can be, then I doubt he's given up on the Triforce. We haven't seen him anywhere in the battle, so he must be trying to force our hand. He'll be trying to reach the Sacred Realm while everyone's distracted. He needs the final Key, though, so he'll be coming for you. Between us, we hold all the Keys to the Sacred Realm, so we are in incredible danger."

"Yes, of course, you're right," replied Zelda. "But he hasn't come yet. There's no time to lose. We'll use his own plan against him and get the Triforce while everyone's busy. Quick, lets hurry to the Temple of Time."

She led the way down the passage in the opposite direction to the way they had come. Link followed her, alert for any danger, but none was evident.

Meeting no one, they came to a hall with ornate windows. Pausing beside a portrait of an old king stood beside a former goron Big Brother, they looked out of the front of the castle and saw the scene at the drawbridge.

Clearly, gerudo reinforcements had come up from the city, and the sheikah and hylian forces had been pushed back into the courtyard. Battle had been joined, though, and the gerudo women found themselves between the fierce skill of the sheikahn warriors and the hardiness of the remaining gorons.

Zelda gasped in shock. Link grabbed her and pulled her on. She came to herself and hurried forward. They descended a wide flight of red carpeted stairs and then turned a corner onto marble stairs that led to the entrance hall of the castle. Link had never been here before.

He imagined it was not at its best, littered with bloodied bodies. He and Zelda flew down the flight of stairs and stopped before the wide open oak doors that led from the antechamber into the Great Hall. The gerudo had pushed forwards and this was clearly where the main battle was now being fought.

"Link! We mustn't be caught!" hissed Navi, and again Link tried to pull Zelda away, but now she resisted him.

"I know these people!" she shrieked. "How can Hyrule's princess run when this is happening?"

"We're not running," said Link practically hurling her towards the front doors. "It will be worse for Hyrule if Ganondorf gets the Triforce."

His words seemed to sink in and they ran for the doors. The courtyard looked blissfully empty, the drawbridge still open. The sky was finally lightening with the onset of dawn, but it had begun to rain heavily.

They had just reached the courtyard when a cry reached them.

"Princess!" They turned and Link's sword was already drawn before he realised it was Impa. "Princess, you should not be here."

"Impa, it is my duty."

"Never mind that. Thank goodness I found you. I was just going to your rooms before it's too late. I'm afraid this battle is lost. The gerudo have taken Hyrule Castle Town."

"No, there is something I must do. Link has returned, he has the Spiritual Stones."

"We are fleeing Princess, and this is not a discussion." She grabbed Zelda's hand and began pulling her through the courtyard, not towards the drawbridge but in another direction. Link hurried to keep up. Zelda was struggling against her guardian.

"No! We must stop Ganondorf!"

"If we have the Stones and the final Key, the Triforce is still safe." She stopped and knelt in front of her charge. "Princess, your father is dead."

All the arguments Zelda was clearly trying to articulate died on her lips. Her eyes widened and she seemed to become even paler. Link could not help noticing how beautiful she looked, how elegant, even dishevelled and distraught in the rain.

"What?" she murmured. "How? I don't-"

"I am sorry. But now you must rule our land, and Hyrule needs you to survive this. There will be another war, perhaps greater and more terrible than ten years ago, all because of what Ganondorf has done. You are Hyrule's greatest hope to minimise the conflict and renew peace in this land. I must get you out of danger." She began to move again, still pulling Zelda. The princess no longer resisted, all the fight seemed to have been drained from her, she was barely aware of moving.

Link followed them, shocked and uncertain what to do now. He saw a low building ahead and realised they were going to the stables.

They entered, and Impa moved to a stall where a beautiful white horse was stood. The sheikah began to quickly saddle the horse and prepare for their departure.

The princess turned suddenly to face Link. She look nothing more than a frightened little girl, but her eyes held an unshakable determination.

"Impa is right. I must go. I cannot stand to leave the people of Castle Town but if father is dead, I have no choice. But Ganondorf must be stopped." She reached into a pouch at her side. "Link, you must take this. Go to the Temple of time, protect the Triforce. You must do this, for Hyrule, and for me."

She held the Royal Ocarina out in front of her. Link recognised it, remembering how they had played together when he first came to the castle. Link took it reverently, feeling its smooth surface, his fingers covering the holes to form silent notes.

"Its true name is the Ocarina of Time. Long has it been protected, and now the time has come for its purpose to be revealed. It is the final Key to the Sacred Realm."

Impa moved towards them, leading the white horse.

"Come, princess. It is time to go," she said.

A sudden noise caused them all to look towards the door. A flash of lighting from the stormy sky momentarily illuminated the huge thing that stood there. It was bigger than any person, bigger than any goron. It looked like some sort of beast with a pug face, that had been forced against its will into a leather jerkin. It carried a vicious looking, jagged sword.

"A moblin," gasped Impa. For the first time, Link saw her implacable mask slip. She was shocked, although she immediately smoothed her features into their normal expressionless façade. "Then this is a dark day indeed."

Link, however, was not at all afraid. He did not know what this creature was, and the last few hours had driven him beyond simple fear. What he did know from Impa's reaction, though, was that this monster was a threat, and while he had feared killing the gerudo, this creature was an entirely different matter.

Thunder rumbled loudly as he charged forwards, the blade of the kokiri in hand. It was barely more than a knife next to the moblin's blade. They were outside again. The rain had intensified, it was now torrential, coming down in sheets.

The monster stared in bemusement at the child who thought to fight it, and then ponderously swung its weapon at the nuisance. The child had moved, though. Link was too quick for the monster and dodged its attack easily, before using two hands to drive his own weapon into its thigh. The moblin roared and leapt backwards, stumbling and crashing to the floor. Link jumped after it and plunged the little sword into its chest. Black blood gushed out as the moblin grunted and died.

The tiny warrior stood and withdrew his sword. He turned to see Impa giving him an appraising, even impressed look.

"Well fought, child." Her eyes flicked to the dead beast as Link wiped his sword clean and returned it to its sheath. "So Ganondorf show his colours in truth. If he has allied himself with monsters such as these Hyrule faces a dark day indeed. I believed the princess when she said he meant us harm, but I thought he wished only to usurp the Hyrulian throne. Now I see his designs were far darker." She swung herself onto the back of her horse. "Now it is more important than ever that you survive, princess. This threat is abhorrent. We must ensure Ganondorf's reign is a short one,"

She lifted Zelda into the saddle before her and seized the reins. The horse trotted forward, then broke into a canter in the direction of the drawbridge.

In that split second, Link's recognised the scene. The castle stood in front of him and he watched the white horse disappear into the storm. Just as it had done so many times in his dream, Zelda's voice echoed back to him.

"Link! Do what I have asked of you!" The driving rain obscured her from sight, the wind meant Link had to strain his ears to hear the words he knew she would say. "I believe in you!" Then she was gone.

As Link turned away, his heart stopped. He knew immediately he should have expected to see the man who filled his vision, but he could not contain his shock as the breath caught in his throat. Standing before him, with his arms folded across his chest stood a tall man in black armour. A long cloak hung down his back, and his thick red hair was plastered to his green skin. From above a long, pointed nose, golden eyes glared through the rain.

"Does she think she can escape me?" hissed Ganondorf. "So the princess runs away with her sheikah bitch at her side." His eyes fell on Link "You, boy. What are you doing here? Did you help them get away?"

Fear clutched at Link, seeking to immobilise him, far more real than the rain that hurled itself at him, but one thing remained. Throughout the night, one thing had been paramount: protect the princess. Protect Zelda. Now, here he stood, and he held all the Keys to the Sacred Realm, all that Ganondorf sought. He must not have them, and he must not be allowed to lay hands on Zelda.

The fear clutched at him as he drew his sword, silent, resolute and grim.

The gerudo laughed, openly. "So, you seek to oppose me? You've got guts kid, but clearly you don't know who I am. I am Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world!"

He raised a hand and a disc of purple theurgy grew. Link watched in horror as the spell exploded from the thaumaturge's hand and slammed into Link's chest. He was raised off his feet and hurled backwards, thudding into the mud. Winded, he tried to sit up and saw Ganondorf, laughing, preparing another attack. This time, Link was ready. The spell hit the ground and exploded, mud flying into the air, but Link was on his feet and running.

Ganondorf's laughter increased, amused by his prey, a cat with a petrified mouse. This was no mere mouse, though, and as the ground exploded behind him again, Link skidded to a halt. Another bolt of energy flew past him, and Link realised this was not meant to stun. It hit the wall of the courtyard nearby and exploded, punching a large hole in the stones.

Running again, Link could still hear Ganondorf's laughter. The gerudo's next shot was closer to its target, and Link was flung from his feet, rolling on the ground in the mud. Again, Link righted himself and now he faced his enemy. Ganondorf raised his hand once more, clearly intending this to be the last shot.

Link fired first, though. With unerring accuracy, he through the clot of mud he had picked up as he stood. It hit Ganondorf in the face, blinding him and filling his mouth. His laughter ceased abruptly and he roared with anger, no longer amused. He wiped at his face to clear his vision and just managed to make out a figure disappear into the stables.

It had been a long and painful night, but Link's mind was clear as he entered the low building. Distract him, and give Zelda time to get away. Most important of all, though, he must not have the Keys.

He dived into an empty stall and crouched down, trying desperately to quieten his ragged breathing.

A figure appeared in the doorway, stepping out of the downpour.

"I tire of you," said Ganondorf, his deep voice echoing. "I will destroy you. The king and his mighty army were unable to stop me. I killed him myself. Hyrule's princess has fled before me." Another bolt of energy caused a crate to explode and immediately flames leapt up in the small space. "What hope does a child have?" More bolts flew into the dark recesses of the stables, filling it with the sound of splintering wood and the crackling of flames.

Driven out, Link broke cover and hurled himself behind some milk pails. With a bizarre satisfaction, he noted they were from Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hear me, boy, and let your despair be that of all Hyrule. You are powerless before me!" His cowing voice reached a crescendo and eldritch power crackled around him. Link felt it filling the air like static. It was almost tangible, an acrid tang. Knowing he had only seconds, moments, he clambered onto the frame of a stall and launched himself through a window.

The world seemed to explode. He was no longer flying because of his jump but carried on the wave of energy as the stables erupted. He hit the soft, muddy ground again and rolled, coughing. He was not far from the wall, and could see the hole where it had been blasted by Ganondorf. Gagging, he pushed himself to his feet, staggered, and dived.

Ganondorf's laughter rang through the storm as the remains of the stables, splinters and entire charred wooden beams, rained down around him. He stood calmly as he looked at the aperture where Link had disappeared.

"Run. Hide. It matters not. I am Ganondorf, and soon I shall rule this world. None may now elude my gaze."


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Key

Well, this is a chapter that is much shorter than the previous one. It concludes the young Link storyline. If you have any thoughts, feelings or opinions about the last couple of chapters, it would be great to hear what you're thinking if you've made it this far in the story.

Chapter 18

The Final Key

Link struggled against a rising panic as he kicked hard through the water. He stayed in the moat until he came again to the lowered drawbridge. Hours had passed since he had swum here earlier, and the bodies of fallen gerudo, hylian and sheikah had sunk to the bottom. He still had to fight through blood and detritus from the fight, though.

The drawbridge was a great help to Link as he pulled himself from the water. Unable to get a firm hold on the slope of the bank, he was able to catch on to its wooden edge. It was still high above the water, though, and Link did not find it easy to haul himself out.

Once he was on firm ground, sodden and dripping, he paused for a moment to ensure he was alone before he moved on. The fighting was presumably still going on somewhere, but there were no soldiers in sight for either side, not was Ganondorf nearby.

Drenched and exhausted, Link set off down the hill at a run. The streets of the upper echelons of Hyrulian society were deserted but Link could hear screams and shouts close by. It did not sound like battle. Link quickly located the source of the unrest. The Market and the lower cobbled streets were a riot of panic and fear.

It seemed the battle was now wholly centred on the castle; there was no fighting here. Instead, people screamed and pushed against each other to try and escape unseen enemies, and tripped over the corpses that littered the floor.

Unnoticed in the throng, Link slipped between hylians, zoras and gorons and took the road he had walked after the last time he had left the castle. No one was coming this way, and he broke into a full run. His saturated boots slapped and squelched on the cobbles and he slipped constantly.

The Temple of Time loomed before him, a colossal apparition in the rain and dim morning light as he passed between the iron gates into its courtyard. He dashed across the little space and through the old doors. As he entered the sanctuary he again had the sensation of utter timelessness about the ancient edifice.

He slid to a halt, shivering. He could not help feeling disrespectful as he walked across the marble floor, dripping and with the sound of his wet boots echoing loudly around the chamber.

He came to the altar with its three indentations, running his hand over each of them. The first time he had entered this building, he had recognised the space reserved for the Kokiri's Emerald, but the other two had been alien. Now he could clearly see they were shaped for the Gorons' Ruby and the Zoras' Sapphire.

For a moment, he heard Zelda's voice through the rain again, now taking on a wholly new dimension than when he had heard them in his dreams. He would do as she had asked him.

From the pouch at his side, he withdrew the three Spiritual Stones. Besides his sword, they were the only things he still had; he had lost his pack long ago in the chaos of the night.

Carefully, he set each stone in its place and stepped back. Nothing happened. Link looked at the immovable stone wall beyond the altar. Before he could do anything else, something distracted him.

Moving away from the altar, he looked back towards the entrance. He could not quite say what he thought had happened, if he heard something or some other sense had made him wary, or if it was simply his uneasiness and tiredness. There was nothing there, though. He was still alone.

Looking again at the altar, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and stared at it. Placing it gently to his lips, he began to play.

It was a beautiful instrument, of far better craftsmanship than the one Saria had given to him. The long notes it emitted were unearthly and moving. Link played the songs he had played a hundred times before, familiarising himself with the new instrument. Then he stopped and began to play the song Zelda had taught him during his first visit to the castle, the song she had told him was wrapped intricately with the flow of time and the enchantment of the Temple.

As he played, he could feel the notes adding to the agelessness of the sanctuary. It was as if he had always been playing, as if this music had always filled the space. He seemed to hear other music as well, voices joining his song. A chanting filled the air, the sound of sages hundreds and thousands of years ago moulding the enchantment of the Temple of Time, creating it inside and yet outside of the flow of time. As he played, he felt as if the previous night would not happen for centuries and had also passed out of memory long ago.

The only thing that remained constant was the solid rock of the building, the stones that would hold together until the very end of time, although all else would pass away. Though Hyrule became a barren wasteland, made of nothing but ash and dust, all its people long dead, this temple would remain, unshakeable.

A rumbling like a crescendo of thunder added to the song and filled the temple. Link could feel it in his very bones. The chanting increased and Link could almost see the original builders of the temple sealing away the Triforce to protect it from evil. Now he was unlocking those same barriers for the selfsame purpose. He watched as a great crack, from floor to ceiling, appeared in the wall before him.

It was impossible to say if it was truly happening or simply an effect of his song, the same as the sound of the mysterious singers. The crack widened and the two parts of the wall drew away from each other, a large doorway appearing, a great space that led into another chamber.

Link's song rose as he approached its end and he seemed to see things far beyond his understanding. He saw figures flickering backwards and forwards, warriors doing battle, spells reverberating through the air and ricocheting off the walls. The elements seemed to sweep around him and fall into nothing.

Ahead, through the aperture, Link saw a great blue light, a pillar of blinding brightness. He could not look away from it and as he watched he thought he could discern two figures, one slight and lithe, the other tall and bulky, battling furiously. Weapons flashed, too fast to follow. He saw two other figures who seemed to approach the pillar.

The light exploded, Link thought for a second he was being blinded, and he had the unerring sensation that the world was ending and this was the end of everything.

When the light faded, though, he remained stood before the altar. Dazed, he stumbled, the ocarina falling from his hand. It fell hollowly to the floor.

Everything had seemed so real, the timelessness of the Temple sweeping him up in a frenzy from beginning to end. The chanting had gone and he was still alone. Blinking to clear the spots from his eyes, he looked and saw that one thing had been real: the wall had split, a door had opened, and he could see into another chamber.

For a second, he felt his heart increase, as he looked for the people who had been fighting, but there was no one there.

Bending, he picked up the ocarina, before passing around the altar and through the door.

He entered a wide passage that opened out into the chamber. It was strange, for it felt as if it was too big to still be inside the temple. Link had walked around the temple courtyard, and it did not seem this large. High windows sat far above him in the walls, bright light reaching through from blue skies. Link frowned, remember the intensity of the storm outside.

It did not long occupy his attention, though. The floor in the centre was raised, and Link climbed the small steps to a central dais. In the very middle was a pedestal, and sunk in it was a sword.

It had a long blade, with a leather bound blue hilt and wing-shaped cross guard. The steel was clearly of high quality, shaped and folded with a long blood channel. At the top there were runes and the symbol of the Triforce was clear on both sides of the double edged blade.

"The Master Sword," breathed Navi. "The blade the ancient sages formed to prevent evil from ever ruining the land." She fluttered down to the pedestal and looked at the markings on it. "There are runes here. 'For the Triforce is a balance, and to be weighed you must be judged. For this we leave wisdom beyond our own, that you may be judged by a Master of all things.' The ancient sages left this sword here as a judge of all seeking to enter the Sacred Realm."

Link did not speak. Too small to easily pull at the sword, he stepped onto the pedestal and wrapped his hands around the hilt. Gently, he tried to pull it out. It was set firmly in the stone and did not budge. Tensing his muscles, he pulled again, exerting himself more, and as he did he felt it steadily slide from its place. A loud sound like rushing wind filled the chamber.

His heart began to race as he held onto the hilt, but it felt as if the entire temple was moving, spinning, and then the dais seemed to lift from the floor. Blue light enveloped the centre of the chamber, the whole of the dais and the pedestal and the world seemed to be emblazoned in white, just as he had seen when the door opened.

Scared, Link could think of only one explanation. He had left the ordinary world behind and was now entering the Sacred Realm of legend, the first to enter it from Hyrule in an untold span of years.

A hand reached through the white light. It gripped Link's shoulder and pulled him, twisting him round. Horror filled his entire being as he looked at the black armour and sickly green face.

Laughter filled the emptiness, the same laughter he had heard as he had been toyed with beside the stables.

"So, you have gathered all the Keys and brought them here for me. How very kind of you!" Ganondorf laughed again. Link could not comprehend what was happening. "Yes, I thought you might be helping the girl to stop me."

The world seemed to be taking form again. A great blue expanse seemed to stretch into infinity, but it was dotted with brightly shining stars.

"I knew she suspected me. So she enlisted your aid, then? Well, I'll be sure to thank her once I catch her. I will catch her, you know, and then I will kill her." Link wanted to be sick. Ganondorf was here, he could not stop him, and he could not protect Zelda.

"She gave you everything I needed, did all the work for me," continued Ganondorf. "You know the sweetest irony? Even if I had gathered all the Keys, I could never pass the final test. It has been the greatest obstacle in my quest: how to draw the Master Sword when I knew full well it would reject me? But then along you came, and did it all for me!" Ganondorf laughed again, and now if was a sickening sound that filled all of Link's mind, all of his soul.

Desperately, Link tried to lift the Master Sword, wanting to attack the gerudo, but it was too heavy. His small body was too weak to raise it. Ganondorf continued to laugh.

Aware dimly of his surroundings, he realised now that they were not stars in this strange expanse; some were close by, and they were strangely shaped platforms and pedestals, hanging weightless in the empty air.

Beneath his feet seemed to be water, but it was not wet. It ran and cascaded over the side of a wide platform. There were colours and steps that he could not make sense of. There was a man, but he could not see him clearly. This new world seemed to be falling out of focus. He heard a voice he did not recognise, the man's? There was another voice, a hated sound, Ganondorf. Link could not makes sense of their words.

The two were arguing, shouting at each other. Ganondorf was laughing again. The man rowed with him but seemed unable to stop Ganondorf. There was anger in his voice but only amusement and triumph in Ganondorf's. The noise made little sense, it buzzed in Link's ears. He fell to his knees and looked up. There was a golden light above him, and he could see something.

Suddenly it snapped into focus, the only clear thing in a world of confusion. He saw three golden triangles, hovering above him. In his hand he still held the hilt of the Master Sword as he stared up at the golden Triforce, and knew he had failed. Ganondorf had won.

He tried to stagger to his feet, wanting to use the sword against his enemy, no matter how futile it seemed. He could not, though; all his limbs were heavy, he could not move. He slipped and fell, sprawled on the strange floor. Despair flooded him. Link saw the Triforce gleaming above him, and then fell into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19 Awakening

Chapter 19

Awakening

"The time of your awakening is at hand, Link."

The voice was unfamiliar. It was several long moments before Link even registered the words. Slowly, they penetrated the thick fog that lay over his mind.

Consciousness came slowly, groggily. His eyes flickered open and he stared upwards in consternation. All he saw was a blue expanse, punctuated with strange stars. The floor beneath him was hard and felt strange, smooth. It seemed to hold a warmth beyond the ordinary touch, and Link felt something like a pulse beneath the surface.

"You must be confused."

The unknown voice again. It held a deep gravitas and sobriety, but also concern.

Struggling with his leaden limbs, Link tried to sit up. The mysterious speaker stood over him, a tall man with a large stomach, bald above a thick beard and dressed in simple, yellow-gold robes.

Groaning, Link made to stand. The movement brought the whole platform into perspective and as he saw it, realisation and remembrance slammed into him like a thunderbolt. He lost his balance and sprawled on the floor.

"Ganondorf," he croaked, uselessly. His voice sounded strange. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the strange man. "Where am I?" he tried to ask, but his mouth did not seem to form the words properly. His throat was dry.

The man seemed to understand anyway. "You are in the Chamber of Sages, in the heart of the Sacred Realm. I am Rauru, last of the Ancient Sages."

"Ganondorf," Link tried again. This time he clearly saw the grimace this evoked from Rauru.

"Yes. Ganondorf came here. You were brave, but unable to oppose him. When you arrived in this place, it was already beyond you. I tried to stop him, but I long ago exhausted my own theurgy. Ganondorf took the Triforce."

"I have to stop him." Link tried again to stand. His body felt strange, out of proportion, not his own. He swayed on his feet but remained upright.

"Wait, Link," said Rauru. "There is still much that I must tell you. First, look at yourself. Do not be dismayed. You are not what once you were."

Still swaying, Link looked down at himself, confused. He did not recognise what he saw.

"What's happened to me?" he gasped.

"Please understand, this was not done to you out of malice, but a sense of necessity." Link fell to his hands and knees, unable to comprehend what was happening. Rauru continued, "The Master Sword, the evil-destroying blade, it is a judge, left by we Ancient Sages. It alone is able to deem who is worthy to enter the Sacred Realm, and only one worthy of the title Hero of Time may remove it from its resting place. When you drew it from its long slumber, it saw in you the potential to take up that mantle, but the potential only. You were too young, too small to bear that responsibility.

"When you entered the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword cast you into slumber until such a time as you would be able to wield it. Seven years have passed since you first entered this chamber."

"So seven years have passed and you've grown up," said another voice. Relief flooded Link at the recognition of something familiar. Navi's familiar blue white glow hovered before him. "You're an adult now," she finished.

Link stared uncomprehendingly at his adult, fully formed body. "But I'm a kokiri!"

"A kokiri who left the forest." Rauru bowed his head. "I am afraid I cannot answer all your questions, but I can give you counsel. To learn the truth, return to your home."

"You mean the forest?" said Navi.

"Indeed. But understand that once you leave this place, you will not return to the land you knew. Though you drew the Master Sword in the name of good, in order to protect Hyrule, Ganondorf took the Triforce for his own purposes. With its power, he was able to quickly conquer the land you sought to save, and he has now ruled there for seven years."

"I will go. I will stop him." Standing again, fierce determination flared in Link. For the first time, Link's eyes met those of the sage as they stood at the same height. His eyes were golden, and their stare was sharp. Rauru looked like a wizened old man, bent by many years, but his eyes belied that impression.

"Understand that when he rose to power, many felt as you do. Ganondorf was heavily opposed, but his power was beyond that of any in Hyrule. He could not be stopped.

"Now, you have awoken, christened Hero of Time and with the Master Sword in hand. Now, Hyrule has a champion worthy of that name, able to cast down this thief king. But you have not yet the strength. As one who has watched many ages pass in Hyrule, I beseech you to hear my words. Do not throw away your life when you cannot win. Gather strength so that you may achieve your goal and redeem this land."

"What strength?" Link sneered, suddenly angry. He did not understand anything that was happening, and this counsel of patience was too much to be borne. "I didn't hold the strength to stop him taking over, so where will I find the strength now?"

"I am sorry for your anger, yet it is justified. But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. That power may cast down the Evil King and contain him within the void of the Sacred Realm. I will return you to Hyrule. Know that you are its greatest hope. Seek answers to your questions, and find your path."

A high pitched humming began to fill Link's ears. He glanced around and something strange seemed to be happening, as if the world was beginning to fade. The hum grew.

"I do not want to hear riddles!" he shouted at Rauru, trying to focus, but he could not see properly. The Sage smiled sadly.

The blue light illuminating the empty expanse grew. Link closed his eyes against the glare, and felt the strange floor beneath him disappear. The blue light grew brighter, visible through his eyelids. Finally, the world burned to white.

For a long time, Link seemed to be flying through nothingness. Opening his eyes, he saw a great emptiness spreading in all directions. The horizons suddenly blurred though, and then began to gain distinction. Now Link felt as if he was falling. He could see something below him. Steadily it took form and turned into a pedestal, a plinth on a raised dais. He landed gently and felt firm stone beneath his boots.

"We're back in the Temple of Time," said Navi.

Looking around, Link immediately saw that she was right. The same bright light shone down through the high windows from an unseen sky. It was the chamber behind the Door of Time.

The chamber appeared exactly as Link remembered it. It seemed nothing had changed at all. He looked down, though, and seeing his strange body he knew that was not true. He was dressed in a green tunic that fit him snugly, far larger than he had had as a child. A green hood sat atop his head. The Master Sword hung in a scabbard of black leather from his belt, next to the pouch that contained his two ocarinas. He noticed that the kokiri sword also hung from his belt, little more than a knife compared with the blade he carried now.

The loss and pain that overwhelmed him in that moment were unbearable, the confusion at what had happened. He felt bereaved, as if he had been lost and all the world he knew had passed away. He wanted to mourn his old life, but had no idea how to possibly articulate that grief.

"I'm sorry, Link." Navi, aware of his pain through their bond, hovered in front of him. "I don't understand what's happened, either." Sensing her feelings, Link realised that more than anything else she was feeling sympathy for him in that dark moment.

Something was strange, though. In all their time together, he had known what she was feeling with absolute clarity, as if he was feeling it himself. Now, instead, it was simply a hazy awareness, like trying to look through a misted window.

There were too many thoughts in Link's head for him to deal with. He could not take in what had happened, did not know who he was and was afraid of the world that waited for him beyond the walls of the temple. Nothing made sense, it should not have been possible, everyone knew that the kokiri did not age.

Worst of all, though, the thing he could not bring himself to acknowledge, was the guilt that he had allowed this to happen, had opened the door and led Ganondorf directly to the Triforce.

Unable to cope with the constant whirl of his thoughts and emotions, Link began to walk away from the pedestal. He had no idea where he could go, but he could not remain alone with his angry mind.

He left the chamber where he had drawn the Master Sword, but stopped short before the altar.

The three Spiritual Stones still sat where he had placed them seven years earlier. Otherwise, this part of the temple was also entirely unaltered. That was not what caused Link to halt.

A figure stood between the altar and the doors of the temple. He was not tall, a slim, lithe man. His hands were bandaged and he was dressed in blue and grey clothes that looked as if they had once been good quality but were now ragged. They were heavily frayed and tattered. A high collar obscured part of his face, below red eyes and a ragged blonde fringe.

On his chest was a large symbol in red; the Eye and the Single Teardrop, the symbol of the Sheikah; Link had seen it as he travelled Hyrule.

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time." The man said. His voice was soft and seemed almost sad.

"Who are you?" asked Link, angrily.

"My name is Sheik."

"That doesn't answer my question," Link replied.

"I know you must have many questions that need answering."

This evasion was too much for Link. "I do not wish to hear riddles!" he roared, as he had done at Rauru. He ripped the Master Sword from its sheath and for the first time held it in his hand, felt the weight of the blade. He rounded the altar in a moment and lunged at the stranger.

The sheikah ducked backwards to avoid Link's attack. Link swung the long blade again. It was entirely different to the little sword that still hung from his belt; that had been okay for a quick stab or a short slash. This was a real sword, well crafted and perfectly balanced. It was a deliberate weapon of death and as Link held it he could not deny the sensation that it did belong to him.

His opponent drew a short blade, only half the length of the Master Sword but enough to enable him to block Link's attack. Link advanced again and Sheik parried several more blows. It was evident that he was trained in fighting while Link was not; as Link hacked at the stranger's head, he ducked backwards. Link's momentum caused him to overbalance and Sheik stepped forward neatly, slamming a foot into Link's midriff.

Winded from the kick, Link staggered, and Sheik landed a blow with his sword hilt on the back of his head. Falling to the floor, Link rolled, keeping an easy grip on his sword. Sheik backed away.

"I have no wish to fight you," he said.

They had moved around and now Link was closer to the door than the altar. Wordlessly he returned the sword to its sheath and turned to leave.

"'When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those touched by destiny to unite, and the union of Hyrule will be its salvation.'"

Link stopped and turned back. "I do not wish to hear riddles," he repeated.

"This is not a riddle. It is a legend passed down by the shadow folk, my people, the Sheikah. We have waited seven years, ever since the Evil King first seized power, for that awakening voice, and now here you stand. I do not mean to give you riddles. I seek the restoration of Hyrule. You are our greatest hope."

"How can I be?" roared Link. "It was me that led Ganondorf to the Triforce. I damned this land!"

Sheik flinched. "It was not your fault. You were found worthy to be the Hero of Time, none in Hyrule have the wisdom to dispute the judgement of the Master Sword. No one could have predicted you would be sealed in the Sacred Realm, though. Now that you have awoken, you must fulfil the role given to you. Surely you see that?"

"And what exactly is that role?" Link sneered.

"Long ago, representatives of each of the Hyrulian races came together, those with the greatest courage and wisdom amongst their peoples, and able to wield power. They became sages, and built this temple to protect the Sacred Realm. They also built similar places amongst their ancestral homes. They left behind great power. If such representatives, sages for a new age, could be found, they would have the strength to overcome the darkness that has engulfed this land. These are the people touched by destiny whom the sheikah have long expected."

"Then why haven't you found them? Why do you need me?"

"Because you are the awakening voice. You have emerged from the Sacred Realm, you are the one who may call them. Your ability to use the Master Sword and fight alongside the sages means you are the one who can wield their strength, their power. That is what makes you the Hero of Time."

Link shook his head. "No. I tried to save Hyrule and I failed. If these sages are out there, you can call them yourself."

"If you refuse to do this, you doom Hyrule." It was not said in exasperation, but sounded as if it was a simply stated fact.

"I cannot do this. It is beyond me."

"You are the only who can try. It is up to you to choose, either to try and redeem this land or to damn it, and allow the Evil King's reign to continue."

"That's not a choice I wish to make."

"Sometimes all our choices are bad, and yet still we must choose."

With an effort, Link met Sheik's red eyes. "I cannot do this."

He turned again to leave. As he pulled the door open, Sheik spoke again.

"Princess Zelda is alive. She, too, has waited for your return. She has escaped the Evil King's clutches for seven years, and wishes for the restoration of Hyrule as ardently as any who live in this land. She begs you to fulfil your role."

Turning back again, Link looked at the impassioned sheikah. "Tell Zelda, I am sorry."

Opening the door, he left the Temple of Time.

His mind full of his confrontation with Sheik, he was not prepared for what he found beyond the doors. He stood in the courtyard of the temple, but it had clearly been left untended for years. Weeds ran rampant in the flowerbeds and the stone walls were in a state of disrepair.

Beyond the courtyard, there was no sign of life. The houses and buildings that were still standing were all burnt and charred, everything in sight dilapidated and falling apart. There were none of the normal sounds of the city, no bustle or rush of the multitudinous crowds Link remembered. The only sound was a bitter wind blowing through the empty buildings under an iron grey sky.

Leaving the courtyard brought no solace. Shocked, Link began to make his way towards the Market, unable to think of anything else to do. The road was as dilapidated as everything else, stones cracked and broken, and weeds forcing their way up through the cobbles.

When he came to the Market, Link stopped. He did not know what he had expected to find. His mind was frozen, unable to process the full meaning of anything since his awakening. He simply could not bring himself to understand what had happened in this place.

In the Market, though, he could no longer delay it. It was empty, as broken as the rest of the city. The fountain had been shattered and the remains of the basin were bone dry. Charred beams and timbers were visible in places, the only remains of the once numerous shops and stalls.

That, and the bodies that littered the floor. They were in varying states of decomposition, from moulding corpses to brittle skeletons. The stench of death hung heavy in the dead air.

Now, there could by no question what had happened. In his mind, Link saw again the final moments before the enchantment put him to sleep. He had drawn the Master Sword and entered the Sacred Realm, allowing Ganondorf to immediately follow him. He heard Ganondorf's malicious laughter as he easily cast Rauru aside. He saw the Triforce, then he fell into darkness.

Ganondorf had taken the Triforce. He had returned to Hyrule, unstoppably powerful. With apparent ease, he had conquered Hyrule, including decimating Castle Town. Considering the ruined capital, Link wondered what state the rest of Hyrule was in.

How much time passed while he stood there, Link could not have said. Eventually, a new sound broke through the numbness that had settled on his mind, though. It was the sound of footsteps, someone running.

With no desire to see or speak to anyone, Link moved silently out of sight at the edge of the square.

The sound was deceptive in the eerie ruins of the city. Link quickly realised that the person approaching was not particularly close at all, but that the sound echoed far.

Peering around the edge of a crumbling building, Link looked in the direction of the sound. Soon, a man appeared, running down the Royal Road. Like Link, he stopped in dismay to survey the ruins of the Market. He was a hylian, wearing shabby armour that had quite clearly been made for another man, and held a sword in his right hand.

From his hiding place, Link watched as the man picked his way across the square, trying to give a wide berth to the scattered bodies. As he passed out of the Market, Link quickly slipped across the square and followed him. He made sure to leave a fair distance to ensure he would not be noticed, but it was clear the armoured man was oblivious to him.

Looking up the hill, Link stumbled to a halt again. Ahead, he should have seen the three spires of Hyrule Castle. He had been prepared to see the castle in the same state as the city at its feet, but he had not expected the black tower that rose threateningly into the stormy sky. Moving forwards again, he tailed the stranger into the grounds of the castle.

Some enchantment must have been cast over the open space, for it was obvious that nothing could live there. Dead, withered soil was all that remained, apart from the occasional stumps of charred trees.

Close enough now to see it properly, Link realised the black tower had replaced Hyrule Castle entirely. It had been ripped down, completely removed, and in its place a keep had been built. It did not look like a castle or a palace, as its predecessor had done, but like a fortress, dark and forbidding.

From its centre, the great tower reared up, impossibly tall, a vantage point from which its master could survey his domain. There was still some evidence of the old castle; here and there, Link could see chunks of the white stone it had been built with, all blackened with smoke and soot.

The man Link was following did not stop. He raced up the hill under the shadow of the tower, across the dry moat, and through the open doorway. Unnoticed, Link crossed the threshold behind him.

The outside of the fortress had clearly been constructed to be imposing, to instil fear in those who beheld it. Inside, though, the keep could only be described as ostentatious. Rich purple carpets and fine wall hangings adorned the bare stone of the passage Link passed into. It was deliberately dark, with no windows, reminding Link of underground tunnels. Torches set in wall sconces lit the corridor.

Various doors led off the main passage, but the hylian did not so much as pause to consider them. He moved quickly, but it was easy for Link to keep pace with him while staying at such a distance that he would not be heard.

They soon came to a wide chamber. It was obviously the centre of the keep, and it was instantly recognisable as the base of the tower. It appeared as if the tower had been constructed first and the keep had been built around it. This chamber seemed to ring the base, a wide space between the opening where Link paused and the door into the tower. Before the door, there stood another figure, one Link recognised immediately.

The man Link had followed walked boldly into the open space, but Link himself stayed well back out of sight of the man who stood before the door to the tower.

Seven years may have devastated Hyrule, but it seemed to have barely altered Ganondorf. The same golden eyes looked out from beneath neat red hair. Callous mocking laughter rang out, filling the chamber, the same laughter Link remembered hearing in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.

"What is your name, hylian?" asked Ganondorf as his laughter subsided.

"Talamin," answered the man. His voice did not shake, although it was clear he was petrified.

Ganondorf nodded, mockingly courteous.

"Greetings, Talamin. You must be tired after your journey. Allow me to offer you some refreshments." The gerudo swung a hand towards a table where two goblets stood. The goblets rose into the air, unsupported. One floated to Ganondorf's hand while the other crossed the space to where Talamin stood. Warily the hylian's eyes flicked from the drink to the gerudo. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "It is impolite not to take a drink when offered by a gracious host," he said.

Uncertainly, Talamin reached out and took the cup. His eyes never left Ganondorf's as he nervously sipped.

A thin, humourless smile turned Ganondorf's lips under his long, pointed nose. "And what audacity brings you uninvited before your king?" There was a definite threat in his voice now.

"You killed my father," Talamin stated, bluntly.

"Oh? And so you decided to seek revenge. Tell me, who was your father?"

"His name was Artom. He led the village council in Elming."

"I'm afraid the names mean nothing. I can only imagine that he did not behave in a way fitting to his role. You would be amazed at the number of elders I have had to have removed from office for failing to remember their loyalty to their king. Is it of any comfort to you to know that I doubt I killed him myself?"

"How dare you mock his death? I will kill you for what you've done!"

Ganondorf chuckled. "You are a fool, Talamin, and this is a brave but futile gesture. You are already as good as dead."

A few moments passed while Talamin glanced in horror at the goblet he held. He hurled it away, its contents sloshing over the floor as it bounced and rolled.

"Poison?" asked Ganondorf, seeing Talamin's guess. "Oh, how crude you must think me. Entirely unnecessary, I assure you. Had I simply wished you dead you would never have reached this castle. It is a king's responsibility to hear what is on the mind of his people, though, and so I allowed your approach to go unchecked."

Talamin raised his sword and began edging forwards. Reciprocating, Ganondorf began circling the hylian, his goblet still in one hand.

"Do you truly believe you have the strength to fight me?" His voice rose, an arrogant shout. "There are none in this world with power to compare to mine!"

Leaping forward, Talamin charged Ganondorf. The gerudo flicked a wrist, and the sword flew from Talamin's hand, clattering uselessly to the floor some twenty feet away. The hylian stumbled to a halt, gazing in horror after his blade.

Neither realised they were being watched. Out of sight, Link had watched as Ganondorf circled round, until the gerudo stood with his back to him. Link's hand moved to the hilt of the sword at his waist, such hatred rose up in him. If he could just lunge forward now, could just take Ganondorf by surprise.

Sheer terror held him still, though. He had not been noticed, could still escape. He could not see any how an attack would save Talamin, and it would get them both killed.

While these thoughts passed through Link's mind, Ganondorf drained his cup and tossed it almost casually to one side. Seeing him seemingly distracted, Talamin dived for his sword. Before he came near it, Ganondorf raised a hand, and he was lifted off the floor, rising, powerless to escape. The man struggled against the unseen force that held him, but it was hopeless. Ganondorf began to laugh, a low rumble that quickly built into a crescendo as suddenly Talamin was hurled against the wall.

Link could see him pinned there, gasping for breath. Over the sound of Ganondorf's laughter, he began to hear the sound of Talamin's bones cracking and snapping as the Evil King murdered him. Sickened and terrified, Link turned and fled, Ganondorf's laughter echoing in his ears.

Finally, Ganondorf released his spell and the lifeless body slumped to the floor. His eyes flicked away from the corpse to the spilled wine on the floor.

"Such a waste of good wine," he muttered.


	20. Chapter 20 Grim Faced Warrior

Chapter 20

Grim Faced Warrior

Heedlessly, Link fled. With great strides he descended the hill, back down into the lifeless city. Still running, he followed the road. He crossed the Market, leaping over the bodies in his way. Continuing on the road, he was forced to slow his pace as his chest burned for air.

Still he ran, until he came to the city wall. In some recess of his mind, he was impressed that there was something still standing, still as he remembered it from his own time.

All that remained of the drawbridge were scattered pieces of rotted wood, some hanging uselessly from abandoned chains. The moat was little more than a muddy stream. Link splashed through its waters and hauled himself back onto the road.

He ran at a steady pace for hours. The road climbed up the hill just outside the city. Reaching its peak, Link forced himself to stop, to turn and look back. It had been coming over the crest of this same hill, riding a farm cart, that he had first seen Hyrule Castle Town. He still remembered that moment, that sunny morning when he had looked down at the city, and seen the white castle atop its hill for the first time.

Later, it had been coming over the same hill on a dark night that he had seen the city on fire as the gerudo attacked. For Link, that night had heralded the day his world ended.

Now, he saw the dead shell of Castle Town spread beneath him. It had been completely torched, Link could not see any part of the city that had escaped the devastation. He wondered how many people had been able to flee, and how many had found their deaths inside their own homes. The tower stood above all, atop its hill, a black sentinel over the empty capital.

Unable to do anything for the dead city, Link began to run again. He descended the hill that hid Castle Town from view. As he ran, the events since his awakening impacted upon him. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, unbidden and unrestrained.

He did not know what time of day it was and he did not know how long he ran, only that several hours passed. He saw homesteads but no people, and passed through a deserted village. It had not been destroyed, was not in ruins like Castle Town. It seemed simply that no one had any desire to live so close to the capital.

Eventually, he came to places that were still populated. He was in farmland. The road ran between neat hedgerows, enclosing fields that were still tended, still growing crops and grazing herds.

There was a ranch, and he recognised the house not far away. Turning from the road onto a cart track, Link approached the building. Still, he saw no people.

He reached the house, and walking round it saw also a barn, a paddock and a corral. His breath caught in his mouth as he saw someone stood in the corral. Going closer, he could make her out, as she rubbed down the horse she was tending.

Her red hair fell below her shoulders, though it was shorter than it had been as a child. In seven years, she too had grown, and the little girl had become a beautiful woman with fine, elegant features.

As he continued to go closer, Link could hear that she was singing. He smiled as he remembered her singing to the horses the first time he had come to Lon Lon Ranch. Her voice was stronger now she was older. He could clearly remember the last time he had seen her, asleep in her bed in the Stock Pot Inn while Link slipped away to seek Zelda.

Malon was as beautiful as a woman as she had been captivating as a child.

She became aware of him, and her song faltered. Suddenly, he could not bear her to realise who he was or that they had met before. He willed Navi to remain out of sight, for the fairy would make him instantly recognisable. He did not wish to answer any questions about himself or what had happened since they had parted.

"Hello," she began hesitantly, when he had come close enough to talk easily. "Can I help you?" There was something in her tone that was not quite right, a note of distrust. The way she looked at him was nervous, and her eyes flickered worryingly to the scabbard at his belt.

"I was hoping for a bed for the night," said Link.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. You will have to speak with Ingo, the master of this ranch."

Link frowned. "Ingo? Isn't Talon master of Lon Lon Ranch?"

The girl's expression lightened momentarily as if she forgot her distrust. "You know Talon? Have you visited this ranch before?"

"Once," Link admitted. "A long time ago."

Malon looked away, her attention once more on the horse she was grooming. "It must have been. I'm afraid Talon left here a while ago. As I said, it belongs to Ingo now."

"But you're still here? Why did you not go with your father? Unless- When you say he has gone away…" Link faltered into awkward silence. She understood him nonetheless.

"No, he is no dead. He was… required to leave. I stayed to look after the animals."

"Would Ingo not have done?"

"He is a good man," said Malon quickly. Too quickly, as if she did not believe her own words. "Someone needed to look after the animals," she muttered.

Link felt foolish. It was obviously something she did not wish to talk about and yet he had still questioned her. "I'm sorry," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," she called after him. He looked back at her while she hesitated, seeming to struggle with herself. "You are grim faced and wear a sword at your side, yet you act more courteously than many who pass this way. I am afraid these are dark times, and trust is rare."

"They are dark times indeed," he agreed, wryly. "What sign could I give you of my good faith?"

"You can tell me where you are from?"

Link's heart failed him. "I am from a very long way away."

"You ask for my trust but yet do not trust me?"

"I'm sorry. There is a great darkness behind me which I am not yet ready to face."

She looked at him for a long moment before eventually smiling. It was a significant moment for Link, for it was the first happy or hopeful thing he had seen since his awakening.

"Very well. I will take a chance on you, my grim faced warrior. Somehow I cannot help trusting you, even in days such as those which currently face us. I am afraid I have nothing better to offer you than a place in the barn, though."

Link shrugged. "I've slept in worse places."

"The more I consider you, the more I feel I should know who you are," she said, her head on one side as she regarded him. He did not meet her gaze. "May I know your name?"

Link hesitated for only a moment. "Talamin."

"Then I will take that as the token of your trust."

"Will Ingo mind my staying?"

"No. He will not be here tonight. So I would be dining alone. Will you join me and share dinner?" Suddenly realising that technically he had not eaten for seven years, Link readily accepted.

It was a strange meal they shared that evening. Malon was constantly inquisitive, but Link's answers were cautious and evasive. He said little of himself and could say nothing of the world. It was quickly obvious to her that he did not know many things he should have done.

"If you will not tell me where you have come from, will you tell me where you are going?" she asked, midway through the evening.

Again, Link hesitated, as he realised he did not know himself. "I don't know," he answered, honestly. "I have no real direction, except to get away from where I have come from."

Malon did not reply, but looked at him for a long time before picking up another subject.

From Link's perspective, it was a lovely evening. His mind and heart were still full of the days events, and the strange feeling of suddenly jumping seven years. He was still recovering from the shock of what he had lost. Malon went some way towards distracting him from such thoughts.

Once she had made the decision to trust him, she did not stop smiling and laughing. She no longer giggled as she once had done, but she carried the same light-heartedness and vivacity still. It was encouraging to see that in some small way, Hyrule had not been entirely ruined.

Indeed, Link found himself impressed that she had been able to maintain that spirit intact, as he realised more and more how dark the years had been. Malon had done well just to survive, so close to the seat of Ganondorf's power. They did not talk openly about the troubles that had beset her, but it was evident Link was not the only one with things in his past he did not wish to discuss.

"I have an offer for you," she said abruptly, some time after they had finished eating.

"Oh?"

"Ingo won't be back for some days yet. If you have no pressing errands to take you away, why not stay here? I would find an extra pair of hands most helpful and you might find escape from your darkness."

Happy to have some sort of purpose, Link accepted her offer readily.

He was surprised by how tired he felt when eventually he retired to the barn and lay down in the hay of its loft. He had slept for seven years and yet felt exhausted. Even so, it was quite impossible to sleep. Too much had happened, and he could not rid his mind of the images. Castle Town on fire, gerudo in the Market; Zelda disappearing through the storm; Ganondorf hurling magic at him in the courtyard, his hand reaching through white nothingness to clutch Link's shoulder as together they entered the Sacred Realm. Every time he opened his eyes he thought he saw the Triforce above him, but could not reach it. Again and again, he heard Talamin's bones cracking while he stood powerless or fled.

When Malon emerged from the ranch house, fully rested, the sky was beginning to lighten and dawn was not far away. Link was already in the paddock. She was stroking a beautiful chestnut mare, with white mane and tail.

Going closer, Malon smiled. "This is Epona," she said.

"She's beautiful," Link murmured.

"I've looked after her since she was a foal, when my father gave her to me as a gift. She's a very dear friend as well as a very special horse. Ingo dislikes her, she's got a very wild spirit. If she doesn't trust you, she won't let you near her, but once you've won her over she's loyal to the end. In fact, in those ways, I'd guess the two of you are kindred spirits." She shot him a look at him to gauge his reaction.

Link smiled awkwardly at the compliment. "I was going to say she sounds like you."

"Do you know how to ride, Talamin?" Link admitted he had never had the opportunity to learn. "Would you like me to teach you? There are chores to be done this morning, but after lunch we may find some time." He assented happily.

The day turned out to set a pattern for those to come. Link spent the morning under Malon's direction. There were various daily jobs that required attention, looking after the animals, milking cows, collecting eggs. After that he helped with various jobs around the ranch.

Autumn was already over and winter was beginning to bite, evident in the cold winds that blew through the ranch. There was much to be done to prepare for the cold months ahead. Even in the chilly weather, Link found himself working up a sheen of sweat before they stopped at midday to eat.

In the afternoons, Malon was as good as her word and he began to learn to ride. As the days passed, she also taught him how to care for a horse properly, the setting of saddle and harness, the correct ways to go about grooming and feeding before or after riding.

They began to go beyond the paddock, sometimes going on long rides, Malon upon Epona and Link upon a dun stallion. At Link's insistence, they always roamed south. He refused to talk about what lay less than a day's journey to the north, and Malon never pressed him on it.

He began to take great pleasure in his work on the ranch. He enjoyed the physical labour, and began to get used to his new body. Working with the two other farmhands, he got a great deal of pleasure and satisfaction from his efforts.

The work also had the effect Malon had predicted: he found he was able to lose himself in his work and for a while at least distract himself from unpleasant memories. At night, though, it was less easy to escape his past. When he did sleep, he would often dream himself back in the Chamber of Sages. He could see the Triforce above him but his lethargic arms would not obey him and reach for it. Often when he awoke, he could hear Ganondorf's laughter ringing in his ears. He also found that often his left hand would burn as he jerked awake, but there was no mark, and he could think of no reason for the strange sensation.

He and Navi rarely spoke. She was too acute a reminder of his past. What she thought, it was harder to say. This dark world shocked and confused her, and there was now a veil over her emotions Link had not previously known. The one feeling he was aware of was how homesick she was, and how she longed to return to the forest. He could not yet bring himself to undertake that journey, though, and she did not press it.

In the mean time, Link found a definite affinity growing with Malon. He felt a great debt of gratitude to her that he could not voice, a thankfulness for the way she had treated him. For her part, she seemed very glad to have him nearby. He realised quickly, though, that while she valued his company and appreciated his help on the ranch, she had another reason wanting him to stay.

He realised what this was when he had been on the ranch a week. Returning from cleaning stalls in the stable, he saw her stood talking with two men on cart track from the road. One was tall, and seemed to be doing the talking. His companion stood behind, a short squat man, holding the reins of their two horses. At first Link could see nothing wrong, but went closer to see who they were.

There seemed to be some disagreement, and he saw Malon shake her head. The taller man said something, then stepped forward and grabbed Malon's arm, violently, pulling her closer to him. Malon struggled against his grip. The man's companion laughed unpleasantly.

"Hey!" Link broke into a run. His call distracted the man.

"Stay out of this, boy," he snarled.

"Let go of her," Link ordered, ignoring the threat.

"Talamin," Malon growled in warning.

"I'd watch your tone." The big man released Malon and came towards Link. "We are servants of the great Ganondorf, and due certain privileges."

Link did not even think about punching the man before he was on the floor, clutching his face. Shocked, Link stared at his clenched fist.

He did not have long for his surprise, though. The stockier man growled and came at him, waving a cudgel. It was obvious he did not properly know how to use it, though. He swung at Link, who easily ducked backwards. He reached out, caught the man's wrist and twisted, forcing him to drop the weapon. The man gave a yelp of pain. Link caught the cudgel as it fell and in a single fluent motion swung it up and round, thumping into the side of the stocky man's head.

Stepping back, Link placed himself between the two men and Malon as they rose to their feet. Both were wearing ugly snarls.

"I suggest you both leave," he said, tonelessly.

The thugs exchanged glances, and seemed to agree. They mounted their horses and left without saying anything further.

A sound behind Link made him turn. Malon had fallen to her knees and tears were coursing down her face.

He frowned. As far as he could see, she had not been injured. Then the entire scene clicked into place, and he understood the answers to several unasked questions. Her apparent fear of him when he had first arrived, her wariness and distrust, and her desire for him to stay at the ranch all suddenly made sense. He wondered how many handprints on her body she had had to conceal.

Wordlessly, he knelt before her and wrapped his arms around her, clutching her close to him, making sure she knew everything was all right. Her body seemed to slump as she let go of something she had been clutching inside. She fell against him, weeping into his shoulder.

They stayed there for a long time. Neither spoke, but she continued to weep quietly. He did not say anything but made sure she knew she was safe, and protected.


	21. Chapter 21 Loxton

Chapter 21

Loxton

Half a week later, Ingo returned. He had been travelling to various towns and villages trying to sell several horses and advertise the quality of Lon Lon Ranch.

His first reaction to finding a stranger sleeping in his hay loft was one of fury. It was obvious Malon knew well how to placate him, though, and from the following day onwards it was obvious that he had seen the advantages of a strong young man who was willing to be an unpaid worker.

Even so, it did not make him behave warmly to Link. He never berated him as he did the other workers, but it was obvious that was because he did not want to drive him away. Instead, he simply ignored him at every opportunity.

The biggest impact of Ingo's return was how heavily Link's diet suffered. While he had been away, Link had eaten with Malon in the ranch house each night. It was clear that was no longer an option. Instead, Link ate such food as he was given in the barn.

It did not take Link long to form an opinion of Lon Lon Ranch's current owner. He was an ungracious, uncaring and often unkind man, but Link also developed a begrudging respect for him. While he was certainly rude to his hired staff, he did not treat Malon poorly, for the most part. Link was half suspicious of this, for he wondered what Ingo's true intention was. For the other half though, it was obvious the ranch owner saw how willingly she gave and how hard she worked.

It was also obvious that Ingo was not afraid of hard work. He did not let the others do everything, but was willing to exert himself in all tasks that fell to him. He treated his animals well, although it was clear he did it not for the animals themselves but because well treated beasts would serve him better than ill treated.

That begrudging respect still could not stop Link disliking such an unpleasant, bigoted man, though. It was not hard to see that Malon felt similarly. She was careful never to say it plainly or reveal it in front of Ingo himself, but it remained obvious.

The days drifted by and Link immersed himself more and more in the work on the ranch. The more time passed, the easier he found it to ignore his memories or his guilt; he repressed them and steadily found he could banish them for hours at a time.

His relationship with Malon continued to grow stronger, although there were more restraints on their time. While the constantly closing winter meant less needed to be done around the ranch, Ingo did not allow them as much time for riding or taking meals together without his presence.

On one morning, Link went to find her to suggest riding out, knowing neither of them had much to do during the day. She was not in the ranch house, though. He found Ingo milking the cows and asked where she was. Seemingly annoyed at having to talk to him directly, Ingo bluntly answered that she had left the ranch early, and no, he did not know when she would return.

Confused, Link left him and went to the paddock. Confirming what he had been told, Epona was nowhere to be found, either.

It was late evening when Malon returned, but she would not say where she had been. Link's curiosity was heavily aroused, but her cautious answers made it clear she did not want him to push the subject, and so he let it drop.

The next time this happened, Link saw her leaving. He was up before dawn, which was not uncommon, and Din's Fire was just rising in the east when he saw her saddling Epona. Again, when he asked where she was intending to go, she would not answer.

"Just going for a ride," she said, flicking her hair. "I want to be alone, though," she continued, before he could suggest joining her.

On this occasion, she did not return until the following day. Link decided it was wisest not to question her. He had learnt that Malon did not lose her temper, but instead masked any disgruntlement with a show of cheeriness. He could always tell when she was unhappy because of the way she tried to hide it, and he had no wish to make her feel worse. Nonetheless, when she continued to disappear periodically, he could not help wondering where she was going.

In the month after Ingo's return, winter bit in heavily. It took Link by surprise; he had known winter in the forest, but so far south it had not been as bitter as the weather that wrapped itself around Lon Lon Ranch. One afternoon he mentioned this to the two other ranch workers, all of them wrapped heavily in winter cloaks.

"I don't remember winter being so cold," Link said in passing.

"I think that every year," said the younger of the ranch workers, a man in his twenties. Link didn't say anything; he had been more considering the fact that the last winter he had lived through had been seven years ago.

Their companion was an older man. "Where do you come from, then?" he asked Link gruffly.

"Oh, far in the south," Link answered, averting his eyes.

"Ay, well that'd explain it. 'taint so cold down south, even in winter."

"It's true," said the younger man. "I spent a year down there, near the Hylia."

"Besides," continued the older man, "I still reckon winters have been colder the last few years, what with the changes round 'ere," and he nodded ominously to the north, and Castle Town.

A freezing rain fell the next day, forcing much of the work on the ranch to stop. Link sat in the ranch house with Malon and Ingo. The ranch owner was persisting in his policy of ignoring Link at every opportunity, and Link had little quarrel today. A man of few words at the best of times, he was cold, and the driving rain seemed to have bypassed his clothes and soaked him entirely. He pulled the blanket Malon had given him closer around himself while Ingo stoked the fire. The ranch girl came and put a mug of hot cocoa in front of him.

"Don't worry," she said, looking at his bedraggled expression. "I think this will be the last rain we see for quite a while." Her prediction was proved true two days later when it started to snow. It began in the afternoon, and Link was stood in the paddock with the horses, most of his daily tasks completed.

At first the white flakes bemused him. He looked around, confused. It was soft and made the day no colder than it already had been. The gentle snow continued and Link only pulled up the hood of his cloak and continued with his day. It was very light, and was not settling.

An hour later, though, he realised how it had hung to his clothing and that he was again soaked. When he grumbled about this to Malon, she only laughed at him. He was still shocked when he emerged from the barn the next morning and saw the white coating on all the fields. They looked picturesque, breathtaking in the freezing morning under a now clear sky. It took him quite a while to get used to walking through the ankle deep snow as he moved around the ranch.

It was a cold winter morning when Link mounted his dun stallion a few days later. Malon sat beside him on Epona. Both were wrapped up warmly against the wintry chill as they led their horses through the snow.

They did not ride across the snow laden fields, but held to the road, taking a direct route. Malon had suggested he join her on a journey to Loxton, and Link had happily agreed.

It took several hours riding to reach the nearby city. It was a busy, well populated place of the sort that were more common in the north of Hyrule than the south, but it had suffered in the seven years of Ganondorf's rule. It also had more to see than a lot of the little towns and villages nearer the ranch.

The two young people took their horses at a walk on the cobbled streets. Malon guided them to an inn, where they quickly stabled the horses. Their accommodation sorted, they walked to the market square to find lunch. Malon chattered away happily, but Link found himself unable to respond. The bustle of the city was too acute a reminder of the past, too similar to his memories of Castle Town.

After they had eaten, a similar mood seemed to creep over Malon. They sat at the edge of the market and talked quietly, but she seemed concerned with something she did not mention. Link had grown accustomed to her constant bubbliness, which she often used to cover darker moods. While she continued to talk, more than Link did, she seemed preoccupied. Eventually, a slightly strained silence fell between the two, both concerned as they were with their own thoughts.

"There are some things I need to do," said Malon, after a while. "You can explore some more of the city, if you like, or go back to the inn. I'll meet you later."

Pulled from his inner reverie, it took Link a moment to realise she had spoken. He blinked. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She smiled. "It's just something I need to sort out, it's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Link nodded. "I'll go back to the inn, then."

They stood. Link turned and started back along the road to the inn while Malon moved away in another direction.

The young man stopped and turned at the edge of the square. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly and he spotted his friend's distinctive red hair at a stall. She had obviously waited until he had moved away before going to buy anything. Intrigued, Link watched as she paid the man behind the stall and put several things into the basket she had carried all day. He was too far away to see what she had bought as she turned away from him and walked toward another street.

A wave of curiosity swept over him. He had fully intended to return to the inn, but a wave of curiosity swept over him as he watched her disappear. He moved quickly through the crowd to the road she had taken and looked down it. Again, his sharp eyes located her quickly.

He followed her at a steady distance, unnoticed. After a few minutes, the crowds had dwindled, and she turned down a side street. Link stopped at the junction and watched her, ready to duck out of sight if he needed to. He felt suddenly guilty for following her, but was still intrigued by her secrecy. A strong suspicion had formed about the numerous times she had been absent from the ranch.

She took another turning. Link slipped quietly after her, once more stopping at the corner. It took him a moment to see her, this time. Several children were running in the street, a cucco wandered aimlessly on its own. Then he found her, her cream dress elegant against the backdrop of the dusty street.

The ranch girl went to the door of one of the houses on the road and knocked. A moment passed and Link drew further back into his hiding place. The door opened, and a man stepped out. He looked like a once large man who had fallen on hard times. Even after seven years, Link recognised him immediately; his black, wiry hair was thinner than it had been, and his once well muscled arms looked unused, but the big black moustache and large, red face made Talon instantly familiar.

The man embraced his daughter and she followed him inside the house. Link stood still for a moment after the door had closed, and then retraced his steps back to the market square before returning to the inn.

The first day he had come to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon had told him that her father had had to leave the home he loved. Link had not approached the subject since, as it was clearly a sore point. So this was part of the answer: Talon had left Lon Lon Ranch and was now living in Loxton. Malon's absences in the past months must have been visiting him.

There was one thing he still did not understand, though. He could not think why Talon would leave the ranch he adored, nor his daughter.

Eventually, Link's curiosity overcame him again. Evening was closing in when he re-entered the market square, and the crowd was dwindling. Link seated himself a good distance from the road that led to the inn, and waited.

The stall owners and traders were packing up their wares when Malon reappeared. Link watched her leave the square, and then made his way quickly through the city to the little street where he had seen her father.

He hesitated before the door, feeling guilty again for going behind his friend's back, but his curiosity made him overcome his reservation and he knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened.

Finding this unexpected stranger on his doorstep, Talon frowned. He was dressed in a faded red shirt and old brown slacks, which had fitted him once but were now too large. Up close, Link saw even more clearly what he had thought earlier. Talon looked as if he had fallen on some very hard times. He was thinner, but he also looked in some way drained, as if something had been taken from him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and his voice was weaker than Link remembered it.

"May I come in?" said Link, struggling to think of a way to find the answers to his questions.

Talon paused, clearly reluctant to let a stranger into his house, but then comprehension showed on his face.

"You're the guy Malon was talking about? The one staying on the ranch?"

"Yes. I've been staying there for a while."

"Yeah, that's what she said. Talamin, isn't it? She talks about you every time she comes over, now. Says you're doing a great job looking after my animals." His face fell at his inadvertent slip and he stared at the ground. "I mean the ranch's animals," he mumbled, before recovering himself. "Well, if that's who you are, you sound like a decent guy, and that's rare enough these days. Come in." He moved away from the door and beckoned his guest inside.

Link followed him into the single room that was clearly the whole of Talon's living space. There was little to notice other than a bed in one corner, a basin with some washing things, and a few homely, personal items. A table stood to one side with what was left of a meal for two, so clearly Malon had eaten here. In one wall, a fire burned in a bare hearth.

Seating himself on a chair by the table, Talon grinned broadly. "It sounds like you're doing a great job of looking after my daughter, and I've got to thank you for that," he said, brimming with enthusiasm.

"She's done her fair share of looking after me," Link replied. "She was good enough to give me a place to sleep and she's made sure I have enough to eat. I just hope I can return that kindness."

Talon smiled. "That's my little girl. She loves big, with people and animals."

"You talk very proudly, about her and Lon Lon Ranch," responded Link. "I can't understand why you're not there to look after them yourself."

The former ranch owner did not answer immediately. "I was forced to make my choices. I'm not proud of them, but I did the best I could."

"Sometimes all our choices are bad, and yet still we must choose." Link said darkly, remembering Sheik's words in the Temple of Time.

"Maybe so. I chose to leave. I thought it was for the best." There was doubt in his voice.

"Why?" Link asked, after a moment.

"Didn't Malon tell you?"

"No. She doesn't often talk about you."

"So that's why you came here, is it? To find out why I left the ranch?" There was no accusation in his tone, just a great tiredness.

"It wasn't planned," said Link hurriedly. "I wanted to know why a man who loved his home and his daughter so much could bear to leave them."

"Did she send you here to say this?"

"No," Link answered, feeling his cheeks warming with guilt. He looked away, unable to meet Talon's eye for fear of giving away the fact he had betrayed Malon's trust.

His attention was drawn to the basket he had seen her with. He noticed the things she must have bought in the market, as well as cucco eggs and two bottles of fresh Lon Lon milk.

Link smiled at this further example of Malon's kindness. As he looked, though, something else caught his eye and made him frown. He reached a hand out to pull aside some of the contents of the basket.

"What're you doing?" asked Talon, but Link ignored him for a moment. Moving the things at the top of the basket, he confirmed his suspicions. Malon had put rupees at the bottom of the basket, concealed by the other items. It was not a small amount. Link looked up at Talon, and as he did, a few other things in the little room took his attention. There were several empty bottles that had clearly never held milk, and half a mug of ale that Link shrewdly guessed Talon had not drunk in front of his daughter.

"She's giving you money?" he asked, fixing Talon with his blue eyes.

"Just a bit," mumbled Talon.

Link looked around again, his suspicions rising. "No, I think a lot. How often? Every time she comes here?" Talon did not answer. Link picked up the half drained mug. "And this is how you're spending it?"

Troubled, Talon stood angrily. "If I want a drink, I'll have one. If I'm lonely here, sometimes, it's hardly surprising. How would you feel, if you'd left the home you loved? If you had to spend every day feeling like you let down the people you care about?"

"I'd guess I know more about that than you might think," he said. Old pain made his voice shake, slightly.

Talon sagged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You don't know what happened," he said heavily.

"Tell me," Link replied. When Talon looked again at the young man, the deep hurt was evident in his eyes.

"Ingo said I'd killed someone. A guy passed our way, stayed a night at the ranch. We found out a few weeks later that he disappeared. We were the last to see him." He put his head in his hands. "Ingo said it was me caused him going missing. No proof, but the rumour was enough. That's all it take in these parts. These days."

"Did you fight the rumour?"

Talon snorted and rubbed at his eyes, his head drooping. "I laughed at it, at first. But we rely on business from everywhere around. It went on for a year, but less and less people came to the ranch. Scared to come, in case it was true. Too likely, these days, people aren't prepared to take the risk. Eventually, I realised the ranch would do better if I wasn't in charge of it."

"I know what it's like to be accused like that," said Link distantly, staring into the fire. Visions of Mido rose before his eyes, of his last night in the forest. He pulled himself back to the present. "If it was four years ago, perhaps it's time you went back. Perhaps the rumour's subsided."

The strain was evident in Talon's voice when he replied. "I won't have people talking behind my back. Making comments. Won't let it harm Malon, neither."

Silence descended again. Link turned back to the door. He hesitated, his hand on the latch.

"Since I came to the ranch, I've heard no comments behind your back, except that the people who come to the ranch now enjoy dealing with Ingo far less than they enjoyed dealing with you. To me, it sounds as if you have given in and allowed yourself to be driven away, when you could return. You say you made your choice, I think you chose to run away. And for myself, I think you should return. Your daughter needs you."

With those final words, he opened the door and left. Turning to close it, though, he saw Talon reaching again for his mug.


	22. Chapter 22 No More Secrets

Chapter 22

No More Secrets

Returning to the inn, Link's mind was full of the encounter with Talon. He had clearly decided one thing, though; he would be honest with Malon about where he had been.

It was fully dark as he ghosted along the clear streets to the inn. When he entered their room, she was sat on the edge of her bed. She stood as he pushed the door behind him.

"I was just wondering where you'd gone," she said, smiling.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I wasn't worried. I'm sure you're more than capable of looking after yourself. I assumed you'd gone to do some sight seeing."

Link shook his head. "I wouldn't know what sights to see."

"Well, tomorrow I'll show you some of the best places in Loxton." She began to move around the room, tidying things. Link did not move. A minute of two passed before he found his voice.

"I went to see your father."

Malon stopped dead, bent over her folded clothes. Slowly, she straightened and turned to look at him, hurt and confusion evident in her expression.

"I followed you earlier," he continued. "Then I went back after I'd seen you leave."

"Why did you follow me?" Her voice shook, slightly.

"I didn't intend to, I was curious. I didn't know it was something so personal."

"Well, clearly it was," she said, scathingly. "And once you'd seen that, why did you think it was necessary to go back? If I'd wanted you to see my father, I'd have invited you, wouldn't I?"

Link floundered for a response. "I'm sorry. I wanted to understand why he had left the ranch. Why he had left you."

"If that was any of your business, you would already know. And if you wanted to know, you should have had the decency to ask me directly. You never have, not since the first day you came to the ranch, so why now decide to go behind my back and pry into my secrets?" He did not answer. Eventually she continued, her voice shaking with cold fury. "I expected you to have more respect, considering I've never pressed you about the secrets you keep from me. You came from the north and refuse to even hear people mention Ganondorf, but I never ask what personal quarrel you have with him."

That felt like a punch to the gut. Link sagged onto his bed. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry. And I realise that I've told you nothing about myself or what's happened to me."

She shrugged. "It's none of my business. I know that, so I don't press it." The irony was heavy in her tone. "I think everyone has some sort of quarrel with our king," she added quietly, almost to herself. Link flinched to hear her call Ganondorf king.

"What quarrel do you have with him?" he asked, moving the conversation away from Talon.

"These are dark times," she said simply, in the same soft tone. "Life would be a lot easier if things were different to how they are."

Link stared at his hands. "I know how difficult these years must have been for you."

"You know how difficult they've been?" She was incredulous. "You haven't tried to run a ranch when you're fourteen, or had to survive when your father ran away. You haven't had to endure every lecherous idiot passing north-" Her voice broke and she fell silent. Link couldn't answer her accusations.

He moved and sat beside her on her bed, his arm round her. She leaned against him and he could feel her anger dissipating.

"Did Talon need to leave?" he asked eventually.

She snorted, and wiped tears from her face. "No. He said the ranch was suffering because of him. He kept blaming himself. Then he just left."

"Was the ranch really suffering?"

"Yes, but not because of the rumours. We're too close to Castle Town. A lot of places near us just shut down. It's only because we worked so hard to keep the ranch going that we survived. That's the one decent thing Ingo ever did, making sure we carried on."

They were silent for a long time. "So what happens now?" he asked eventually.

"Nothing, I suppose. He won't come back. We'll go back to the ranch tomorrow." She pulled away, punching him playfully. "You'll ask if you want to know anything else about me, rather than just taking it into your own hands!"

He smiled, glad to see her mood lightening. "If- If you think there's any way I can help-"

"There isn't," she interrupted shrugging. "It is what it is." She stood and carried on folding her clothes. Link slipped out, allowing her time to change. When he returned she was already in bed. "Good night, Talamin," was all she said as he slid beneath his own sheets. It was a long while before he was actually able to sleep, though.

They did as she said, and returned to the ranch the following day. Two days passed, and while she was slightly cooler with him than previously, there was nothing to say she had not forgiven him for what had happened in Loxton.

The third day since their return was very mild. Din's Fire shone brightly in a clear sky over the snow covered fields. Link had spent the afternoon working hard with several of the horses and putting them through their paces. He had worked up a sheen of sweat and was panting slightly when he walked away from the paddock.

As twilight crept over the ranch, he walked to one of the outhouses. A bench, cleared of snow, stood beside it and he sat to lean against the wall of the shack, enjoying the last moments of the day. It would soon be too cold to remain outside, but it was pleasant while he recovered from his exertions.

He drew the ocarina Saria had given him from the pouch at his side and began to play, the quiet melody reaching out as the early night fell over the fields. The Ocarina of Time currently lay hidden, as did the Master Sword. Both brought up too much he could not currently bear to think about.

As he played he saw Malon in the distance, returning Epona to the paddock. He had not realised she had been out on the mare.

Hearing the ocarina, she came towards Link after leaving the horse. Seeing her approach, he changed his song and began to play the melody he had so often heard her sing. He could not play it exactly as it was sung, but he had enjoyed learning it. It was the first time he had had the chance to play it to her.

Even in the fading light, he saw her smile when she recognised the tune, and she began to sing in time with him. As she came closer, they both clearly heard Epona whinnying happily.

Malon gave her familiar laugh. "She recognises the song," she said brightly, looking down at Link. He stopped playing and returned her gaze. She looked thoughtful but did not say anything immediately.

After a long pause, she spoke again. "Play me something from the forest."

"What?" Link stuttered, shocked. "I don't know- What do you-" She forestalled his mumblings, turning away and flicking out her red hair.

"I realised who you are the first night you were here, Fairy Boy." The use of her old nickname for him winded him badly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

She seated herself beside him, leaning against the wall of the outbuilding. "Everyone has their secrets, especially nowadays. You told me that first day that a great darkness is behind you, and I could see it in your eyes. But I knew I recognised you, and I couldn't help trusting you. It was later that evening when I realised you'd lied about your name and I finally placed you. By then it just seemed easier to let you be my grim faced warrior."

"So why are you telling me now?"

She looked away, gazing across the fields. "Because I want there to be no more secrets between us. I don't expect you to tell me what happened since we first met. I just wanted to trust you."

Somehow she had moved closer to him and lent against his shoulder. He reached an arm around her, a gesture of his own trust. They sat that way for a long time and it was obvious she was thinking about other things. He wondered if she was thinking about Talon, if the things they had said in Loxton were in her mind.

The trust between them had grown, though, and he could not deny it. He agreed that there should not be any secrets, and now he knew she remembered him, it was much easier to tell her the truth.

"Seven years ago, you met me trying to reach Hyrule Castle Town," he began. He felt her stiffen, waiting to hear what he was going to say. He retracted his arm and stood, standing with his back to her so he would not be able to see her expression. "After leaving you in the Stock Pot Inn, I went to find Princess Zelda. That's why I left the forest, my home. I was sent to meet her. She realised then that Ganondorf was plotting against her father, looking to take over Hyrule. She gave me a task in order to stop him."

He breathed heavily, steeling himself against the strength of his memories. "I failed. My failure allowed him to seize power. Everything he has done to Hyrule is because of me."

The silence that fell between them was horrible. Link would rather have faced the gohma again than to endure it.

Eventually, she spoke. "So this is the darkness you run from," she whispered, and it seemed she spoke more to herself than to him when she said, "I suppose now we're equal."

He heard her stand, heard the crunch of the snow beneath her feet. He expected her to walk away from him, to leave him where he was standing as she digested what he had told her.

Instead, she stepped towards him and they stood together. Gently, she took his hand in his, then pulled him back towards the bench. Sitting, she lightly tugged on his arm so that he sat next to her again.

"So what will you do now?"

Link shrugged. "What I have done. Continue here. Stay with you."

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Malon's question surprised him.

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully.

"You know I'm happy for you to stay as long as you need to. Even forever." She looked at him and there was something in her eyes he had never seen before; something between sadness and determination. "But I don't think that's possible. Eventually, you'll have to leave. You're blaming yourself, and I know one day you'll have to answer that."

Link frowned and looked away. "There's nothing I can do. The past is what it is."

"So you'll choose just to stay here, rather than face that past?"

"Sometimes all our choices are bad, and yet still we must choose," Link muttered to himself wryly, remembering the conversation he had had with Talon. He had told the former ranch owner almost exactly the same thing as Malon was telling him now.

"Exactly," she said, unaware of the irony. "I don't think you'll be able to put off that responsibility forever. You have to answer to yourself, and I don't know how long you can run from that."

"I don't know how to answer that."

She leaned into him, and he found himself gently putting his arm around her shoulders again.

"I think you'll find out. I think something will show you. I won't push you any more, though. You have to find that out for yourself." Silence fell between them and Link noticed that the evening had become much chillier than it had been.

"There is something I do want you to tell me," she said softly.

"What?"

"Your real name. Seven years is a long time, and I've wracked my mind but I can't think what it is."

He hesitated, but knew he would tell her, and he knew the admission would make him begin to face what he had been hiding from.

"Link. My name is Link."

She smiled contentedly and led against him. In that moment, he saw her again as a girl, in a frightening world, who wanted to be protected. He held her a little closer, and wished he could do more to protect her from the horrors of the world Ganondorf had wrought.

Sleep was far from Link for a long time that night. In his mind, he saw again and again the people he had let down. So many had trusted him to stop Ganondorf. The Deku Tree and Saria, Zelda, Darunia and Ruto. So many people who had thought Hyrule would be safe.

Rising, Link left the barn. A winter mist had settled on the Lon Lon fields and paddock, and the night was cold. Wrapping his cloak around him, Link strode across the snow laden grass, Navi following silently behind him, a tiny ball of light in the darkness. He approached one of the outbuildings. It had not been used for a while and was in a state of disrepair.

Glancing around to check there was no one around, Link slipped inside. The little shed was filled with an assortment of bits and pieces that the ranchers could find no other home for. Hoes and rakes that needed mending, blunted instruments, worn saddles and bridles, the remnants of a cart, as well as other paraphernalia that had fallen out of favour but might one day be useful.

In one corner, a lumpy blanket had been thrown over some other odds and ends. Link pulled it to one side, and carefully unwrapped the sword he had hidden, the Master Sword. He wrapped one hand around the hilt, and delicately traced his fingers over the leather sheath. He put it gently to one side, and moved the Kokiri Sword over as well, reaching for a smaller bundle. Folding back the rags, he had wrapped around it, he gazed at the Ocarina of Time.

Zelda had placed all her trust and hope in him when she had given it to him. Finally, the scope of his failure and the brutality of Ganondorf's rule caught up with him. He had run from it, but Malon had forced him to remember who he really was.

He sat cross legged on the hard floor and wept. For a long time, he stayed there and cried bitterly. It felt as though he would never stop, because his grief would never be complete. It was his fault Ganondorf had been able to take the Triforce, his fault Hyrule had fallen under the rule of the Evil King. He had been completely powerless to stop him, and now he was just as powerless to do anything except sit and weep.

Link slumped to the floor, curling in on himself with the Ocarina of Time still clutched in one hand. He cried to himself, until eventually he fell asleep.

When he awoke, shivering, it was still dark. There were holes in the roof, and above him he could see the clear night sky. He felt more tired than he could ever remember feeling. It was not simple physical exhaustion, but the sensation of being completely emotionally drained. He could not even summon the energy to sit up.

Navi hovered just in front of him. In a strange compartmentalised part of his mind, he looked at her tiny form and saw how beautiful she was. There was concern etched on her face, matched by what he felt from their bond. Carefully, delicately, she brushed the tears from his face.

He dragged himself into a sitting position. The fey fluttered back and landed gently on his knee.

"No one would blame you," she said softly.

"No one was there," he countered, his voice strained.

"I was there. I don't blame you." Link did not reply. After a moment, she continued. "Rauru told you there was nothing else you could have done."

"It doesn't matter." He could not look at her. "It's not what I didn't do. I opened the door. It's because of me that Ganondorf rules Hyrule. Castle Town's been destroyed, who knows how many people are dead, and it's all happened because of me."

"Then lets try and undo what's happened. We have the Master Sword, we can try and bring Ganondorf down."

Link shook his head. "You saw what happened to Talamin."

"We don't need to do that. Rauru and Sheik both told you to gather power to stop Ganondorf. They believed in you!"

It was the wrong thing to say. Link glared at her bitterly, suddenly furious. "What difference does that make? Zelda believed in me! So did Saria and the Deku Tree! Did it do any good?" He stood and she was forced from her resting place into the air. "I failed everyone who believed in me."

Link started pacing furiously until he could bear his frustration no more. A loud roar ripped from his throat and he swung a fist at the stone wall.

It was a powerful punch, and he instantly regretted it. It hurt, agonisingly. All his anger disappeared as he stared at his bruised knuckles. His eyes slid up his arm to the long scar across his forearm. It had been barely healing when he had entered the Temple of Time. It was where the dodongo had bitten him.

"I can't do it Navi," he gasped. Despair was heavy in his cracked voice. "If I try to save Hyrule and fail again- I can't bear that thought."

He felt a glow of empathy from his friend, even through their impaired bond. She was silent for a long time. Link looked at his hand again. It was bleeding. He wondered if he had broken it, it hurt so much.

"I understand, Link," Navi said eventually. "For my part, I want to return to the forest, though. It's where I belong. Besides, I'm worried about what might have been done there. Without the Deku Tree's protection and with Ganondorf's power as it is now…" She did not finish her thought.

Link had not even considered why she might want to return to her home. New guilt washed over him at the way he had neglected her. It seemed obvious now, though. She was a fairy of the Lost Woods, that was where she belonged. Of course she would want to return there.

Her words impacted on him, as well. Thoughts of Saria rose in his mind. Was she all right? Were all the kokiri safe? Considering what he had seen of Hyrule under Ganondorf's rule, he did not imagine the forest had gone unscathed. It occurred to him that whatever had happened there was his responsibility, as well. Just as he had doomed Castle Town to ruin and devastation, he had doomed the Lost Woods to whatever fate had fallen there.

He bowed his head. "I don't know if I can face seeing what Ganondorf has done to the Lost Woods," he muttered.

A glow of disappointment swept through their bond, but he felt Navi push it away. They did not say any more. Link rewrapped the ocarina and the sword and hid them again, then walked back to the barn where he slept. The deep snow crunched underfoot. Entering the barn, he climbed to the hayloft, and lay down on his pallet. Sleep quickly took him until an hour after dawn.


	23. Chapter 23 Confrontations

Chapter 23

Confrontations

Over the next couple of days, unease crept over Link. He continued his work on the ranch, but it was no longer the immersive distraction he sought. He knew he had to leave, but could not quite bring himself to do it.

He returned to an uneasy silence with Navi, but her worry was with him constantly, a prickling awareness. His relationship with Malon, on the other hand, suddenly bloomed. She made certain never to use his name in front of anyone else, and he was thankful to her for maintaining his new identity with the rest of the people on the ranch. In the meantime, they spent more time together than they had done since those first two weeks.

The way she behaved towards him was now infused with a new warmth. She seemed to revel in the fact that their secrets were now in the open, that those barriers had been dropped. It seemed she did not hold any grudge for what he had done in Loxton; in fact, she was now glad he knew about Talon. She took every opportunity to talk about her father where previously she had been unwilling to say anything about him. Link picked up that she was glad to have someone with whom she could talk freely.

Twice in the following weeks, Malon visited Loxton. On both occasions, she told Link that was where she was going and made no show of hiding anything, but neither did she invite him. He did not force his presence upon her, feeling certain if she wanted him there, she would tell him expressly.

The day after she returned from the second of these trips, Link quickly learnt that she had also brought back letters for Ingo. As Link lent against the wall of the barn in the late morning, quietly playing his ocarina, the door of the ranch house banged open and the ranch owner stormed out. His face was furious behind his bristling moustache. He was a very lean figure, but he did not look at all athletic, and in his rage he looked mean and unpleasant. Link glanced around and saw Malon was nowhere near. He was glad, since Ingo's moods often distressed her.

Not wishing to attract any attention, Link stopped playing and put his ocarina in his pouch, aiming to slip quickly into the barn. He could not stop himself from watching, though, as Ingo paced up and down and muttered furiously to himself. His agitation intrigued Link. Turning, the blustering man came towards him and Link cursed himself for not making good his escape.

"You," growled Ingo as he began to pace again. As he did, Link noticed the crumpled piece of paper clutched in his hand. "He never really did anything for this ranch! I deserve it far more than he did!" fumed Ingo, and it did not sound as if he was really talking to his uncomfortable companion. "I, the hard working Ingo, gave far more to this place than that oaf ever did. The great Ganondorf will clearly see that!" Link flinched at the honorific, but he forced himself to stay silent. Ingo turned to him again.

"Did you know Talon is living in Loxton?" he barked.

"Yes, I knew he's there," Link answered calmly.

Ingo resumed his pacing. "Well, I don't want you or anyone else spreading rumours that I cheated Talon out of the ranch. He left, and I picked up the slack, that's what happened!" A shrewd look stole over his face, and when he continued, he sounded calmer. "In fact, you'd be perfect to help get rid of these rumours. I've got to go to Loxton with some deliveries. You can come with me. Then, you can tell everyone how well I run this place and that I let you stay here for free."

The idea of accompanying Ingo did not especially appeal to Link, but it did put an idea in his head. The letter he had received had obviously shaken the older man. Link did not know what it said, but it clearly suggested people would not object to Talon taking control of Lon Lon Ranch again.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Excellent," exclaimed Ingo, and he was already striding back towards the house. "We leave at dawn the day after tomorrow," he crowed over his shoulder.

Pulling out his ocarina again, Link began to play idly. A plan was beginning to form that might go some way to showing his appreciation towards Malon.

The following day passed quickly, and Link was up long before dawn on the day of the trip. While Ingo prepared the cart for their journey, Link got the goods ready for transport, stacking crates of milk bottles and getting pallets of cucco eggs ready.

The journey to Loxton was uneventful, as was the rest of the first day. Link was unable to put his plan into action. That evening, they went for a drink at a milk bar and Ingo talked in a frenzied voice to anyone who would listen about the ranch. He made pointed comments throughout the evening, saying often how the ranch had fared well in recent times, and how new management often breathed life into business. His comments fed Link's conviction.

The following day, he found his opportunity, with an hour spare while Ingo was meeting some people he knew in the city. He could not completely push aside his apprehension that he would not remember the way, but he managed to find the right street without many wrong turns. He walked to Talon's door and knocked.

The burly man opened the door and for a second looked both shocked and angry. Link did not give him the chance to argue.

"Did you send a letter to Ingo?" he asked bluntly, without any pleasantries.

Confusion overtook Talon's anger as he shook his head.

"It must have been someone else, then. He received a letter from Loxton, telling him you're here. It also made it clear that a lot of people still see you as the rightful owner of Lon Lon Ranch and think Ingo cheated you out of it."

"I don't see what difference that makes," started Talon, but Link cut him off. He was pinning all his hopes on being able to provoke a reaction from the other man. Talon had to help himself.

"Ingo has come to Loxton to forestall the rumours, which just shows how nervous he is. If you confront him, you can prove that you're the rightful owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Why should I?" said Talon, stubbornly.

Link only had one answer. He could only hope it was enough. "Because your daughter needs you."

All the fight sagged out of the big man. "It's too late to say anything now. Too late for it to make a difference."

"No, you're wrong. Ingo's worried, too many people already support you, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered coming to Loxton."

"What do you expect me to do?" Talon was close to giving in to Link, simply to stop arguing.

"Confront him. He's going to a milk bar tonight, the Banco."

Talon nodded. "I know the place."

"Will you come?" Talon lowered his head and gave a mumbled answer. Unable to think of anything else to say, Link stood in silence for a long moment. Eventually, he felt he could not wait longer.

"We will be at the Banco tonight," he reiterated. "I have to go now." He turned away from the older man, and began to walk up the street. Behind him, he heard the door close. He hoped it would be enough, as he continued on to rejoin Ingo.

Once he had found him, they completed their final deliveries before the evening arrived. They returned to the inn to check on their animals and the cart, and then went on to the milk bar.

The Banco was a good establishment, nicer than a lot of milk bars in Loxton, and nicer by far than the common room of their inn. Moving towards people he obviously knew, Ingo found seats for himself and Link next to four other men.

"Evening Ingo, greeted one of them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Talamin. He's been helping out at the ranch and now he's giving me a hand with some deliveries," explained Ingo.

"So, what do you think of Loxton?" a second man asked.

"It's a nice place. A bit busy for myself," answered Link. The man chuckled.

"Country lad, eh? From some little village no one's heard of?"

"Talamin's from a long way down south. Isn't that right?" said Ingo.

He nodded. "A long way," he agreed. Several men chortled, derisive of the south.

The conversation continued, and Ingo moved away to the bar. He returned with two mugs of ale and placed one in front of Link. He had never drunk ale before, but he did not object. It was rare to catch Ingo in such a charitable mood, and he guessed it had more to do with making an impression on the others at the table.

From the way they talked, Link soon learned that two of the men were also from out of town, and the group talked about the things affecting the area, the difficulty of travel and the traffic on the roads. Link quickly inferred that very few people wanted to go anywhere near the former capital, and it was making business very difficult. He had heard similar things from Malon, it was part of the reason the last seven years had been so hard on the ranch.

Ingo took every opportunity to laud his administration of Lon Lon Ranch and tried to impel Link to agree, much more than he had done the previous evening. For himself, Link said nothing unless directly spoken to. He sipped carefully from his mug and stared at the door, half jumping every time it opened, but constantly disappointed.

This lasted for over an hour until finally the door of the milk bar opened and a familiar figure stood in the frame. Moustache bristling, Talon's eyes swept quickly over the patrons of the bar without resting on anyone. He moved over to the barman.

The table where Link and Ingo were sitting had fallen deathly quiet. Link was hardly daring to breathe, whilst Ingo looked shocked and furious. The other drinkers were studiously looking everywhere except at their companions or at Talon, but there was a palpable sense of fascination around the table.

Their anticipation was heightened as Talon took the drink the barman handed him and came to sit with them.

"Evening," he greeted them, raising his mug in salute. A murmur of "Evening, Talon," rippled around the table.

"What are we talking about?" he asked. One of the others supplied a comment about local trade. Talon smiled. "Sure, some things never change! I remember exactly the same thing causing us problems back when I was running the ranch."

"Well, you're not running the ranch any more, are you?" sneered Ingo, interrupting.

"I'm just saying, it's still the same."

"Well, don't," Ingo snapped.

"Hey, calm down Ingo," said one of their companions. "Things were pretty good when Talon was in charge of Lon Lon Ranch."

"You saying they're not so good now?"

"I'm not saying nothing, just that I reckon Talon's earned the right to say his piece." The man was staring into his mug, obstinately refusing to look up.

"Do you think I can't run my own ranch without his help?" Ingo was spitting with rage, by now.

"It isn't your ranch," said Link, very quietly.

"Ingo looked for a moment as if he had been hit. The entire table seemed to be collectively holding its breath. The gaunt man rounded on Link, and there was a madness in his eyes.

"What do you mean it isn't my ranch?" Link met his crazed stare evenly.

"As far as I'm aware, no transaction ever took place. Technically, the ranch still belongs to Talon. You've only been running it in his absence."

"You- What-" snarled Ingo, but he was too angry to find more words.

One of their companions turned to Talon. "Hey, is that true? Do you still own the ranch? Well, what are you waiting around here for? You ought to go back!" There was a murmur of agreement, now.

"Now that you mention it, I think it is about time I headed home." Talon was grinning as he put his mug down on the table. Link noticed it was already empty, and wondered how many he had had alone before eventually deciding to come to the milk bar. Either way, the support around the table had definitely buoyed his confidence.

Ingo stood, apoplectic rage evident in every line of his face.

"You'll regret this," he hissed. Picking up his mug, he drained it and banged it down, then stalked from the table and through the door.

The grin on Talon's face would have impressed a goron. "You know, boys, I think things are looking up! Who wants another drink?" The others around the table were more than happy to join Talon in his revelry and generosity. They cleared their drinks much quicker than Link, who wondered what money Talon was using. He did not question it, though, feeling that things were going well enough not to worry, now. He watched on with amusement as the others' merriment grew.

People came and went as the evening continued, many quite happy to join in the party without the slightest interest in what they were celebrating. Others, though, quickly learned the news and all showed that they were ecstatic to hear Talon would be going back to Lon Lon Ranch. Many stayed long enough to buy him a drink to prove it.

At the end of the night, Link had a feeling returning to the inn might not be the best idea. Instead, he supported an inebriated Talon through the streets of Loxton back to his lodgings. All the way, the big man leant heavily on his shoulder while burbling his thankfulness towards his companion, along with snatches of various songs. Once Link had rolled him into his bed, he fell unconscious quickly and was soon snoring with enthusiasm. Link smiled, remembering his similar behaviour at the Stock Pot Inn, seven years ago.


	24. Chapter 24 Peace Returning

Chapter 24

Peace Returning

When he awoke in the morning and stretched, Link found that all his muscles were stiff, and he ached slightly. He had become very used to his comfortable berth at Lon Lon Ranch, and the hard floor where he had slept had been a bit of a shock. Talon was still asleep, so Link went about making breakfast, then woke his friend and forced him to eat. Talon complained of a pounding headache and only wanted to go back to sleep, but he ate the food gladly.

Before midday, Link left him to begin to prepare for his return. The journey back to Lon Lon Ranch was a long one. He walked quickly, but the distance was deceptive on horseback and it took him much longer on foot. It was dusk when he arrived back at the ranch.

As he approached the house, footsore and weary, the door flew open. Link came to a halt, expecting to be met by Ingo and have to face the first consequences of what had happened. Instead, Malon emerged, and dashed towards him. She was flapping a letter in one hand and beaming. She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"This was you, wasn't it?" she said, releasing him.

"What was?" he asked, although it was not hard to guess.

She waved the letter at him. "This! This letter arrived earlier. It says my father's coming back to Lon Lon Ranch!"

Link smiled ruefully. "Oh, that. Yeah, I heard that."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, really. The people I saw in Loxton were all delighted about the idea. Ingo tried to argue about it, but eventually he had to admit that the ranch still rightfully belongs to your father."

"Well, I'm sure you had a greater hand in it that you're admitting." She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He did not say anything, keeping his expression carefully neutral. Eventually, her grin broke back through and she took his hand, pulling him towards the house. "I've made dinner, I insist you come and eat with me."

"What about Ingo?"

"He hasn't come back yet," she answered, disappearing into the house. Link followed her through the door. She was bustling around the kitchen area and quickly produced a plate of food which she set in front of him. In many ways, he enjoyed the quiet evening with Malon more than he had enjoyed the long night in the milk bar.

At the end of the night, he left and walked the short distance towards the barn.

"Link!" He turned, and Malon was stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the cosy light within. "Thank you. I'd say you've restored peace to this ranch, Fairy Boy. You've brought happiness back here." She flashed him her brilliant smile and turned inside, closing the door behind her.

Ingo returned the following day. Seeing him from the paddock, Link walked over to the barn while he was removing the horses from the cart. Seeing Link approach, he forgot his work.

"You still here, are you?" he said viciously. Link noted that the glint of madness had not vanished from his eyes. "I'd have thought you'd done enough damage."

"The ranch belongs to Talon," Link pointed out, adamantly.

"Pah! Talon was lazy." He went back to the horses, leading them from the cart. "I, the hard working Ingo, gave far more to this place than he ever did. I have every right to be in charge here." Link followed him dubiously as he led the horses into the barn. Putting them into their stalls, he picked up a pitchfork and stabbed half heartedly at some hay.

"Why did Talon leave?" Link asked, calmly.

"Because he was weak!" The derision in Ingo's voice was palpable.

"Did you spread rumours about him?"

Ingo turned and when he spoke, spittle sprayed Link's face. "That's a big accusation to make, boy."

"I'd suggest you allow Talon to return without fighting it too much." Link turned to leave the barn. As soon as he had his back to the other man, Ingo moved. He swung the pitchfork at Link's head.

Ready for the predictable attack, Link twisted and caught the fork with ease, wrenching it from Ingo's hands. Pulling it back, he thumped the butt into the man's stomach, then dealt him a sobering blow across the face. It was not hard, but it was enough to send Ingo sprawling on the floor.

Link tossed the pitchfork away and it clattered to the ground next to the disgraced ranch worker. Not bothering with any further words, he left the barn.

He expected the following days to be difficult, but the other man's behaviour was entirely bizarre. Strangely, the days that followed Ingo's return showed a marked improvement in his demeanour. He was surly, but not unpleasant, and entirely refused to leave the ranch house. The roles he was normally scrupulous in performing were neglected, and he was rarely seen.

In this time, the plans for Talon's return were formalised. He did not have much to do in Loxton, and it was only going to be a matter of days before he came back and would want the house back as well. Link was present when Malon tried to explain this to Ingo. She was very tentative, waiting every moment for him to explode in fury.

His actual reaction troubled her far more than if he had erupted. He stared at her with wide eyes, desperate and despairing. It was much harder to watch than his wrath, and Link almost wished he would suddenly explode. In the end, he said nothing, but slouched off to his room.

The following day, both Malon and Link were working to clear snow from the path to the road when Ingo abruptly removed himself to one of the outbuildings. The two stopped their labour and watched him quietly. Malon informed Link that it was the building he had always lived in before taking over the ranch house itself. They saw nothing more of him over the following week, except when he occasionally emerged for food.

During this time, Talon returned. Having set his affairs in Loxton in order, he made a triumphant homecoming to his beloved Lon Lon Ranch. Link did not know what Talon had been doing for the years he had spent in Loxton, but he picked up that he had had some basic job as a labourer. He shrewdly guessed that he had in fact been mostly reliant on Malon's generosity. He also guessed that Ingo had no idea what money had gone out of the ranch in that cause.

Talon's first night at home was a good one. He, Malon and Link ate together in the ranch house, and it was obvious from the start that Talon intended to work hard to ensure the ranch not only survived, but remained successful. Every now and then, Link saw Malon looking at her father and saw the adoration there. He remembered how much of an impression the two of them had made on him when he had first met them.

It was late when Malon pushed her chair back, embraced her father tightly, and moved to the stairs to her room. Talon began stacking plates and Link moved to help him.

The ranch girl turned at the foot of the stairs. "I'm glad you're home, dad," she said, before climbing the stairs.

Several moments passed while the two men busied themselves tidying the living space. Turning from stacking dirty crockery, Talon surveyed the homely room. He released a deep sigh.

"You know, it is good to be back," he said simply.

Link smiled. "I think you made the right decision."

"Yup, I hope so." His brown eyes settled on Link. "I reckon I've got a lot to thank you for."

"I didn't do much," mumbled Link, dropping his gaze.

"I don't just mean talking me into coming back to this place. By my reckoning, you've done a lot of looking after my daughter when I wasn't around to do it. I'm sorry for that. I neglected her and I see that now. But I thank you for it all the same."

Returning to his cleaning, Link said nothing, and they were silent for a few moments. Talon did not move.

"You know, you told me I ought to come back home, that I was needed here. I've got to ask, where is it you're needed? Where's home for you?"

"A long way from here." Link still refused to meet his eye.

"I thought as much. Looking at you, I can't help thinking that there's something you're running from." Still, Link did not answer. "You'll have to face it eventually. That's life. Look at me. Eventually it caught up and I had to face up to what I'd left behind." Finally, Talon turned away. He finished stacking the plates before he, too, moved to the stairs. "You're welcome to stay at Lon Lon Ranch as long as you want to," he said. "But when you're ready to leave, you can take any horse and all the supplies you can carry. I can offer you that much, at least."

He climbed the stairs to find his own bed, for the first time in four years. Link was left alone, with his head in his hands and far too much to think about.

It took the passage of a further week for Ingo to emerge. In that time, Malon and Talon stayed silent about him, and Link did not question them. The disgraced man suddenly reappeared one morning, though, picking up his chores as if nothing had happened.

Link was in the barn grooming a horse when Ingo entered and began shuffling around.

"Ingo?" ventured Link.

When the man looked at him, he looked entirely changed. "Good morning," he said, brightly. The madness had left his eyes completely, and instead he looked befuddled and dazed, but cheerful.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, taken aback.

"Oh yes" Ingo picked up the same pitchfork he had previously used to attack Link, and began enthusiastically forking hay as if unaware of any tension. "I am so happy to work here," he said emphatically.

"Right," said Link. "Good." Carefully, keeping one eye on the man in case there was any sudden change, Link tidied what he was doing and slipped out of the barn. Ingo either did not notice or just did not react.

Out in the field, Link quickly spotted Talon and his daughter and hurried over to them. As soon as he saw Link's expression, Talon nodded knowingly.

"So you've seen him, too, eh?" he said immediately.

Link nodded. "He came into the barn."

"Yep, looks like he's decided to come back to work."

"Are you going to say anything to him?"

"I've known Ingo for a very long time. I don't like what he did, but then we live in some pretty bad times. By my reckoning, a little grace and forgiveness might go a long way in these parts."

The big man fell silent as the barn door opened again and Ingo came out. He continued absent-mindedly for a moment before noticing that he was being observed. Changing direction, he shuffled over to them until he was standing before Talon.

Neither said anything for a long while. Talon's face was set as if he was not sure he was doing the right thing but was still determined to do it; Ingo's expression was harder to read.

Eventually, Talon held his hand out. "I'm willing to let the past lie, if you are," was all he said. Remorse and regret took over Ingo's face. After only a short pause, he took Talon's hand.

"Thank you," said the reinstated ranch owner, and it was obvious that he meant it. Ingo nodded, and his demeanour showed that he really did want to stay at the ranch. The moment passed, and Ingo walked back to the barn. Link and Talon stood together and watched him disappear inside.

"I think we're going to be all right," said Talon. "Coming back really was the right thing." He smiled broadly at Link and Malon, then moved off to his own chores. Malon turned to her companion.

"I agree with him. He finally faced what he was running from." Link frowned, immediately seeing the double meaning behind her words. "Dad spoke to me," she continued. "He thinks something pretty awful must have happened, but that's not rare amongst most folks now. You had family killed in the unrest, or your village was torched. It happened a lot. I made sure he never guessed near the truth. He doesn't know who you are."

Link looked away. "Thank you."

"So how long is it going to be before you leave here?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, of course not. But there are things you have to do, Link. I don't know what, but I know you can't leave them alone forever."

"What do you expect me to do?" It occurred to Link that his sullenness sounded identical to Talon when he had gone to him in Loxton.

"I know the past hurts. Believe me, I know. But I think you need to go home and face that pain. You need to come to terms with what's happened in your past, and that's the best place for you to start. If after that you want to come back here, I certainly won't stop you. The thing is, I would love you to stay her on the ranch forever, Fairy Boy, but I know you can't do that."

"I wish I could stay," Link sighed.

"But we both know you can't. You have to go and be a warrior, not a ranch hand."

"I've never felt like much of a warrior."

"I don't think you have much choice. It's part of who you are." She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "You know you have to go, Link."

He hung his head as she walked away from him. When the rest of the ranch went to bed that night, Link simply sat awake. The night crawled on until, unable to stand the inactivity any longer, he walked out towards the paddock. Nayru's Love shone high above, its silvery light reaching down to the snow covered ranch.

Navi had emerged to follow him, her small light trailing behind him as he walked. He could feel her sadness, and her desire to go home. He also felt something from her that he had never noticed before: her disappointment in him. It had not occurred to him that his paralysis had inspired that.

Wrapping his cloak around him, he padded through the snow until he reached the low building where the Master Sword was still hidden. Slipping through the door, he walked quietly to the obscure bundle that he knew hid some of the most precious items in Hyrule.

He took out the Ocarina of Time and placed it in the pouch at his side, where once he had carried the three Spiritual Stones. Carefully, he picked up the Master Sword in its scabbard. Still holding it, he made his way back to the barn, but he did not sleep.

It was a clear frosty morning, when dawn crept into the sky. No new snow had fallen for some days, and what there was now had a frosty crust as the sun pushed above the horizon.

Malon was up before her father, and when she emerged from the ranch house, she immediately saw Link leaning against the wall of the barn. He had his cloak wrapped around him, but she could still see there was a sword hanging from his belt again.

She walked towards him. "You're leaving?" He nodded. "I knew you would."

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Promise you'll come and visit me."

"Of course I will."

She sighed. "Very well, then. I'm glad you were here this winter." With a sad look in her eyes, she turned and walked back into the house. Link frowned, he had expected her to carry on with her chores, but she looked as if she had forgotten something in the house. Unable to think of anything else, he did the normal jobs that signalled the start of the day at Lon Lon Ranch.

When the door of the ranch house opened again, it was not Malon but her father who came through it. He spotted Link, giving corn to the cuccos.

"Malon says you're leaving," he said as he walked over. Link looked up. He nodded, but could not think of anything to say.

"Sounds to me like you've finally made a choice about where you need to be. I knew a guy who once told me that sometimes all our choices are bad, and yet still we must choose. He was a good guy. Sensible. Wise. And when it came to it, he knew the right choices to make." Link still could not think of anything to say. He could feel a lump in his throat. Talon turned to go. "I'll make up a pack for you, and ask Ingo to saddle a horse. It's the least we can do." He walked back towards the house.

"Talon," Link called after him. The ranch owner turned. "Thank you."

His friend smiled. "No problem. Thank you, too. You've given a great deal to this ranch, and I don't think you're effect will soon be forgotten. Hey, if you ever come back, how'd you like to marry Malon?"

The question caught Link off guard, and he spluttered to find an answer before he saw Talon chuckling with laughter. "I'm only kidding. You're probably a bit young for that." He went back to the ranch house.

By mid morning, Link was stood by the dusky horse he had ridden so many times with Malon. It was a generous gift, he knew it was a good horse. Malon and Talon stood together, their breath still misting in the winter air.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye, then." Malon was smiling, but her sad eyes gave her away. Link nodded. Talon stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

"Thank you again, Talamin. You've given a huge amount to this place." Link took his hand and Talon shook it warmly. "I hope your journey goes well, and I'm sure we'll see you again." He stepped back.

"So now you are my grim faced warrior, again," said Malon. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Unnoticed by her father, she whispered in his ear, too quiet for any but Link to hear, "Goodbye, Fairy Boy." She stepped away, and he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Goodbye," he croaked, and he knew he could not manage more. Suddenly he could bear the farewells no more; he put a foot in the stirrups and swung himself onto the horse's back, his pack hanging from the saddle. He dug his heels lightly into the animal's flanks and directed it towards the road. He did not look back until he turned off the little track from the house, and he saw Talon stood with his arm around his daughter.

Looking away again, Link turned his attention to the southern road. He urged the horse to a faster pace, and he knew that he had now left the ranch behind. He had found a strange sort of happiness there, but now he was set to return to the only other home he had ever known.


	25. Chapter 25 The Journey South

Chapter 25

The Journey South

For the first week of his newest journey, Link saw little other than snow-laden fields. Nothern Hyrule was in the grip of a bitter winter. He passed through towns and villages, and again found that he was able to earn his keep with his ocarina. After months of snow and cold, he was a welcome change. Travel on the roads had been greatly reduced since Ganondorf came to power, and Link heard rumours of numerous bandits, though he never saw any. With the freezing weather, even fewer people bothered going beyond their own communities, and so he often found he was warmly received.

He could not help noting, though, that everywhere he went there were plenty of folk who looked at him with suspicion, and many eyed the sword at his belt. He did not encounter any trouble, though.

The eighth day of his journey was bitter; it began to snow around noon, and grew worse as the day went on. A hard wind had whipped up, and it drove the snow around Link. It was the sort of wind that no tunic or cloak could keep out, and by the time he reached a village an hour before dusk, both he and his horse were only too glad to stop.

Dismounting, he led his mount along the street, his hand numb on the reins. Coming to an inn, he went into the stable. It was empty, and no one came running to attend to him, but the horse was only too happy to stay where it was. Crossing the yard, Link entered the inn. He was in the kitchens, and he immediately saw the stable boy sat warming himself by the fire. The boy turned and looked at Link, his hands still stretched towards the warm flames.

As he looked, the door on the far side of the kitchen banged open and an obese man barged in. He looked from the stable boy to Link and frowned. "Ignoring good customers again, are ye?" he said in a thick accent. He walked to the fire and cuffed the boy sharply, causing him to rise and hurry past Link towards the stable.

"I take it yer a customer, anyway?"

"Yes. I was hoping for a room?" Link said.

"Aye, fair enough. We've enough empty, so long as ye can pay."

Link felt it best not to offer his musical services, but just nodded. There were enough rupees at his belt. "Yes, I can pay."

"Good, follow me." The innkeeper led Link to a dingy, cold room. The bed was unaired, but a fire was quickly kindled in the hearth, and that was more important. Link sat on the edge of his bed and removed his gauntlets, trying to work some heat back into his hands by rubbing them together.

As dusk began to fall, he walked round to the stable to check on his horse, before going to the inn's common room. It certainly was not overflowing, but there were a few people sat around. They did not look like they were staying at the inn, but were locals. Link moved to one of the numerous empty tables and seated himself. The innkeeper bustled in and came over to him.

"There's stew, or there's some pie left," he said brusquely. The way he mentioned the pie did not inspire confidence, so Link ordered a bowl of stew, and a mug of ale. He considered bringing out his ocarina, but he did not think it would go well in the atmosphere of the room. No one wanted music, they wanted a quiet drink at the end of a cold day, and he was inclined to agree with them.

The innkeeper returned with his ale, and told him someone would be out in a moment with the stew. Wrapping his hands around his mug, Link allowed himself to tune into the conversation of one of the other tables.

"Turrible weather," a man was grumbling. "Cold's gettin' everywhere."

"Aye," agreed his companion. "Winter ought to be breakin' by now, but it ain't."

"It's bad for business," added a third. "No traffic on the roads, and that what there is ain't interested."

"Careful, lads," the first man intoned quietly, and they all glanced at Link, the stranger in their midst.

The second man continued, a fraction more quietly, "I still reckon there's somethin' strange about this weather. It ain't natural. As I say, it ought to be breakin' by now, but it just gets colder."

"Winter's winter," said the first, stoically. "I've seen colder than this, and we'll see it again.

"And it'll snow harder than ever tomorrow, if I'm any judge," said another.

"Wasn't this cold a few years back," his companion replied, obstinately.

"That's dangerous talk," the first responded, and the group fell silent. Every few moments they cast their eyes at Link, until they had drained their mugs and all left the common room.

When a misty dawn broke the next morning, Link was already lying awake. It was still snowing lightly, but he had no desire to stay any longer at the dingy inn. After a bowl of cold porridge, he went to the stable and mounted quickly, keen to get on the road.

It seemed he should have listened to the men in the common room, though, as the snow fell harder and by early afternoon it was almost a blizzard. The horse plodded dejectedly along the road, but Link could not find the urge to go any faster. He sat hunched in his saddle, trying to make himself as small as possible against the wind and clutching his cloak around him. Even his keen eyes struggled to stare through the swirling flakes, but it was hardly worth doing so, as there was nothing to see anyway.

When, after an hour, he saw a barn, he did not think twice about dismounting and leading the horse inside. He could not even bring himself to think who owned the barn or if they would mind him using it. There was some hay to give the horse, while he was able to eat from his pack.

He drank the last of his Lon Lon Milk, which sustained him slightly. The horse lay down, disgruntled, and Link sat down nearby, leaning against the wall. He pulled a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around him, still wearing his thick cloak, and still freezing.

By strange contrast, Navi seemed reasonably happy. He had felt her mood grow more positive as they travelled. She did not feel the cold, so it could not wear her down as it did him, and she was ecstatic that they were finally going home. She sat on the floor of the barn and seemed to be dozing, as much as a fairy can.

"It was Sheik," said Link.

Her tiny light grew into its normal blue white glow as she realised he was speaking.

"What was?" she asked.

"When Rauru told me Ganondorf had conquered Hyrule, I wanted to do anything to undo what I did seven years ago. But then Sheik appeared and told me I was Hyrule's only hope." He fell silent. Navi said nothing and eventually he continued. "Everyone believed in me. Saria and the Deku Tree, Zelda and Darunia and all the gorons. But I failed. I doomed Hyrule, I let Ganondorf get the Triforce. So how can I be Hyrule's only hope?"

The fey did not answer for a long time. "Link, I think you need to focus. Ganondorf scares me, and what he's done to Hyrule scares me. I don't know how he can be defeated but I know at the moment we need to go back to the forest. That's what my heart tells me."

It was his turn not to answer, and they both sat with their own thoughts for a moment before she spoke again. "What happened was not your fault. No one knew what would happen, I'm sure Zelda feels responsible as well. The only person truly to blame for what has happened to Hyrule is Ganondorf."

There was another pause before Link spoke again. "I wonder where Zelda is."

"I don't know. I've wondered that several times."

"I think she's alive. I don't know how, but I know she's still okay."

They fell silent. A few moments passed until Navi's light again faded to a pale pink. Turning on his side, Link hugged into the wall and closed his eyes, before falling into a merciful sleep.

He almost felt as if his luck had turned the following day. The blizzard had subsided, and Din's Fire seemed to burning new cheer into him. It was still bitterly cold under the clear sky, though, and it was a difficult day on the fresh snow. Nonetheless, the little party were in higher spirits, even the horse seemed happier, and the following days compounded the change. The weather seemed to be genuinely improving. It invigorated Link, and gave him fresh heart.

After two further weeks on the road, he came to a village where the snow had been completely cleared, and past it the fields did not have the thick layer of frost on them. Instead, he began to see crops breaking through.

Two days later, he saw something else he had not seen for a long time: rain. It was only a drizzle, and on another day it would have caused his heart to sink into his boots, but after seeing nothing but snow for months it brought a wide grin to his face, and made his horse positively frisky.

The change in the weather meant for the first time he began to see other people on the roads. Their moods were not improved, though, and none would make eye contact or acknowledge other travellers. They were all determinedly making their way from one place to another, as quickly as possible.

It was not hard to see why. A few days later, as he was passing out of a small rural village at midday he saw three men with horses and one goron, lounging by the road. They did not look like the sort of men Link wanted to mingle with, and he did not like the way they were looking at him and muttering to each other. He nodded to them politely and thought no more about it; there were too many people around for them to have attempted to cause trouble.

He was on a long, empty stretch of road. It was a straight passage into the south, and Link was plodding along contentedly in the mid afternoon when he noticed two figures ahead of him, stood to the side of the road, beside a horse and a little hut.

As he got closer, one of the two stepped onto the track. His stance shifted, and it became obvious he expected Link to stop. Suspicious, Link reined in his horse and frowned at the man. He was wearing a smile that looked distinctly unpleasant.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said, politely. He was a swarthy, little man with a dark complexion. His mock courtesy reminded Link of the men who had come to Lon Lon Ranch, the ones who had so badly upset Malon.

"Good afternoon," he replied coldly. He flicked the reins, his horse stepping forwards again. The stranger quickly shuffled around so he was directly in Link's path. His heart beating slightly faster, Link tried to direct the horse around him, but again the man shuffled around to block his way, still wearing that unpleasant smile.

"Can I help you?" Link asked.

"There's a road toll," said the man, and now Link heard an edge in his voice.

"There is, is there? I hadn't heard anything about it." He had no desire to pay any toll, and he thought he ought to be able to get past the man by force, if necessary.

"Yes. There is. Fifty rupees."

Link's eyebrows rose incredulously. "Fifty rupees? For a toll on an empty road?"

The man shrugged his innocence. "Less travellers on the road, you see. Got to increase the toll, it falls to good people like yourself to pay more, I'm afraid." Again, the mock sincerity grated on Link's ears, but this time Link noticed something: the man's eyes flickered away from Link and to some point behind him. Sensitive to trouble, Link's eyes flicked to the man who had stayed off the road.

He was instantly recognisable as one of the men Link had seen as he left the little village, hours earlier. Alert to the man in front of him trying anything, Link turned.

There were two mounted men on the previously empty road, a goron walking beside them. It was the man's companions. One was a stocky, bearded man. The other was tall, gangly.

Turning back to the one blocking his way, Link thought quickly. The man who still stood to the side of the road must have been a runner, who had pushed his horse to get ahead of Link and alert the man in the hut. Their job now was just to detain any traveller here, away from any possible help, while the other three came up behind.

Link did not want to wait around and find out the story ended. He dug his heels into his horses flanks, forcing it to leap forward. With a cry of outrage, the swarthy man leapt to the side to avoid being run down. Link kept his horse at a gallop and risked a glance behind him. The first man had run off the road and the runner was trying to get onto his horse. Ahead of both of them, their companions were also galloping and the goron was lumbering along beside them.

Uncertain how long his horse would be able outrun them, Link considered his chances. They were not good, but turning and making a show of resistance might buy him more time to get away than just running, especially as their horses were probably fresher than his.

He pulled on the reins and the horse cried in protest as Link forced it to wheel around. He leapt from the saddle and drew the Master Sword. Speed and surprise would serve him far better in the confrontation than brute strength would; he needed to shock his aggressors.

In their turn, they had not expected any fight from him and the two men looked much more uncertain as they looked at the length of Link's blade. They would be easier to deal with than the goron, and Link dodged to the side of the road where they would pass him.

They were by now trying desperately to rein their horses in, but their momentum led them too far. As the first came close, Link thrust the Master Sword upwards and drew the sharp steel fully across the man's thigh. With a scream, he fell from his horse into the dusty road. The horse began to panic and reared up. Dodging out of range of its kicking front legs, Link heard the bearded man cursing as he tried to get clear.

The goron was now moving clear of the others to get at Link. Keen to avoid that happening, Link circled the screaming horse. The other man had managed to dismount, but his horse was giving him trouble too, spooked by the other beast. Link swung his sword, not caring whether or not the man was fully able to defend himself.

Now looking far less confident, he dived out of the way of Link's sword. Link darted forward and slammed a boot into the man's head. He instantly went limp.

Looking up, Link saw a huge rocky fist swinging towards him. He ducked and felt the wind from the blow pass over his head. Regaining his balance, he brought his sword up and stabbed forwards, jabbing the point into the goron's face. The tip slipped below his eye and he roared in anger. As the rocky creature flung its hands up to his face Link rammed the sword into its sheath, dashed back to his horse and leapt into the saddle. The other two bandits had kept their distance, watching what happened to their comrades.

Making the most of their hesitation, Link pushed the horse to a gallop, looking behind him every few minutes in case of pursuit. No one followed though. He guessed he had been more trouble than they were looking for. Even so, he was glad when he reached a sizeable town with a decent inn three hours later.

The further south he travelled, the more signs he saw of spring taking a firm hold on Hyrule. He guessed he had seen the last of the snow, and the farms and ranches he passed were beginning to plant fresh crops, turning over the soil in their fields.

When he saw a newborn calf feeding from its mother, he felt a definite warmth after the cold winter. Turning his attention back to the road, he wondered if the snow had fully melted at Lon Lon Ranch. The thought gave him an acute sense of homesickness, and he was saddened that he was not able to contribute to the work going on their, now.

He was also becoming aware that his horse was tired. The animal was one of the best in Hyrule, the pedigree of the ranch where it had been foaled and raised. Even with that in mind, it could not go on indefinitely. It had now carried him eighty leagues south, two thirds of the distance he needed to cover. He sold it to a ranch, who immediately saw the quality of the animal, even after its long journey. Knowing as little as he did, Link still could not help thinking he got less than the animal was worth, but it was what he had come to expect in Ganondorf's Hyrule.

Travelling on foot meant that he was going much slower, but he did not mind especially. The most noticeable problem it caused was finding shelter each night. He knew already that the further south he travelled, the fewer settlements he would find, and slowing did not help him to reach them. He was forced on several occasions to camp outdoors.

In itself, this was not a problem. The weather was warmer and he had done it enough times when he had been a child. He had heard too many comments about the empty roads, though, and it made him wary. He slept uneasily, his sword close to hand, and woke frequently in the night.

This quickly proved to be good practice, though. He had not come to a suitable place to stop in two days, and so as night fell he moved off the road and wrapped himself in his blankets. When he awoke, he found that it was a dark and misty night, with no moon. If he had stood, he probably would not have been able to see the road easily.

He immediately knew better than to stand, though. Instead, he lay completely still, his eyes half open as he strained to see what his ears had already heard. He was not alone, someone was trying to move stealthily towards him. Considering the poor visibility, he could not think how they had noticed him huddled away from the road.

A moment of silent understanding passed between him and Navi through their bond, and they both waited. There were several people creeping towards them. As soon as two dark silhouettes crept into Link's line of sight, Navi shot into the air. She appeared as a sudden burst of light in the thick darkness, and darted at the two figures, causing them to jump back, cursing.

Instantly, Link was on his feet and moving forwards. His left fist flew out and laid the first man out cold. The second held a sword, and stabbed at Link. The Master Sword lay in its sheath a few feet away, no help at all. Dodging back from the sharp steel, Link waited for an opportunity.

As the man came forwards again, he overreached himself, trying not to come too close, He was only off balance for a moment, but it was enough. Link lunged forwards and grabbed the man by both his ears, yanking his entire head downwards to meet his rising knee. There was a sickening crunch and a yell of pain, and the man fell to the floor, clutching his blood covered face.

There was a third man, though, and he was quieter than his companions. Link had dispatched the first two in a matter of seconds, and only just managed to dive out of the way as the final bandit swung at him with an axe. Eyes darting towards his pack, Link knew he still could not reach his sword in time. Instead, he dodged to the side as his assailant came forwards again. Diving forwards, he snatched up the sword of the man whose nose he had broken.

All three bandits were hylians. The first two were stocky men, and looked unpleasant. The third was different. He had elegant features, and appeared well groomed. He wore a narrow goatee under sunken eyes. The man drew back his axe and hacked at Link, but he was able to block it fairly easily with his requisitioned sword. He blocked several more blows before feinting to one side. His opponent's next attack went wide, thrown off by the sudden movement, and Link brought his blade up as quickly as he could. Reacting quickly, the other man dodged backwards, but not quickly enough to avoid the sword leaving a long, jagged cut on his forearm.

He stepped quickly out of range and glared at Link, who watched him warily, sword ready. Their breath misted in the cold night air as they silently considered each other, before the man seemed to decide it was too much trouble, and slunk away into the night, abandoning his comrades

Link stood and breathed for a moment, forcing himself to something like calmness. He looked around. One man lay at his feet, still unconscious, while the other was writhing on the floor and groaning, still clutching at his broken nose. Disgusted, Link lashed out at the man with a boot, causing him to also fall silent.

With a sigh, Link went to gather up his possessions. He could not lie down and sleep again, with them so near, nor did he want to now he could feel the adrenaline pumping around his body. He thought for a moment of moving the unconscious men, but there was nowhere to move them to, nor did he see why he should give them any courtesy.

As he prepared to walk away, a thought struck him. He dropped his pack on the dewy grass and approached the prone figures. Patting them both down quickly, he found wallets with a considerable number of rupees in them. Considering the two men, Link decided they would not miss the money, and so threw it into his pack before shouldering it and walking back to the road.

Quickly gaining the path, he noticed that the grass was unkempt, and he could immediately see where it was broken at the side of the road. Looking more closely, he could see exactly where the three men had walked onto it, and could also make out the older passage he himself had left. It explained how they had been able to find him, and he knew he would have to be move careful about covering his tracks if he slept in the open again.

By dawn, he had covered a further league, and did not stop until light was again fading and he finally found a town.


	26. Chapter 26 Home

Chapter 26

Home

After two days further walking, Link reached the city of Tarseth. It was with some trepidation that he entered the city through its northern gates, passing again through its great walls. He was surprised by something that he certainly did not remember: a shanty town had been thrown up before the gates. The city seemed to have grown, expanding now beyond its old walls.

The people living in the makeshift hovels looked grubby and unhappy. They gazed at him openly and suspiciously, and greedy eyes ran over his pack and the sword hanging from his belt. None approached him, though. There were even gorons and zoras in the crowd, all the folk of Hyrule brought to their knees by Ganondorf.

Poverty was more evident in this place than anywhere Link had previously seen. He knew these were refugees who had fled south and now made the best life they could in this place.

Passing through the great city walls, he entered the city itself and followed the same road he remembered from years earlier, until he reached the square at the centre. The big temple rose up in the middle of the square, but he could not bring himself to feel as impressed by it as he once had done.

This had been his first experience of real hylian architecture, except only for the Forest Temple. Now, he had seen so much and been to so many places that it could not possibly rekindle that sensation.

He moved through the square, oblivious to the normal bustle of city life, moving around the temple until he came to its wide, pillared portico. He ran his fingers over the carvings on the pillars; they had been so strange to him, once, but now they were familiar. Grinning gorons, elegant zoras, and then just as he remembered it, the depiction of the kokiri.

Turning from the engraving of the Little People and their fairy companions, he felt a lump in his throat. Putting it from his mind, he took a step towards the doorway, but then he halted again. He could not go in. Archon might not still be here, so much had happened in seven years. But then again, he might.

Suddenly, Link could not bear the idea of seeing the old priest. The hylian had been the first person beyond the borders of the forest that Link had met, and most of all, he had believed in this ambassador of the Little People who had come forth to save Hyrule. He wondered what Archon would have thought as the news and rumours reached Tarseth. What had he felt when he learned of the fall of Hyrule Castle, the death of the king, the ruin of Castle Town?

He could only have thought one thing, Link contemplated. Disappointment, that Hyrule's hope had failed.

Blinking back tears, Link half staggered out of the porch and pushed through the crowd. He fought not to break into a run. People called out at him as he all but threw them out of his way in his determination to get away from the temple.

No, he could not face Archon. He could not allow the man to know how badly he had been let down, that the kokiri he had trusted had so entirely failed Hyrule.

The first time he came to Tarseth, he had stayed for a week. The second time, he passed through the city in mere hours, and was pushing hard to escape its boundaries before the day was done.

The road to the south of Hyrule was familiar to Link, even though he had only journeyed upon it once previously. It struck directly south, and he could see the hills ahead of him. By the time night fell, he was a lot closer to them, and he refused to stop.

There were no other travellers on the road, and he enjoyed walking in the surrounding night. He was setting a punishing pace, so he did not feel the cold spring air. Nayru's Love was bright in the darkness above him when the ground began to slope upwards and the road began to deviate from its straight course. It began bending noticeably towards the east. Remembering the direct route he had taken after leaving the forest, Link left the thoroughfare and struck across the hills cross country.

Soon the hills surrounded him, and he was happy to stop. He sat in a lee at the bottom of a slope, and wrapped himself in his blankets, but still he did not sleep. Instead he pulled out his ocarina and began to play the songs he had made up the first time he crossed the plains of Hyrule. In a strange way it comforted him.

There was a parallelism to the way he had left the forest, running into a self imposed exile with a heavy heart. Now he returned, and again he felt as if he bore the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

Throughout his journey, he had refused to properly consider what would happen when he reached the forest. He had thought about the Lost Woods and the Forest Temple, he had wondered if Ganondorf's taint had reached this far, but he had refused to consider how the other kokiri would respond to him.

Now, in a strangely detached way, he thought of his old friends. He wondered if they, too, had grown up. Perhaps the death of the Great Deku Tree had changed some fundamental law of the forest and that was why his body had matured. If so, they would be like him.

Remembering the cloud that had hung over his departure, he wondered if they would revile him as the Deku Tree's killer. It was bizarre, but he could not make himself feel sad if they did. He no longer blamed himself for the Deku Tree's death. It truly had not been his fault, and he had done what he had been able to do.

The truth was that his responsibility for Ganondorf's ascendancy to power had driven out all other guilt. The fate of the Deku Tree had always been beyond him; the opening of the door of time, the removal of all obstacles to the Triforce, that was an accountability he could not shake off.

The next day was a strange one; those first days of his quest were now so graven in his memory, that he had expected to almost relive them. The steep hills, the bitter wind, the constant ascending and descending without seeming to ever get anywhere.

He had been much smaller when first he had climbed these slopes, though. He found instead that he made quick process. The wind was cold, harsh, but he pulled his hood lower and wrapped his cloak more tightly around him. He did not find the hills at any point to be too steep or treacherous. He stopped as the evening was drawing in, and again wrapped himself up out of the wind at the bottom of a hill, but he had seen from its peak that he would be on the flat prairie within an hour the following morning.

When the morning came, he found he had even overestimated that distance, and was quickly striding across the turf. It was a warm spring day, clear and bright. At midday, he stopped at a stream to drink and rest, then carried on. He was making good time, and guessed he had walked some eight or ten leagues as day again began to fade. It was still light enough for him to see that ahead, there was a road, crossing his path. He remembered it vividly, for he had crossed it in that first night, as he had fled the forest.

Once he was on the other side of the track, he broke into a gentle run, knowing he was close to his destination. It was almost fully dark when, squinting in the bad light, he knew he could see something ahead. As he got closer, he could make out the trees, tall evergreens and smaller trees with bare limbs, some with the new buds of spring beginning to flourish.

Uncertainty and relief fought within him in equal measure as he increased his pace, until he passed the first line of trees and knew that once again, he was in the forest. He was home.

Morning was breaking through the Lost Woods when Link awoke. His first day back in the forest was under a clear spring sky, and the forest was clearly beginning to burst with life after the harsh winter. Link sat up and leaned against a nearby tree, enjoying the feel of the sunlight filtering through the trees above. Travelling south, he had passed through copses and spinneys, and he remembered the woods around Cumberlann and the Avehn Gorge, but for the first time in seven years he was back amidst the trees proper. He had not expected such an overwhelming sensation of homecoming.

For some time, he sat and enjoyed the thick forest air, the dappled sunlight, and the woodland noises that surrounded him. He could feel the foliage around him almost humming with life as the trees began to grow anew and the animals woke up after the cold winter.

Eventually, he stood, repacking his blankets and shouldering his pack. He pulled on his hood and his boots, and began walking through the trees. Quickly, he came to the little stream he remembered. He had never thought it to be a large body of water, but he could have stepped over it without even wetting his feet now. After seeing the Zoran River, it was certainly less impressive than it had been.

He hesitated before actually crossing the stream, though. A thought had occurred to him. There should have been a bridge. He remembered the bridge, all too clearly. He must have strayed off course as he travelled. Thinking about it, he made an educated guess that in the dark he had moved too far to the west as he approached the forest, and began to follow the stream east.

Sure enough, after following the waterway for a little while, he saw the bridge ahead of him. It was only a small, wooden walkway that meant the little kokiri could get over the water without getting wet. He stepped onto it and stood still for a moment, before pulling out Saria's ocarina. He had stood here when she had given it to him. Chastened as he sought to leave the forest, he had had to turn away from her and run, unable to hold back his tears.

It was the last time he had seen her, as she stood on this bridge and with sadness in her eyes promised they would be friends forever. Shaking his head to try and rid himself of those images, he pushed deeper into the forest.

The trees drew closer together and he felt an eeriness begin to surround him. Even after the Deku Tree's death, this was a place of intense enchantment. He could feel the eldritch potency wrapping itself around him. His heart began to beat faster, but he continued onwards.

All the time, he was looking for some sign of something living. He could hear life all around him, could sense it, could almost see the trees growing, but he had seen no creatures. There were no squirrels leaping from tree to tree or scrubs pattering amongst the foliage.

When he finally did find something living, it was certainly not what he had expected. As he walked, stepping quietly passed trees and shrubs, he heard a grunting noise. It did not sound like any forest creature he knew. Then he saw something ahead.

At first he thought it was a hylian, but it was too big for that. His heart was thumping in his chest now, as he tried to get closer while concealing himself behind the thick trunks. As he approached, he did recognise it. It was taller than a hylian, and broader than a goron. It had almost no neck, and a pug-like face with flattened features. It wore a leather jerkin and rough chain mail, and held a jagged sword in one oversized paw.

It was a moblin.

But there had never been moblins in the Lost Woods. Link could not comprehend how the creature could be within the forest.

He had seen a moblin once before. Sliding behind the tree trunk, he saw again the storm lashed stable, where he had waited while Impa and Zelda mounted their horse. The moblin had appeared in the doorway, impossibly huge to his Link's childish eyes. Then, it had underestimated him because of his size. He would not have that advantage now, but he had become used to his new body and knew his strength after working at the ranch.

The moblin stopped and seemed to sniff, scenting the air. Link realised that the wind was against him: the creature had caught his scent. Before it could place him, though, he acted. He wrapped his hand around the Master Sword's hilt, waiting, and then as the monster began to turn, he leapt from behind the tree and swiftly drew his blade from its scabbard.

The moblin grunted and lumbered towards him, but Link had already bounded forwards to meet it. He raised his sword and hacked at the creature. The moblin blocked, but it was far too slow to stop Link. He stepped aside and the moblin tried to swing its own blade. Link dodged the slow creature and before it could react again, he slammed his sword into the moblin's midriff with all his might.

It roared angrily and stumbled, falling to one knee and losing its grip on its own weapon. Moving back to give himself more space, Link pulled his sword from the creature's side and swung it around, hewing the moblin's head from its shoulders.

Still on its knees, its head bounced and rolled away as the body collapsed forward onto the leafy earth.

Panting, Link stood. He could still feel his rage, his anger that this monster could have penetrated the Lost Woods. So Ganondorf had extended his reach this far, after all. The darkness that had consumed Hyrule had taken hold inside the forest.

Link knew that he had to find the kokiri, if he could. He had to know if they were all right. He cleaned his blade on the moblin's jerkin, ridding it of as much of the thing's foul blood as he could manage, then he sheathed the sword and set off at a brisk run, heading for the village where he had lived the earliest years of his life.

When he reached the edge of the clearing that was home to the kokiri village, Link stopped. There was a clear space, and then a low, wide trunk that he recognised as Mido's house. Nothing was moving, that he could see.

He left the tree line and rounded Mido's house, surveying the village. It sloped away from him, and in the distance he could see the Goddesses' Hill, thrusting up out of the earth with hardy shrubs clinging to its bare rock. A little stream wound its way from one side of the village to the other, pooling in one place, with stepping stones where the kokiri could cross.

He could see the different houses of the twins, and Fado, and his other childhood friends. His eyes immediately sought out two particular houses, and he quickly found them. Saria's house, with the walkway that wound around it to the top, where long ago she had trailed a makeshift bridge to another tree. And his house, taller than the others, with a ladder ascending from the ground to the doorway.

There was a lump in Link's throat as his eyes ran over the achingly familiar houses, but he saw no one. He walked through the empty village, and then saw something by the twins' house. Breaking into a run, he dashed over to it, trying to convince himself it wasn't a body.

It was. He recognised the rotting corpse of Fado. One of the kokiri, the ageless children, the spirit of innocence, had been murdered.


	27. Chapter 27 The Burial of the Kokiri

Chapter 27

The Burial of the Kokiri

The body of the dead kokiri still held a haunting beauty. Link knelt beside her, brushing the hair from her lifeless face. She had been a silly girl sometimes, and she could be petty, but she had been his friend. She had not been unpleasant, and while she often played up to Mido, she had not been unkind to Link.

He looked inside the little house, and saw two more bodies. The twins. A ragged sword had ripped through one, he could not tell which. Her counterpart was unblemished, but as he went closer, he could see that her throat was bruised: she had been choked to death.

It was impossible to say how long ago they had died. The bodies must have lain here for a long time, that was obvious, but they had not decayed as much as Link would have expected. One thing he knew: he could not leave them here, like this.

Carefully, tenderly, he lifted one of the twins in his arms. He looked into her delicate face. It was Lara; she was distinguishable because of the freckles by her ear. Holding her gently, he carried her from the house and through the village to the Goddesses' Hill. He passed through the natural tunnel, having to duck low as he made his way to the Deku Tree's Hollow. Seven years ago, he would not even have needed to lower his head, but now he was almost doubled over to fit through the narrow aperture.

He came out into the glade. It was silent. The Deku Tree stood still, so immense and containing such potency that even after seven years, it occupied most of the clearing and rose high above the other trees. For a moment, Link remembered the beauty of the dance of the fairies, as they had articulated their grief at the passing of the great forest spirit.

Walking forward, he laid Lara's child-like form before the bole of the tree. Sighing, he looked at her lifeless body. The kokiri were the spirit of innocence; seeing one dead made him feel as if Ganondorf was no longer simply imposing his will on Hyrule but was ripping at the fabric of life. He wondered if that was the gerudo's intention.

Turning away, he returned to the village and picked up the body of Lara's sister. Silently, he carried her through to the Deku Tree's Hollow as well, laying her body next to her twin. Returning again, he gently lifted Fado in his arms and laid her with her companions. She had believed Mido when he had accused Link of the Deku Tree's murder, but Link held no grudge now. He only hoped she had not believed that when she died.

Link spent more time searching the entire village. A feeling of revulsion settled more heavily in his gut as he searched through each house, but he was determined not to leave the little bodies to lie untended. He pulled one from the pond, where they had been thrown from a stepping stone and obviously drowned. The body must have floated face down until eventually it was pulled under the water by the winter's snows.

The last house he entered was Saria's. He had even looked into the house that had once been his, but it was empty. Steeling himself to walk through the door was the hardest thing he had ever done; his exploits searching for the Spiritual Stones were nothing compared to that moment. Every time he had seen a body, he had been convinced it was going to be his best friend, but he still had not found her.

When he found that the little house did not have any bodies inside, he breathed a sigh of relief, but still he felt a nagging worry. He had found a total of nine bodies. It was too many, but at the same time, it did not nearly account for all the kokiri who lived in the village. So where were the rest? They had fled, and were still alive somewhere else, or were there more bodies that he had yet to find, scattered around the Lost Woods?

That thought made Link shudder. Putting it from his mind, he returned his attention to the job in hand. Again, he crossed the village, padding over the soft grass, and passed into the tunnel that led to the Deku Tree's Hollow. There, nine little bodies lay next to each other. Slowly, patiently, Link went to each body and knelt before it. He offered a prayer to the three goddesses for each, and gently closed their eyes.

Once he had done this, he went closer to the dead Deku Tree. During his task, he had noticed something: the hole at the base of the Deku Tree's trunk, where the gohma had long ago burrowed into the earth. It wasn't big, and it wasn't in a good state after seven years, but it had not collapsed in on itself.

Cautiously, Link edged his way around the aperture, trying the edge with his boot. It did not collapse or give way. It had survived winters and summers, rains and snows, so it seemed fairly sturdy. Link wondered if the enchantment of the glade and the engorged gohma had sustained it, but he didn't know.

Returning to the line of bodies, he picked up the first, Lara. He pulled the hair back from her face and looked at her beautiful, child-like form. He wondered how many long and ageless years she had lived innocently in the forest before death had overtaken these woods. Again, he forced the thoughts from his mind, as he carefully lowered himself into the gohma's hole.

So far his return to the Lost Woods had reminded him on numerous occasions that the last time he had been here, he had been much smaller. This was another such moment. He had to hold his breath as he pushed his way down into the hole, lowering himself as carefully as possible while still supporting Lara's body. Down he went, sure enough, until eventually his questing feet found the tunnel floor.

Letting go of the wall, he turned. The Deku Tree's root no longer glowed with luminescence as it had done when the tree was alive. The only light was Navi's own glow, but even that was not its normal blue white light. It was dimmed, diminished. She had said nothing since they had entered the kokiri village, but he could feel her pain. She was hurt by this desecration of her home, of the innocence that embodied the forest. Link was aware that she could see what he was doing, and she was thankful to him.

Moving carefully, making sure of his footing so he didn't trip, Link made his way along the dark tunnel, still clutching Lara's body to his own. He had to crouch low, it was not a large space. Suddenly though, it widened out into what had been the gohma's nest. There was no sign of the creature's corpse; Link could only hope its body had decomposed quickly as the magic it had gorged was returned into the ground.

He laid Lara on the dry earth, and turned away from her. Making his way back through the tunnel, he climbed back to the surface, forcing himself to breathe calmly as he pulled himself up the narrow shaft. As he emerged, he realised it was getting dark. Just as it had been the first time he had climbed from the gohma's burrow.

He walked to Larisa, Lara's twin, and picked her up as well, then slid back down the shaft to place her with her sister.

Emerging from the shaft for the second time, he became immediately aware of another presence. He was no longer alone. He pulled himself from the shaft and bounded forwards to put himself between the newcomer and the bodies of the kokiri, drawing the Master Sword as he moved.

Peering through the darkness, he could see a figure coming through the Goddesses' Hill. At first, he wondered if it was a kokiri, his heart in his mouth as he thought of Saria. It was not one of the Little People, though. It was not anyone Link might have expected to see. It was Sheik.

Dressed in the same ragged clothes he had worn in the Temple of Time, with the symbol of the sheikah emblazoned on his chest, he passed from the tunnel into the Deku Tree's Meadow. "Hello, Link," he said softly. His eyes ran over Link's drawn sword. "I have no wish to fight you."

Still, Link hesitated for a moment, but then he lowered the sword and returned it to its scabbard, hanging from his belt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you," the sheikah replied. He had said the same thing in the Temple of Time, but now he dropped the title he had given Link.

"What happened here?" Link's voice was choked as he spoke.

"He happened," Sheik said, simply.

Link could feel his throat closing, he didn't trust himself to say anything further. There was a moment of silence while Link waited to see if Sheik had anything to add, but when it became apparent he did not, Link turned away. He unhooked the Master Sword from his belt - it would only hinder his work – then he picked up Fado's body. He made his way carefully to the grotto under the Deku Tree, and laid the dead girl beside the twins, before again climbing back up the shaft. When he pulled himself out into the night air, he saw Sheik moving at the edge of the clearing. Link didn't know what the enigmatic sheikah was doing, and he didn't ask. Instead, he picked up the next kokiri. It was Rinku, the boy he had pulled from the pond.

This time, once Link had laid Rinku with his fellow kokiri, he saw that Sheik had built a fire near the edge of the glade. He was cooking food, and the smell wafted over to Link as he stood for a moment to catch his breath. He refused to allow himself that comfort, though. He had something he had to do. He picked up the next kokiri, and continued with his arduous task.

Down the shaft, almost crawling along the narrow tunnel, then laying the body to rest beneath their ancient guardian. Again and again, he repeated the journey until all nine bodies lay side by side. Nine dead kokiri.

The final time he left the grotto, he paused at the foot of the shaft. Here was the only place he was able to stand properly without being contorted from climbing or crouching down. He pulled the Kokiri Sword from its little scabbard, then climbed carefully, keeping a steady grip on the hilt. For the first time, the size of the shaft worked in his favour, as it meant he could push his back against the earthen wall.

When he judged he was half way up, he stabbed the sword into the wall and began to work with it, struggling to loosen the earth. He felt the wall beginning to lose its integrity and pulled himself higher, then struck with the sword again. This time, he could definitely feel the wall giving way. Chunks of dirt and mud fell away, disappearing into the blackness below him.

He pulled himself higher again and began to kick at the disintegrating wall. Twisting, he used the blade again, opposite the weak points he had already created. More and more of the wall was giving way now, and Link began thumping the sides of the shaft with his heavy boots.

After a few moments, he knew his work was done, and he quickly clambered up, reaching for daylight. Below him, he knew the entire shaft was giving way. He reached the top and through an arm over the edge of the hole, then heaved himself clear. Looking down, he could see nothing, but he knew the shaft had completely collapsed, lower down. No one would be able to use it again.

Tired from his exertions, he sat to lean against the dead bark of the Deku Tree. Sheik remained by the fire, which he had obviously added to several times while Link worked. It was now late into the night, and the glade was dark except the light of a waning moon and the flickering, crackling flames.

Once he had rested for a moment, Link stood, and walked over to the little fire. He stood uncertainly, unable to think of anything to say. Sheik looked up at him, his red eyes impassive.

"I made food for you," he said, picking up a plate and putting some roasted meat and cooked vegetables on it. He held it out to Link. "Sit," he encouraged. Taking the plate, Link sat and felt the warmth from the fire. His exertions meant he was not cold, but it was comforting nonetheless. He began to eat, thankful for the food. He could see the empty plate that showed Sheik had already eaten his fill.

Eventually, the sheikah began to speak. "I believe at first the Evil King struck here to assert his power. He believed this was a bastion of vitality, enduring regardless of the darkness that swept over Hyrule. He wanted to show that he ruled the entire land. Of course, he did not know how to bring the power of the Lost Woods under his thrall. The Evil King believes power is best shown by subjugation, but the forest's power is in life and innocence. The only thing he could do was to destroy that power, and so he brought death and desecration to this sacred place."

"How long-" Link managed, but his voice was raw, his throat dry. Sheik understood.

"Not long after he first conquered this land. The bodies of the kokiri do not decay even once life has left them, just as they do not age while they remain alive. They will lie whole in their resting place for many long years."

"They will not be disturbed, though." It was the first time Navi had spoken since they had entered the forest, and there was pride in her voice. Pride at what Link had done. In an abstract way he noticed that he was more aware of her than he had been for a long time; their bond was still not what it had been when he was a child, but it was strengthened. Her disappointment in him and her frustration at his inaction was completely gone.

"No. They will not be disturbed again," Sheik agreed. He was silent for a while, then continued. "The night the gerudo first attacked Hyrule Castle, the Evil King's troops seized the entire city. Any resistance were slaughtered, brutally. Within six months, he had brought Hyrule to its knees.

"After the fall of Castle Town, the rest of the land tried to unite against him, and war engulfed the whole country. None could truly resist him, though. We realised too late how formidable his strength was, and augmented by the Triforce of Power there were none who could stand before him. Once we knew he held the power of the gods, it became clear no weapon we had would be able to stop him.

"We won battles, able to defeat his army, but he proved himself a mighty commander, and wherever he went victory was assured. He marched ahead of his troops, slaughtering our people thoughtlessly. He decimated the free people of Hyrule.

"The war ended swiftly. A small force stood against his army while the main body of troops tried to take back Hyrule Castle Town. Perhaps we should never even have tried. I was not there, protected from the bloodshed.

"Somehow he predicted the move and he was waiting. He needed no soldiers. The Evil King left no survivors, slaughtering everyone with his own hand. From what we were able to learn after, he allowed them to enter the walls, to strike all the way to the castle, and then he cast his theurgy over the whole city. Everyone was killed, their bodies left as his victory markers. Most buildings were destroyed, the castle itself was razed to the ground. It was after that that he built his own dark tower. The Temple of Time was the only thing left completely intact, even with his new power the Evil King could not scar that."

"So why did he turn on the forest?" asked Link, despondently.

"Once the war was over, he set about ensuring all Hyrule would obey him. There was no true king, our army had been wiped out, most of our best commanders were dead. Only the big brother of the gorons remained. He had led the army that did not go to Castle Town. He had too small a force to have ever won a real victory. He was captured, and the Evil King allowed him to live, telling him that he would be forced to watch his people suffer. The gorons were exiled to the mountains. Some remain on Death Mountain, where the Evil King treats them as slaves, and their big brother is demoralized and emasculated." Link thought of Darunia, defeated and powerless. It was not a pleasant thought.

"That done, he ensured that any sheikah he could find were exterminated, for he fears the Shadow Folk. The zoras, too, he drove back to their ancestral homes, but they have suffered greatly. Then he turned his eye upon the forest, a place that he felt he had not conquered. First, he came here to bring it under his heel. The kokiri fled, though as you have seen not all escaped. No one knows what has happened to the others. They have not been seen. But the Evil King's suppression of the Lost Woods was not complete.

"He had realised that while he had conquered Hyrule, he could not maintain a continuous presence. He does not trust any of his commanders, refusing to divulge power to anyone other than himself. His army of gerudo and those of other races who support him is not large enough. As such, he cannot have a continued presence everywhere he would wish too. And so he found a solution. Soldiers who ask no questions and seek no power. We don't know when he first began to use moblins for their brute strength and unquestioning loyalty."

"He had them when he attacked the castle," Link interjected.

Sheik nodded. "Yes. We know he had already enlisted them by then, willing to reveal them as he usurped the Triforce and the throne. He had nothing left to hide. It's possible he had been using them for years before that, helping him achieve his ends where he could not trust the gerudo."

"Why wouldn't he be able to trust the gerudo?"

"They may be distrusted, but they are an honourable people, in their way. There was some dissent when the Evil King first came to power amongst them, but it is their way that their king must be their leader. Even so, there are some things they would question, for it would have been obvious he was not simply seeking unity with Hyrule. Since his rise to power, we have seen that he did many things no gerudo would have countenanced. So we surmise he had servants who would obey, without question."

"Moblins," Link finished.

"Exactly. They are not numerous, though. They used to be, but they are vile creatures. They were driven from Hyrule, long years ago. All the races of Hyrule fought in the Moblin Wars, during the time of King Brennin. Wishing to create an army, thinking then he would be able to keep all Hyrule under his heel, the Evil King struck upon an idea. Where better to swiftly breed an army of monsters than a place thick with enchantment, and so rich in life and potency? The Lost Woods were the perfect place."

"He used the forest to breed moblins?" said Link in horror. Sheik nodded sadly. "But you said he used the enchantment?"

"Yes. With his own twisted power, he corrupted the puissance of the forest."

"But that power is there to protect the forest. It's to keep outsiders out, protect the kokiri, protect what they stand for."

Sheik looked away from the flames for the first time and gazed at Link. For the first time there was emotion in his eyes. "Precisely. A stroke of genius, for it ensured that his destruction of the forest's power, his subjugation, was complete."

"Can we undo what has been done here?"

"We can restore the barriers of the forest. We can break the Evil King's spell, and drive his power from the Lost Woods. They can be restored."

"How?"

"Where do you think the magic of the forest is at its strongest?"

Link thought for a moment. "The Forest Temple, I suppose."

"I believe it is the centre of the Evil King's spell, as well."

"Then that's where we have to go. We have to save the Lost Woods. I have to save– " Link stopped, catching himself. He couldn't bear to think of Saria, in case she had met with the same fate as those he had buried.

Sheik looked as if he was about to say something, but then he hesitated. He looked away, towards the Deku Tree. "The flow of time is always cruel," he murmured. "Its speed seems different for each person, yet none can change it." Looking back at Link, it was almost as if he knew exactly what his companion was thinking. "A thing that doesn't change over time, is a memory of younger days."

They were both silent after that, consumed with their own thoughts for a long while. Eventually the silence was broken when Sheik stood and began to move around. He picked up a pack, and began pulling out blankets. It occurred to Link that his pack was still in the twins' house, where he had dropped it earlier. He was about to say something, when Sheik passed him some of his own blankets. "You need some sleep before we go," he said.

Link considered arguing, but he suddenly became aware of how tired he really was. He nodded, dumbly, and wrapped himself in the blankets. For a moment, he thought about everything that had happened, thinking of the undefended kokiri as Ganondorf and his moblins walked into their village, and all that Sheik had told him of. Within another moment, though, he was fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28 The Phantom

Chapter 28

The Phantom

The following day, Link and Sheik made their way through the Lost Woods, leaving the deserted kokiri village behind them. It was late morning when Link awoke. Sheik was already moving around, kicking the ashes in the fire and packing blankets. As he followed the sheikah into the tunnel that ran through the Goddesses' Hill, Link was impressed by his lithe, athletic movements. He moved with a grace that fitted the mystery of the sheikah.

Once he had picked up his pack from the twins' house, they made their way deeper into the woods, towards the Forest Temple.

"Have you visited the Forest Temple before?" Sheik asked as they picked their way between the trees.

"Once," answered Link. They fell silent. It was not uncomfortable, and it occurred to Link that both he and Sheik were not people to use too many words unnecessarily.

"Why do you only ever refer to Ganondorf as the Evil King?" asked Navi, after a few minutes.

"In that, I follow the way of my people. In sheikahn tradition, to call a person by their name is to give them respect, to acknowledge who they are. We have no respect for the Evil King, and he has not earned the right for us to call him by name. He is only ever known by that title."

"Doesn't it make it worse? Calling him the Evil King all the time makes him sound even more malevolent than just using his name. It makes him more impressive."

Sheik was a few steps ahead of them as she said this, but he paused for a moment and turned his head. He had one eyebrow raised and Link was sure the scarf covering his chin obscured a wry smile. "You must remember, it takes a great deal to impress a sheikah." He turned away again, and continued ahead of them.

Frowning at the enigmatic figure, Link followed behind him. They did not speak again, feeling the oppressive enchantment drawing closer around them. For Link, it stirred an elation within him, reminding him of his days with Saria. In the back of his mind, a steely resolve was forming, that he would not leave the Lost Woods until he had found her.

He was aware that they must be drawing nearer to the Sacred Forest Meadow, now. His mind full of his memories of the clearing and the Forest Temple on the far side, he almost didn't notice when Sheik halted and signalled for Link to do the same.

The sheikah moved forwards again, using the cover of the trees and clearly trying to be as silent as possible. Wondering what had caused his sudden apprehension, Link stayed behind him, steadily making his way forward.

When he could peer past the foliage, though, he frowned. He could see nothing in the clearing that looked alarming; it was empty. He glanced at Sheik, looking for some kind of affirmation or clue as to what they were waiting for.

"We are not alone," murmured the sheikah. "Stay here." He slipped away from the tree he had been crouching behind. Shifting his weight while trying not betray his own position, Link looked to see where he had gone. Evidently, his strange new friend was excellent at the stealth his people were famous for, and there was no sign of him. Link could not even see a leaf stirred by his departure.

A moment passed while Link strained to hear anything, from Sheik or whoever Sheik had become aware of. There was nothing for a long while, and then, over to Link's right, he heard a cry. It certainly wasn't Sheik calling, and it wasn't the growl of a moblin. Breaking from the tree cover, Link ran towards it, already half drawing his sword.

It quickly became obvious that he wouldn't be needing it, though. Sheik emerged from the trees, dragging a small figure in green behind him. The kokiri was flailing his tiny fist at his captor, but Sheik barely seemed to notice. He shoved their would-be stalker forwards, releasing the tight grip he had held on the boy's upper arm.

The child-like kokiri had a surly look, his jaw set to say he wasn't afraid even though he clearly was. With his freckles and dark eyes, Link could not help recognising his old bully instantaneously. Mido glared at him.

"Who are you?" Sheik asked. Mido didn't answer. The lithe man sighed. "We will not hurt you. I am Sheik, and this is-"

"Talamin," Link cut across. The look Sheik gave him was so fast he might have imagined it.

"My friend and fellow traveller," he continued without missing a beat. "We have journeyed here from the north."

"Why?" demanded Mido. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, so you are interested in what I have to say? But I don't see why I should answer your question when you so decisively ignored my own."

Mido went back to glaring at Link. "You. You're dressed like a kokiri. Why?" He spat the word.

"We may dress how we wish. I dress like my people. Talamin dresses like those of the forest." There was a dangerous edge to Sheik's voice now. "More important than our clothes, though, is why you were following us."

"I promised my friend. I promised her I'd look after the temple and this meadow."

"Which friend?" asked Link, quickly. Too quickly, he thought, as Mido looked at him all the more suspiciously.

"Someone you wouldn't know, of course."

Sheik ignored his surly comment. "And why did she want you to look after the temple?" Mido turned his gaze to the mossy ground and became obstinately silent. The sheikah sank to his knees and took hold of the kokiri kindly. "We do not mean to hurt you or your friend. But I do not like people following me, especially as there are many who might well want to hurt myself and my companion. Perhaps we have that in common."

The suspicion in Mido's eyes was assuaged but had not disappeared completely. "Then why did you come here?"

"We wanted to help. We've already seen the things that have happened here. We think we might be able to put some of it right."

Immediately the suspicion disappeared as Mido's face filled with pain. "Nothing has been right here since the Deku Tree died."

"The Deku Tree? The forest guardian? He died?"

Mido nodded. "A long time ago. And then everything else started going wrong, too."

Sheik looked away. "The Evil King, when he first reached out his hand, I suppose."

"The Deku Tree shouldn't have died. It wasn't fair," mumbled Mido. Link wanted to say something but his throat felt constricted, he didn't trust that he could talk clearly without betraying the emotion he felt.

"Why not?" pressed Sheik.

"Someone should have been able to save him, but they couldn't. And then he was gone. Saria said without the Deku Tree lots of things would go wrong, and she was right."

"And Saria is your friend who is at the Forest Temple?" Mido nodded again. Sheik stood. "Then that is where we must go. We'll see her."

The kokiri looked up as if remembering himself. "No! I mean, you can't. I promised Saria. I promised I'd do whatever I could."

"You will be doing a great deal for Saria by letting us go to see her."

"No, you don't understand. Saria said there was someone who might have been able to help, but I made him go away and now I have to look after Saria and the Forest Temple." Link frowned at this. Surely, surely Mido couldn't mean what it sounded like?

"I'll tell you what," said Sheik in a placating voice, "why don't you and I stay here, and my friend will go into the Temple. I think he is the one Saria will want to talk to anyway." Mido looked at Link again.

"Are you sure? He doesn't say very much, does he?"

Sheik smiled, looking at Link shrewdly. "He says everything that needs to be said, when the time is right." Link looked away, awkwardly. "What about it, then? Will you go into the temple and find this Saria?"

"Yes," answered Link, and as he had suspected his voice sounded rough, hoarse.

"Mido, would you lead us there?" asked Sheik. Nodding again, Mido walked away from them and led them through the glade to the far side, up the steps Link remembered and into the first courtyard of the Forest Temple.

"Well, here it is," said Sheik, musingly. "It's very beautiful."

Link didn't reply, still not trusting his voice not to betray himself. He walked towards the old tree that stood beside the broken staircase.

"Wait," called Sheik. Link turned. The sheikah came towards him, pulling something from the pack at his shoulder.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this," he said, handing Link a bow and a quiver of arrows. Nodding his thanks, Link slung them over his shoulder where they wouldn't be in his way, and pulled himself into the lower branches. He swung himself quickly up to the level of the threshold and dropped onto the platform before it.

With some trepidation, Link entered the Forest Temple for the second time in his life.

He crossed the overgrown courtyard and passed into the second chamber of the temple. It was as he remembered it, with an oppressive sense of magic. On the far side stood the wide double doors that led to the cathedral-like chamber where he and Saria had found the Kokiri Sword. Even now, it hung at his waist.

Instead of crossing to the double doors, he turned to his left, the same door he had taken with his friend the first time he had been in the temple. He made his way to the courtyard and drank from the well, trying hard to stay calm. A strange panic was creeping over him, and he couldn't place what was making him feel uneasy.

Trying to order his thoughts, he sat and leant against one mossy wall, closing his eyes. He remembered sitting in the Sacred Forest Meadow, seven years earlier, when he had for the first time heard Zelda cry out to him in his dream. No such visions came to him now.

Breathing steadily, he felt himself calming, focussing on the familiarity of the forest magic rather than its menace. Slowly, his mind became hazy, and in the back of his mind he began to hear music. For a few moments, he smiled blearily, enjoying the lilting melody.

Then what he was hearing penetrated the haze, and he sat bolt upright. For a moment, he expected the music to stop, but it didn't. He looked around the courtyard, trying to find the source, but there was no one there. He knew the music though, he had recognised it easily.

Only Saria had ever played the ocarina in that way. Getting to his feet, he tried to trace where it could possibly be coming from. Slowly crossing the courtyard, he moved towards a door set into the wall of the temple.

The music seemed to be coming from the other side of the door. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out for the knob.

As soon as his hand rested on it, the music ceased abruptly. Link's sense of unease returned in full. He turned quickly and drew the Master Sword, but he was alone. A moment later, though, he found himself being lifted off the ground. A thick, gloved hand had gripped him round the neck and was choking him.

Shocked, Link dropped his sword and grappled uselessly with the large hand. Twisting, he saw golden eyes staring at him above an arrogant smile as Ganondorf choked the life from him. Fighting his panic, Link clutched at Ganondorf with his right hand, but with his left he scrabbled at his belt, got his hand around the hilt of the Kokiri Sword and pulled it free. Arcing his arm up, he drove the little sword into the side of the gerudo's neck.

Just as the sharp blade should have struck flesh and sinew, Ganondorf disappeared. Link found himself suspended a foot about the ground and immediately dropped like a stone. Link sprawled on his back, gasping for breath and struggling to understand what had happened. One moment he had been alone, but the next Ganondorf had definitely been there, Link could still feel the vice-like and very real grip on his neck. But just as suddenly, he had disappeared.

Sitting up, Link looked around. The courtyard was empty, the only sounds were the normal noises of the forest. Getting to his feet, Link retrieved the Master Sword from where it had fallen. "That's rule one then," he muttered to himself, "never drop your sword."

Turning, he reached for the door, and as he did, he realised the ocarina music had stopped. He gripped the handle and pulled the door open. Stepping through, he could not immediately discern anything inside but a dark, empty chamber. Leaving the door open so that light could get into the windowless room, Link moved forwards cautiously.

There was nothing inside, no ocarina and no Saria either. There were a few old pieces of furniture, and on one wall there was a painting of a dark castle atop a hill. A winding path led up to it. Shaking his head to try and clear it, Link went back to the courtyard. The magic of the temple was clearly playing tricks on him. He wasn't even certain what it was Sheik was expecting him to do in here.

He could think of one errand he wanted to undertake, though; something he hadn't mentioned to the Sheikah. Walking quickly, he climbed back up to the first floor entrance to the temple and went back to the strange, dark room at the centre. The eerie torches flickered, throwing strange shadows around the walls. Trying not to let the thick occult feeling of the room affect him, Link strode to the double doors and slipped through them.

Focused on his memories of the cathedral-sized room where he and Saria had found the Kokiri Sword, he stopped abruptly. The room showed that Sheik had been right: it was full of moblins. Breathing too fast, Link fought down panic. There must have been more than a hundred of the grotesque creatures, sprawled around on the floor. They all seemed to be asleep, one or another occasionally grunting or snuffling. Still Link stood motionless, his heart so loud in his ears that he was surprised the creatures did not awaken. The room was empty but for himself and the sleeping monsters.

For a long while, he stood as still as he could, hardly even breathing, but the creatures did not stir. Eventually, he took a careful step forwards but still there was no reaction from the snuffling beasts. Moving as quietly as possible, he navigated the sea of sleeping moblins, picking his way amongst and around them, until he reached the far side of the chamber. The raised dais remained as he remembered it, but the sleeping army around him detracted from the reverence he had felt previously. In the centre, though, there still stood the ancient chest, just as it had done for untold years.

Carefully, he pushed back the lid of the chest, before unhooking the Kokiri Sword in its scabbard and laying it reverently in its old resting place. Just as carefully, he lowered the chest's top back down and breathed out deeply, as if he had laid down a great weight.

For the first time since they had entered the Sacred Forest Meadow, Navi fluttered out from behind him. "Why did you put it back?" she asked quietly.

"Not in here," muttered Link, casting his eyes over their unpleasant company. Cautiously, he slipped back to the entrance of the chamber. Once he was through the double doors, he allowed himself to breathe properly, then spoke to Navi.

"Thank you for staying hidden when I talked to Mido."

"I could tell you didn't want that confrontation. I suppose I don't blame you."

"I put the sword back because it's not who I am any more. The kokiri haven't aged, but I have. I'm not one of them and I'm not their hero or their ambassador. So the sword isn't mine."

When she answered, her tone was gentle. "It was. You were meant to have it, and use it as you did."

Link shrugged, and ran his fingers gently ran along the hilt of the Master Sword. "I still have a blade, though. I don't know if I'm the Hero of Time that Sheik and Rauru keep going on about; I just know I want to stop Ganondorf." The steely resolve he felt as he said this was shaken by the rumble of insolent laughter that echoed around the dark chamber. Link stepped forwards to look for the source of the laughter, but before he could draw his sword he found himself once more lifted off the ground.

Again, he twisted and found himself staring into those malicious golden eyes. Ganondorf sneered, bunching the muscles in his arm, and then hurled Link a full twenty feet. The young man hit the floor heavily and rolled. He stood, with difficulty. His side ached where it had impacted on the steps of the central dais. Ganondorf advanced towards him. Not wanting to get close again, Link swung the bow Sheik had given him from his shoulder and snatched an arrow from the quiver.

Never before in his life had he used a bow and he didn't have a lot of time to learn. He pulled the shaft back to his cheek and released it, aiming straight at Ganondorf. He felt sure that in stories it would have flown perfectly and struck the gerudo in the neck or abdomen where his armour was weak. Instead it arced up without enough force to hurt anything and clattered pathetically to the floor, only a few feet in front of him.

Even so, it seemed to have done the job. Ganondorf had, again, disappeared.

"This is starting to wear thin," said Navi.

"I agree," said Link in an undertone. His entire body tensed, he moved forwards and retrieved his arrow. "I need to learn to use a bow."

"I agree," replied Navi. Link glared at the tiny fey. "The question is, what do we do now?"

Link didn't answer. His eye had been caught by the altar. He was still rubbing his ribs where he had landed on the steps near it. Going closer, he crouched down and ran a hand over it. Navi landed on the floor next to it.

"That looks like-"

"The pedestal in the Temple of Time," finished Link.


	29. Chapter 29 Connection

Chapter 29

Connection

Examining the plinth more closely, it was very similar to the one which that had held the Master Sword. He could feel the same curiosity from Navi that was overcoming him: what would happen if he placed the Master Sword in this pedestal?

Drawing the sword from its sheath, Link hesitated for a suspicious moment. Withdrawing the blade as he had done in the Temple of Time had caused him to enter a seven year enchanted slumber, and he didn't want to find that this caused some other sort of catastrophe. In the end, his decision was made by the simple fact that he could not think of anything else he could do and did not like simply waiting for the apparition of Ganondorf to reappear.

Carefully, he placed the tip of the Master Sword into the plinth, then gently pressed it down until it stood there on its own. He continued gripping the hilt though, tensed, waiting for something to go wrong.

Then it did. The floor shuddered beneath him. Link looked around quickly, trying to see if it was Ganondorf again. Suddenly, the floor began to move and Link found himself descending. The ceiling of the chamber was getting higher and higher, further away from him. It was not the entire floor, though, simply the centre of the dais that was sinking. He sank steadily below the level of the rest of the room.

"Putting the sword into the plinth must have triggered something," said Navi, as their descent continued.

"Can we get back up?" questioned Link.

"I would guess so. This must have been left by the Ancient Sages who built the temple. Only the Master Sword can get into this lower chamber, so it's not meant as a trap. Presumably, pulling the sword out again will cause the platform to go back up to the other room."

The lift had come to a halt now. Warily, Link looked around him. He was in a room with six walls, with black and white tiles, but nothing else of interest. There was only one other exit: a single, small door. A quick mental calculation confirmed to Link that it must be exactly beneath the big chamber where the moblin horde now slumbered.

He was loath to leave his sword, but he didn't seem to have much choice. Sheik had said somewhere in the temple was the key to undoing Ganondorf's desecration of the forest; a secret chamber under the big hall seemed like the sort of place he had better check.

Crossing the antechamber, Link opened the little door and stepped through. A flight of steps descended in a narrow space, and ahead he could see them opening into another room. Aware he now had no sword at all, he swung his bow from his shoulder and as quietly as possible notched an arrow to it. He still had no idea how to properly use it, but he was a lot more confident with it now he had the time to think it through. He pulled the shaft back to feel the tension of the string, and held it ready to bring to bear at a moment's notice.

Cautiously, he began descending slowly, peering into the darkness. The stairwell was dim, but there was a flickering light ahead. He stopped as the passage opened into a small room, lit by a single burning torch. It wasn't giving out much light, but it gave enough for Link to see that this was clearly a place of ancient worship.

In the centre of the room there was a large circle, and in the middle was the symbol of the Triforce. There was an altar on the far side, less elegant than in the chamber with the lift, but somehow more impressive. At a guess, Link would have said this was the sage's private chamber when the temple was built. He wasn't too concerned about it at present, as he was far more interested in what lay atop the altar.

Saria was curled in a ball, clearly unconscious.

In little more than a single bound, Link cleared the space between them. He dropped the bow beside him so he could gently lift her small body. He could not believe how small she was, it had never occurred to him when he was a child.

Brushing hair from her face, Link checked to see if she was okay. She was certainly alive, and did not seem to be hurt. Her breathing was steady and even, and there were no signs of violence that he could see. She would not wake, though. He shook her gently, but there was no response.

"Oh, Saria," he breathed, lifting her in his arms.

A low, sadistic laugh rang around the walls of the small chamber. "She won't wake, you know," said a voice in the same deep tones. Link spun, and there stood Ganondorf, between him and the door. He held Saria protectively against his chest.

"The sage stays here," Ganondorf said. Link had no idea what he meant, but he knew he was taking Saria out. Up to now, the apparition had disappeared every time Link had responded to it; he considered simply leaping at it, but if it stayed solid this time, it might have a chance to hurt Saria.

"You're not really Ganondorf," stated Navi, her high voice ringing clearly around the dark room. "It's just some sort of phantom, Link."

"It can still hurt me, though?" questioned Link, not forgetting the phantom's attack in the courtyard and the other chamber.

"Yes, but it seems to retreat when you try to hurt it directly."

The phantom laughed. "We shall see how easily I retreat." It raised a hand and Link felt a wave of energy ripple around the room. He barely had time to brace himself before he felt himself being lifted from his feet. The phantom stood and laughed with its hand still outstretched.

Still clutching Saria to him, Link twisted himself in the air. He landed on his back, jarring his muscles, but more concerned with ensuring Saria was okay. He had made sure to keep her entirely supported, but still she had not awoken. Her breathing continued in the same steady, measured way. Link's first thought was to distract the phantom away from her. He laid her gently down, and then leapt away, ducking behind the altar.

The phantom laughed again and waved its hand at Link. Again, he felt the ripple of energy, but this time he dropped to the floor and it passed over him, feeling like little more than a breath of wind. Scrabbling on hands and knees, he dived over the tiles in front of the altar towards his bow, grabbed it and rolled to his feet. The apparition raised an eyebrow, clearly unperturbed after Link's earlier attempt with the bow, but Link was not panicking this time.

He notched the arrow as calmly as possible and drew back the string, raising the bow. He released it smoothly, and this time it flew straight at the phantom. The shaft flew through the black armour and the phantom's expression wavered for a moment, then it disappeared. Link hesitated, suspicious.

"It can't withstand your attacks," said Navi, clearly thinking quickly. "To do anything against you, it has to maintain a physical presence. If you attack it, it has to retreat."

"So keep attacking it, then?" asked Link.

"You are a brave fool if you try," Ganondorf's voice replied, and the phantom flickered back into existence. It did not look like it was as in control of its appearance as it wanted to be, though; the image seemed insubstantial, almost translucent.

Not caring how real it was, Link listened to Navi's advice and launched himself at the phantom. He ducked under its waiting fist and laid blows into its stomach. The phantom responded with a heavy punch that knocked Link to the floor. It grabbed at the front of his tunic, lifting him from the floor, but he used the gained height to begin landing furious blows about its head.

Again, the image seemed to waver, and then ceased to exist all together. Link was ready this time, and dropped easily to the floor. Turning, he shouldered the bow and moved over to where his best friend lay and scooped her into his arms, hoping to make use of the respite before Ganondorf reappeared. This was probably the source of the dark magic Sheik had talked about, but Link didn't care. He was only interested in getting Saria out of this place, for the moment.

He crossed the room quickly, one arm supporting his friend's tiny body, and took the stairs two at a time. With his free hand he wrenched the door open, and ran to where the Master Sword still stood in the pedestal.

There was an animalistic roar, and Link twisted to see Ganondorf lunging towards him. He grabbed at the hilt of the sword and wrenched it free swinging it round to hack at his aggressor. As the steel zinged through the air, the gerudo's doppelganger dodged, warily eying the blade. There was a whirring noise and the dais began to raise, ascending back towards the other chamber. The phantom stared in anger as the warrior escaped.

Link's strange elevator passed through the ceiling and he looked above him, waiting until his head rose above the floor in the timeless chamber.

The phantom was waiting in the room above. It raised both hands and hurled magic at Link. He threw himself to the side, still clutching Saria to himself with one hand and gripping the sword with the other. Clambering to his feet was awkward, keeping his grip on both. Ganondorf raised a hand again and Link knew he would not be able to dodge. Desperate, he raised the sword.

Something inside him seemed to click into place. It was as if suddenly the sword became nothing more than an extension of his arm. The feeling was not a new one, Link had felt it when he first drew the Kokiri Sword, but never as truly as he did now. It was as if some sort of invisible thread, a golden cord connected himself to the sword. He could feel every inch of the steel just as he could feel the skin of his hand and his fingers wrapped around the hilt.

The blade suddenly began to glow with a blue light, its own puissance revealing itself. The phantom's spell dissipated before it came anywhere near the green-clad adventurer.

Link was looking with reverence at the sword, but looked back to the phantom and could see its eyes were wide with horror and what Link was sure he recognised as fear. His own eyes narrowed, shrewdly. "So," he murmured, "I can't hurt you, but I'm betting the Master Sword can."

As gently as possible whilst still watching Ganondorf's image, he laid Saria down and edged away from her. He kept the sword raised, muscles tensed so that if the doppelganger made any move towards his friend he could get to it before it reached her. The sword continued to shine with a blue brilliance.

The phantom tried to pull itself together, Link could see the mirage visibly attempting to solidify. "Very well, We shall see how well you do!" it bellowed, and lunged at Link, purple fire crackling from its hands. It stopped out of range of the blade and swung one hand. As it did, the theurgy seemed to crack like a whip and flashed towards Link. His fast reflexes saved him as he dodged back. The phantom lunged again and this time Link moved the sword round to counter. The purple fire met the blue luminance and there was a great sound like thunder, but the phantom roared as if it was itself in pain.

Trying to seize this advantage, Link leapt forwards and tried to stab the blade into its midriff, but it was too quick. Before Link could drive the blow home, it lashed at him with the back of its fist. Link felt to the ground and rolled. His cheek burned, he didn't know if it was just pain from the blow or if the purple fire had struck him.

The phantom was certainly scared of the blade though. This would not be like the Kokiri Sword that had simply passed through it: the Master Sword would clearly destroy the ghost.

Jumping forward, he hacked at the phantom. It dodged away from him, swinging the fiery whip. Link ducked and felt the magic crackle above his head. He lunged again, this time following his attack with a second, swinging the blade as fast as possible.

Forced to retreat quickly, the phantom couldn't attack back for a moment. Clearly feeling it had lost momentum, it disappeared. Link twisted, waiting for it to materialize again. It shimmered into existence twenty feet away, one hand outstretched. Link dived out of the side as a blast of magic fired past him and impacted on the wall. Rolling to his feet, Link found that the phantom already right in front of him, moving impossibly quickly. It kicked Link solidly in the chest.

The warrior reeled backwards, falling to the ground again, but desperately keeping hold of his sword. "Rule one," he muttered to himself as he stood, "Never drop your sword."

His adversary had disappeared again, and Link waited warily. The phantom appeared on the other side of the room, but before it could unleash its attack Link had already ducked. It flickered to another point twenty feet away without seeming to move, and blasted Link again. He twisted, dodging the attack yet again.

Shifting to a position where he could better watch for the phantom, Link could feel panic building within him. He knew he was on his back foot against this new tactic, and he knew as well that eventually the phantom would phase to a point where it would notice Saria. Link would not be able to do anything if it simply appeared next to her; he had to do something before it remembered his friend.

A series of bolts from the phantom forced him to break into a run, always trying to lead it away from Saria, but the chamber simply wasn't big enough. The phantom was not laughing or mocking him now, it was only interested in obliterating him.

"Link, the sword!" shouted Navi.

"It's no good if I can't get close to the thing!" Link yelled back.

"No, I mean use the sword against its own attacks!" Instantly, Link knew what she meant. He halted, twisting. The phantom was gone again.

Panting, Link waited. He felt all the muscles inside him tense as he watched, and saw the ghost's image waver into being. It raised its hand and Link saw the magic forming. Everything slowed down as if he knew exactly what he had to do, grasped that moment of certainty. He reached for the connection he had felt with his sword. Again, it was like there was a golden cord connecting him to it. His consciousness seemed to flow down that thread, into the very steel of the blade, and he could feel its vast power, far stronger than this paltry phantom.

The ghost's spell shimmered, bursting away from its hand. The blue light of the Master Sword seemed to flare with a new intensity as, with a great roar, Link swung the blade. The arc of its luminescence was so bright it burned across Link's sight, leaving spots. He hit the phantom's spell, and immediately it seemed to change from dark purple to the blue light of the Master Sword. It was hurled back towards the image of Ganondorf, leaving golden sparks behind it.

The spell hit the phantom solidly in the chest. It roared with pain and collapsed, but did not disappear. Knowing he might not get another chance, Link ran across the dais in the centre of the room and leapt, hacking at his enemy as he did. The burning blue sword swept through the ghost.

Again it roared, and where the sword had burned was left a great wound, not revealing blood but searing with blue flames as the magic of the Master Sword ripped apart the sorcery that the ghost was made of. The phantom roared again and the arcane fire seemed to be bursting through its eyes and mouth, illuminating it from within.

Suddenly, it seemed to regain itself, just for a moment. Its head rolled forwards and looked up at Link, and somehow he knew that now the golden eyes really were the eyes of Ganondorf.

"I don't know who you are, boy," it spat, and Link knew that wherever he was the Evil King had become aware of this conflict, "But it is not wise to oppose me. You have only defeated my phantom, if you cross me again you will find that I myself am far more dangerous."

"You don't recognise me, then," Link snarled, but the moment was over. Ganondorf's presence was gone. The blue fire consumed the phantom, and it disappeared, defeated. Link and Saria were alone.


	30. Chapter 30 Friends Forever

I just need to put in a short message and say that this will be the last chapter for a little while (though hopefully not as long as the last little while). It finishes this section of the story, so I'll start the next section when I'm confident of being able to post the whole thing fairly quickly, like I have done with the events in the Forest.

I also have a bit of a request, though. I get very few reviews on this story, and I'd really like to know what people are thinking. If you've read this far, please leave some comments to tell me what you like or don't like. I don't mean pointless comments like "It's boring", but if there's something where you really didn't like my interpretation, I'd be really interested to know that. Just the same, if there was something you thought was really good or you really liked how I adapted it to make the story work, I'd love to know that to. All (constructive) comments are welcome.

Chapter 30

Friends Forever

For a long moment, Link stood breathing heavily. The Master Sword's light had dissipated and now there was only the eerie, flickering light of the ageless torches, bouncing off the walls of the chamber. A noise from behind distracted him, a groan.

He spun, and saw Saria trying to sit up. Quickly, he hurried over to her, lifting her in his arms to check she was okay. She looked into his face and frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice weak.

Inwardly, he sagged, but he tried to smile. He could feel exhaustion creeping over him now the fight was over; the adrenaline was leaving him. "I'm a friend," he said.

She sat up and put a hand to her head. "I don't remember coming here," she said, groggily.

"We're in the Forest Temple," offered Link. "You were being held captive."

"Who- Who would hold a kokiri captive?" Her voice was incredulous that such a thing was possible, and she was shaking her head, confusedly. "Wait, the forest, the creatures-"

"Do you mean the moblins?" asked Navi. That distracted Saria.

"A fairy?" She turned her gaze on Link. "You know, you do look familiar. But you can't- You're grown up."

Link could feel his cheeks colouring. "We should get out of here," he said.

"No." Saria stood. "I remember now. I came here to see what Ganondorf had done."

"You mean to the forest?" quizzed Navi.

"Yes. I felt the magic coming from this place, I knew he had done something terrible, something that should not be possible." She shook her head again. "It would still have been impossible if the Deku Tree were still alive. But the forest had no guardian."

"I will guard the forest, then," said Link. He could feel responsibility crushing him almost like a force. He had failed to save the Deku Tree and had led Ganondorf the Triforce, the two things that had allowed the gerudo's triumph over the power of the Lost Woods.

Saria smiled. "I believe you would, but I do not think you will need to. You defeated his phantom, didn't you?"

"You know about the phantom?"

"Yes, when I came here it appeared before me. I recognised that it wasn't truly Ganondorf, but then it spoke with his words. Wherever he was, I know he was aware of me."

"The same thing happened just now," Link agreed.

"I suppose then it must have locked me away. I can already feel that Ganondorf's curse has been broken, though. It should mean that the forest will repair itself. You can chop back the woods but once left untended the trees will always grow back; so it is with the magic of the forest." She turned towards the double doors, the one that led to the main chamber and the Kokiri Sword.

"No!" called Link. He moved forwards to block her way. "You shouldn't go in there!"

She moved past him. "It's okay. There's no danger now." Something in her voice made him trust her, he let her reach for the door and push it open.

The scene inside initially seemed chaotic. Link moved forward to see more clearly, readying his sword if the moblins were awakening now the curse was broken. Something was definitely happening, but it wasn't that the moblins were awakening. They were being consumed, burning with the same blue fire that had destroyed the phantom.

"Oh wow," breathed Navi.

"Oh, wow!" agreed Link. He watched as the sound of the crackling flames rose, and then he picked up a low hum. It built into a powerful chord that thrummed through the air of the cathedral; the arcane fire burned more fiercely, and then was gone. So was the entire moblin army.

"We did it!" enthused his fairy. "That means Ganondorf's army will be stopped!" Link turned to Saria.

"Does that mean the forest will be okay, as well?"

"Yes." She smiled. "The magic of the forest that would have stopped them entering these woods before Ganondorf came to power will drive them out again. They'll flee back to their dark corners where they hid before."

"Then I think it's time we should leave." He turned away from the now-empty chamber and began to move towards the exit.

"No, there's one further thing I have to do here, Link." He turned in shock at her use of his name. "Yes," she continued, "I know who you are. I didn't recognise you at first, not now you've grown up. I think I can tell you what has happened."

Link took a step closer, his heart beating faster at the idea of finally finding out why he had grown up when the other kokiri had not. "What?"

"Come with me, first," she said. She climbed the dais and stood beside the plinth, looking at him. "Will you use your sword so that we may access the lower chamber?"

Nodding, Link joined her and carefully placed the blade of the Master Sword into the space. Almost immediately, the floor quaked and they began to descend. As soon as they had stopped, Saria jumped lightly down and moved quickly to the door, going back into the room where Link had found her unconscious.

He followed her down the steps, back into that chamber. She moved to the centre of the room, where the symbol of the Triforce was inlaid on the floor. "Join me," she said, simply. He stepped forward until he was also stood on the symbol. Saria raised her arms above her and a green light enveloped them. It was a strangely warm and pleasant sensation.

Soon, the green faded to blue, and Link found that they were no longer in the little chamber. In fact, they were no longer in the Forest Temple at all. They were in the Chamber of Sages, the first place he had seen when he had awoken in this strange new world.

He was also alone. He looked around frantically for Saria; he had only just found her again and he could not bear to lose her so soon. Quickly he saw her, though. She was stood a little way from him.

The two other times he could remember being in this chamber, he had not had time to take in the wide platform on which he stood. He was in the centre of a bright, gold Triforce, and the blue platform stretched away from him. It was hexagonal, and on each of its six sides was a low pedestal, each a different colour. Link had seen enough of the land now to recognise that they were the symbolic colours of each of the six races of Hyrule.

On the green pedestal stood Saria.

"Thank you, Link," she said, her voice resonating calmness and happiness. "Your return to the forest has proved to save us all."

"Not all," said Link, remembering the kokiri he had buried.

The look on Saria's face now was sad. She did not meet his eyes. "Yes. The strength of the forest is innocence, and that innocence has been distorted. But it can be re-established. The Lost Woods will take back that which is rightfully theirs." She looked up at him. "But you won't be here to see it."

Link could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't think he could bear to have to walk away from Saria again, the memory of their last parting was suddenly raw in his mind.

"It's okay, Link," she continued. "You don't have to be sad. I know that there is still much more that you have to do. Ganondorf's taint lies thick across Hyrule. And now, now I can help. You saved me from the curse, and I can awaken as one of the Sages of this land. As Sage of the Forest, I can help you to stop him."

"How?" Link asked, and his voice came out as a croak.

"I can answer that," said a new voice. Rauru was suddenly stood on the pedestal of the hylians. Link had not seen him appear, but was sure he had not been there a moment previously.

"If you can gather all six sages," Rauru continued, "We will be able to lend you the united strength of Hyrule. That power will give you the chance you need, the strength to fight Ganondorf. With us aiding you from this chamber, here in the centre of the Sacred Realm, we can draw him back into this void and seal him here. Whilst he holds the Triforce he cannot be killed, but he may be halted. Then we may seek a way to wrest that power from him."

"But it is only you who can do that, Link," finished Saria.

"You said- You said that you can tell me why I-" He couldn't seem to talk properly. "What happened to me?"

She looked away again. "Yes. I can tell you that. And I think it is time you knew the truth. As you know, the kokiri do not age, no matter how much time passes in the world outside. When we are full grown, we seem no bigger than the children of the hylians who live outside the woods, and yet after seven years you have aged and now tower over us all.

"First, I have to go back. Sixteen years ago, a war engulfed all Hyrule, so severe even the forest was not protected from its touch. Most of the kokiri know nothing of it, but there were some of us who were aware of the pain spreading through this land. Some of us who were sensitive to that suffering.

"A great battle took place near here. I came to this temple to pray to the goddesses. I was scared, unable to comprehend what was happening. The fear and anger that is a necessary part of the hylians' war caused ripples through the Lost Woods. While here, I felt a call through the trees. Leaving the temple, I was in the sacred forest meadow, looking at the stars in the dark sky, when I saw someone approach.

"She was in a terrible state. An arrow protruded from her side. Someone had entered the forest for the first time in hundreds of years, but she clearly did not have much time left. In her arms, she cradled a child. I quickly learnt what had happened: she had sought to escape the battle, trying to protect her child. In the melee, she had lost her husband and her daughter. Clinging to the child in her arms, who was not even a year old, she could think only of his safety. Somehow, her horse carried her as far as the forest, but it too was wounded. It had given out when it came within the trees.

"The Lost Woods saw she was no intruder seeking to harm those who live amongst the trees. The magicks of the forest drew her on, sustaining her, soon leading her to me. I took her to the Great Deku Tree, who saw at once what had happened, and also saw some portent for the child in her arms. There was little to be done, for she could not be saved. She gave the child into the keeping of the Deku Tree, and then she died.

"With her dying breath, she ensured we knew the child's name. She said he was to be called Link. And so this is the answer to your riddle. You have grown in years because you are not in fact a kokiri. You are a hylian."

Link's mind was reeling with this revelation. He could not understand what she meant. How was it possible that he was a hylian? He had a fairy companion, he was a child of the forest! But he knew that it could not really be denied. He had grown to a full sized, hylian body.

"Then the forest never truly was my home," he said, despairingly. "Mido was right, after all."

"No, Link," said Saria. "Mido was not right, he bullied you because he too saw that some path was ahead of you, just as I did, and the Deku Tree. Only where the Deku Tree would have sought to divert you from it in order to save you, Mido mistook the omens as signs you would be greater than he."

"If that's the case, why didn't he recognise me?" asked Link, distracted for a moment.

"He is a kokiri, and has a kokiri's understanding. While he knew you were not of the forest and could discern that there was a heavy destiny laid upon you, he could not comprehend the way seven years has changed you. And you should not feel you did not belong here. The forest welcomed you and accepted you. Even now, it takes you as one of its own. The magic is strengthening with every second of time but it allowed you into the most secret place of the Forest Temple."

"Then I must leave again?"

"Even if you had not learned this truth, do you think you would stay here? I wish you could as much as you do, but we both know that you will not be able to remain in the Lost Woods, not while Ganondorf rules Hyrule."

"No. I suppose not."

"Link, you need not worry. I will now be with you in all your journeys. You have seen the power your sword holds, but remember that no one else can access that strength. Only one worthy of the title Hero of Time is able to draw it from its slumber, so do you think any greater number can use the strength of its steel and magic? Now the strength of the Sage of the Forest will be added to that magic. I will be with you through that connection.

"And it is okay that you're leaving, because we are destined to live in different worlds. But Link, you know that you and I, we'll be friends forever. Won't we?"

The lump in his throat wouldn't let Link speak, but he nodded.

"Link," she said, sadly, "I know we'll meet again."

The blue light intensified, and then Link again found himself enveloped in that soft green light. When it faded, he was back in the chamber beneath the Forest Temple.

His second parting from Saria suddenly hit him. He collapsed to his knees, clutching at his chest, his breath coming in rasps as he fought back the tears. He would not cry, though, he refused to cry. Too many tears had been shed, and there was no time for despair now. It would make no difference to anyone.

Standing, he tried to force himself to breathe normally around what felt like a ragged hole in his chest. He left the little chamber and returned to the plinth where the Master Sword was waiting for him. Gently drawing it out, he felt the dais shake and then begin to rise, returning him to the now familiar chamber above, with its eternal torches and dark timelessness.

As he rose, he gently slid the sword back into the scabbard at his side, and faced the door that would lead him out of the Forest Temple, not wanting to wait around.

When he passed over the threshold and back into the courtyard, Sheik was nowhere to be seen, and nor was Mido. Stepping to the edge of the crumbling stairs, he reached out and grabbed the branch of the tree he had used to climb up, quickly swinging down to the floor.

"I suppose they must be in the Sacred Forest Meadow," he said to Navi. She didn't respond, and he suddenly noticed a strange, distant sensation from her through their bond. He could not tell what she was really feeling, though. He began to walk, but she didn't follow him, hovering at the level of his head. He turned to look at her, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not coming with you," she said, her voice heavier than he had ever heard it.

Her words didn't make sense to him and he frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not coming with you when you leave the forest." She began to speak in a rush, the words suddenly tumbling from her. "I've waited to see what the forest is like, and I can see that I'm needed here. I don't think I can help you much now, not with this quest, and I need to be here to help restore the forest. The fairies are the magic of the forest and that strength is needed to repair the damage Ganondorf has done."

"But," croaked Link, "How can you stay here? I need to go, that's what everyone keeps telling me!"

"I know," and now there were tears in Navi's voice. "I know you have to go, and I want you to go. I want you to stop Ganondorf, and I know that you can now. You scared me at Lon Lon Ranch, but now I know that you'll keep fighting to restore this land. But I can't come with you. I have to restore the forest."

"How can I stop Ganondorf without you, though?" Link could not keep the note of panic out of his voice.

"Link, you will find a way. You stopped needing me a while ago, if you ever did at all. The Deku Tree sent me as your guide when you were only a child. Now we know that you're a fully grown hylian, you don't need a fairy any more."

"But I do need you!" he wailed.

"No. You don't. I'm sorry Link, I've stayed with you until now, but the forest is where I'm needed. I cannot leave the Lost Woods again."

Link could think of nothing to say. There was silence for a long time as he stood in the courtyard and stared at her. The moment was broken when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Sheik appear at the gateway.

"Link?" said the sheikah. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving," stated Link, his voice emotionless, and he walked past the other man, beginning to walk down the hill to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Navi zipped past him and stopped before his face.

"Link, I'm sorry," she said.

"So am I," he replied, "But there's nothing else to say. I have to go."

"Well, will you come back?" she asked, her voice desperate.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen." It was true. He had no idea what was going to happen, and without his closest companion he didn't know how he could find out.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Link paused for a moment, and then forced himself to say, "Goodbye, Navi." He began to walk again, and this time she did not follow him. He had gone twenty feet when she called "Link!" again. He stopped, his heart heavy within him, and turned to face her once final time.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. The time we spent together. For realising you had to do the right thing, saving the forest. I know you can save Hyrule. I believe in you." Link had a momentary vision of Zelda, when she had fled from Hyrule Castle; she had said the same thing.

He nodded, then turned away, and began to walk again. Soon, he was in the clearing and walking with long strides over the grass. When he was halfway across the meadow, Sheik caught up with him.

"What happened in the temple, Link?" he asked.

"We found the source of the curse," he answered, and again his voice sounded strangely lifeless. "It's been destroyed. The barriers of the forest are repairing themselves."

"I thought I felt it. Then we have struck a great blow against the Evil King." Link snorted. It didn't feel like anything particularly great had happened that day. There had only been more pain.

"You are not alone, you know," said Sheik. Link stopped, surprised. How had the sheikah known what he had been thinking? He looked into his enigmatic companion's red eyes. "I heard your companion say she will remain in the forest. She will still be with you, though, for the forest is now with you," Sheik continued.

Link's brow furrowed as he remembered what Saria had said. He drew the Master Sword from its sheath and for a moment, he felt what he had felt inside the temple: an invisible cord, seeming to connect him into the steel of the sword. Again he reached for it, grasped it and felt the same connection, felt the power of the sword. But now it felt different to the strength he had used to destroy the phantom. It felt tempered, somehow. Instead of glowing blue, the blade took on a very slight green light, and Link could almost see his oldest friend watching him.

"Friends forever," he murmured.

"Pardon?" asked Sheik. Link glanced up at him, and for the first time in what felt like a very long time, he smiled.

"Nothing," he said. "I suppose you're right. She is with me. Always." But he did not explain to Sheik that he was no longer talking about Navi.


	31. Chapter 31 An Errand

This chapter starts the next sequence of the story.

In answer to a question I had on the last chapter: Every story that uses the character of Navi eventually writes her out in some way, at least every one that I know. She doesn't have as much character or motivation as Midna or even Tatl, and she's a difficult character to write. I decided quite a long time that she wouldn't stay by Link's side for the whole thing. Also, I think it made sense that she wanted to stay in the Forest. When Link was a child she saw herself playing the role of guide to him under the instruction of the Deku Tree, but now he's grown up she doesn't view it in the same way. Their bond is impaired, because he is no longer a child, and since their awakening, she has wanted to be back in the Forest. It's where she belongs.

Chapter 31

An Errand

It was a clear day, and the sun shone down on the Sacred Forest Meadow, making Link feel the once-familiar sensation of life bursting out all around him. They walked in silence, stepping lightly on the soft turf. For his part, Link was enjoying the sensations that surrounded him. He could feel the Lost Woods repairing themselves. Something that had been missing had been restored. It seemed as if all the creatures that had been hiding from Ganondorf's taint had come out now that taint had been removed. When he had first arrived back in the forest, he had seen no creatures, barely heard them in the undergrowth; now they surrounded him, an abundance of life taking the place of death and devastation.

When they reached the tree line, they stopped though. Mido stood under the eaves just beyond the meadow.

"What did you do?" he asked. There was no surly demand in his voice, now, just a cautiousness and a reserve as he talked to the big strangers.

"My friend went into the temple, as we agreed," answered Sheik. "He spoke with Saria. She has agreed to stay there - she has a job to do which could help us all. But you may have noticed things changing in the woods."

Mido nodded. "All the animals are moving again. And it doesn't feel scary, any more."

"Yes. I told you Talamin would help! You see, already the Lost Woods are regaining their strength. Soon, strangers like me won't be able to come into the forest again. Your home will be safe."

"Thank you," he said shyly, looking at Link. Then he said, "Have you ever met someone called Link?"

Feeling as if he'd been punched, Link felt he could do no more than dumbly shake his head.

"He used to live here," said Mido, and then spoke in a rush as if he had to say the words quickly before his lost his nerve. "He's a kokiri, like I am, and he left the woods because of me but I know it wasn't his fault." He paused and breathed before adding, "If you ever meet him, please tell him, tell him I'm sorry I was mean to him. And I don't blame him for what happened, not at all." Mido hung his head.

Link still could not speak. The silence held for a long time before Sheik broke it. "Thank you, Mido. Go back to your village. It's safe there, now." Without looking at them, Mido turned and walked away between the trees. He seemed to fade from their view before he was far enough away to be out of sight.

Sheik led them from the meadow and began to follow a path amongst the trees. Link followed without question, running over what had just happened in his mind. Even if he hadn't known who he was speaking to, Mido had apologised. He had gone so far as to call him a kokiri. Link smiled at the irony that his old tormentor and finally accepted him as a kokiri just as Link himself had found out he was in fact a hylian.

After some time, Sheik changed direction and began to lead Link further north. The warrior hesitated – he had been heading for the same point where he had entered the forest, days earlier – but after a moment he followed the sheikah. When they had walked a further distance, Link noticed the trees beginning to thin. They came to the little stream, a long way from where the old, wooden bridge crossed it.

The two companions splashed through the water, for it was not deep, and then Link could see two horses further ahead. Sheik made straight for them and began to stroke them, talking soothingly to them.

"I thought it was prudent to provide transport for our journey," he said.

"_Our _journey?" quizzed Link.

"Well, yes. We're both going to the same place, aren't we?"

"And where's that?"

Sheik fixed him with a piercing look. "I suppose that depends. Where are you going?"

That made Link hesitate. Now it came to it, where was he going? It was not as if he could ask Navi for her advice, any more. He felt suddenly lost. Sheik began to move around, taking food from packs and preparing a small meal.

"I need to look for the other sages, that should be straight forward enough," Link said eventually. "I'll visit the zoras and the gorons first, and see what they can say."

His companion nodded. "Sound thinking. Only, Link, please remember what you learnt here. Do not expect to find Death Mountain or the Avehn Gorge as you remember them."

Link's throat constricted. "Why, what has Ganondorf done there?"

Sheik did not make eye contact, now. "I'm just warning you. Nowhere is free from the Evil King's grip, now."

They ate their small meal quickly, then Sheik set about pulling blankets from packs. Suddenly, Link noticed that his own pack was amongst Sheik's saddlebags. He questioned it.

"I thought it best to move it here, while you were in the temple," answered Sheik. "I didn't know how quickly you would want to leave here." It had not even occurred to Link what had happened to his pack since he had left it in the courtyard to enter the temple.

"Thank you for not tell Mido who I am."

Sheik did not look at him, busying himself with tidying up after their small repast. "No. I did not betray that trust. We cannot always be honest about who we are, regardless of whether or not we want to. This is a truth I know."

They lay down to sleep. It took Link some time to relax, even though he felt exhausted. It had been a very long day. His mind flicked over things, Saria and Navi, and yet his last thought before he fell to sleep was that Mido, his old bully, had apologised to him.

Maybe there was hope after all.

It was early the following morning when they began to move. Birdsong filled the trees as Din's Fire made the woods shine golden with the dawn. Perhaps following his thoughts from the previous evening, Link felt a strange burgeoning of hope in his chest. He remembered something Talon had said back at Lon Lon Ranch, that peace had been restored.

Smiling quietly to himself, he hoisted himself onto the back of his horse after he and Sheik had shared breakfast. The sheikah looked at him quizzically.

"Why the smile?" he asked.

"The Lost Woods in the spring time," replied Link, telling half the truth. "It's always made me smile."

His companion seemed to accept his explanation, and nudged his horse to a walk. They did not set any pressing pace amongst the trees, but it was not long before they had left the woods behind. Sheik set their course confidently, and Link trusted his direction. They were travelling northeast, not in the direction Link had travelled previously. By mid morning, though, a thought had grown in the back of Link's mind, and he questioned his companion on their course.

"From what you said last night, I thought we would do best to go straight to Kakariko Village," his enigmatic friend answered. "You might find a good few answers there. The fastest way is straight across the plains to the Hylia. We'll skirt around the hills and then should be able to pick up the river to Cumberlann. It isn't far from there to Kakariko."

"That route won't take us past Tarseth, will it?"

"No. We won't reach any sizable habitations for quite a while. There aren't a lot of towns or cities around here, and the shortest path to the Hylia doesn't go close to any. Tarseth is west of our path."

After a moment, Link continued, feeling some trepidation. "I need to go to Tarseth, first."

Sheik looked up in surprise. "Why do you need to go there?"

"There is an errand I need to run." He swallowed. Sheik said nothing but continued to look at him impassively. "Besides, it can't hurt to fill our packs, if it's going to be such a long time until we get another opportunity."

"Perhaps so." Sheik did not sound convinced, but he broke his gaze away and changed the direction of his horse. He increased their pace, as well. "We'll have to travel more quickly to get to Tarseth and then pick up our current course again," he said by way of explanation.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Neither was talkative, and for his part Link felt little inclination to speak. Since leaving the forest, he felt numbed from the loss of Navi; her presence had been with him, emotionally tied to him, for so long that her absence was alien. He did not feel quite like himself. He could no longer feel her at all.

He did not feel worried or hurt, though. Upset though he was, he accepted her decision, and his own resolution was now so firm that he would not allow this separation to upset him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, her name had been added to a sad litany: the Great Deku Tree, Saria, Zelda, Malon, and now Navi. So many people he had had to walk away from.

Around and over these thoughts, though, his newfound hope remained. He could not feel too sad with this new sensation in his chest, which had firmed his decision to go to Tarseth.

The day passed swiftly. They kept their northwest course across the plains, the long grass waving lightly in the breeze. It was one of the pleasantest days Link could remember in this region, between the Lost Woods and Tarseth. For the first time making this journey, he was not dogged by guilt and bad memories. Evening fell calmly around them, and Link realised they had gone further than he expected; already they were amongst the hills. Travelling on horseback had been much quicker than when he had come this way on foot, and he said as much to Sheik.

"Yes, we should reach Tarseth during the midmorning tomorrow," the sheikah confirmed.

They ate a small meal, which Sheik prepared, and curled themselves in their blankets to sleep. Reflecting on the day, Link couldn't help thinking that Sheik was very different to any of his previous travelling companions. For one thing, he was much quieter, and frequently seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Link's main thoughts, though, were reserved for what he intended to do the following day.

He awoke early, and looking around him estimated that dawn was not far away. Sheik still slept quietly, wrapped in his blankets. Link pulled himself into a sitting position, and when Din's Fire crept into the sky its rays reached down to him playing softly on his ocarina. As the sun rose higher still, Sheik stirred. His red eyes flickered open as he rolled to look at Link, who carried on playing. It was the tune Malon had sung to him at Lon Lon Ranch, during the winter, and he could remember playing it for her and Epona.

"You play well," said Sheik, when Link stopped.

The warrior dropped his head. "So I've been told," he muttered, humbly.

Sheik rose and began to pack their things, and Link followed suit. Less than an hour after dawn, they were in the saddles again and making their way towards Tarseth. Sheik chose to strike directly north, skirting around the hills, and they quickly came to the road Link remembered. Turning west with the road, they followed it with the hills on their left hand side. Link stared at them, thinking of the forest beyond, and the kokiri in their restored home, but said nothing.

Not long after reaching the road, it turned deliberately towards the north, and Link's keen eyes saw Tarseth ahead of them. Now, he felt as though his heart began to fail him. The determination of the previous day seemed to have waned. The sun still shone brightly, but somehow he began to fill a chill.

"Link, are you okay?" asked Sheik, looking at his friend with concern.

Link nodded, vaguely. "I'm fine," he said.

"May I ask, what is this errand that is so urgent?"

"Just someone I have to see," he replied, thickly.

"Can I ask who?"

He did not look at Sheik as they continued, and did not answer directly. "Once we're within the city walls, I'll leave you to get things for the road. You know better than I do what we need."

Sheik bowed his head. "Of course," he said, not questioning Link further.

His head caught up with what he was saying, and he felt his face colouring. "I'll give you money for it," he stuttered.

"No, it's fine. I have money enough."

"I'll pay my share," Link averred, stoically. Sheik nodded and did not say anything further. He seemed to read his companion's mood clearly. Looking at him from the corner of his eye, Link felt as if Sheik could sense what he was feeling as well as Navi would have been able to. A wave of sadness caught him as, for a moment, he longed to have the little fey with him, perched on his shoulder, reassuring him that he was doing the right thing. He worried that without her he would never find the right words. Perhaps she had spoken for him too many times.

These thoughts were still filling his mind as they entered Tarseth. They were able to leave their horses in the care of a groom Sheik knew, near the city gates. After agreeing when to meet the sheikah, Link set off along the main street. He did not move quickly, taking his time to look at the stalls that lined the street, before turning down a side road. Now he hurried quickly, until he was able to duck behind a stall, out of sight.

He watched as Sheik followed the same path, then slipped past him. He had a strange feeling that the sheikah had allowed himself to be seen, that had he wished to he could have continued to follow Link, but it was not something he wanted to think about. He was just glad to know he would be left alone for a short while.

Moving more quickly now, he hurried back to the main road and along it towards the big central square of the city, and the temple. He stood again before the portico, but this time he did not hesitate and examine the pillars. Seizing what courage he could find, he entered the temple.

It was like entering a different world, moving from the frantic busy-ness of the city into the quiet serenity of the temple sanctuary. Walking quietly towards the altar at the front of the chapel, Link forced himself to breathe calmly. As he approached, an old man emerged from a side door. Link froze.

The priest looked unchanged after seven years; he had the same big beard and small glasses, there were perhaps more lines to his face and his stomach was rounder, his silver white hair now thinner than it had been, but Link still recognised Archon immediately. This man had had perhaps more effect upon Link than either of them had realised, at the time.

"Why do you enter this place, wearing a sword?" asked Archon. His voice was cold, and imperious, his tone held a definite threat. Link looked down to the sword hanging at his side.

"In such dark days, is it so strange for someone to carry a sword?" he asked.

"Such times as these, you say. A sword may be used to defend, but all too often it is used to hurt, to maim, and to take from others. What do you seek here?"

"I came to seek an old friend,"

"A friend, indeed? And whom is it that you seek?"

Some sort of barrier Link had built up suddenly collapsed; something he had been holding onto since the moment he had awoken in Ganondorf's Hyrule seemed to be slipping away from him. "I was looking for someone who believed in me," he managed.

When Archon spoke again, some of the edge had gone from his tone. "Belief? Then perhaps there I can help you. Why do you need someone who believes in you, young one?"

"Because everyone who believed in me was wrong, and most are gone. I have not had time to tell them. I came here to tell you, I am sorry." Tears were filling Link's eyes now, but he blinked them away desperately.

"I do not recognise you, yet you say you have wronged me. These are indeed dark days when one man can wrong another before they have ever met?"

"We have met, long ago."

Archon seemed to study Link for a long moment, and then his expression softened, changed completely. "I recognised your face, but could not comprehend your size, so took you for a stranger. My friend, I am glad to see you, but I do not understand? Has the world changed so much that the kokiri now grow old?"

"I am not a kokiri. I am a hylian. I was never an ambassador of the Little People, I was an outcast sent back to his own." Link fought against the pain he had held inside for so long. Archon moved forward suddenly and quickly, and pulled Link into a tight embrace. Neither spoke for a long moment as the priest hugged the warrior. Eventually he pulled away, holding onto Link's shoulders.

"My friend, be welcome here again. I am sorry for my mistrust, but as you say, these are dark days. Come, let us share a cup of something warm, and I feel there is a story I must hear."

He led Link into the antechamber beside the dais, and into his own quarters. Link glanced around, recognising some things from when he had stayed here, though some things were new. Archon indicated a seat for him, while he bustled around setting water to boil.

"Well, it seems there is much that you have to tell. You tell me you were never an ambassador of the Little People and yet my memory contradicts that. Tell me what has changed your mind."

With pain grating his voice, Link told the story Saria had told him, how a woman had come to the forest, escaping the fires of war, how she had been mortally wounded, and how the Great Deku Tree had taken her child into his care. He explained how he had grown, believing he was a child of the forest, and only now learnt the truth. While he spoke, Archon put honey and lemon into two mugs and poured the hot water onto it, stirring it thoughtfully while he listened. When Link's stream of words ran dry, the priest put one of the mugs in front of him.

"And so you find yourself at a loss," he said. "You do not know who you are, for how could you? You are not the person you had been told you were."

"I'm not who you believed me to be, either," responded Link as he picked up the warm mug. He wrapped his hands around it, his calloused fingers stretching out of his leather gauntlets.

"So you said, but I disagree. I believed you to be an ambassador of the Little People, sent out of the forest by your guardian. Whether you are kokiri or hylian, you still played that role. Perhaps you were not lied to, after all."

"It doesn't matter," said Link, and he could hear how harsh and uncompromising his own voice was. "I came here to make you a promise. All the wrong that has been done to Hyrule, I will seek to put it right."

"Indeed? You are not one to aim low, my friend. Next you will tell me that you plan to do it by gathering the eight instruments of the sirens and summoning the Wind Fish to our aid!"

"I know I probably sound crazy."

"The way you speak may confuse some, but not me. And do not think that I mock you. You said you came here to find someone who believed in you, and if that is to be my part in this story I will play it willingly. I do believe in you, and if there is to be any salvation for Hyrule, though it be beyond my ken, I believe you will be the one to deliver it.

"But where does this resolve come from? Where have you been through seven years of darkness that you now return to my temple and tell me so openly what you plan to do."

Link smiled at the old man's speech. "I had a realisation a couple of days ago. A friend, she... She believed in me."

"And so we come back to that. Belief in yourself. It seems to me, Link, that everyone has faith in you but yourself."

"You don't know-" Link began, but he couldn't finish. _You don't know what I've done,_ he had planned to say, but his heart failed him.

"No, I don't know what you've done," Archon said, understanding Link's unsaid thought. "But then, I don't believe I need to. I can tell you only that I believe in you, because you proved yourself to me seven years ago. You proved your desire to stand when called upon, you proved your courage to me."

"What if courage isn't enough? Sometimes courage has no answer to sheer power." There was a moment of silence as Link sipped from his mug, but in his mind's eye he watched as Talamin was thrown against the wall of Ganondorf's keep, remembered watching as the life was choked from the stranger. He blinked away the memories.

"You know the legends of the Triforce. Sheer power is fallible, if it is not tempered by courage and wisdom. I saw all three in you, but your courage shines through like a beacon. It gives me hope. Indeed, just seeing you gives me newfound hope, for I had long believed you dead. It was once said that there is only one thing worse than having no hope, and that is having hope fail, fall, feeling it ripped from beneath your feet. Perhaps that is true. But looking at you now, I choose to hope anyway."

The priest fell silent, and Link could think of no response to give. Quietly, he drank the sweet drink, then placed the empty cup on the table before him.

"I have to go," he said, and again his voice sounded cruel to his own ears. "My friend will be waiting from me."

Archon bowed his head, then led Link back into the sanctuary. When they came to the temple door, he grasped Link and pulled him again into another fierce embrace. This time, Link returned the hug, saying nothing but silently thanking the old priest for his words. As he turned to leave, Archon raised his hand in farewell. "May the Way of the Hero lead to the Triforce," he intoned. Bowing his head, Link turned away and headed back down the main thoroughfare of the city.

As he approached the southern gate, he spotted Sheik stood with their horses, waiting for him.

"Was your errand successful," asked the sheikah.

Link glanced up at him and allowed himself a half smile. "Yes, I believe it was," he said quietly. They climbed into the saddles, and Link allowed his companion to lead the way through the gates, and out of the city.


	32. Chapter 32 Wild Life

Chapter 32

Wild Life

Travelling with Sheik was different to anything else Link had experienced. Often, they would travel all day without speaking to each other. Most of the time this did not worry Link; he rarely had anything he was burning to say. Sheik was clearly similar, and did not chatter or talk needlessly. Casting his mind back, Link could remember his journey with the gorons, Marduk and Timbull, when they had talked incessantly. They had regaled him with tales, and laughed frequently.

He had enjoyed his long rides with Malon during his stint at Lon Lon Ranch, too. She had always talked easily, although he had to be careful to steer away from dangerous subjects. Occasionally he prompted her or questioned her, but he had enjoyed allowing her to talk.

That was not to say Link felt uneasy with Sheik, and most of the time he did not. Every now and then, though, he felt as if his companion had much that he wished to say, and yet chose not to. Sometimes Link got the feeling that this took a great force of will from the sheikah, as if he had to concentrate firmly to stay silent. Link could not guess what the reason for this was, and could not decide if Sheik had something he felt he could not say, or was simply striving to maintain the image of Sheikahn decorum.

Often Link found that Sheik was half a pace behind him, and when he turned he thought his companion was looking at him with a strange look in his eye. Always Sheik turned his head if Link caught him, but he could not help wondering what it was the other man was thinking.

Most often, though, they travelled comfortably. There was little urgency to their journey, they chose instead to set a gentle and steady pace. This kept the horses fresh, and meant they did not need to change them. Link became increasingly fond of the roan Sheik had provided him with, a mare named Doko. His companion kept a careful eye on their supplies, and they did not eat more than they needed, but nor was their food sparse.

In the evenings, before they rested, they would practise skills that Sheik felt Link should know. He did not drill him too hard with the sword, but they worked at hand to hand combat, and Sheik taught Link how to properly use the bow he had given him outside the Forest Temple. When they rode, Sheik kept the bow near to hand, and both had their swords within reach of their saddles, too.

Sheik had been right when he had said they would not pass many sizable habitations, but even so they passed enough farmsteads and hamlets, villages and towns, that they were able to top up anything they were short of. The one thing Link began to miss was milk, which he had come to thrive on at Lon Lon Ranch and had been able to drink frequently during his journey south. They had to go for days and sometimes weeks before they could find somewhere to replenish such a perishable item.

Their journey crossed the southern plains to begin with, leaning more east than north, and bringing them eventually to the Hylia. Sheik had originally intended to skirt the hilly, mountainous region and cut north towards Cumberlann, but that plan was changed the day they reached the first tors.

They rode gently over the undulating slopes, and the scenery took Link's breath away. He knew that the Hylia was a wide region with the highest mountains outside of the range that formed the northern border of Hyrule. Sheik could see the impression the countryside was making on Link.

"The Hylia is generally thought of as one of the most beautiful areas of Hyrule," he said. "It's not like the mountains to the north. They are rocky and desolate, while the Hylia flourishes with life. This region is also home to the Hylian Lakes. Near the centre you can find Lake Hylia, the largest of the Lakes, which the Tehnin River flows into."

"I remember the Tehnin River," said Link, thinking of his journey to the Avehn Gorge.

"Yes, it flows all the way from Cumberlann. We'll pick up the river on the other side of the hills."

They continued in silence, while Link looked around him and soaked in the stunning scenery. As they topped each rise, it amazed him more. Seeing his reverie, Sheik went further into the hills than they had initially intended to travel, and as they came over the crest of a hill Link saw a lake below him, glittering in the sun. It was a glorious spring day, and the water practically shone. It made his breath catch in his chest, the wide expanse of blue nestled between the blooming green hills. Sheik smiled, watching his reactions.

"I remember the first time I came to the Hylia," he commented. "It was a long time ago now, staying in a cottage near Lake Hylia. I remember how instantly I fell in love with the land here."

"It's breathtaking," Link murmured, awestruck.

"I thought the same thing. My father-" Sheik broke off. Link looked round. His friend's normal mask of calm seemed to have faltered; Link had never seen such emotion from him.

"Your father?" he asked.

"My father showed me the lakes," Sheik finished, and the mask had returned, but Link was sure that had not been what he meant to say initially. He had not heard the sheikah talk of his family before. It was clearly a difficult subject for him though, and Link knew better than to press that. He had held too many secrets himself to press those of his companion.

An hour further, they had left the lake behind, though Link still looked about him frequently, no less impressed by what he saw all around him. Glancing around constantly, his sharp eyes picked up figures on the next slope. At first he thought that they were mounted, but he quickly doubted that. Something about the shape of the figures wasn't right. He mentioned it to Sheik.

His friend looked for a moment, not immediately seeing what Link's sharper eyes had picked up. Then he stiffened, barely perceptibly; Link was sure from his reaction that someone who was not a sheikah would have gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lynels," replied Sheik. "This is trouble."

"Could they be sent by Ganondorf?"

Sheik shook his head. "No. The Evil King's power is not yet so great that he can bring lynels under his will. They are wild, but they are vicious, bestial. And they have seen us."

Looking towards them, Link could not see that the beasts were aware of the travellers, they did not seem to have reacted, but he did not doubt his friend. A tense silence fell as they descended the slope. Sheik did not seem to be looking towards the creatures, but he was giving off an intense aura of concentration. Link tried to follow suit and not look, but his eyes frequently glanced around, straining to see if the lynels were moving.

They reached the base of the hill, and Sheik did not begin to climb the next but instead led his horse around towards the west. They were now going at a slow walk down the gully between hills. As he followed, Link could not continue to track the lynels without making his movement obvious, and Sheik obviously did not want that. He forced himself to look straight ahead, at the back of the sheikah's ragged clothes, until they had rounded most of the hill. Now, he only needed to turn his head a little and look to the side to see them.

There was only one lynel on the slope now, though, and it was much closer than it had been. Link felt his heart begin to beat faster and fought to calm himself. Sheik still did not react. They continued to circle the base of the hill, and again it forced the lynel beyond Link's sight, but now he was sure it was pacing behind them, following along the narrow gully.

A little further, and he saw Sheik begin to obviously look about them. He looked behind him and met Link's eyes, then looked past. Link twisted in his saddle to look in the same direction, and could not see either of the lynels. Glancing around, he could not see them at all.

"They're not stupid, like moblins," Sheik said, only just loud enough for Link to hear. "They'll try to trap us. Be ready to follow my lead." He looked ahead of him again and resumed his previous posture, not looking around or about him at all. Link did the same, forcing himself to look straight ahead.

They had now moved most of the way round the hill they had originally seen the lynels on, the slope still rearing up on their right hand side. Another steep hill was on their left and ahead of them was a gentler slope. Sheik made towards it, but suddenly two lynels came into view at its crest, looking down at them. Link's heart was now beating ferociously, and he could no longer stop himself from turning to look behind. The lynel that had been behind them was there again, stalking along the gully towards them. The beasts now outnumbered them.

It was closer than ever, now, and Link could see it clearly: it had the body of a beast, orange yellow fur and four powerful, clawed legs. What should have been a neck, though, was the waist of a torso that resembled a man. It had a well muscled chest and strong arms, covered in dark hair. Its face was flatter than a hylian, a squashed nose, small, rounded ears and golden eyes that seemed to flash dangerously. It was alike to a person, but also the face of a beast, uncivilised, interested only in the hunt and the kill.

Snapping his gaze forwards again, Link waited for some sort of sign from Sheik, but something else caught his attention. Above him on their left, at the top of the steep hill, were three more lynels.

There followed a long moment, longer than any Link could remember. This was not like the heat of battle, the anger that that inspired; this was a long calculation, a waiting game. Sheik continued to move slowly forwards, not responding to the threat, while the lynels pawed the ground. They looked ready to pounce at any second.

It was the lynel behind them that broke the tension. Link heard the movement and twisted again to see it, as it suddenly bounded forwards with terrific speed. Without even looking, Sheik dug his heels into his mount, and the horse leapt forwards. Link did the same, and followed his friend. The sheikah charged straight at the slope ahead of them, towards two of the lynels.

"Sword out!" he shouted to Link, as he himself pulled the bow from below his saddle. Link felt numb, almost paralysed, but managed to get a grip on the hilt of the sword at his belt and pull it from its scabbard. His grip felt spongy, uncertain, as he fought back the panic he was feeling.

"Rule one, never drop your sword," he muttered to himself, tightening his grip on his sword. Glancing behind, he could see that the lynel was closing the gap.

Wildly, they charged up the hill, and the three lynels were now reacting, coming towards them. There was the twang of a bow string, and one of the lynels fell with an arrow in its neck. The creatures were bearing down on them now, and soon would be too close to use the bow. "I'll go right, you go left," bellowed Sheik, strapping the bow to his saddle and drawing his own short sword. Suddenly he wrenched his horse off to the side, pulling it to the right. The horse screamed as the closest lynel bore down on it, but Sheik threw all his weight to the side, stabbing with his sword, and striking the beast in its midriff.

Hoping to do the same, Link tried to force his horse to the left, but he only had one hand on the reins now, and felt momentarily out of control. The second lynel had the higher ground, it was almost upon him. Link flailed with his sword, and felt it hit the beast but did not know what damage he had done. The wild careering of his horse pulled him on and he took a moment just to check he had not received any injuries.

Pulling on the reins, he tried to regain control of his mount, and as he turned he saw thick blood on his sword. He stared at it, dazed.

Shouting broke through the stupor that had come over him. He looked around him. The two lynels nearest to him were both roaring, blood pouring from the wounds Link and Sheik had inflicted, but both were still standing on their four legs. The lynel that had been behind them was leaping up the slope, and he could see the final two sprinting towards him as well.

"Link! Move!" Sheik's words finally came clear and Link realised that his horse had stopped. Forcing himself to focus, he took a firmer grip of the reins and dug his heels in to the horses flanks again. It leapt forward, climbing the hill. Sheik had just disappeared over the crest, but when Link reached the same point his companion had disappeared. His horse began to charge down the other side, its eyes wide and its nostrils flared in fear.

The lynel that had stalked them down the gully was close behind now, and Link could hear its heavy paws thumping against the ground powerfully. Together, they reached the bottom of the hill and the horse began labouring desperately to climb the next. With a burst of momentum, the lynel was level with them, it reached with the fingers of its hylian hands, but running at such a pace could not make use of the vicious claws on its four paws, not while Link had the higher ground.

Rising up in the stirrups to gain height, Link removed his hand from the reins and whirled the Master Sword around two handed. He brought it swiftly down, hacking through the lynel's neck. The creature's head flew through the air and thudded to the ground some distance away. For a long moment, the rest of its body continued to run forwards, its limbs still working furiously, until its top heavy weight caused it to fall sideways and crash to the ground.

Heart still beating furiously, Link twisted again to look behind him, and saw the two bleeding lynels. One had a huge stab wound, which was clearly the damage Sheik had done; the second had wide gashes all over its chest, the result of Link's inarticulate attacks. They seemed to ignore their wounds though, consumed with the chase. Further back, their two companions followed on.

Behind them, though, he saw Sheik cutting across the side of the hill, his horse galloping furiously. He must have circled round, and now he charged down the closest lynel. Rising up in the stirrups, the sheikah hacked with his blade and smartly decapitated the beast, just as Link had done. Its head thumped to the ground and rolled, while the rest of the beast hurtled on madly under its own momentum. It crashed to the ground and slid a long way on the grass.

Link had now reached the top of the hill, his horse gasping, and he turned it to look below him. His mind now clear, spurred on by his victory over the first beast, he saw the one Sheik had already wounded struggling towards him, and forced his horse round again. Now he had the advantage of the high ground, and made his horse begin to charge down the creatures. He was careful to bring his mount towards the right, enabling his left arm, the one carrying his sword, to come into full use. As he closed down the closest lynel, it reared up on its hind legs, roaring at him and reaching for him with its vicious claws. Watching for his moment, Link drove his sword into the creatures flesh above the forelegs, pushing the momentum of his charge into the blow.

The lynel was forced to continue rising, unbalanced by Link's attack, as the hylian wrenched his sword free. Still roaring bestially, the creature thumped to the floor. Link now saw Sheik ahead of him and led his horse at a run towards his friend. They ran towards the next hills. Looking behind, though, it seemed the other lynels did not wish to continue the chase. Staying behind with their wounded and their dead, they allowed the two to go.

Neither spoke until they had put a good deal of distance between them and the creatures, and they regularly looked behind them and about them to check there was no further pursuit. Their horses were now cantering, unable to keep up their initial sprint. At the top of a high rise, Sheik pulled his mount to a halt and allowed it to breathe deeply. Link stopped alongside his friend.

The sheikah looked around from their vantage point for a long time until he was satisfied there were no more lynels about. "I think we've lost them," he said. "We shouldn't stay still too long, though. If they have our scent they might come after us again."

Keen to avoid that, he waited quietly while their horses panted. Eventually they calmed, and the riders nudged them back into a steady walk. They carried on for several hours, walking then trotting, then walking again, not exhausting their steeds any further but still ensuring they kept a steady pace. Din's Fire was falling close to the hills behind them in the west, though the sky overhead was still a brilliant blue, when they reached another lake.

It was smaller than the first, but no less impressive to Link in the early evening light. Sheik led the way down to the banks, where they came upon the first road they had seen since entering the Hylia. It was not wide, obviously only built for carts, but it sufficed for Link and Sheik.

At the head of the valley, they found a small village, built at the end of the lake and with piers and jetties sticking out into the water. There was also an inn, and the two were glad to sleep somewhere secure for the evening, knowing the habitation was unlikely to come under attack.


	33. Chapter 33 The Sheikahn Council

Chapter 33

The Sheikahn Council

They stayed there the next day, too, Sheik concerned for the wellbeing of their horses. "I don't like the delay," he said to Link as they rose in the morning, "but it can't be helped. The horses are exhausted. It would be stupid to push them further today."

This didn't upset Link, who was happy to stay by the lake and have some time to enjoy its beauty. Although he had been fearful during their encounter with the lynels, he was still revelling in the Hylia and was quickly falling in love with its scenery. Sheik left him to his own devices for the day, and he wandered along the bank of the lake.

A mile south of the town was a small copse, the trees creeping down to the lake edge. It was a warm day, Din's Fire again burning from a clear blue sky, and Link could feel the difference as he passed into the shade under the branches of the first boughs. He walked amongst the trees, keeping the lake nearby, until he passed through the spinney and came to a small, sandy bay.

Sand was not something Link was particularly familiar with, except what he had come across travelling by the river in northern Hyrule. Sitting in the bay, he spent a long while watching the sun playing on the water. The trees hid the town from view, and all was quiet except for the wind playing in the grass and the leaves, and the occasional chirping of a bird.

A calm crept over Link as he sat there. It was the first time he could remember being truly alone for any significant period. He imagined having Navi with him, wishing he could still have her company, but he also found that he did not miss her as he had done initially. He knew she was where she had to be, and that she was playing her part in protecting the forest.

Over the winter, the enormity of the task that had been presented to him had overwhelmed him. The responsibility of this dark world had been too much to bear. Now, though, he found that he was satisfied that Talon had returned to Lon Lon Ranch and that the Forest was once more safe. With those obstacles cleared, the task ahead seemed far less daunting.

It was mid afternoon when he returned to the small town at the head of the lake. "Did you enjoy your walk?" asked Sheik, when they sat down to dinner in the common room of their inn.

Link nodded. "It gave me time to think. To be alone. I've not had a lot of experience of being on my own.

The edges of Sheik's scarf twitched, a rare smile. "It seems strange to me that you should find it odd to be alone. You always cast such a solitary figure. Sometimes you can be so taciturn that it's easy to forget you have always had one companion or another with you."

"I suppose it comes from my long journeys with Navi. We never had much need to talk."

"Such is the bond between a fairy and the one they are bonded too."

"So I'm told. I realise now that our bond wasn't a normal one."

Sheik gave him a piercing look. "Do not think that your relationship was any less than it was because you are not a kokiri. I know it must have been difficult for you to learn that, but it does not change the way things were. The flow of time is always cruel, its speed seems different for each person, yet none can change it."

Link looked away. "You said the same thing outside the Forest Temple."

"About your friend, the Sage? Yes, I did. Do you remember what else I said?"

"Something about memories."

"A thing that doesn't change over time is a memory of younger days."

Link fell silent, and neither spoke again for a long while.

The next day they continued their journey. They were now deep amongst the hills of the Hylia, a long way off the course Sheik had planned for them. It took them several days meandering between the hills, as the roads they were forced to take were often rough and circuitous. Even so, they did stick to the roads and tracks rather than taking any short cuts, eager to avoid any further encounters with the region's wildlife.

One such road led them up a steep hill, and when they reached its crest there lay below them the greatest lake Link had yet seen. It stretched for several leagues in all directions, looking more like an inland sea than a lake, and several islands reared above its surface.

"Lake Hylia," Sheik said, in his husky voice. "The greatest of the lakes of Hyrule, and the second capital of the zoras."

"Where do they live?" asked Link.

Sheik pointed to the largest island. "Beneath there is a great underwater city, the like of which is not known in all the northern world."

"It sounds impressive."

"It is. Even the king of Hyrule never saw it, for the zoras hold it as a holy place enshrined to the water spirits. They allow none of the other races of Hyrule to enter it."

"Could they, if it's underwater?"

"There are ways. But the zoras would not allow it."

From there, they continued to press north, and eventually they passed out of the hills, several days behind their initial schedule. Link did not know of any pressing reason that they needed to get to Kakariko Village, but he did not resist when Sheik began to increase their pace, trying to cover more and more leagues each day.

Winter was now far behind them, and as he looked about himself Link often thought Hyrule seemed to have forgotten entirely the blankets of snow and the biting winds. They had come now to the more cultivated lands of the north, where there were more dwellings, cities and farmsteads, and fewer rolling plains.

Their road now rejoined the river as it flowed south towards Lake Hylia. Link enjoyed travelling along the waterway again, remembering his trek with Marduk and Timbull. They had stuck to the widest part of the river, following its course down the Avehn Gorge; it filled a basin where the town of Cumberlann straddled the banks, and split to north and south.

This part of the river was new to Link, as his earlier journeys had all been further north. One day, they passed through a small copse and came to a powerful waterfall, crashing down into a wide pool.

It took a while for them to negotiate the path here, as they had to ascend steeply to reach the top of the falls. It took them an hour, and they were forced to dismount and carefully lead their horses up the narrow track. The trees were thinner at the top of the precipice, and Link could see far about them. Looking ahead, he could see a purple haze on the horizon.

"Is that the mountains?" he asked Sheik.

"Yes, that is the far border of northern Hyrule. We are not far from Kakariko now." The sheikah's voice was even more solemn than usual.

They pressed on, and that evening reached Cumberlann. Link could remember staying in the busy market town before. It surprised him when he arrived, as it seemed to be the first place he had revisited since his awakening that did not seem to be tainted or darkened. Once he and Sheik had checked into an inn and sat down in its common room, Link shared this thought.

"Yes, you could say Cumberlann has escaped much of the darkness of the Evil King's reign. Nowhere is truly free of it, though. The people will not trust a stranger, trade continues but this town is not as prosperous as it was seven years ago. Walk through the market tomorrow and you will see fewer fine clothes than when you were here before."

"I suppose I wouldn't have noticed the finery of people's clothes before."

Sheik drank from his mug of ale. "No. I suppose not. The innocence of a kokiri wouldn't pay attention."

"Not a kokiri," Link muttered. Sheik offered no response, either because he had not heard the comment or simply had nothing to say. Link looked down at his green tunic beneath his well-worn cloak. They were only simple clothes, but then he had no need for anything greater. Sheik's clothes seemed good quality, but they looked so patched and frayed it was impossible to guess their real worth.

The following day, they did walk through the market as they left the town, and Link could not help looking about him at the quality of clothes and goods. He did not know if he was imagining it after Sheik's dour prediction, but the people did indeed seem to be less prosperous than in his memory.

For two further days, the mountains grew in the distance, slowly taking form and resolving themselves into the immense, tall peaks that filled Link's vision in a wide curve from east to west. As he remembered, standing slightly apart and rearing into the sky, was Death Mountain.

They reached the foothills in the early afternoon, and soon came to Kakariko Village. It was still only a small town, its windmill slowly turning atop the hill, and it occurred to Link how strange it was that it seemed such an important place for Sheik. He had now seen so many large cities that the little village seemed almost insignificant.

He thought for a moment of saying something about it, but a memory rose before his eyes. When he had first come here, as he had wandered the graveyard, he could have sworn he saw a figure in a doorway. Kakariko might only be a small town, but it remained the ancestral home of the sheikah.

Thinking of his first visit and remembering the graveyard, Link was for a moment taken aback to realise they were in fact heading in that direction. Sheik was not sticking to the main thoroughfare, but was instead going away from the busiest part of the town.

At the edge of the graveyard, hidden from the town by the hill and its windmill, Sheik dismounted. "Wait here," he said to Link.

"Where are you going?" the hylian asked.

Sheik turned to look at him. "I need to inform some people that we've arrived. I won't be long. I'm guessing they'll want to talk to you, as well." He walked away from Link, leaving him feeling slightly uneasy, alone amongst the graves. Sheik skirted along the edge of the graveyard, not going amongst the main plots but moving instead towards the tombs Link remembered, in the deep shadows cast by Death Mountain.

Just as he remembered it, the mausoleum stood out from the wall, its dark entrance foreboding and ominous. Crossing his arms, Link tried to put his feeling down to the eerie sensation of the graveyard, but he knew it was really what awaited him inside that mausoleum, knowing Sheik would soon call him in there. Perhaps another trial awaited him.

His friend returned after a few minutes and beckoned him to follow. As Link had expected, he had to go in to the dark entrance. Crossing the threshold, he winced for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Although this part of the graveyard was in shadow, it was still a stark contrast with the unlit stone passage he was now in.

His sharp eyes straining, he quickly realised there was a sheikah stood on either side of the doorway; Link could not helping thinking they felt like guards, and that he was being imprisoned. For a moment, his mind ran through scenarios of being held captive by the mysterious Shadow Folk, and if he would be able to escape. Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea, trusting that Sheik had led him here in good faith, but nonetheless he could not help feeling unnerved.

Guided by Sheik, he followed the dark passage, and after they had gone twenty or so yards Link realised there were torches further along the tunnel. It was only the entrance that seemed in darkness, creating the disorientating sensation he had experienced, but now they passed the crackling brands set on the wall he began to feel more reassured.

They left the main tunnel and went along a side passage. The walls seemed not to have been built but delved into the rock of the mountain. They reminded Link of the passages of the goron mines, though this rock was dark and grey.

The new passage soon opened out into a room with a door at the far side and a long table in the centre. Torches were set in brackets on the walls. Papers were strewn on the table.

Three sheikah sat in chairs around the table. They looked up as Link and Sheik entered. Two were men Link did not recognise, both older than Sheik and both looking more stern and more severe than his companion. The other was a woman Link recognised as Impa, Princess Zelda's bodyguard. He had last seen her fleeing Hyrule Castle with Zelda the day Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle.

"Ah, Sheik," said one of the men. "And this must be Link."

Sheik nodded his assent and sat in one of the unoccupied chairs. He indicated for Link to do the same thing. Self consciously, Link sat in the chair nearest the exit.

"You're certainly not the boy you were when we first met," said Impa. There was an awkward silence while Link tried to think of an appropriate response. He wished Navi was there.

"Link has come on a long journey to be here today," obliged Sheik, filling the gap. "We have not even rested yet."

"I am Mido," said one of the men. Link started at the name, but Sheik leaned into him and said in an undertone, "It's a common name throughout Hyrule. It was well known before most Hyrulians stopped entering the forest."

"This is the leader of the Sheikahn council, Hebra," said Impa, indicating the third sheikah.

"You have been to the forest. We know the Evil King had penetrated deep into the Lost Woods," said Mido.

"His hold there has been broken," replied Sheik. "The army he was breeding has been destroyed."

Hebra and Mido's faces remained impassive, but Impa raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? That would seem to be the first good news we have had in a long while."

Sheik inclined his head. "The magic of the forest is repairing itself. My hope is that the Evil King's attention will be drawn there. He has lost a servant of great potency and will wish to regain power immediately. It buys us time to strike elsewhere."

There was another silence, and this time Link knew it was ominous. "Then news has not reached you recently?" said Mido, in a dour voice.

"What news?" asked Sheik.

"We sent out riders to look for you but evidently you did not meet any on your road," explained Impa.

"We were delayed in the Hylia. What is the important news that we have not heard?"

Hebra now spoke for the first time. "The Evil King has not looked towards the forest to make reparation for what has happened. He has struck closer to home."

"We suspect he must have known very quickly that someone opposed him, and why," supplemented Mido.

Sheik turned to Link. "Can he have known?"

"I met his phantom, in the Forest Temple. Before it was completely killed, Ganondorf-"

"Do not speak his name!" hissed Mido. His face was contorted, it was strange to see such emotion from a sheikah.

"Link does not know our ways," Sheik quickly interjected, then turned to his friend. "Remember that to acknowledge someone's name is to acknowledge who they are. So long as he sits on his usurped throne we call him only the Evil King. We will not allow him the honour of being called by name."

"I'm sorry," muttered Link. "I'm not a sheikah."

"But you are in our halls," intoned Hebra, solemnly.

"You were saying?" prompted Impa.

"Yes. In the Forest Temple. Just before his phantom disappeared, he spoke to me through it. Wherever he was, he was aware of me."

"Did he know who you are? Did you tell him what you were trying to do?" asked Mido.

"No. I don't think so. I don't remember."

"This could be critical. If the Evil King thinks we are trying to awaken the sages-"

"He does not know all the legends," interrupted Impa. "He has never set great store by the words of the sheikah, to his detriment."

"Even so. If he suspects that we are trying to find that sort of strength, it would explain much."

"Explain what?" asked Sheik. "You still have not told us what news we have missed on our journey."

"A message was sent from Goron City," answered Hebra. "It was hastily written, simply stating there was some sort of danger on Death Mountain. We sent three sheikah to see what this danger was. They have not returned."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four days."

"Is that that bad?" asked Link

The four sheikah turned to him, and the look they gave would have frozen all of Lake Hylia. "Three sheikah do not take one day to report, not when they are only going to Goron City, let alone four. At least one should have returned within hours with some sort of information."

"Then they are either dead or captured?"

"So it would seem," said Mido, scathingly. "No one has come down the mountain since the first messengers. We are talking about three of the most highly trained warriors in Hyrule. Something must have gone seriously wrong."

"It would make sense that this is the Evil King's response to what took place in the Forest Temple," murmured Sheik.

"Indeed. The question is what action do we take now?"

"I'll go up the mountain in the morning," said Link, softly.

Mido snorted. "What do you intend to do that you think three sheikah could not?"

"The gorons are my friends," he replied simply.

"This boy is no help to us!" The older sheikah disregarded him and turned to his companions.

"Mido," said Hebra in a low voice, "You come close to stepping out of line."

"I believe in Link," asserted Sheik. "I think he should be given at least the chance to see what has happened. It was by his hand the Forest Temple was freed from the Evil King's grasp and its sage awoken."

"So it would seem. The same thing that revealed him to the Evil King and has now placed all the gorons in this imminent danger. How do we know he is any sort of hero to redeem Hyrule?"

"Link is the Hero of Time. We know this. The Master Sword does not make errors," said Impa

"And yet we have spent six months wondering how it can possibly have chosen correctly." Mido's voice remained impassive, but his words were damning.

"All the legends of the Sheikah say that only one worthy of the title Hero of Time may open the door to the Sacred Realm," stated Sheik. "Link has been judged, it is not for us to question that."

"His indecision and paralysis have enabled the Evil King to continue his rule. Who knows how many more people have died or had their lives ruined since he came out of the Temple of Time? If it were not for Sheik's intervention, perhaps he would still be milking cattle."

"You go too far," interrupted Hebra, but Link had already pushed his chair away from the table and stood. Mido's accusations were too much for him. He turned and left the room, walking quickly along the passages, past the sentries. His boots seemed strangely quiet on the stone floor, unheard over the pounding of blood in his ears. His eyes flicked to the motionless sheikah, but none moved to impede him.

Out in the cool evening air, he walked quickly away from the dark threshold, heading towards the windmill. He moved onto the grass and slowed, concentrating on regulating his breath and calming down.

Behind him, he heard a door open and close, but he did not turn. For a moment, he considered the irony that it was another person called Mido who was taunting him with his failures, his inadequacies.

"Link!" Sheik's call was not loud. It was as low and husky as always, a strange contrast with Mido's clear voice, still ringing in Link's ears. He stopped, but did not turn round.

"Mido does not know you. He judges you unfairly."

"Indecision and paralysis," Link echoed the words.

"You awoke in a world you could not have expected. I do not blame you."

Belatedly, some of Mido's words came back to Link through the haze of his anger. He turned to glare at the other man. "What did he mean, your intervention?"

"He spoke of things he does not really understand," replied Sheik, but there was something in his tone that Link did not trust. It was not his normal, impassive voice, but suggested he was choosing his words carefully.

"Mido said I would still be milking cattle if you hadn't acted. So you knew I was at Lon Lon Ranch."

"Link, you've talked about Lon Lon Ranch many times as we've travelled from the forest."

"Yes, but Mido doesn't know about that. And it doesn't explain what he meant about you intervening."

"Please don't be angry," Sheik continued.

"The letter," Link said, as realisation hit him. "You sent the letter to Ingo, the one that made him go to Loxton."

"I didn't do it out of malice."

"Why did you then? To manipulate me into going to the forest? Into being your hero?"

"To prompt you. I did it because I believed it was the best thing. Would you disagree, now? I did nothing other than send a letter to Ingo. Talon's return was your doing, you acted completely separately once you knew Ingo's concern."

Link had no answer to give his friend. He had wondered several times about the letter Ingo had received, that had led to their trip to Loxton.

The sky above had turned purple as Din's Fire sank behind the mountains. There were dark clouds in the sky that had been clear earlier in the afternoon. Link took several steadying breaths of the cool evening air. Sheik remained silent. "In the morning, I will climb Death Mountain," Link said, finally. "I'm not doing this because you want me to, or because Mido doesn't. Maybe you're just manipulating me again, but right now I don't really care. I'm committed to doing this for the people I love, not because of the sheikah and your damn cryptic messages."

Sheik nodded. "I'll be ready at dawn."

"No, I don't want you to come with me. I don't need the sort of help you're offering. I'm going up Death Mountain because I'm looking for my friends. Right now, I'm not sure you fall into that category."

"Very well." The normal sheikah implacability disguised any emotion as Sheik spoke. "Then allow me to say only this. It is something that grows over time, a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. I hope when that happens you will see that I seek only ever to help you. Even more, I hope you can believe again that I am your friend."

Without answering, Link turned and walked towards the lights of the village.


	34. Chapter34The Disappearance of the Gorons

Chapter 34

The Disappearance of the Gorons

Lamps were flickering along the main street through Kakariko as Link entered the village itself. More clouds had covered the sky and a spring shower had started to fall. Pulling the hood of his cloak further forwards to shield himself from the fine rain, Link walked towards the Death Mountain Trail. He didn't have a clear idea of where he was going, or if there was an inn where he could spend the night, but his mind was still full of his confrontations with the sheikah.

"We saw you approach the town earlier," said a voice. Link turned and saw five men stood in a line behind him, blocking the road the way he had come. "You went with one of the sheikah scum, but I see you've been left on your own now. Who are you?" The speaker was the man in the middle. All five wore dark cloaks, hoods pulled forwards so their faces were obscured. The man held a sword loosely, but Link suspected from his grip he did not really know how to use it. All four of his companions help some form of weapon, too, although there were no other swords.

"Who are you?" asked Link, cagily.

"We asked first," spat the group's leader. "We don't like strangers coming into our village and having cosy chats with those harbingers."

Link shifted his weight slightly, muscles tensed, ready to go for his sword if he needed to. "Are the sheikah now the enemies of the hylians for you to fear them so greatly?"

"Don't try and be cute, or I shall teach you some manners, boy," the man snarled, and at his words Link recognised him.

"Tursun," he said, grimacing. "Seven years and you're still just a bully?"

The man who had tormented him on his first visit to Kakariko Village was clearly shocked at this recognition, but he recovered himself quickly. "What's this? Sheikah tricks to try and unnerve me?" He spat on the road to show what he thought of that.

"Leave me alone, Tursun. I have more important things to think about than you and your little neighbourhood watch."

"That's it, you insolent-" Tursun didn't finish the threat, but charged Link, raising his sword. The warrior was ready. With the sound of ringing steel, he whipped the Master Sword from its sheath. Tursun, committed to his charge, swung his blade at Link's head. The younger man parried, and stepped backwards quickly. He wanted to see if he could disarm Tursun, thinking that was the quickest way to diffuse the situation, but he was also aware that Tursun's four companions were slowly edging around to try and box him in.

Lunging again, Tursun tried to catch him off guard. The swing was clumsy, and this time Link was able to not only block him, but to turn his sword aside. Swinging forwards he grabbed Tursun's wrist with his right hand, exerting his strength to hold the man's arm still, and brought his own sword up to the man's neck. His hood had fallen back in the brief struggle.

"Drop it," he ordered. Tursun hesitated, and Link put the slightest extra pressure on his throat with the edge of his blade. Out of the corner of his eye, Link caught movement, and knew one of Tursun's companions was trying to creep up on him.

With only a split second to decide, Link knew he could not follow through with his threat and kill the man; if he did, he would be himself a part of the evil of Ganondorf's Hyrule, and that was a price he was not willing to pay. He had not yet killed a Hyrulian, and would not start here.

Releasing his aggressor, Link dodged to the side. The man who had been approaching him lunged with a cudgel, and Link was forced to duck, rolling on the wet earth. He sprang back to his feet, sword ready. There was a noise behind him and he twisted to see a third man, gripping a knife, moving towards him.

Before he could respond, though, all of them heard a noise that distracted them from their confrontation. There was a roaring that filled the air like thunder. The pitch of the roar changed and became almost a shriek. Then there was the sound of huge, beating wings, and suddenly a shape loomed through the murk of the rain. The shower was not heavy, but it obscured their vision. The six men stood rooted as they watched the shape resolving itself in the darkness, sweeping towards them.

There was another roar, and then with the beating of its wings creating a hurricane along the main street of Kakariko Village, the dragon swept over them. Buffeted by the winds of its passing, the men cowered, covering their eyes. All except Link; he watched grimly, seeing this new foe passing overhead.

The creature did not seem interested in Kakariko Village, though. It swept high in to the sky again, and disappeared in the gloom. There was another, distant shriek, and the dragon was gone.

Wrenching his eyes from the skies, Link swept his gaze over the rain drenched road. Tursun's companions had slunk away in fright, Link could see the last of them disappear near down an alley. Their leader still stood in the rain, though, standing forlornly in the rain and clutching his sword, a look of outrage etched across his features.

"You!" he shouted. "You and those shadow scum did this! You've called this monster here, to destroy us all! You're probably all servants of the gerudo thief!"

He had finally gone too far. Link strode forwards. Tursun barely even reacted, seeming to forget the sword he held. Link drew his arm back and used the hilt of the Master Sword to deliver a heavy blow to Tursun's head. The hylian man rolled on the floor, and Link delivered a swift kick to his midriff. He groaned and clutched his stomach, his sword forgotten in the mud. Still holding his own blade in his left hand, Link reached down with his right and grabbed Tursun by the front of his tunic, raising him up from the ground. Tursun scrabbled at Link's hand and gauntlet, but his grip was like a vice.

"Don't ever say that, Tursun. I gave you the chance to walk away, you should have taken it." Exerting his strength, Link pulled Tursun higher and threw him into the mud, then turned, sheathing his sword, and began striding away down the saturated road. Coughing, Tursun climbed to his knees and looked around for his sword. He found it, and for a moment as he stood he contemplated chasing after this stranger who seemed to know him. Thinking better of it after the way the grim man had so easily bested him, he pulled his hood up again and disappeared into the night.

Link half walked and half jogged through Kakariko, the edifice of Death Mountain looming over the village in the dark. The sudden shower had stopped and a wind had sprung up, the clouds were blowing over. He reached the steps that started the Death Mountain Trail and scaled them swiftly, slick though they were from the heavy rain. At the top, he paused. He was at the mouth of the canyon, formed from the steep hills on one side and the sheer rock face of Death Mountain on the other side. Seeing the dragon had made Link want to rush straight to Goron City and see if he could find his friends, but trying to climb Death Mountain in the dark would likely be suicide. He wondered for a second what Navi would have told him to do.

Frustrated by the delay, Link pulled the blankets from his pack and wrapped himself in them, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could. He had slept in better places, but the canyon did mean he was out of the wind.

When he awoke, the sky was clear, a deep, dark blue. There was a lightness in the east, though. The height of Death Mountain meant Link could not see it, but Din's Fire was pushing its first golden light above the mountains. Rousing himself quickly, Link took the time to drink from his water skin, and then set off along the canyon. He had not eaten since before his visit to the Sheikah council yesterday, but he did not want to wait any longer at the bottom of the mountain.

He moved quickly down the canyon to the point where the two rock walls tapered together. Reaching this point at the age of ten, it had taken him time to find the ledge he had been able to clamber on to. Now, for the second time in his life, he pulled himself up to the ledge and began ascending Death Mountain.

The climb was much easier than it had been when he had climbed the mountain previously. He was not only taller, but stronger too, and he moved up the rocky trail much more quickly and easily. In places it was still strenuous, but as Din's Fire climbed into the clear blue sky and bathed the mountain in sunshine, he found he was enjoying himself. It reminded him in some ways of working at the ranch, immersing himself in physical tasks. As he climbed, he thought of Malon, and offered a prayer to the goddesses for her and her father.

Up and further up he went, past the point where he remembered meeting Marduk, and there the trail levelled out and he was able to walk normally. He jogged along, knowing he would come soon to a fork in the trail.

As he moved along, there was a distant noise that he couldn't identify, but immediately he felt in danger. Drawing the Master Sword, he flattened himself against the wall along which the trail ran. Listening hard, he waited, as the sound grew. It was, he realised, the sound of beating wings. Heart hammering, Link looked about him for cover. Ahead, there was a protruding outcrop of rock that jutted out. The path passed underneath it, but it created a small amount of space, a tiny grotto.

Sprinting, Link ran under the cover and tried to make himself as small as possible. He was not a moment too soon, as with a gust of wind the dragon swept round the mountain and passed him. It disappeared again, and as it did he heard it roar.

Link did not know how much time he had or if the dragon would come back, but he did not want to find out. He began to run along the trail. The sounds of the dragon passed into the distance, but Link did not slow. Within a couple of minutes, and with no reappearance of the creature, he came to the fork in the trail. Here he paused, and looked properly around him. To his right, he could look down into the valley and see Kakariko Village nestled among the foothills, all far below him now. Beyond the hills, the plains stretched out west. He looked towards the south, where far away were the Hylia, and far beyond there the forest. West, he thought of Lon Lon Ranch and then, not much further north, Hyrule Castle Town where Ganondorf sat on his dark throne in the dead city.

Looking to his left, the mountain stretched high up into the sky. He realised he had barely covered a third of its height, and the summit was high, high up above him. The left hand fork of the trail snaked its way up the mountain's face, disappearing as it wound amongst rocky outcrops and circled the crags. Still there was no sign of the dragon.

The other fork was a narrow path, clinging to the rock face. This was the path he took. It wound around the cliff face, before opening up into a cavity with one exposed face. This looked back down the path, and Link remembered Marduk explaining that it was used as a sentry position. He moved to the opening and looked down the trail, but could see nothing moving. There was no sign that anyone had been here recently, or had marked his approach. Link thought of the missing sheikah, and paused. If three highly trained sheikah had come this way and not returned, they had clearly met with the sort of trouble he alone would be unable to deal with.

Looking down the mountain again, though, he realised that he had little choice. He could go into Goron City, go further up the trail with no idea what was up there or which way to go, or abandon the attempt and go back down to Kakariko. No, he had to go on and do what he could, for the gorons and also for the missing sheikah.

He loosened his sword in his scabbard, ready to draw it if he needed to, and moved to the entrance to Goron City. Keeping close to the wall, he crept down the passage, looking around for signs of danger.

The cavernous main hall of Goron City, with its descending circles, was lit by shafts in the high roof. The pillars of sunlight only gave some light, and when he had come here as a child, many torches had been lit all round the city. Far ahead and below where Link stood, he thought some must still be lit, for he could see a flickering light unlike the shafts of sunlight from above, but there were none near him.

Edging further forwards, Link kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, but he could not make out anything that alarmed him. Nervous in the poor light, though, he was still on edge. He could feel his heart hammering as he crept to the edge of the top tier and looked down towards the bottom of the cavern, where seven years ago he had joined in the goron dances. As he had guessed, by one of the doors there was a lit torch, its flame dancing, the only movement in all of Goron City.

There was no one in sight, no minions of Ganondorf, and no gorons either. Link could not be certain in the gloom, but he thought the torch was next to the entrance to Darunia's chambers, if his memory of the place was accurate.

Still keeping his grip on the hilt of his sword, distrusting the quiet, Link moved back from the edge until he had his back to the wall. He waited for a long moment, thinking. He did not seem to be in immediate danger, but he also didn't know what else was sharing the darkness of the city with him. Considering what he had learnt from the Sheikahn Council, the lit torch was almost certainly a trap, trying to lure him in. He also had no idea where the gorons were, and no way of finding out except trying to spring the trap without getting caught in it. And, just to add to the drama of his situation, there was a dragon on the loose circling the mountain.

The top tier of the city was mostly in shadow, the shafts of light and the flickering torch illuminating the meeting place at the bottom of the city. Straining his eyes as he stared into the darkness, Link began making his way along towards one of the stairways he remembered that would lead him down. His hand trailed on the rock wall, and he was alert for any noise.

After he had walked about thirty feet along, he felt an opening with his groping hand. Probing with his toe, he felt the dip of the first stair and began descending into even deeper darkness. Here there was no light, and he had to feel for each step. His heart was thumping in his chest as he made his way down, the stairs twisting now and again. He had counted fifty-two steps when he came to an opening on his left. Shuffling around in the dark passage, he found he could also turn right, but he did not know what led in either direction. The darkness was now complete; he could close his eyes and it made no difference, and waving his hand before his face did nothing more than stir the dead air.

Although he thought it possible he had become disoriented in the dark, his sense of direction told him that the left passage led back towards the main open space of the city, and not into deeper pathways and catacombs and the living quarters of the gorons. He took the left passage and again shuffled along in the darkness, hand trailing along the wall.

The passage did not open as quickly as he had hoped it would, and he found more openings and turnings. Each time he paused and then plunged on. Sometimes he came to stairs that he carefully made his way down. A worry began to grow in his mind that he was hopelessly lost and wouldn't be able to get back out again, doomed to wander in the empty city, alone, until his strength gave out.

Finally, when the oppressive silence brought him to the verge of yelling out just to hear a noise, he came to a turn where he saw a dimness ahead. It was not much, but after the pitch blackness he had walked in for what felt like hours, it was enough to make his heart soar. Moving forwards more quickly he rounded another turn and before him the passage opened out into the cavernous hub of the city. The light that had earlier seemed so dim now seemed blinding. Cautious again, Link moved to the opening and looked around. He had made it down to the last tier; the other levels of the city rose above him, and below was the meeting place. The light here was much better and looking around, he thought he could remember the straightforward set of stairs that would bring him out at the bottom of the city.

Making a final sweep of the open space to look for any danger, he began making his way to the stairway he was looking for, still moving as quietly as he could.

Half way along, he stopped, for a moment standing as still as possible and holding his breath. He had heard a noise. It had been very small, but after so long with nothing but the noise of his own steps it had been unmistakeable. It had sounded like a footstep.

Link waited for over a minute, but there was no further step. Slowly, he began walking again, but he knew now he was not alone. Sure enough, after he had taken a dozen paces he heard quiet footsteps start up behind him. Not reacting this time, he kept going to the stairway and turned down it. He went down several steps, and as he did drew his sword with as much stealth as he could manage, masking the sound with the noise he made on the stone stairs. Moving more loudly than he had been in the open, he began to walk on the spot, waiting just below the opening, hoping to draw his footpad in.

Sure enough the footsteps came closer. Link readied himself, and as his mysterious companion reached the head of the stairs he launched himself forwards with a roar, swinging his sword up in the air. In the gloom he could only make out the silhouette of a short stumpy figure. With a flash of realisation, Link saw that it was a goron, and that they were unarmed.

Too late to stop his leap, he pulled his sword out of the way so that the stroke he had aimed at his stalker fell wide, but he could not stop himself crashing into the goron, and they both clattered to the floor.

Groaning, Link rolled and tried to get to his feet. Running into the rocky creature had felt like hitting a wall, even if it had been bowled over as well. Still uncertain of their intentions, he tried to push himself away and get room in case the goron attacked. He was surprised when, instead of moving towards him, the goron sat up and let out an almighty wail.

"That was so mean!" it cried. "You! You must be a follower of Ganondorf! I don't care! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link, hero of the gorons!"

Startled, Link backed away. The goron stood, and the warrior realised it was shorter than the gorons he had known previously. "Fine! I'll fight you if I have to!" it declared, a slight warble betraying its fear.

"Did you say you're Link?" asked the hylian Link.

"Yes," replied his slightly hysterical companion. "I'm the hero of the gorons!"

"But I'm Link!" he said, confused.

"You're not Link, you're just-" The goron stopped abruptly and hiccupped. "You're Link? Are you the legendary hero and dodongo buster, Link?"

"Um, I don't know!"

"Do you know my dad, Darunia?"

The name of his old friend delighted Link. It was something familiar in what was turning into a very confusing day. "Yes, I know Darunia!"

"Then you must be the hero! Dad's told me all about you. He named me after your because you're so great and brave."

"I think he might have exaggerated that a bit." Link remembered that Darunia had a habit of extending stories to make them sound more impressive.

"Oh no, he's told me all about the glorious battle when you saved all the gorons of the mountain from the terrible dodongos! You're a great hero." The story Darunia had told his son didn't match at all with Link's memory of the trip into the dodongo's cavern. He remembered it as a horrific ordeal of falling ceilings and teeth and darkness. "Anyway," continued Link the goron, "you're here now, so you must be coming to save us all!"

"Save all who?" asked Link, getting more confused every moment.

"The gorons of course!"

"Where are all the gorons? What's happened to everyone?"

"Oh, it was terrible. Ganondorf's followers came and they took everyone away, but I hid like Dad told me to, and then I got left all alone!" The goron began to cry again at this point, and for a minute Link could get nothing more out of him except loud wails.

Sheathing the Master Sword, Link moved close to the other Link and began patting him on the back and trying to calm him. He was feeling thoroughly bewildered at this turn of events.

Eventually the goron calmed and continued explaining. "All the gorons got taken away, to be eaten! The dragon is going to eat everyone, and Ganondorf said-"

"Ganondorf was here?" interrupted Link.

"Yes! He was the one who had everyone taken away! He had some people with him, and these horrible tall monsters! They came up the trail, and rounded up every goron on the mountain that they could find, and when they were all in the centre of the city Ganondorf spoke to them, and he told them they were going to be executed as a sign to anyone who tries to oppose him, and then he took them all away!"

For a moment Link didn't reply, as he furiously tried to process this information. Ganondorf had been on Death Mountain, had come to Goron City, and from the sounds of it he had brought moblins with him to help him quell the strongest of the Hyrulian races. He wondered if the Sheikahn Council had known this when he spoke to them, and if they'd hidden it from him.

"When did all this happen?" he asked.

Goron Link shrugged. "Two weeks?" he hazarded.

Two weeks. Two weeks ago, Ganondorf had rounded up all the gorons to be executed, as a sign to anyone who tried to oppose him. It couldn't be a coincidence after a few weeks earlier he had suffered a serious setback in the Forest Temple. The destruction of his phantom and army of moblins had clearly provoked him to this reaction.

"Okay, when did the dragon arrive?" Link said, trying to stay calm and rational. He was fighting down a rising panic that it was already too late, that the gorons were already dead. He didn't know how he could cope with that after the burial of the kokiri.

Goron Link looked up at him and his eyes brimmed with tears again. "The dragon's already here?" he asked, and his voice was turning into a shriek now. He began crying again, sobbing loudly. Too late, Link realised how much noise they'd been making. If there was anyone else in the city they were bound to have heard the wailing and shouting.

"We have to be quiet so we don't get caught too!" he said, frantically shushing the little goron. "Yes, I saw the dragon last night, and again earlier today. But if you didn't know it's here then we must still have time! Ganondorf will want people to know what he's done or it's a pointless gesture. Come on, we need to get out of the open."

His companion hiccupped again, but became quiet and when he spoke it was in a softer voice. "We can go to Dad's room. That's where I hid when they came to the city." He passed Link and started down the stairs.

"And they didn't find you there?" Link asked, following.

"No. There's a secret compartment inside a statue." That explained why the torch outside the room was lit. "Dad showed it to me ages ago, before he was arrested, and told me that if there was ever trouble, I had to hide there. He made me promise!"

"What do you mean, he was arrested?"

The goron turned and his eyes were filled with tears again. "You mean you don't know?" he asked, forlornly.

"Don't cry!" said Link, quickly. "Remember, we need to be quiet. Just, tell me what happened."

"Dad fought in the war, in a big war against Ganondorf, to try and stop him being mean to everyone. But he lost, and Ganondorf had Dad locked up."

"So he's alive too. That's a good sign. Do you know where he is?"

"Of course! He's in the same place all the other gorons are!"

"You mean he's still on the mountain?" The stairs wound round, and although for a moment Link thought they were going into more dark passages, as they turned the corner he could see they were doubling back on themselves to emerge on the lowest level of Goron City.

"Yes. There's a shrine at the very top of Death Mountain, and they've all been taken up there. So have the other men who came."

"What men?" Goron Link led his namesake across the goron meeting place to where the lit torch was still flickering.

"Some men came up Death Mountain a few days ago. I hid. They looked round the city and then left again. They seemed strange to me. Sort of, I don't know, dark."

Link nodded. The missing sheikah. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. They just left the city." They had entered Darunia's room now, and there were more torches burning here. It made the place feel quite homely after the darkness Link had walked through in the rest of the city. Goron Link sat on the floor and his hylian counterpart sat on a chair that the goron Big Brother obviously kept there for hylian guests.

"I'm guessing they tried to go to this goron shrine. They haven't been heard from since. Which means while the trail up to the city might not have a guard on it, the paths up to the summit certainly does."

"Oh, but we don't have to go that way! Everyone who came, Ganondorf and his monsters, they led all the gorons out and up the mountain trail. They don't know about the secret way!"

"There's a secret way up there?" Hope began to flicker in Link's chest. If they could reach the shrine undetected, maybe they just had a chance.

"Yes! Right from this room! It goes straight up, through the mountain!"

"That's our plan then. I'm going to sleep here tonight, and then first thing in the morning, we're going up to the shrine to save the gorons."


	35. Chapter 35 The Ancient Hammer

Chapter 35

The Ancient Hammer

When dawn came, the dim light filtered through into Goron City. It had been bathed in darkness through the night, the faint light of a waning moon providing no illumination in the great cavern. Din's Fire rose over the northern mountains and its rays crept over the red rock of Death Mountain, finding the holes and clefts that allowed the light into the city.

Link had considered going straight up to the top of the mountain the night before, eager to press on and not waste time. He had forced himself to think calmly, though. It pained him to wait longer, but he thought about what Navi or Saria would tell him, and knew he would be better off gathering his strength first. He had eaten from his pack in Darunia's chamber. His goron companion left him for a while to go and find his own food, mined from the dodongos' cavern. Before they slept, the young goron had already explained to Link that it was a search for food that had led him into the living quarters of his brethren, and it had been while he was there in the dark that he had heard Link making his way through the passages. Although he had been full of caution in the open, Link had made a lot of noise shuffling through the darkness, his wariness forgotten as he wound about the dark places of the city.

After a small breakfast, Link hid his pack in the hiding place his friend had used to hide from Ganondorf, and armed only with his sword him prepared to go higher up Death Mountain than he ever had done before. The bow Sheik had given him had been left in the Sheikah caverns.

When they were ready, goron Link lifted a hanging on one of the walls and opened the panel beneath, revealing a dark passage.

"I'm not going through there in the dark," Link stated adamantly.

His friend looked concerned. "What if there are guards?"

"Either this way is still secret and light won't matter, or it's guarded and they'll hear us in the dark even if we're not seen." Either way, he would not step through the doorway without a lit torch in his hand. There were unlit torches in Darunia's room, and Link lit one from the wall sconce outside in the meeting space. He was now ready, and they began their journey deeper into the mountain.

Beyond the door, the passage delved deeper into the rock of the mountain. It was cool, deep down away from the sun. Despite the warm spring day outside, Link was soon wishing he had worn his thick cloak.

The passage was narrow, and soon they could not walk side by side. Instead, the hylian led the way, alert to any danger, torch held in his right hand so his left could go quickly for his sword if it was needed. They heard nothing, and saw no sign that the passage had been used. Initially, Link held the torch up above his head, but soon he found himself lowering it and walking with a hunch as the tunnel got smaller and more crampt. Link found himself remembering that gorons were typically a few inches shorter than hylians. The dark tunnel was beginning to feel distinctly claustrophobic.

Now and again there was a turn, and often Link felt vaguely aware that it was sloping upwards. He felt hopelessly lost even though there had been no turnings or junctions. He no longer knew if they faced north, south, east or west.

They did not speak. Each was alone with his own thoughts of what lay ahead of them, and for his part Link felt unnerved by yet another dark underground tunnel.

Finally, the flickering light of the torch revealed the first steps of a staircase ahead of them. It was roughly carved, not a neat stairway like those of the city, and it wound tightly in a spiral. Hesitating for only a moment, Link began to climb the winding stair. Up and up it went, without deviation. Link's legs began to burn with the constant motion. He had no idea how high they had to go, but he remembered they had entered the tunnel well below the top of Goron City, and that was only a third of the way up the side of Death Mountain. Gloomily, Link wondered how far they still had to go. The darkness had again robbed him of any sense of time. It felt as if it could already be the next day, but his common sense told him he could not have been walking for a day and a night. As the stairs climbed without relief and there was no glimmer of light beyond his torch, slowly his trust in his common sense waned.

To begin with, Link tried counting the stairs, but he lost count after several hundred. His muscles began to burn as he continued to climb, and the constant winding stairs were making him dizzy. The monotonous motion of step after step began to lull his senses and he stumbled several times. After a long while, the torch he was carrying began to die, the flame slowly diminishing before it spluttered and went out. Link was plunged into darkness that seemed to press in on him, stepping ever upwards without being certain what his foot would find. When at last his foot did not find a step he almost pitched forwards, such was his surprise.

"We're at the top of the stairs," said his companion, his voice loud in the darkness. "There's a short passage here and then the door into the shrine."

"I have to rest," Link said, and his voice sounded raw. His throat was dry. He slumped on the floor of the tunnel, his muscles aching, and leaned against the wall. He was not aware of his eyes closing, but he knew he must have fallen asleep when Darunia's son shook him. He was led on the floor of the passage, and apparently he had slipped down the wall in his slumber.

"Was I asleep long?" he asked. The goron shook his head.

"You only dozed for a couple of minutes. I didn't like to wake you to start with, but I didn't know how long we can wait here."

Link stood, stretching his tired legs, and began to pace up and down to try and rouse himself. At the end of the tunnel he found what felt like a wooden door. "What's on the other side?" he asked.

Goron Link's voice came to him in the darkness, and Link could not tell how close he was. "The shrine to the fire spirits. I've never been in there, though. Dad's always told me I was too young."

Link shrugged. "I suppose we're both about to find out, then. He reached for the handle and opened the door quietly. Looking through, he could see a large room completely different to the tunnel and the stairs. They had been carved into the rock, but this had been properly built. The walls were made from square red tinted stones, some of which had strange face-like images depicted on them. Torches lined the walls and the light made Link blink. It took him a moment to focus in the sudden glare. In the middle of the space in front of Link was a short flight of stairs leading to a balcony. On either side of the staircase doors were set into the wall, leading beneath the balcony. It looked as if doors led to the left and right from the raised tier, but Link did not spend long looking.

In the middle of the far wall, at the top of the stairs, was Darunia. He did not immediately see them, and Link could not tell if he was asleep or unconscious. He hung from chains attached to his wrists, which ran up the walls to the ceiling.

"Dad!" Goron Link's wail cut through the silence and he dashed forwards and up the steps. Link hesitated, frantically drawing his sword and scanning the room for guards or other signs of danger. He found it difficult to believe no one would be watching the prisoner.

Nothing happened though, and no creatures leapt out as goron Link ran to his father. Cautiously, still keeping his sword raised, he followed his friend.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Darunia raised his head and blinked at his son. He seemed to be trying to focus on him but was having trouble seeing clearly. "Link? My son? You should not be here."

"But it's okay, Dad! Look who I brought!"

Darunia turned his bleary gaze to the hylian. "You look like Link, my Sworn Brother. But it cannot be. My senses have left me finally."

Link shook his head. "No, Darunia. I'm here."

Darunia blinked again. "Then the goddesses be praised. We may not have much time. You've grown so big since I last saw you! I want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now is not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again!"

"I know. I've seen the dragon."

"Yes, he has brought a dragon here. He will sacrifice my people as a symbol of his power over Hyrule. Ever he has mistrusted the gorons, knowing we will not be content to simply abide his rule. If I were free, and had the ancient weapon of the gorons, then things would go differently to his plans."

"What's the ancient weapon? Will it help us stop the dragon?" asked Link, feeling a flush of excitement at some advantage over the creature.

"Long ago, the argoroks were common in the mountains. But the gorons fought them, and they were driven from the borders of Hyrule. Their hide is too thick for even the great, double handed swords of my ancestors. So they forged mighty hammers, which could be used to subdue the beasts. One still remains, in this shrine, part of history kept in reverence to the spirits who protect us."

Link began examining the manacles that were holding his old friend. "Okay, lets get you down from here, and we'll go and find it."

"Thank you brother, but it will not be that simple. Ganondorf is determined to have his sacrifice, if we kill the dragon he will immediately slaughter my people!"

"So we need to get the gorons out first. They'll have to go down to the city and hopefully they'll be able to defend it against attackers." The chains and manacles were well made, as they would have to be to hold a goron captive. Without the key Link knew he wouldn't be able to open them easily. He began attacking them with the Master Sword, being careful not to strike Darunia.

"Our first priority must be to find the weapon of the goron heroes. Once we have done that, any move we make will be a direct challenge to Ganondorf's power and we won't have long."

The first manacle snapped with a loud clang and Darunia's left arm came free. Flexing his great stony fingers, he reached over to the other manacle and began to grip it. Link looked on as the goron's muscles bunched in his arms, and he wrenched the manacle apart. "There!" he said. "That is better. The chains could not be pulled loose, but I knew if I could only get a grip on them I could break them."

"How long have you been chained here?" asked Link, slightly horrified.

"The bodies of the gorons are not like those of our hylian brethren. They do not fade as easily or tire as quickly. It was Ganondorf's intention that I should die here. I have lost track of the years I have spent hanging like that."

"Are you sure you're ready to fight?"

Darunia laughed, a great booming sound that stirred hope and confidence inside Link. "Ready? Brother, I have dreamt of this day? All the hosts of moblins and argoroks the world has ever seen could not withstand me now!" He looked about him. "Let us go. This door," he pointed to the left door, "leads to the places of deepest reverence in this shrine. The weapon we seek is there. The other way leads to the places where my people are being held."

He turned to his young son. "But you, my child, cannot accompany us."

"Dad!" Link immediately wailed. "I don't want to go home! I can't just leave you!"

"And how do you think I would feel if you died? You are young, son. You must live. Go back to Goron City. Hide. Survive. If we do not return, wait until the time is right, and escape to the mountains. Go to our brothers in their cities, and wait for the time when Ganondorf may finally be defeated. May our actions this day bring that moment closer."

"But-" the young goron continued to argue.

"No, son. This is my command, as your father, and as Big Brother of the gorons. You cannot join this fight."

Goron Link dropped his head forlornly. Link watched sadly as he turned and walked back towards the passage they had used to get into the shrine. The goron went through and closed the door behind him, and Link gasped. The door all but disappeared.

Darunia saw his friend's astonishment. "Yes, so it was crafted by my people, long ago. Many times I have looked that way and hoped for it to open, and in the end I was senseless when you finally came through it. Our enemies know nothing of it, and I have preserved its secrecy all the time I have hung here and suffered their persecution.

Sword still in hand, Link turned to the door Darunia had indicated. "So we need to go and find this weapon. Is Ganondorf still here?"

"I do not know," answered Darunia. "He came here several days ago, taunting me and telling me what he intended to do. I have not seen him since. He brought great strength of moblins with him to round up my people from all over the mountain, but many of them have been led away now he believes the gorons to be subdued."

"The moblins have left? So there aren't so many of them here now?"

"No. Many have gone."

Link frowned, puzzled. "How have they come and gone with no one in Kakariko realising? Even the sheikah didn't know a whole host of moblins had passed through their village."

Darunia opened the door and led Link into a passageway made of the same stone tiles as the antechamber. "I did not know that. It seems Ganondorf wishes to hide his troops from many in Hyrule. I suppose the stroke of calling a dragon was what he wished to be seen but he still does not wish to reveal his foot soldiers. Even the sheikah could be made to miss something obvious under the power of the Triforce that Ganondorf wields."

"The Triforce again. We don't have a great deal of hope while he holds it, do we?"

Darunia halted and turned to Link. "Hope? Brother, do you not realise? You are our hope. You are the light that shoots out, parting the dark clouds, restoring the land."

Link blinked, shocked. "I've heard those words before."

"Yes, brother. The prophecy of Princess Zelda. She spoke them to the leaders of the free peoples of Hyrule before we opposed Ganondorf's dark reign. She knew then that we had a hope that went beyond the strength of our arms." The burly goron shook his head sadly. "Would that we had listened to her. Perhaps Hyrule would not be in the state it is now when you returned to us."

"You can't blame yourself for that!" said Link, and awkwardly remembered how many times Navi had told him the same thing about his own perceived shortcomings. "But that doesn't make me your great hope," he mumbled.

To his surprise, Darunia roared with laughter. "Oh brother! You sell yourself short." He looked at Link, keenly, and Link found he could not look away from the goron's piercing eyes in that moment. "Tell me honestly, Brother. Since you returned to this land, from wherever you have been these long years, have you seen no signs of new hope? Of peace returning to Hyrule?"

With the eyes of the goron Big Brother on him, Link found himself smiling. Peace returning. "I do not know what hope there is for Hyrule. But I swear to you that I will keep fighting for this land," he said.

Darunia nodded. "Indeed, Brother. Well spoken. As Zelda predicted, Hyrule will not be saved by strength of arms, but instead we must put our faith in wise words and courageous deeds. Perhaps it was ever so."

The big goron turned away and walked down the passage. Link, still smiling, remembered that those had been Navi's words to Darunia before they had entered the dodongos' cavern. He felt glad that, even in a small way, she was still helping him out in his quest.

Following his friend, Link exited the passage into a large, square room with a raised platform in the middle. Pictures were carved into the walls around the space, and as Link quickly ran his eye over them he guessed quickly that they told the ancient history of the gorons. He thought he could see an image of Death Mountain, and of gorons and argoroks.

"This is a place few gorons ever come, brother. I allow you to come here as Sworn Brother of the gorons. Ganondorf looked here but he found nothing that he considered important. A hammer is not enough to make him fear, but we shall teach him his error, shall we not?" Darunia ascended the stairs to the central platform, Link half a pace behind him.

When he reached the top, Link was instantly reminded of the timeless room in the Forest Temple. In the middle of the platform was another pedestal, reminding him of the one that had led him to the room where Saria had been in her enchanted slumber.

"So the hammer is here?" he asked Darunia.

The goron was looking around, and if it was possible he looked a little sheepish. "Brother, I must confess, I do not know the true resting place of the weapon we seek. Our ancient tales tell that this place was built by the Ancient Sages as part of their long war, and many things from that time have been forgotten or lost."

"Let me try something," said Link, stepping towards the pedestal. He still held the Master Sword in his hand, and now carefully placed the tip of the blade into the pedestal and slid it in. Just as in the Forest Temple, there seemed to be a click as of a switch, and the platform began to shudder.

"Again you amaze me, brother!" cried Darunia. "You know secrets that have been lost for ages of this world!"

Expecting the platform to descend into the floor as it had in the Forest Temple, Link gasped in surprise as he realised it was in fact rising into the air. It seemed to lift from the floor, with no support showing what held it up. The magic that had been used to build it pushed it upwards, closer to the ceiling.

Looking up, Darunia and Link both cried in shock and threw themselves to the floor, looking to jump from the platform before they were crushed, when suddenly a wide space in the roof of the room seemed to shimmer, or flicker. Looking on in amazement, they watched as a space the size of the dais suddenly opened when the ceiling disappeared, and the platform rose neatly through the aperture.

It came to a stop, forming part of the floor of the room above as if had always been there. The room they were now in was smaller than the one they had left, and it was lit with a red light as if by a great fire, but no torches were to be seen. Link was reminded again of the otherworldly light in the Forest Temple, and he remembered that this shrine was the work of the same craftsmen. There was nothing else in the plain room, except a single wooden door.

"Well, Brother, shall we explore further?" asked Darunia.

Link nodded. "If you step off the platform, I should be able to take my sword out," he said. Obliging, Darunia stepped off the dais and walked to the door. Link drew the Master Sword out of the pedestal and immediately felt the platform judder again. He took two quick steps to get off it and watched as it lowered itself back down to the room below. Leaning over the hole, Link gasped again when suddenly the space in the floor filled itself, stone tiles appearing from nowhere. Link prodded the stones, and found that they felt totally firm. His foot did not pass through them.

He turned to his friend. "Well, it looks like we're going to need to find another way out, at any rate."

Darunia nodded and opened the door. A passage wound down and to their right. The big goron led them down it, Link following cautiously, wondering what they would discover next.

The passage took a final turn and opened out into a wide space, lit by the same eerie red light that they had seen since they had entered this part of the shrine. It was as if the illumination of some ancient flames, now long extinguished, lingered in the magic of the place.

As in other parts of the shrine, there were pictures carved into the walls around the space. In the centre of the room was a Triforce inlaid on the floor, immediately familiar because it was so like the one in the Forest Temple where he had found Saria. On the far side of the cave was a dust covered altar, and Link could see there were items on its top, although he could not see from this distance what they were.

"Aha," cried Darunia. "Brother, we are on the right track. Here we find the ancient relics of my people." He began to stride forward. Link was distracted for a moment by the pictures, and looking he saw that they did not show the same scenes as in the rooms below, of gorons battling dragons. Here there were images even more ancient, of the six races of Hyrule battling enemy hosts, and a dark monster being imprisoned beneath the earth.

It was this distraction that probably saved them both, for Link was not in the centre of the room when a strange shriek rang out, reverberating from the stone walls, and a creature dropped from the ceiling upon Darunia.

The creature resembled a giant lizard standing on its hind legs. It had clearly been clinging to the rocky ceiling, and leapt upon Darunia before either of the adventurers were aware of it. Reacting as quickly as he could, Link dashed forward and swung his sword in a wide arc, aiming only to get the creature away from his friend.

The lizard leapt off Darunia, high into the air above Link's head, and landed several feet away. It was nimbler than Link had expected. The warrior quickly moved to try and put himself between his friend and their aggressor. The lizard gave another shriek and leapt towards Link. Trying to hack it in two, Link raised his sword, but the creature was too fast and it was on him before he could bring his blade up properly. The lizard wrapped scaly fingers around the wrist of his sword arm, and clutched with its other hand for his throat.

The force of impact from the creature's charge knocked Link off balance and they crashed to the floor, but Link didn't worry as the momentum of their fall meant the long claws that were seeking his neck flew wide and scrabbled against the rock of the floor. The Master Sword flew from his hand with the impact and he was forced into a furious battle of strength, clutching at the monster as it sought to rend and tear at him.

He was saved abruptly when the lizard was suddenly wrenched backwards off of him. Link lay for a moment, stunned and gasping, as he saw Darunia clutching the beast around its middle. The goron had effectively immobilised the creature, but it was clear as the the monster writhed and shrieked that he would not be able to hold it for long.

Rearing to his feet, Link drew his belt knife and took one stride forwards, burying the short blade in the lizard's chest. It shrieked more ferociously than ever and bucked against its captor. Darunia's grip was broken and he was thrown backwards. Blood spurted from the wound to the creature and covered Link's hand, but he kept his grip on the knife and wrenched it out. More blood spouted forth, but the creature was noticeably slower with its injury and Link was able to plunge the knife in again, this time in its neck.

Screaming the monster flailed its long-clawed fingers towards the hylian, but he dived out of the way and watched as the monsters final death throes brought it to the rocky floor. It twitched, the knife still protruding from its neck, then finally lay still. Panting Link walked to it and drew out his little knife, the handle slick with dark blood.

"What was that thing?" he asked, shakily.

"A dinolfo," replied Darunia, standing. "I do not know how it came to be here, though."

"Did we find what we came for?"

"I will search for the hammer," the big goron said and turned towards the altar. Link looked about him, searching for his sword. He saw it several feet away, and walked to pick it up, muttering to himself, "Rule one: never drop your sword."

Darunia examined the altar as Link sheathed his sword and came closer. The goron moved aside various items that clearly did not interest him, while Link considered that they were surprisingly clean, not covered in dust as they should have been after lying here for untold centuries.

Eventually Darunia found what he sought, and with a small click a compartment in the front of the altar swung open. Reverently, Darunia reached inside and withdrew a large hammer. Its handle was several feet long, and the head was large and well tempered. It looked excessively heavy but Darunia had no trouble lifting it.

"This is it," he breathed. "The weapon of the gorons, left here in this shrine eons ago. You have revealed the way, brother. You have returned this ancient legacy of my ancestors to my hands."

"Will you be able to stop the dragon with that?" asked Link.

"There is but one way to find out. Now the question is, how do we return to the other parts of the shrine? The way is closed."

"Is there another way out of this cavern? Surely when this place was built they wouldn't have made it into a dead end?" They began to search, working from the passage they had come down and scouring each wall for a clue. Link ran his fingers over the strange images that seemed to tell some ancient history he had never heard about. He found no sign of a door or a clue as his fingers trailed over pictures of islands in the sky, with no understanding of the stories behind them.

"There is nothing here, brother," called Darunia, after their fruitless search had covered the whole cavern twice.

"We should have a look at the room where we came up. Maybe we'll find a clue for getting back"

"Very well, brother. I have learnt to trust your wisdom and your intuition. Lead on." Still holding the hammer with both hands, Darunia followed Link back across the cave and along the tunnel they had come down. They retreated back the way they had already come while Link ran quickly through their options in his mind. They had seen no other passages or doorways, but they were in a part of the shrine that had been undiscovered for many years. It had been built by the ancient Sages, and they had clearly intended this to be unseen by the masses. It was only accessible by someone who held the Master Sword, the final key to the Sacred Realm, and who knew how to unlock the secrets of the temples. But there was no pedestal corresponding with the room below, and this was a secret Link did not know how to unlock. The only thing that occurred to him was that they now had the hammer, the thing they had come to seek that had long ago been hidden by the shrine's builders.

They walked back into the room, but nothing had changed or stood out. It was square, the walls adorned with none of the imagery that was so evident in the other cavern. The floor was unremarkable, showing no lines or cracks to indicate the space where the platform had indicated.

"Now we are come to it, brother! What do we do?"

Link could only think of one idea, and if it didn't work he had no clue how they were to escape their prison. "Strike the floor with the hammer," he said. Darunia looked at him curiously; if he had had eyebrows, he would have raised them.

Stepping in front of him, Link prodded the floor with his foot and glanced around the dimensions of the room, trying to gauge exactly where the hole had dematerialised.

"Here," he said, pointing clearly to a point roughly in the middle of the room. "Hit the ground as close to the centre of this space as you can. The Master Sword was the key to finding the hammer. The hammer must be the clue to getting back."

He moved backwards to give Darunia space. The goron blinked once but did not question his friend. Setting his feet, he hefted the ancient weapon in both hands, then swung it in a wide arc and brought it down with all his rocky might on the spot Link had indicated.

A tremor swept through the floor following Darunia's strike, but Link thought there was an extra rumble, discordant with the vibrations running through the rock beneath his boots. As the tremor died away the rumble continued, and a square of the floor began to sink below the level of the rest of the room. "Yes!" exclaimed Link, and jumped quickly onto the descending platform. Beside him, Darunia laughed, a low chuckle.

"Again you see the way forwards. Stories of your deeds will be told on Death Mountain for many long years, as long as gorons remain here."

Embarrassed by his words, Link shrugged awkwardly. "At least we're out. What's our next step?"

The big goron turned to his friend, his wiry beard bristling and a wild gleam in his eyes. "Now, my brother," he said in a low voice, "Now we slay the dragon!"


	36. Chapter 36 Stalfos

Chapter 36

Stalfos

"Where does the shrine open on the side of Death Mountain?" asked Link. "I've only seen the secret entrance in the room where we found you."

The descending platform was now only a little way above the raised dais in the room they had left earlier. It ground to a halt and then, suddenly, faded into nothingness. Link and Darunia dropped to the other platform, but it was only a small fall and they landed on their feet, quickly regaining their balance. Looking up, Link could see nothing in the ceiling of the room that indicated it held any secrets or led to any hidden way.

"I will show you now," said Darunia, answering his question. "But we must also give a thought for my people. They are imprisoned within this shrine."

"Okay, do we search for them first?"

"It would seem wise to me to do so. If we slay the dragon it may take a long time and be a fearsome battle. In that time, their guards could kill my people in cold blood, and we would have achieved nothing." He led Link out of the room back into the passageway towards the room where he had for so long been a prisoner. "We will go first to the place I think they are being held. If we can free them, we will have struck a great blow against Ganondorf's dark reign."

Down the passage they walked, moving quickly, Darunia gripping the goron hammer in both hands and Link fidgeting with the hilt of the Master Sword in its sheath every few paces.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Darunia opened the door and led his friend back into the room where he had entered the shrine. Link looked to his right but the door back to Goron City was entirely invisible, just as the magical platform had been.

They strode quickly across the space to the opposite door, but when they reached it Darunia paused and indicated to Link that they should move cautiously. Then in one smooth motion he pulled the door open and stepped through it, bringing the hammer up to strike any foes on the other side. Behind him, Link loosened the Master Sword in its scabbard as he moved to flank his friend.

On the other side of the door was a huge cavern, bigger than any he had seen since leaving Goron City. The light made him blink, too, for it was not the light of the torches in the previous room or the strange ethereal light of the upper floor: it was daylight.

He did not have much time for thinking about the space or the light, though. Four moblins were grunting and turning to them, slowly and ponderously pulling their jagged blades from their belts. Quick as lightning, Darunia swung the hammer of the gorons and slammed one of the beasts to the floor. It grunted and died, its chest crushed. Wrenching his sword out of its sheath, Link took two quick steps and swung the blade around neatly, slashing it into the neck of another of the beasts. He ripped it out again as the creature stumbled lugubriously over as its body received the message that it was dead. The other two moblins hesitated, looking at these new foes.

In the pause, Link had a better moment to look about him. He still had the door to the antechamber at his back, and to his right sunlight streamed through an opening in the rock, presumably the main entrance to the shrine from Death Mountain. He was stood on a rock platform perhaps thirty feet wide, and beyond it was what looked like a sheer drop into an abyss, stretching across the room. A single bridge of rock stretched out across the chasm, but the far side of the cavern was shrouded in gloom and Link could not make out what end the bridge came to.

Standing to his left, Darunia squared his shoulders and stepped forwards to battle one of the moblins. Holding his sword in a light grip, Link looked to the other of the creatures. It stepped towards him, brought its sword up and slashed at him. Link saw the attack almost in slow motion, and brought the Master Sword up to block. The two blades slammed together, Link felt the strain in the muscles of his sword arm as he pitched his strength against the moblin, and his whole body vibrated from the clash of their steel. Grunting, the moblin stepped back and hacked at him again. It was too slow, and Link sidestepped the swing, slamming his sword forward with all his weight behind it to stab the moblin squarely in the chest.

The force of his blow forced the creature back and it toppled over, crashing onto the rock floor. Link gasped, and took a second to catch his breath before pulling his sword clear. A bestial scream distracted him, and he looked up to see the final moblin topple of the ledge they stood on and into the black chasm. Darunia stood two feet from the edge, feet planted, hammer raised following the strike that had forced the moblin into the abyss.

He turned and grinned at the hylian warrior. "Four moblins are not enough to even slow us, my friend!"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but before he could another noise caught both their attention. It was between a roar and a shriek, and if Darunia did not know it Link did: he had heard it two nights earlier in Kakariko Village. It was the call of the argorok, circling Death Mountain.

"This way!" cried Darunia, and dashed past Link towards the opening. Link paused long enough to clean his blade on the leather jerkin of the moblin he had slain, and turned to follow his friend.

He emerged on Death Mountain and looked about him. The rock face fell below him in crags and pinnacles down to the lowlands. Surprisingly close, he could see the other mountains of the range, passes that led between them, and the peaks reaching into the sky, though few were as high as Death Mountain itself. He knew immediately that he was looking towards the north east; Kakariko and the rest of Hyrule lay on the other side of the mountain, out of sight behind its rocky peak.

Turning to look behind, he saw that the peak itself reared above him. He had known he was close to the top of the mountain, but seeing it a mere fifty feet above him, considering how much stretched away below, was a strange sensation. Din's Fire blazed above them, and Link guessed it was mid afternoon. For a moment, he wondered if it could truly be the end of the same day he had begun in Goron City, preparing to enter the secret path to the shrine.

There was no sign of the dragon. The two companions stood, looking warily about them.

After a minute they heard again its great shriek, closer now, and they felt the rock beneath their feet hum with its cry. Then it swept into sight, the beating of its wings making them raise their arms to cover their faces from the wind it stirred up. It shot past them, wheeling around and disappearing behind the mountain again.

Straining their ears, they could now hear the thrum of its beating wings as it circled the peak. This time when it flew back into sight it was moving slowly, and turned ponderously towards them. It had seen them or caught their scent, but either way it was aware of them.

For a moment it seemed to hang in the air, unmoving, and then it beat its wings and accelerated impossibly quickly. It darted towards them, opening its great jaws wide. Link and Darunia reacted, flinging themselves to the side on the plateau in front of the entrance to the shrine. The jaws snapped above them but missed them, and the argorok blasted back into the clear sky.

Clambering to his feet and still holding the goron hammer, Darunia looked at Link. "I will take care of this beast! You must save my people!"

Link stood, sword in hand. "I'm not leaving you!" he cried.

Above them, the dragon wheeled in the sky and came sweeping down towards them again. It honed towards Darunia, and Link watched, momentarily frozen. The goron did not flinch, but clutched the hammer and at the last moment swung it towards the argorok. The rocky muscles in his arms bunched and the steel head of the hammer slammed into the argorok's head.

With a scream, it fell out of the sky, crashing into the plateau. Snapping its jaws in rage, it floundered helplessly, and then its eyes set upon Link, closer to where it had fallen than his goron companion. Its great black head and rows of jagged teeth lunged towards the hylian. Link ducked backwards and the argorok snapped after him, but before it could reach him Darunia appeared before it. He swung the hammer, slamming it again into the monsters head, and a great clang rang out as the flat steel thumped against the iron hard scales of the dragon.

It staggered backwards, and flapped clumsily into the air, momentarily retreating. Making the most of the respite, Darunia almost hurled Link back towards the shrine. "Save my people!" he roared. Link looked at his friend, and the light of battle was in his eyes. "Sorry, brother. The dragon is mine!"

Acknowledging the deeper need, Link turned and re-entered the shrine. He hesitated, thinking. His warrior's heart yearned to go back out into the dying light and fight the dragon, but he forced himself to breathe calmly and think clearly. Three ways were open to him: the opening behind him where Darunia fought the dragon, the door to the left leading back to Goron City, or the bridge across the chasm on his right. Two of those ways he knew, and neither led to the goron prisoners. That left only one way.

Sword still in hand he moved to where the bridge jutted out over the black oblivion. For a brief second, he looked into the darkness, wondering with a shiver of vertigo how deep it was. He wrenched his eyes away and began to jog across the bridge, squinting into the darkness ahead. He could see a torch flickering, but was too far away to be sure what it was lighting.

As he got closer, shadows resolved themselves and he saw an opening, six feet high and perhaps four across, crudely formed. It was not a neatly built tunnel. Reaching the end of the bridge, Link ducked into the opening.

Slightly hunched, he was forced to move more cautiously now. There were torches lighting the passage, but it was cramped. It twisted to the left, and Link crept around the bend, suspicious of what sentries might be waiting for him. The cramped passage was not the sort of place he wanted to have a pitched battle with Ganondorf's guards.

No one was waiting round the turn, though, and he continued on carefully and quietly, still walking as quickly as he dared. The passage bent again, this time turning right. Hugging against the wall of the tunnel, Link carefully peered around and could see that after another twenty feet it opened out into another room. He paused holding his breath, because he could see the distinctive, bulky shapes of moblins moving around. He waited until he was certain they were not aware of him, then began to creep around the corner in order to try and see more of what was happening in the open space.

Craning his neck, he could see that there were several doors lining the far wall. They were all closed, and Link could see no clues to tell him where they led. He gripped the hilt of the Master Sword, ready to make his move, trying to make himself breathe calmly and steadily.

Before he could begin a mad dash forwards, hoping to take at least some of the moblin guards by surprise, he heard another noise that made him pause again. There were footsteps coming from the passage behind him, back towards the room with the chasm.

Link gritted his teeth. He was now in plain sight if any of the moblins looked directly down the tunnel, but he could not slip back around the corner as he would give away his position to whoever was coming from the other direction. He raised the Master Sword, hoping he could deal with this new foe in the tunnel quickly. Either way, it would give away his position and the moblins ahead of him would be immediately aware of him. The tall beasts would struggle in the narrow confines of the tunnel, though, so perhaps if they came in after him, he would have a chance.

These thoughts flashed through his mind in a moment as he waited, and the footsteps came closer. Link raised his sword high, ready as the steps reached the corner, and then he stepped round to surprise whoever it was.

His breath left him a gasp and he was forced to check the swing of his sword, slashing instead at the air instead of at the head of Link of the gorons, where he had first aimed his blow to fall. Eyes wide in shock, Link glared at the young goron. Goron Link's eyes seemed to blaze with joy as he looked at the hylian warrior, and he opened his wide goron mouth.

Clamping his free hand over his friend's mouth Link shook his head furiously and bullied the goron back down the passage. After they had gone a few feet from the turn, he stopped. Glaring at his companion to remain silent, he edged back and peered around the corner, checking there were no moblins charging towards them. He could not see that anything had changed: the guards did not seem to have noticed anything amiss or come to investigate.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Link returned to his friend and ushered him along the passage back to the bridge over the abyss. When they were back in the opening of the cavern, Link scanned their surroundings to see they were alone before hissing, "What in the name of Din are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you and Dad all alone! I know Dad told me to back to Goron City, but what if you need help?"

"And what if you get killed trying to help and I have to explain to your dad that his only son is dead?" whispered Link fiercely.

Goron Link hesitated for only a second. "Well, what if you and dad both get yourselves killed?" he retorted. "I'm staying, I can do my part. I may only be small, but I can be brave. Besides, I'm bigger than you were when you went into the dodongos' cavern!"

That made Link stop and think. There wasn't a lot he could say to dissuade the young goron after he had pointed that out. _Wise words and courageous deeds,_ he thought to himself.

"Fine," he bit out. "There are moblins in the room at the other end of this passage. Do you know what else we can expect to find down there?"

"That's the bit of the shrine I know. Gorons come here to pray and seek the fire spirits. You have to have courage to cross the dark abyss, and then the rest of the shrine is where we go to find solitude and contemplation. There are lots of rooms with altars to the fire spirits, but not a lot else."

"Well, we've done the dark abyss, but I think I've had enough solitude and contemplation already. Where do you think the other gorons are?"

"There are rooms for people who stay in the shrine for a long time. At the end of this passage there is an antechamber, and the prayer cells are all accessible from there."

Link nodded. "I saw the doors. I wondered where they went." He thought for a second. "Okay. We'll go back down the passage, but from now on you listen to me and do what I say!" He waited until Goron Link had silently nodded his acquiescence, then continued. "When we're round the last bend we'll have to move quickly and take the moblins by surprise. I suppose at least with two of us we've got better odds of fighting them. I don't know how many there are. After that, we'll have to try and get the gorons out."

He turned and began to go quickly back down the passage, straining his ears to make sure there was no one ahead of them in the tunnel.

They met no one, though, and were soon at the turn where Link had hesitated earlier. He waited only a second, steeling himself, before he threw himself round the corner and charged the short way into the room.

His mind did quick mental calculations as he entered the room: there were four moblins, who turned in surprise at this sudden intruder. Link leapt towards the nearest one, swinging the Master Sword up high and severing its pug-like head from its body. Immediately moving on, Link took no notice as the tall body ponderously collapsed to the floor, but turned to face the next moblin, which was quicker to react and had its sword ready to block Link's first attack.

Behind him, goron Link charged from the passage, leapt into the air and tucked his limbs in close to his body. The momentum of his run and his jump turned him into a crashing boulder that careered through the room and slammed into a moblin before the creature knew what was happening.

His mad roll halted by the impact, the young goron unballed himself and leapt to his feet, delivering a devastating punch with his rocky fist to the moblin's head before it could rise. As he turned, he saw Link drawing his sword out of the chest of the moblin he had been fighting.

Link looked about him, and realised there was a creature that had been hidden from his view before he exited the tunnel: it was something he had never seen before. As tall as a hylian, it was staring at Link grotesquely, a skeletal warrior holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. It gave an obscene chuckle as it edged towards Link, holding its shield ready. A strange, golden light lit the hollow eye sockets of the grisly skull, marking the magical possession that held the monster together. For a moment, Link couldn't move, standing dumbstruck in wonderment at what dark magic was holding the bones of the creature together, clear of flesh or sinew.

The moment passed, though, as Link recognised the golden gleam that as the light that shone from Ganondorf's eyes, revealing the malice within: it was the power of the gerudo thaumaturge, and the triforce, that gave life to the sweaty bones.

He knew nothing of the stalfoes, these generals of Ganondorf that he had reanimated with his dark power to command his forces. As king of Hyrule he had few lieutenants, trusting no one and preferring instead to use his own magicks to maintain control not only of Hyrule, but of his own armies. The stalfos had been left to guard the gorons, and now stood in front of Link, called back from beyond the shadow of death, an unquestioning soldier of the king in Hyrule Castle Town.

Link strode forward and whipped the Master Sword towards the creature, which easily deflected the blow with its shield. It stabbed at the hylian, who stepped to the side only just in time to avoid being run through.

The stalfos attacked again, hacking towards Link. The warrior parried, stepping back away from the creature. It followed, attacking again, and Link again blocked. He tried to back away and give himself room to mount his own attack, but the undead skeleton had more skill than he did, knew more how to use its weapon. Link was forced to react furiously, blocking as much as he could, ducking and dodging where he had to, trying now just to avoid being killed. He knew that if he could not find some way to change the way the battle was going, he would be dead within moments. He did not know where his companion was and could not afford the break in his concentration to look.

Desperation filled Link, he could feel his hands sweating in his gauntlets as the inevitable end of the combat drew nearer. In that moment, he felt again what he had felt in the Forest Temple: his sword reacted to his opponent not as a blade of steel in his hand but as an extension of his arm itself. His movements stopped being frenzied and panicked but became fluid and dangerous. He felt the magical cord that tied him to the blade of the ancient weapon, forged long ages before by the Sages who had governed Hyrule. It was as if his consciousness flowed down that thread, became one with the steel, and the blade suddenly glowed with a cold blue light.

The stalfos, the magically reanimated deathly warrior, paid no heed to this change. The golden light in its skull had no interest in the sudden blue radiance. Seeking to press its advantage, the creature raised its weapon in the air, slashing it down towards Link's neck.

Moving to block the attack, the hylian warrior raised the glowing Master Sword up high. The two blades met, the blue gleam grew brighter, and the ancient weapon sheered through the sword of the stalfos. The severed end of the steel blade spun through the air and clattered harmlessly to the floor several feet away. Stunned, the stalfos stepped back confusedly. With a wolfish grin, Link stepped forward to finish the creature off. The glowing Master Sword swung through the air again.

Trying to gather itself together, the stalfos raised it shield to block, but again the strange magic of the sword was too strong. It cut easily through the shield and bit into the bone below. There was a strange flash as the magic struck the theurgy that animated the skeletal warrior. The stalfos glowed golden for a moment, the power that had given it its twisted un-life reacting to the ancient strength of the Master Sword. Holding up its glowing forearm, the creature pressed against the steel. Link gritted his teeth and re-exerted his strength, forcing his sword down. He clung to the strange connection with the weapon. There was another bright flash of gold and blue, making Link blink and stagger, but the sword had already passed through the bony arm of the stalfos.

It clattered to the floor, its magic defeated and withered. Link looked down on it as the golden glow in the empty eye sockets faded until nothing remained but black shadows in the skull. It was dead.


	37. Chapter 37 Rescue

Chapter 37

Rescue

Releasing the magic of the sword, Link gasped for a moment, suddenly feeling more tired than he could ever remember feeling. But only for a moment. He could not wait longer, but looked about him to see where his friend was and why he had not come to help.

The scene around him surprised him. There had been no more than three moblins as well as the stalfos when they entered the room, but at least six lay strewn about him now, as well as two standing nearby. His companion was dispatching the first, landing a furious punch that launched the moblin into the wall. Goron Link was holding one of the moblins' swords in his other hand, and as the moblin stumbled away from the wall he stepped forward and slew the creature with the blade. It crumpled to the floor with its brethren.

Link did not know where the other moblins had come from, but suddenly realised that his friend must have occupied their attention during his furious battle with the stalfos. He felt a wave of relief towards his friend.

Seeing the ruin around him and the destruction of his companion, the final moblin looked at them for a moment with its piggy eyes, then turned and ran down an adjacent passage. Link took a step towards it and hesitated.

"What's that way?" he snapped out.

"An assembly room," answered his goron namesake. "It's where we hold meetings for the gorons who are gathered together in the temple."

Feeling a wave of apprehension, Link looked at the other doors leading off the large room they were in. They all had locks on them. Glancing around him, though, his attention was caught by the crumpled bones of the dead stalfos. It had worn haggard rags that still clung to the yellowing ones, and a tattered belt strapped round its waist. From the belt hung a set of keys.

Bending down, Link grasped the ring of keys and yanked, pulling them easily off the worn leather. He tossed the keys to his companion. "Start getting these doors open and getting the gorons out and down the passage!" he called, then charged after the moblin that had escaped.

The tunnel he now ran down was taller and wider than the one from the chasm. Its walls were smooth and consistent, not a natural cavity but a tunnel built into the rock by the ancient goron craftsmen. This matched their architecture that he had seen elsewhere on the mountain, and not the work of the sages in the parts that he and Darunia had explored on the other side of the temple. It ran straight, going directly into the mountain. And opened suddenly into a room that sloped down in tiers like a miniature version of Goron City. It was not a big space, but it was packed with moblins. Link estimated at least fifty of the creatures, certainly more than he felt he could fight single handedly, or even with the support of goron Link.

In front of him, the moblin that had run from them was making loud grunting noises. It turned to see Link and seemed surprised that it had been followed. Link took a stride forward and slammed the Master Sword into the beast's chest, slaying it instantly. Wrenching his blade back, the monster toppled over backwards, falling off the tier they were standing on and into the moblins below.

Many of the guards were reacting to the intrusion now. Some had been sleeping and even now were snuffling in confusion, but many were drawing swords or reaching for spears and beginning to move towards Link.

Knowing it was no good trying to fight them, Link turned and fled back down the passage. He came back out in the room where he had left his companion, and found that goron Link had succeeded in getting some doors open. Gorons were slowly filing out into the room and looking about them in confusion.

"Are we going to be eaten?" asked one, looking at Link.

"Not if I can help it," the warrior replied fiercely, trying to find the figure he was looking for. "Link, where are you?" he called.

The smaller goron stepped out from the throng. "Here!" he called.

"Start getting the gorons down the passage and towards the exit. We're going to have a lot of company, soon!"

His friend nodded and began ushering gorons down the tunnel, and many had already passed down it when Link remembered the dragon on the mountain side. They had seen no sign of Darunia, and he had no idea how the battle might be going.

"The stairs!" he shouted after his friend. Goron Link turned and looked at him in confusion. "Lead them to the stairs!" bellowed Link. "Not onto the mountain side, down the secret way to Goron City. It's the best chance for escape!" Nodding understanding, the small goron pushed his way bullishly into the crowd trying to get into the passage. Many of the gorons were panicking and pushing furiously, but their Big Brother's son forced his way between them, calling instructions. Link smiled. He had clearly inherited his father's ability to lead.

Another goron came towards him, stepping calmly and obviously not giving into the panic around him. He was flanked by a similarly stoic figure. "It had been a long time, brother," said the goron.

For a second, Link looked at him in confusion, but then his face split into a grin almost as wide as a goron's. "Timbull!" he exclaimed, recognising his old friend. The goron smiled, and Link also recognised the goron who stood with him as Hendon. These two had been amongst the company that had entered the dodongos' cavern so long ago.

"Yes, it is I. It seems we are thrown together in adventure once again!"

"Look, there isn't a lot of time," said Link, glancing towards the passage and expecting the moblins to come bursting from it at any moment.

"I am still in your debt," said Timbull, ignoring Link's protestations. "You saved my life seven years ago, and like the rock of the mountain we do not forget. What help do you need now?"

Link pointed to the tunnel. "Moblins will be coming up that passage in a minute. Stop them getting out!" The noise of the crowding gorons filled the room, so he could not hear anything that might have been coming towards them down the passage.

Timbull nodded. "Very well, brother. We will not turn and flee. We are gorons, and do not take kindly to our treatment at the hands of these beasts."

Turning, Link could now see the moblins rushing towards them. The ones leading carried their spears in front of them. Link looked with concern at the unarmed gorons.

Timbull saw his glance. "Do not worry, brother. We will show these creatures that even an unarmed goron is not to be taken lightly."

They strode towards the tunnel and Link forced himself to turn away. He had to admit, they looked fierce and he would not have wanted to fight them, even though he held a sword and they had only their fists.

Forcing himself again to take calm breaths, Link looked about him. Most of the gorons that had been released had now disappeared down the passage towards the bridge over the abyss. He turned to look at the other locked doors and realised his mistake with dismay: goron Link still held the keys, and there were several doors unopened.

A noise caught his attention, and he turned to see Timbull and Hendon working to bottle up the moblins. As the beasts had charged, they had waited for them on either side of the tunnel, and neatly caught the spears of the two leaders. Wrenching them free, they were now stabbing into the tunnel and forcing the moblins back. Already bodies were building up and Ganondorf's soldiers were forced to climb clumsily over their own dead. Even so, the press of them would eventually overwhelm the embattled gorons.

Fighting down his panic, Link felt the adrenaline coursing through his body and reached again for the cord, the connection between him and the Master Sword. He found it and grasped it, and again the blue glow infused the blade. He walked forward purposefully, and hacked at the next locked door. There was a crash of wrenched metal as the magically enhanced blade sliced through the lock and with a bang the door flew open.

Gorons looked at Link, obviously confused by all the noises they had been hearing but not knowing what was happening.

"Out!" called Link. "Out, quickly! Get down the tunnel and across the bridge, as fast as you can!" He waved frantically towards the exit, as docilely the gorons began to walk out of their cell. They saw the tunnel he was pointing towards, and then some noticed the moblins pushing at the exit of the other passage. Some began to shout angrily, some in fear. With pushing and shoving, some simply ran for the tunnel Link had indicated. Again, the room was filled with the noise of their fervour. Hoping they would all file into the passage and were thinking clearly enough to cross the narrow bridge at the other end, Link moved onto the next door.

Using his sword to smash the door open, this time he did not even wait for the gorons inside to react, but moved straight to the next threshold. Soon all the doors were open and gorons were rushing out the way Link had indicated. Fervently praying that goron Link had things in order at the other end of the passage, Link pushed his way through to where Timbull and Hendon were still bottling moblins up in the passage.

It seemed he was not a moment too soon: as he tried to push past the hurrying gorons, avoiding being crushed by their rocky bodies, he saw a moblin dive from the tunnel, slipping past Hendon's spear and grasping hold of the goron. Grappling, the two fell to the floor, the moblin on top of the goron warrior.

With a shout, Timbull turned towards the confrontation, grabbing the beast and wrenching it from his friend. The moblin scrabbled on thin air for a moment as he was pulled from his foe, and then Timbull hurled it into the wall. In the time the two had been distracted, though, more moblins were now forcing their way through the opening and into the room.

Leaping forward, Link drove them back with the Master Sword, still emitting its eerie blue glow. The moblins fell back, but only for a moment. In the confines of narrow passage, they surged forwards.

Link could feel the magic of his sword, felt it almost telling him what to do. He clutched at the cord connecting him to that strength, let it build to a height he had not previously reached. The energy burst from the blade in a wave, exploding down the tunnel. It rippled along the rock walls, and the moblins were hurled backwards.

Turning, Link could see that the last gorons were now disappearing down the passage. Timbull and Hendon were looking at him with admiration in their eyes.

"You have become powerful in seven years!" said Timbull, his voice rumbling with appreciation.

"That won't hold them for long," said Link, glancing down the passage towards the moblins' guard room. There were already noises showing the moblins were regathering their forces. He looked down, and saw that the edges of the Master Sword were now dull, and its light had faded. He tried to reach for that power again, to find the thread that bound him to the sword, but he could not grasp it. Whatever power the sword held, he could not access it after the exertion he had put forth in driving Ganondorf's troops back down the tunnel.

He turned, and pushed his friends towards the exit that the rest of the gorons had already disappeared down. "It's no good staying here now. We've done all we can." The two gorons went ahead of him and they moved quickly through the passage, but before they had reached the end, Link could hear snuffling and grunting behind them, and the clink and clank of weapons and armour. The moblins were giving chase.

The retreating fighters emerged from the passage onto the bridge, the depths of the chasm yawning below them. Ignoring the black abyss and the flash of vertigo it gave him, Link stopped and tried to see what was happening ahead. The light from the exit illuminated the gorons huddled on the platform at the far end of the bridge. The door beyond was open, and they were filing through it. Link could not see Darunia's son, but assumed the young goron was helping direct his people towards the secret stair, in the room where Darunia had been chained up.

The gorons seemed less panicked than they had been, but it was taking too long. They could only pass one at a time through the door, and Link did not know how long it would take them to file down the stairs. The noises behind him told him that soon the moblins would be on the bridge.

He turned to Timbull and Hendon. "Find anyone you can who can fight," he ordered them. "You need to defend the rest of the gorons while they escape. I don't know how many moblins are left, and I know they're better armed than you are. Do you think you can do it?"

Timbull drew himself up, though he was still several inches shorter than the hylian. "We are gorons. It is time we paid these beasts back for their attack on our home," he said. Link nodded his understanding, and watched as the two turned away and crossed the bridge.

The hylian warrior now stood alone, half way across the bridge, the darkness swelling up below him and the fleeing gorons behind him. He took calm breaths as he stood, sword ready, and watched the first moblins emerge from the tunnel.

They were tall, taller than the tunnel itself and had had to hunch over to walk through it, but as they emerged they drew to their full height and waved their weapons. Giving bestial cries, they saw the single person stood before them, the hero dressed in green, holding a sword he did not truly know how to use. Too stupid to fear the magic he had thrown at them, they charged.

The first of them held its jagged sword, and raised it up. Link clearly saw its intention, and as it charged him he dropped himself low to the floor and launched himself at the beast's legs. The moblin could not stop its dash as Link knocked its legs from under it. Flying over his head, it landed on the rocky bridge, rolled with the momentum of its fall, and fell from the narrow strip of rock into the deep abyss.

Another moblin stood forwards. Leaping back to his feet, Link brought his sword up with all his strength. His diminutive stature meant he was below the monster that had been trying to get at him. Its sword flew over head, but Link's blade bit into its midriff. It was not a killing blow, but it sent the beast flying from the bridge to follow its comrade. The Master Sword was nearly wrenched from Link's hand as the beast fell, but he kept a tight hold and pulled the sword back, awaiting the next foe.

The battle raged on. Link fought the moblins as they advanced. The bridge was too narrow for more than one to come near him at a time. The Master Sword whirled in deadly arcs, bringing down every beast that tried to get close, but Link was not a trained swordsman. Some spear thrusts and sword blows came perilously close to beating his defences, and he was forced slowly backwards. Intent on the next fight, the next attack, the next beast, he was oblivious to the gorons behind him and could not spare the concentration he would have needed to turn and see what was happening. Even set on the foes in front of him, he intermittently reached for the cord, the thread that he needed to gain the power of the Master Sword, but it remained obstinately out of reach. This would have to be done by strength of arms, not by magic.

As he fought, he began hearing other noises over the hustling gorons and the ferocity of the battle. At first he ignored it, focusing on the moblin he was battling. But as the beast was beaten by one of Link's blows and fell from the bridge into the abyss, Link heard the sound again and could not deny it. It was the shriek of the dragon on the mountain side. Either there was battle raging outside the mountain as well as inside, or Darunia had fallen. Whichever it was, the argorok still lived.

"Brother!" At first the cry did not pierce the ardent concentration with which Link was facing his foes. But then it was repeated, and Link realised the gorons were calling to him, and they were close by.

"Retreat brother!" came the cry, and Link thought it was Timbull. "Now is the time! We wait to meet our enemies!" With one last desperate thrust, Link killed the moblin he had been fighting, wrenched his sword free and turned to run. He had been pushed back almost to the end of the bridge, and did not have far to go. Strong and burly gorons waited at the far end, fists clenched, determined to play their part against the aggressors who had overrun their mountain.

Link ducked past them and they closed ranks, ready to face the enemy. He fell to his knees gasping for breath. His arms ached from the effort of wielding the heavy blade for so long.

"Well fought brother. The battle is almost over, now." Link looked up. A goron was not joining the warriors facing the moblins, but stood apart from there, near where he had dropped to the floor to catch his breath.

Grinning with recognition, Link allowed the goron to help him to his feet. It was his old friend, Marduk, the first goron he had met on Death Mountain. "It's good to see you again," he said, and he meant it.

"And you, brother. It seems our debt to you has been doubled. When the son of Big Brother told us you were here, I felt I could not flee without seeing you first."

The mention of Big Brother reminded Link that he could not relax, though. "Where's Link?" he asked.

"He has gone with our people down the secret way he revealed to us. Few gorons knew of it, but it was wise of you to choose that as an escape route. He is even now returning to Goron City."

Link nodded. "Okay. You need to go that way, too. And all of these gorons, as soon as they can. Once the battle is finished, go down the stairs, back to the city."

"You speak as though you do not go that way yourself, my friend. Where does your path lie?"

Link looked towards the gaping exit, where sunlight still streamed through. "I've got a job to do first," he said, simply.

"Very well," said Marduk, seeing the fierce look in Link's clear blue eyes. "I have pity on the foe that stands before you!"

Doing the best job to clean his blade as he could in the circumstances, Link sheathed the Master Sword and walked to the exit. He shook off his tiredness and looked about him as he came out again on the mountainside where he had stood earlier with Darunia.

The hue of the sky told him it was evening. Din's Fire had already sunk behind Death Mountain and on the plains of Hyrule it was falling towards the west.

There was for the moment no sign of the dragon, but he had heard its call not long before. He looked about for his friend. His eyes raked the mountainside, but he saw no movement. Taking a moment to view the landscape, he saw he was on a slope, sweeping down below him between two high arms of rock. The path was very wide here, and cut sharply to the right some way below. This was the top of the Death Mountain Trail.

Then his sharp eyes saw a boulder lower down the slope that seemed to twitch. Beginning to move quickly towards it, Link could see arms and legs splayed out from the boulder. It was Darunia. He was clearly injured, but alive.

Link dashed to his friend's side, and carefully rolled him over. He was unconscious. Beside him lay the hammer of the gorons.

Then, with a shriek and a roar of wind, the dragon swept round the mountain into sight. Link bent down and picked up the hammer, holding it in both hands, and looked at the argorok. It had spotted him, and even now wheeled around in the sky to sweep down on this new prey.

Standing beside his friend, Link gritted his teeth. "Sorry brother," he muttered, echoing Darunia's earlier words. "The dragon's mine."


End file.
